


A Pirate's Love for me

by rorz94



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta!Niall, Bonding, I will tag once I think of anything else, M/M, Omega!Zayn, Pirate AU, Smut, alpha!Harry, omega!Louis, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorz94/pseuds/rorz94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early 19th century, The two most prestigious packs of London, the Paynes and Maliks hate each other guts. So The Alpha king, who was mostly a peaceful man decided to have an end to this feud by tying an Alpha with an omega of the other pack. Once this agreement achieved the couple would get a tempting prize, but would the two families allow the chosen couple to have some peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, everything that is said in this story is purely fictional and the families that are mentioned do not relate to any of the families that exist in the real world.  
> This story is inspired from Julie Garwood's The Gift.  
> I do not know anything about ships so I'm gonna get all the vocab needed from the book.  
> I wanted to write this since ever. Now I started :D  
> Warning: Arranged Marriage-they are married just in a contract nothing happens, everyone go to their homes later.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and historical inaccuracies.  
> It is pure fiction after all. Enjoy!

AU-London-the early 19th century

The Earl of Westmoreland, James Payne blew his pistol, a thin feather of grey smoke drifted away in the cold nocturne air, as his adversary, Alec Malik was howling on the ground clutching his shoulder. The latter accused him of sleeping around with his mates, and other omegas from the family. Now James was so offended by the accusation that he would actually bed a bonded omega, although the fact that he actually fucked unbonded omegas from the family that swooned over his very feet was very accurate. Naturally, the offended party challenged him in a duel at the dead of the night, and a Payne never cowers in the face of challenges, and never misses his target.

Marcus Malik illegitimately took a big business deal right away from the hands of Baron Tristan Payne. The spy Malik used was accidentally murdered and Tristan could not appeal his case in court. Tristan Payne intentionally sabotaged Marcus’ Malik betrothal to Lady Galadriel of Richmond which was a well-respected beta of the court, and a close friend to the duchess herself.

These two incidents were of many more that happened between the two families, only widening the gap between them and aggravating the feud that was growing faster than fire in a haystack. The rumors of the feud reached the ears of the King and Queen and soon enough a Royal decision was made.

AU-England- the early 19th century

It was only a matter of time before the guests started killing each other.

Baron Frederic Lawrence, had taken all measures and precautions to secure the place naturally, for the King, himself, was going to attend this dictated wedding. He was acting as a host until the king arrived. It was a great weight to carry, but it was necessary for he was the only party that the two families, the Paynes and Maliks, were still on good terms with, and his modest estate was chosen by the king as a neutral place to hold the wedding that would bind the two families together. The two families aggressively protested the way they were obligated to come together, but the Baron understood the necessity of the decree. Everyone in court was discontented with their quarrels; other families were getting hurt in the crossfire.

However, Baron Frederic’s gray hair were appearing by the minute. The king of course thought that the crowd would behave in a wedding that was decreed by his Royal majesty. The truth was that even at the end of this wedding the feud between the families will be still. They were a bunch of egotistic savages that took pride in their ways and their family name.

The judge that was going to proceed in the bonding ceremony was anxiously wiping the sweat of his forehead. He was getting anxious as the tension in the great hall was rising to a cutting edge. A high pitched sigh left his throat from time to time. He was also bored and wanted to finish with this business in one piece. The Baron shook his head in despair, raising his eyes to the skies for help. He knew that the judge would not be of any help if ever a fight broke out. Both the Alpha groom and his to be omega were held in separate rooms upstairs and only when the King arrived they would be led or _dragged_ to the great hall in order to perform the ceremony.

The so called wedding guests were actually dressed as if they were going to war. However, the Baron made sure that their arms stayed out while they were in, just to ensure the security of the King. That measure taken into consideration would not lessen the damage that could happen if a fist to fist fight broke out. The Alphas of the two families were known to be hot-headed, proud and insolent to any foe.

When the Baron heard a commotion coming from the courtyard, he almost knelt down on the hard ground for prayers. The king arrived. He hurried outside to meet his sovereign.

When the king was settled down in his high chair, The Baron had a chance to speak to his royal majesty. The king was pleased with the efforts done by the Baron and promised a reward for all his hard work. When almost all guests of the hall greeted the king by pledging their undying loyalty to his rule, the king ordered the Baron to fetch the groom and his to be mate that were chosen from their families.

The Alpha was the first to answer the summons. The Baron noticed he was only an alpha of fourteen summers, yet when he entered the room everyone made path for him. He was frowning, like he did not approve of the whole affair, and he was tall for his age- everyone could tell he was going to be a huge Alpha. The Baron could see on his face the traces of someone who had to grow up quickly, kind features transformed into a stony serious expression. As the Baron knew his father was always away for business and the Marquess was to be the Alpha of the house. Apparently everyone in the Payne family thought him as the ideal sacrifice, considering the fact that he was still young and his father was away at the moment. The lanky groom sauntered to the hall, marching in pride. The Baron thought that he was not homely at all, if anything he was pretty handsome.

Liam was the name of the Alpha, the Baron recalled. The baron did not really like his father who was a strict unbending man, but he could not ignore the fact that he very much liked the son who was just and straightforward, loyal and maybe a little kind if one knew how to approach him.

However, the pack of Paynes never called the marquess by his given name, they simply referred to him as the “boy”, for in their eyes he still had so many to prove, even if they did not doubt that he would grow up to be a great Alpha. From his young age he showed the signs of a natural leader, yet he had to prove it.

The marquess approached the king, knelt on one knee and bowed his head in respect of the king. Even though the Baron knew for a fact that his uncle had instructed him to not kneel to the king because the Paynes thought themselves above submitting to a king that all the packs agreed on.

When he swore his pledge to the king, the lad got up not paying any attention to his relatives who were whispering hurriedly between themselves at his stubbornness and disobedience to their instructions. The baron nodded to the lad showing him that he was pleased with his defiance. Liam nodded back and the Baron was proud of his arrogance. Liam will do what he pleases and what he sees right regardless of what his family say. After the nod the mask of boredom the was covering his face earlier came back and the baron wondered if his emotionless expression was a way to hide his feelings, after all no one knew what his bride to be was going to be like!

Keeping all that in mind the baron went to fetch the Alpha’s future mate.

He heard the mates wailing once he reached the second floor. An angry growl sounded of a grown up man then a distressed scream of a young child. The Baron knocked on the door, his brow furrowed at the sounds he had heard. The earl of Bradford, the father of the mate pulled the door opened, his face an angry red.

“It’s about time!” The earl barked.

“The king was delayed!” The baron answered shrugging; there was nothing he could do about the delay.

The earl nodded sharply in understanding then surprisingly, he invited the baron in.

“Come Frederic please help me reason with him to come downstairs, the kid is being stubborn as hell.”

The Baron smiled at the earl’s annoyed voice: “I’ve heard stubbornness is to be expected from such tender aged young pups.”

“I’ve never heard such.” The earl announced quickly. “To be honest this is the first time I sit alone with young Zayn here. I’m not even sure he knows who I am, you know with me being busy with the running of our pack and all. I did tell him of course, I tried to reason with him but he is not in the mood to listen. I had no idea he could be that difficult. I’m considering using my alpha voice on him.” The earl finished with a scowl on his face.

The baron didn’t try to hide his astonishment. “Yamen, you have two other daughters… how could you?”

“I don’t get to spend so much time with them, well I know my two daughters better, they’re alphas you know, as about Zayn… we know for sure he’s no alpha, I’m hoping he will be a beta… it would be a shame if he’s an omega, but my brother is telling me to not get my hopes up!”

The baron thought the confession was appalling. He knew that most families were ashamed to have male omegas but he could never imagine having pups and then neglecting them because they were born in the wrong status. He shook his head in disbelief and followed the earl inside the chamber.

The baron immediately spotted the young lad. He was sitting at the edge of one of the windows, looking outside in a way that the baron thought he hoped he could escape out or fly away. It was a look that preceded his tender age. He was in fact one of the most stunning young pups he had ever seen. A small crown of golden paw marks sat on the top of a mop of shiny raven hair that complemented his golden skin inherited of his father. He had still his child fat, giving the fact that he was still a kid, but his body was lean and feline, especially with the set of almond shaped eyes that shined with gold as he looked their way once they entered the room.

The child stopped crying as soon as he saw his father coming with a scary scowl on his face, but the baron could see his lower rosy lip quivering as if he was suppressing a sob of distress. When his father saw the tears streaming down his full cheeks he let out a curse.

Zayn repeated it with challenge.

The earl growled in warning making the youngster tremble all over.

“It’s time to go downstairs Zayn.” The earl ordered with a bitter voice.

“No!” The pup replied with a husky but musical voice.

“When I get you home, you are going to be very sorry for your disobedience young man. I swear to God I’m going to put over my knees and spank your sorry arse until both my hands are sore! You just wait and see!” The earl barked threateningly.

The baron doubted that Zayn was really afraid of the threats his father promised. He just stared at him with a rebellious look on his beautiful face then yawned tiredly and looked out the window again.

“Mr. Yamen I doubt that shouting at your son would accomplish anything!”

“Then I’ll give him a good spanking right here, maybe that will make him listen!” The earl thundered in frustration.

“You’re not going to smack your child!”

“He’s my son I’ll do whatever it takes to make him obey my orders!”

“You’re a guest in my house!” The baron shouted then he realized he had no right stopping an alpha from disciplining his son, so he immediately lowered his voice: “let me have a try!”

The baron turned to observe the little kid who seemed completely unperturbed by his father’s show of anger. He looked with wide eyes at him and then yawned, eyelids heavy with tiredness.

Frederic approached him, he knelt down in front of him and took his small hands in his.

“Zayn, honey it will be over and done with in just a moment, you only have to show your pretty-self down there, and then you could go have a nap how about that?” The baron said with an encouraging smile on his gentle face.

The kid yawned again as he gave the baron a small nod and let him lead him out to the door. Then suddenly he pulled his hand out of his grasp, went back to the window sill grabbed his baby blue blanket and went back avoiding his father by circling far away around him.

He was smelling in his blanket, his father scowled and tried to pry it away from his clutch but the kid let out a high pitched scream that made them cover their ears. The kid was a menace.

“For the love of God, let him have the blanket!” The baron cried.

The father growled but then gave up. He was on the way to have a splitting headache. He gave a frightening glare to his son and then preceded them leading the way to the great hall downstairs. Zayn turned his head to look at the baron giving him a sly smile that was all mischief. It made the baron’s heart swirl with emotions, wishing that Zayn was his son. When they reached the entrance of the great hall, his father once again tried to take his blanket away.

Liam turned his head in the general direction of the shrilling noise that came from the entrance way. His eyes turned into saucers when he saw the scene that unfolded in front of him. In fact, he was having a difficulty believing what he was seeing. He had not been curious to ask about his designated mate because he knew that as soon as his father arrived he would annul all these documents, so he was more surprised by the sight of him.

His to be mate was not a pup he was more of a little cub. A mischievous one at that; Liam found it difficult maintaining his poker face. The earl of Bradford was shouting louder than his little pup and he was losing the battle. The pup, however, was more determined, showing great stubbornness. He had both his arms wrapped around his father’s right leg while he was trying to take a chunk out of his knee. It was amazing because the little one nails shifted into claws and his teeth were sharper than those of a human. He was too small to be able to shift but apparently he was preceding his age.

Liam only smiled, while his pack were rude enough to laugh loudly. As to the Malik’s they were appalled by the pup’s lack of discipline, they were shaking their heads in disapproval. The earl finally tugged his son off his leg and was now in tug of war battle against his son over a small baby blue blanket. He was losing!

The Baron intervened and grabbed the youngster, lifted him easily into his arms and snatched the blanket away from his father before he could object. He then approached the groom, shoving his mate unceremoniously into his in-expecting arms with the blanket. It was either receive him or drop him. Liam was still hesitant, however when Zayn looked back and saw his limping father advancing menacingly towards them he quickly reached for Liam and held onto him like a koala, arms circled around his neck and legs locked behind his back.

When Zayn was sure his father was not going to hit him, and he felt safe enough. He started studying the stranger who was holding him. He stared deeply into his eyes. Liam stood still like a straight line, his brow broke into a sweat from his future mate’s stare. He tried to stare back and scowl but he couldn’t. He kept on ignoring him, keeping his gaze on the king. Secretly, he was a little afraid that he might decide to bite him like he did his father. After all his mate was only a kid!

He sighed heavily, willing this whole situation to be over already. When he felt Zayn’s small hand touch his cheek. He turned to finally look at his innocent face.

“Daddy’s going to spank me over his knees when we go back home!” he whispered with a grimace.

The teenager didn’t react to his statement. He kept his expression in check. Finally the small boy was getting tired of studying him and his eyelids began to shut close. He rested his head on his shoulder.

“Don’t let daddy smack me!” he pleaded.

“I won’t.” Liam promised. He was suddenly filled with an overwhelming rush to protect the small pup.

Before the ceremony was over his mate was drooling on his shoulder.

The kid was barely six years old.


	2. 1-Enchanted

It was going to be a nice and clean kidnapping!  
Liam had no problem with it. Planning the whole operation was as easy as eating a piece of cake, of course if the Malik’s wanted to press charges and to go to court, they will find out that the pack are to be guilty.

The kidnapping of his own mate was one hundred percent legal.

Well, even if it was illegal, Liam did not care; it would not be the first illegal thing he'd done.  
Liam did not care.

The Malik’s were mocking him by keeping the omega away from sight and away from any social events. Liam was not a gentleman and he thanked God for that, besides there were only six months left before he would be in true violation of the marriage contract.  
Liam had not seen his Omega since the day the contract had been made and they were legally betrothed. It had been fourteen years ago and to be honest with himself, Liam was not eager to see his mate. He saw enough of the Malik’s omegas and they were not comely at all, not by his taste anyway.  
So Liam would sacrifice his life by being with a plain omega for a mate just to meet the condition of the damned contract. Yet maybe if he put his mind to it, he could find a loophole or some term that will able him to avoid being around the omega day and night.  
He just wanted to finish with this whole ordeal so he could take the gift that the crown had promised once they fulfilled the conditions.  
The golden coins the contract promised would help him boost his company that he recently founded with his old best friend Harry styles.  
Liam and Harry were introduced to piracy by accident. Since that time they were secretly pirates and they were really good at it. Liam pirate nickname Pagan evoked fear everywhere and the bounty over his head was ridiculous.

However, after years of adventures and risks taken, both Alphas wanted to make something honest out of their living, a business with no dangers and no fatal enemies. Also Liam’s other identity was on the edge of being revealed. So they founded the Emerald Shipping Company. Now their business was not bad, but in order to expand they needed new ships to add to their fleet and they also needed a new location and new furniture…

 

Both alpha’s understood the ins and outs of the business community. They were both graduates of Oxford University, although as students neither had anything to do with the other.

 

Harry never went anywhere without a pack of friends in attendance, while Liam was always alone. It was only when the two men were partnered as operatives in a deadly game of secret government activities that a bond formed between them.

It took a long while, a year or so, before Liam began to trust Harry. They had risked their lives for each other and for their beloved country.

Liam was a cynical man by experience and a fighter by habit. He was a man who thoroughly enjoyed a good brawl, leaving Harry to clean up the mess.

Because Liam was a marquees and Harry was the brother of a powerful earl, both men were invited to all the affairs of the _ton_. Harry mingled quite easily with the upper class and used each occasion to mix pleasure with the business of recruiting clients.

Liam never attended any of the parties, which was, as Harry suggested, probably the reason he was invited.

It was a fact that society didn't consider Liam a very likable man. He certainly wasn't bothered by the ton's opinion of him, though, for he much preferred the comfort of a dodgy tavern on the waterfront to the stiffness of a formal salon.

 

In appearance the two men were just as different. Harry was, as Liam liked to remark whenever he wanted to prick his temper, the pretty one in the partnership.

Harry was an attractive man with emerald eyes and a delicate patrician profile. He'd taken to the unsavory habit of wearing his dark brown hair as long as his pirate friends, a lingering leftover from his pirating days, but that minor fashion sin didn't diminish the perfection of his unscarred face.   
Harry was slightly taller than Liam, but much leaner in build, and can be as arrogant as the other Alpha when the occasion called for it. The omegas of the _ton,_ ladies and gentlementhought Harry incredibly handsome, and Harry had a noticeable limp due to an accident, but that even seemed to add to his appeal.

When it came to appearance, Liam hadn't been as blessed, or so he considered.

He looked more like a warlord from the ancient days than a modern Adonis. He let go of the pirate hair and wore his naturally curly hair short. Liam was a giant alpha, muscular in both shoulders and thighs, with nary a pinch of fat on his frame. His eyes were chocolate brown—an attention-getter, if the poor omegas weren't in such a hurry to get away from his dark scowl.

To outsiders the two friends were complete opposites. Harry was considered the saint, Liam the sinner.

In reality, they were very much alike. Both kept their emotions locked inside. Liam used isolation and a surly temper as his weapons against involvement. Harry used superficiality for the same reason.

In truth, Harry's grin was as much a mask as Liam's scowl. Past betrayals had trained the two alphas well. Neither man believed in the fairy tale of love or the nonsense of living happily ever after. Only fools believed in such fantasies.

Liam's scowl was in full evidence when he walked into the office. He found Harry lounging in a wingback chair with his feet propped up on the window seat.

 

“What are you still doing here? You and Niall have an errand to do.” Liam said referring to their fellow shipman.

“You know what our deal was. We are going to the Royal gardens to take a sneak peek at your Omega.” Harry replied with an evil grin, “There will be a crowd there so nobody will see us if we keep hiding between the trees.”

 

Liam looked outside the window as he made up his mind.

“And I said no.” he retorted stubbornly.

“Niall could watch the office while we’re away.” Harry argued.

“Harry, I told you I don’t need to see him before tonight.”

“Damn it, you need to at least get a look at him first.” Harry reasoned standing up.

“Why?” Liam asked sounding genuinely confused.

Harry smirked and shook his head like he saw no hope in his friend, “to prepare yourself.”

Liam turned around to look at his friend, “I’ve already prepared everything. It’s already planned for, I know the location of the window leading to his bedchamber and the tree next to it can handle my weight and the ship is ready to sail. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“So you’ve thought of everything?” Harry asked wryly.

Liam nodded seriously, “of course.”

“And pray tell what if he doesn’t fit through the window?” Harry asked referring to the fact that the Omegas and Alphas of Zayn’s family are a little chubby.

Liam’s eyes turned to saucers at that, now he did not consider this possibility.

“It’s a large window Harry.”

“Well he might be larger.”

Liam pretended that this possibility did not affect him, “Well in that case I will roll him down the stairs, look whatever it is, I’m going to have the omega and we are going to fulfill the contract.”

Harry laughed over the picture of Liam rolling a fat omega down the stairs, he should not laugh, but he found that image hilarious.

“Aren’t you at least a bit curious to see how he looks like right now? I mean you haven’t seen him since he was what? Five or six years old?”

“No, I’m not.” Liam said tersely.

“Well, I am,” Harry confessed, “Since I won’t be going with you on your honeymoon, it is only gentle of you to satisfy my curiosity before you leave.”

“It’s a journey Haz, not a honeymoon, and stop trying to bait me…he’s a Malik after all, we’re just sailing to keep him away from his relatives.”

“I don’t know how you’re going to do it Li,” Harry said concern showing on his face, “I mean you will have to bed him to produce an heir as the contract states that if you want the land too.” After a moment of silence, Harry said to comfort his friend, “You don’t need to go through this Liam, you know our company will kick off in no time and we will have a nice fortune two or three years from now.”

Liam shook his head, “No, the contract has my signature on it, and the Paynes keep their deals.”

“You’re bluffing man,” Harry snorted, “The Paynes are known with their derisive ways. They con the con man himself.”

“You’re not going to shut up unless I relent I go out with you, are you?”

Harry’s eyes twinkled with mischief, “No, besides you’ll need to count how many uncles you’re going to have to confront this evening.”

“Nobody’s going to stand in my way.” Liam said with a murderous look on his face.

“I’m well aware of your special talents my friend,” Harry grinned in reaction, “I just hope there won’t be a bloodbath tonight and everything goes out smoothly.”

“Why?” Liam questioned.

“Because I’d hate to miss all the fun.” Harry explained.

“Then why don’t you come along?”

“Well simply because I promised the duchess that I would attend her daughter’s recital if she succeeded in getting Omega Zayn to attend the party. So now, it’s time to go cranky head.”

“Damn.” Liam lamented and Harry laughed.

***

Both Alphas were shielded by the long hedge of trees that surrounded the garden where the party was taking place, but they could both see the crowds clearly.

“Damn it, Harry…this is ridiculous, I feel like a schoolboy.”

“Aren’t you worried we’re not going to recognize which omega is Zayn?” Harry asked.

“I leave that to you… you seem you have it figured already.”

“Good guess my friend. I’ve put my sister Rebecca to the task of standing directly next to Zayn.”

Liam sighed impatiently as time passed by, “This is a complete waste of time Haz, ten more minutes and I’m gone.”

“Agreed.” Harry placated him, “You know, he might be leaving with you if you…”

“What informed him? You know damned well what happened the last time I sent a letter to him saying I will be picking him from his house.”

“He left quickly huh… it might be a misunderstanding.” Harry argued.

“Yes an hour exactly before the hour I specified on my letter, I don’t think so.”

“You know you could have gotten him then.”

“Yeah, but my men were keeping an eye on him, I’ve decided to leave him be for a little longer.”

“Or you might say you were leaving him safe for a little longer. You know so well you will put him in danger when you try to achieve the contract agreement. His family won’t let you at all costs even if he was one of their own.”

“Yes I know.”

“God help both of you, the next year is going to be hell.”

Liam shrugged in indifference, “I will protect him.”

“I have no doubt that you will my friend.”

Liam then remembered something, “Isn’t that ironic that the daft omega is booking passage on one of our own ships?”

“Yeah, but he couldn’t have known it is one of your ships since you are a silent partner.”

Liam nodded his head in agreement.

“I’m still wondering though!” Harry started, “You had your men follow him around and kept an eye for him, and you never bothered to ask any of them how did he look like?”

“You didn’t ask them.”

“Yeah,” Harry affirmed, “but that was because I never thought you would sacrifice your freedom to this madness. Wait a minute here’s Becca, would you move a little to the left you idiot…ah here he is….what the hell….could that be your omega Li?” Harry wondered in awe.

Liam didn’t answer him. In fact he was incapable of uttering any words at the moment for he was taken with the vision set before his eyes.

He was enchanting. Liam had to shake his head in denial. This omega boy could not possibly be his, not Zayn Malik. The boy who was listening attentively and smiling shyly to Rebecca can’t be from the Malik pack. He was too beautiful and too fit to belong to the family.

Despite it all, there was still a hint of resemblance to the five year old boy that Liam held in his arms in that day. The shiny black hair, the eyes, and the pure and perfect olive skin. He had grown up to an omega’s average height, but there was nothing average with his feline shape. He was sculptured perfectly that it was hard to believe he was related to his alpha sisters.

“Look at the young alphas circling your omega like sharks circle their prey.” Harry commented.

And truly there were many Alphas and even Betas eyeing his omega appreciatively and trying to engage him in conversation.

Liam felt a pang of fury that could be explained as jealousy, how dare they even look at what was his? but then again he shook his head at his illogical reaction to his mate.

“Oh, here comes your charming father in law,” Harry commented ironically, “Everytime he let him out in public he follows him like a shadow breathing down his neck.”

Liam took one last look at his omega and decided it was time to leave.

“Let’s go Haz, I’ve seen enough.” He said robotically, not a hint of emotion in his voice.

Harry looked at him expectantly, “Well?”

“Well what?” he asked.

“Damn it Li, tell me what you think?”

“About what?”

“About Zayn?” Harry pestered.

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“I think he will fit easily through the window.” Liam stated with a grin.


	3. A clean getaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments I was really amazed by the response. So here is an update.

Zayn was going to have to leave England for good. He had no other choice. Everyone would think that he was running away again. They would say that he was a coward, but he couldn’t care less. He was still determined to accomplish his plans. There was no other solution. He tried to contact the alpha that was supposed to be his mate by sending him two letters, but the latter hadn’t responded to any of them. He did not dare to contact him again, obviously the alpha did not want anything to do with him. Time was running thin, he should save his cousin Louis before it was too late, and he was the only one who would save him anyway.

If the people of the ton thought him a coward for assuming that he was running away from the bonding contract so be it. He was doing the right thing for his cousin and himself.

Zayn plans never worked out the way he wanted. When his mother sent him away to check on his cousin Louis who was an omega bonded to a beta, he agreed right away. His mother told him that there was no news about his cousin and that she was worried about him. Zayn was too because Louis always sent him letters. The Maliks pack despised Louis because they did not approve of his marriage. They wanted him to bond with an alpha of another pack to improve their relations but the latter eloped with his beta and got bonded behind their backs. Zayn was a fool to think that his uncles would forget their fury as the time passed by, he was a fool to send for Louis to come home after his beta had passed away in a work accident. The moment Louis set foot in England he was taken away by one of his uncles and Zayn had never seen him since then. Zayn was worried for Louis, he knew his uncle was the violent type, especially against omegas.

Zayn was clearly out of his mind with worry that he put his plan together. It was reckless and crazy, he knew but it was the only way to fix his mistake. His nerves were frayed from the last week pretenses and plotting. He acted as if everything was normal while he was actually planning for a grand escape. His loyal servant Nicholas had found out where his uncle Malik was hiding Louis. He was appalled to know that he was locking him in his basement, and they were planning to ship him away to a correction institution for rogue omegas. Zayn shuddered at the mere thought. Everybody knew what happens to omegas there, specially the innocent ones.

So Zayn packed his luggage, and booked two tickets on board of a ship and he was leaving his home tonight to go rescue Louis from his uncle basement and leave England for the sea. It was going to be a great adventure; he was convincing himself. He feigned sleep when his family was still awake and then at midnight he woke up and opened the window to sneak out of the house.

He wanted to climb down the tree that was near his window, but the branch he wanted to grasp was two feet down. He prayed silently for this to work out and he jumped.

Liam could not believe what he was seeing. He was just about to climb the giant tree that lead to his omega’s window when the window opened and various leathers bags were thrown out of it. A big umbrella caught Liam on the shoulder. He had just managed to dodge the other items and he hid quietly in the shadows.

Zayn was saying a mantra of “oh God” on his way down to the ground, and when he did reach the ground he was mumbling all the while trying to convince himself that he could do this, he was a strong omega. He picked up his bags, put the umbrella under his arms, put his two black leather gloves on and went to the back door of the garden. He stopped quiet suddenly before he reached the small gate. He looked behind him in fear. He was almost certain he heard a noise. He shook his head, he was imagining things or maybe a frog made the noise.

“Where is Nicholas?” he muttered to himself when he saw no trace of his servant. He waited for him for a whole ten minutes and he drew the conclusion that he stood him up. He was supposed to escort him to his uncle Malik’s house to fetch Louis, but apparently he wasn’t going to show up. Zayn was all alone. He sighed. He was going to have to walk three blocks alone in order to arrive to his uncle’s property. It was night, the streets were supposed to be vacant right? Even Villains and thugs needed their rest. He hoped that was true when he went on his way.

He ran like a lightning the first full block until a pain in his side forced him to slow down. He was not accustomed to physical activity. He knew he was a spoiled omega but well omegas should be spoiled in his opinion. He relaxed after a moment, realizing that he was quite safe. Nobody tried to jump him, the streets were empty. His lips twitched in a small smiling over that blessing, maybe luck was on his side for once.

Liam followed closely behind his omega. He was curious to know where the hell he was going so late in the night and above all that all by himself, without protection. He decided he would wait and see before he took him away. He had at first considered the possibility that he might be running away from him, but then he discarded this possibility away, it was foolish, he could not possibly know of his plan tonight.

Where the hell was he going? Liam mused that question over in his mind as he followed the unaware Omega. He sure had courage, Liam would give him that, considering he was from the Malik pack who was known by acting in groups because each one of them did not care to act on his own. He had guts too when he jumped over that tree. He was afraid he could see that from the way he was praying his way down the tree. Liam admired that in his little omega, well that and his lovely derriere that he had the chance to have a view to it when the omega was in the middle of his descent.

It soon became evident to him that he was completely oblivious that he was behind him. He never bothered to look back. He could not believe his naivety. He passed through a dark alley so quickly and then he slowed his walk, yet he didn’t go unnoticed. The omega scent brought down two burly Alphas who lived in that alley and they followed behind him. So he made certain they heard his approach. He threw them against the wall when he noticed another shadow following his omega around the next corner. He hurried to save him again and his fist collided with the possible attacker jaw.

While Zayn was happy there was no one on the streets of the night, Liam was fighting away the monsters that lurked in the dark, waiting for a chance to snatch the lovely omega.

Liam assumed Zayn was going to call on his uncle Malik, when the omega stood still in front of the steps of his house. Liam had no idea why would Zayn want to visit his uncle in this late hour. Out of all his uncles, Malik was one of the most disreputable of them all.

He was not there to visit. Liam concluded as he watched Zayn sneak to the side of the town house. He saw him struggle through the bushes to reach a side window. He was trying hard not to smile to the enormous effort the omega made in order to open the window, and as he finally entered Liam heard a clear and loud thud, so he assumed the omega either landed on his head or his bottom. It was the most inept breaking and entering he ever witnessed. He was most awkward and loud too; as Liam was going in to follow he heard something crash from inside. He grimaced at the noise, and then at the expletive that his lovely omega hissed. Liam decided that he would never make a proper thief.

Liam strolled just to see Zayn heading down the stairs leading to the basement. A tall skinny man, that Liam assumed was one of the uncle servants, a beta by the smell of him, drew his attention. He obviously woke up by the commotion Zayn made in breaking in, so Liam clipped him on the back of his neck and the man fell quietly unconscious like a marionette.

A shrill scream rent the air, and Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hurried down the stairs to save the omega again but when he reached the first landing he saw him holding another figure. He was holding another omega, helping him up the stairs, and by the looks of it the omega was either too feeble or in great agony.

“Don’t cry Lou.” Zayn whispered, “Everything is going to be fine now I’m going to take good care of you.”

Liam hurried back up to cover his form from the two omegas. When they reached the ground floor again, Zayn put his clock around the other omegas shoulders.

“I knew you would come back for me Zee, I knew you would find a way to get me the hell out of here.”

Louis voice cracked with emotion. He was brushing the tears away with the back of his hands trying to pull himself together and Zayn gave him a moment or two to compose himself.

“Don’t be daft Lou, it was my fault you came to England in the first place, so of course I wasn’t going to leave you rot in an omega’s correction institution.” Zayn hissed in anger, “You’re my cousin and my best friend Lou, and I really care about you.”

“Aww, look what you made me do, I’m crying again.”

“It’s okay. You can let it out, it’s what omegas do Lou.” Zayn said gently rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“How did you find me?” Louis asked after he stopped crying.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Zayn replied, “Come on we have to go, we will have all the time of the world to talk about it when we are sailing far away from here.”

“Oh, I can’t leave London just yet.” Louis interjected.

“What do you mean you can’t leave just yet?” Zayn turned his head to look at Louis. “I’ve booked the passage with the last of my funds we have to leave tonight. Don’t shake your head to me, it’s not the time to be stubborn Lou.”

“I’m not being stubborn, your deal uncle took my wedding band. I have to get it back before I go anywhere.”

Zayn bit his lower lip and nodded in understanding, “You’re right we should get it back, do you know where he could have hidden it?”

“That’s the blasphemy of it all, he did not care to hide it. He’s wearing it on his little finger like a trophy. Taunting me with it every time he came to visit me down this hell hole.” Louis spat.

Zayn heart dropped and his stomach ached as he thought about what they needed to do in order to leave. He was going to have to confront his uncle and take the ring from his little finger. Zayn gulped before he said: “I know where he is, Nicholas was following him, are you up for a little walk?” he asked Louis with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The other one looked back with the same look and Liam rolled his eyes in the dark. From all the omegas in the world his would have to be the most stubborn, illogical, reckless omega. Great.


	4. 3-Viking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be mainly about Zayn and Liam. Enjoy!

Louis gaped at him, “Yeah I’m up for a walk, but what are you going to do… ask him to give you the ring back? And Zayn did you come here all by yourself?”

“As a matter of fact I did, the streets are pretty empty.” Zayn said with pride.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous can that be?” Louis asked.

“Yes, that is why I brought my tall umbrella with, going to knock anybody who approaches us.” Zayn said easily as if he had everything under control.

“Okay, now let’s get out of here.” Louis said hurriedly, “We’re pressing our luck if we stay much longer in this hell hole. Lead the way Zaynie.”

Zayn laughed. “To be honest with you Lou, I think I ran most of the way, the streets are really scary at night, but then again, all the talk about the streets being unsafe at night is a little exaggerated.”

The two Omegas strolled out to the street hand around each other’s waist, and Liam followed them down to the dark narrow street. The hackney was waiting for them in the corner so Zayn was helping Louis get inside the carriage when a hopeful assailant came rushing toward them. All Liam had to do this time was come forward and make himself present in the faint light of the moon. The man took one look at him and scurried away to hide back in the shadows.

Liam thought that the other omega, Louis, might had had a look at him. Before going inside the hack he looked behind his shoulder. However, he did not alert Zayn. So maybe he did not really see him after all. As for Zayn he still had no idea that his alpha was close and following him like his shadow. He was busy in a heated discussion with the driver over the fare, and the latter relented and they were moving away. Liam grabbed the back rail and swung himself up on the ledge.

Liam was thinking that Zayn surely was making his own kidnapping very easy. He understood from the Omega’s conversation with his cousin that they were leaving London on a ship, so he guessed they were heading now to the harbour. However when they veered to the left, the opposite direction to the waterfront towards the taverns he had to guess again. Zayn the idiot was going to fetch his cousin’s wedding band.

The Alpha jumped down the ledge and landed gracefully on the floor. He wanted the drunk Alphas that were standing in front of the tavern to have a good look at him. He braced his legs apart and prepared his stance for a fight, his hand automatically going to his right side, clutching the hilt of his coiled whip attached to his belt. The men noticed him, the cowards hurried back inside the tavern and the ones that had more gut stood still leaning against the brick wall, but they kept their eyes to the ground meaning they do not want any trouble.

The driver received instructions from inside the carriage and was muttering in irritation as he went inside. After a while a man came out of the tavern. A disgusting alpha with a fat belly and greasy hair. He approached the carriage.

“I’m afraid my employer, Mr. Malik Malik is too drunk to go outside.” He announced, “We come to this part of the city to stay out of the public eye, so I’m here instead me dear little omega, I understand there is an omega that needs assistance I could help him with that.” The man chuckled at his own words, scratching his belly as he waited a response.

The stench coming from the smelly man made Zayn want to gag, he pulled his perfumed handkerchief over his nose to diffuse the stink from his precious sense of smell. He turned to Louis.

“Do you recognize this man?”

“Hell yeah,” Louis answered angrily, “His name is Clifford Dug, he was the one who helped your uncle waylay me.”

“Did he hit you?”

“Yes he did,” Louis replied casting his eyes away, “several times as a matter of fact, I wasn’t going down peacefully like an omega should if you know what I mean.” He looked back at Zayn with smile that showed his teeth.

The said servant couldn’t see inside the carriage, it was too dark inside so he leaned a little to get a better look at his prize.

Liam moved to the side of the carriage, he wanted to reach his hand and shake the man around bumping him on all the side of the cabin just for daring to take a look at his mate. However, as he was approaching he was surprised when he saw a black-gloved fist fly out through the window and connect quite soundly with the side of the man’s big red nose.

The servant was not prepared for any attack, so the hit took him by surprise and he howled in pain and staggered to the back before tripping over his own feet. He was cursing as he tried to get up on his feet again, but Zayn pressed his advantage, he opened the door of the carriage quiet suddenly catching the evil man in the groin. The man flew backward before landing on the floor on his back, moaning in pain like a dying man.

The men resting against the wall cheered and hooted in appreciation of the spectacle they just saw, everyone wanted to see a fiery omega every once and a while, as they always come shy and obedient. Zayn ignored his audience and came out of the carriage chin held high. He removed his gloves and handed them to Louis. He gave his full attention to the sprawled Alpha on the ground. Zayn was simply too enraged to consider speaking with a low voice, or even to consider how an omega should act in public. His angry voice carried away to the alphas outside the tavern as he shouted.

“IF YOU EVER MISTREAT AN OMEGA AGAIN CLIFFORD DUG, I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AGONIZING DEATH, MARK MY WORD.”

“I ain’t never mistreated an omega, gentle boy.” Cliff whined. He was trying to catch his breath so he could attack this insolent omega. “How could you be knowing who I am?”

Louis stuck his head outside the window. “You’re filthy fat liar Cliff,” he called out, “and you’re going to get some punishment back for your dirty actions, karma’s a bitch you know.”

Cliff’s eyes widened in astonishment. “How did you..”

However Zayn interrupted his question by giving him a sound kick. The man growled and looked back at Zayn. “You think you have the guts to hurt me young omega?” The servant alpha said while looking back at the men outside the tavern. He was more humiliated than hurt to be bested by a mere omega. “The only reason why I didn’t retaliate yet is because I know your uncle would like to give you a good omega beating before he lets me have you.”

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in Cliff, huh?” Zayn said with force than impressed Liam. “My Alpha is a Payne, he is going to hear about this, and he will certainly do a little bit of retaliation himself. The Marquess of Wolverhampton is feared by everyone, even ignorant _pigs_ like you _Cliff._ When I tell him about what you did, he will give you what you deserve. The Marquess does what I ask him to do just like that.” And Zayn sapped his fingers together to prove his point.

At that the man seemed scared to death, and he scooted far away from Zayn even when he was still on his knees. Zayn was so proud of himself, he used his bluff well. He had no idea that the man had a good peek to the giant Alpha who was standing a mere ten feet away behind the Omega and was staring at him with a look that could kill him right away.

“Zayn, would you like for me to come with you inside?” Louis asked in concern.

“No Lou, you’re not really ready for a confrontation right now, just chill I will do this by myself.” Zayn replied without taking his gaze away from his opponent.

“Hurry then please, I don’t like this place.” Louis said.

Louis continued to lean down the window, but now his gaze was directed at Liam. Liam was sure that Zayn’s cousin noticed him alright. He gave him a nod in reply to his wide-eyed stare. Louis noticed the Alpha before, but he did not want to warn Zayn and worry him. He had too much to worry about already. Somehow Louis believed that this Alfa was actually protecting his cousin. So he thought he would mention his savior later, when it was all done. He could not help but notice how big the Alpha was, but there was something about him that made him feel safe. So he decided to shut up about it even then.

Liam kept his attention on his mate. His omega was certainly full of surprises. He was still trying to process the fact that his omega was unusual. He was also courageous, a quality that the Maliks lacked. He would not be surprised if Zayn pulled a gun out of his pocket somewhere and shot the man. He was certainly angry enough to do it. Zayn gave the man one last scowl before he moved around him and headed to the tavern’s door.

“My good Alpha,” Louis called out, “You better go inside and help my cousin out he’s going to need your assistance in there.”

Liam turned back to scowl at the omega who dared to give him orders but then the catcalls and hooting that came from inside the tavern made him growl in irritation. He uncoiled his whip and hurried to do just as the injured omega demanded, yet before he went inside, he picked up the alpha on the ground and threw him back against the wall. The drunkards standing there scattered like mice to avoid being hit and the servant laid down on the ground unconscious.

Zayn located his uncle easily. He was sat on a table, perched nearly unconscious over his ale jug. He was too far gone to notice him. All customers were looking at him amazed but Zayn did not care. He was planning to reason with his uncle in order to get the ring back, but when he saw the ring on his uncle little finger, he felt too enraged to use an omega’s way.

He noticed the pitcher full of ale on his table so he took it and emptied it on top of his uncle’s head. The man gasped in surprise cursing. He had to have a moment in order to focus on who did that to him. He was too drunk to articulate. Before he could really gain his attention, Zayn slipped the ring out of his little finger and put it on his.

“My God, Zayn? What are you doing here? Is something amiss?” he slurred at him as he looked down to the pitcher, “Hey, where’s my ale?”

“Is something amiss?” Zayn thundered, “You are despicable uncle M. If my father knew what you had done to Cousin Louis, I’m sure he would have called the authorities to lock you out.”

“What are you talking about?” Malik asked, getting angry himself, “did you come here just to yell at me about this worthless omega?”

Before Zayn could reprimand him for his evil actions he blurted out, “Your father was in with this plan since the very beginning you know, and we know what’s best for him better than he does. And if you know what’s best for you boy you’d leave this alone. Don’t try to throw one of your tantrums at me, I’m not telling you where he is.”

“You don’t know what’s best for him,” Zayn shouted, “All you want is to get his inheritance, and everybody knows how much money you lost in gambling.”

At the moment, his uncle was looking at the empty pitched on his table and then at Zayn. It had finally downed on him that Zayn was the one that emptied the whole thing on his head. His anger started rising which made his head ache and him wanting another drink.

“Listen here, were are going to send the bitch away and you can’t do anything about it. Now get back to your home before I give you the good spanking you deserve.”

A snicker sounded from one of the customers behind him. Zayn whipped around to glare at the man.

“Drink your refreshment, sir and stay out of this.” Zayn slashed, he turned around to face his uncle, “And you’re lying about my father, he would never be a willing party to such cruelty. And as for disciplining me, try so and suffer my Alpha’s wrath.” He threatened. He used this bluff again since it seemed to work on the servant.

However, it did not work this time. His uncle snorted at that.

“You’re a fool if you think what you call your alpha, a Payne, would come to your defense. I could beat the heat out of you omega Zayn and no one would stop me, least of all your husband.”

Zayn was so angry with his infuriating uncle that he did not notice that some of the customers were closing a circle around him. Liam noticed a man that seemed to be the leader of the pack approaching him, while licking his lips like he was seeing a nice piece of meat he was waiting to devour.

The omega shook his head as he realized the futility of his plan.

“Do you know uncle, I was going to try to make you promise me that you will leave Cousin Louis alone, but after all I’ve just realized that only real Alphas keep their promises and you’re too much of a swine to stay true to your word. I’m wasting my time here.”

Malik reached up to slap him but Zayn easily dodged him. He was backing way when he suddenly hit something solid. He turned around to see a pack of disreputable looking alphas and betas who were in great need of a bath Zayn could not help but to notice.

Everyone was so mesmerized by the omega that was in the room that they did not notice the big alpha that was watching them a ready whip in hand. In time they would realize that error, Liam thought as he leaned against the closed door and waited for the man who would make the first move.

It came quickly, the first man grabbed hold of Zayn’s arm and Liam let out a growl of outrage that resonated in the place, it was all Alpha. Everyone in the tavern froze, everyone but Zayn who jumped back and whipped around toward the sound.

He would have screamed in panic if his throat hadn’t closed up on him, the scream stuck and died in his throat. He was having some difficulty in breathing and his knees felt weak as he saw the giant man of alpha standing in front of the door. Zayn grabbed hold of one edge of a table to keep himself up. Omegas tend to be frightened from Alpha’s growls, and especially if the growl was coming out of alphas that look like Liam. Zayn thought he was going to die from fright.

What in the name of… who was this Alpha, Zayn wondered.

The alpha mentioned for him with the crook of his finger.

Zayn shook his head in denial.

The alpha nodded.

Everything started to get blurry in Zayn’s vision. He needed to get a grasp on himself. He was trying to find something about the alpha that was not too scary to think of, when he realized there was a filthy hand on his arm. He smacked the hand away like one would smack a bug. Zayn was studying the alpha. He was too tall, his shoulders arms and thighs were too muscular, but all in all the Alpha looked clean and his clothes were more expensive than the rest of the men hanging around here. So Zayn decided that this Alpha could not be a villain.

The alpha mentioned for him to come again. Zayn looked around and then noticed there wasn’t anybody behind him. Oh, he meant him!

“Come to me.” The Alpha ordered and Zayn had no choice but to obey. As he started to move toward him all hell broke loose. Someone tried to stop Zayn from approaching and Zayn felt the whoosh of the whip and the pained sounds coming from the man who attempted to touch him. Zayn did not dare look at the damage the Alpha was causing. He kept his gaze locked on the man as he was walking toward him. He made fighting look so easy just a flick of his wrist and all the villains were scattered on the floor. Zayn noticed that the closer he got the deeper the man’s frown got.

Zayn decided that this alpha was some warlord that traveled through time to come to his rescue that was it, but he did not know why he was not in a good mood. He thought that maybe this warlord did not like alphas to treat omegas like himself as a piece of meat, so he was punishing them.

He stopped a little one he felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard the crack of a whip and Zayn ran and did not stop until he was in front of the frightening alpha.

He had to look up to stare at his chocolate brown eyes, after a while he looked down at him. The longer Zayn stared into his beautiful eyes the more he felt a strange warm feeling of security. In a crazy impulse Zayn reach up and pinched his muscular arm just to be sure that the alpha in front of him was real. The alpha raised an eyebrow in reaction.

“I knew you weren’t a villain sir Viking.” Zayn murmured before he felt weightless. Liam caught him before he hit the floor. His omega was unconscious when he tossed him like a sack of potato over his shoulder. He decided that maybe his alpha voice was too much for his little omega. Liam was not in a hurry to get out of the tavern yet. He noticed Zayn’s uncle feet sticking out from where he was hiding under a table. So he kicked the said table and it stumbled and fell down in a loud crash as it allowed him to see his prey.

“Look at me bastard!” he thundered.

“I’m the Marquess of Wolverhampton. If you ever came near my omega or his cousin again, you’ll wish you weren’t born. Do we understand each other?”

“Y-you’re …h-him!” The uncle stuttered. He looked so afraid that he started to gag. Liam shoved him with the tip of his boot in disgust and walked out of the tavern with his omega still unconscious on his shoulder.

Louis gasped as he saw his dear cousin draped over the stranger’s shoulder.

“Is Zayn hurt?” he asked as Liam approached the carriage. Louis opened the door from him and scooted over.

Liam shook his head, and grinned at Louis when he noticed he opened the door. “He fainted.” He said mockingly.

He placed Zayn on the space next to Louis then he came up and sat on the opposite seat to him. Louis took a look at Zayn’s unconscious form to make sure he was not injured. He looked as if he was sleeping.

“Zayn can sit next to me.” He said quickly as Liam took Zayn carefully and placed him on his lap. Louis noticed how the Alpha was careful with Zayn. He was very gentle. His palm rested on the side of Zayn’s cheek as he pressed the omega’s face into the crook of his neck. Zayn sighed in his sleep. As if the omega inside him purred for the alpha.

Louis did not know what to make of the stranger and the carriage started moving before he could strike a conversation with him. He was curious to say the least about the identity of Zayn’s savior.

“Listen, Mr. Alpha…err sir, my name is Louis Tomlinson and the omega you just saved is my cousin, Zayn Malik.” Louis figured the best way to start a friendly conversation was to introduce right.

“No!” Liam said with a cold voice, “His name is Zayn Payne.”

After making this correction he turned his gaze to stare at the window again. Louis kept on staring at him, he did not care if he was being rude. The man had a nice profile too.

“Why are you helping us?” Louis asked suspiciously. “You are certainly not one of the men of the Malik pack.” Louis mused. “Could it be that one of the Paynes hired you?” Louis questioned.

Liam didn’t answer him. Louis sighed in frustration.

“Listen sir, I’ve become so much dependent on this omega kid and I cannot bear the thought of anything bad happening to him.”

“He’s not a kid.” Liam replied.

“Yes, I know that, but I consider him such, he wears his heart on his sleeve, he has a trusting soul and he is still innocent. He has that from his mother’s side of the family.”

Liam tilted his head and studied him.

“You’re not a Malik, are you?”

Louis grinned at him.

“No I’m not. I’m Zayn’s cousin from his mother’s side of the family.” Louis said then he looked at Zayn.

“I don’t think Zayn has ever fainted before, I wonder what could possibly be that scary to make him faint.”

“He saw me.” Liam commented.

At that Zayn started to steer. He was feeling dizzy and confused but he was also warm and content. He rubbed his nose against the heat to smell a clean scent of Alpha…an amazing scent might he add. He sighed in contentment.

“I think he’s waking up.” Louis stated, “Finally.”

Zayn remembered … _What Alpha!_

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Louis.

“Come around?” he asked in confusion.

“Yeah you fainted.” Louis explained with a grin stretching his bruised lips.

“What are you talking about? I never faint…I’m.” Zayn stopped in mid-sentence as he recalled what had happened in the tavern and then he noticed that he was sitting on the viking’s alpha lap. His cheeks turned crimson immediately and Louis chuckled. He was certainly looking forward for this reaction.

“Don’t worry Zee, the good Alpha here rescued you.” Louis assured. “So don’t try and faint again.”

“I’m not going to faint again.” Zayn retorted in indignation. Then he leaned a little bit forward and whispered to Louis.

“Who is he?”

“I don’t know yet.” Louis replied shrugging. “Maybe if you thank him for his services he might give you his name.” he suggested.

Zayn was not ready to look the alpha in the eye. He turned around to face him but fixated on his chin when he addressed.

“Thank you Alpha sir for saving me from the villains inside the tavern. I shall be forever in your dept.”

Liam took Zayn’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and raised his head so he would look him in the eye. “You owe me more than gratitude Zayn.”

Zayn eyes were round from the surprise.

“You know who I am?” he asked in astonishment.

“I told him you name Zee.” Louis explained.

“Then what more do you want. I can give you gold, if that’s what you want. Are you taking us to the harbor?”

Liam only nodded.

“I have a golden clock in my pocket. I can give you that if you’d like it.” Zayn offered.

“No.” Liam said abruptly.

His short answers irritated the omega.

“But I don’t have anything else to offer you.” He said as the hack came to a stop.

Liam quickly opened the door and with a speed that amazed Zayn, put him to the side before he assisted Louis out of the carriage, Zayn barely had the time to put his gloves back before he was snatched back by the Alpha. H casually put his arm around his shoulders and tucked him to his side protectively. While Zayn’s inside omega was happy at the action, Zayn was irritated.

“Do unhand me sir, I’m a bonded omega, this is inappropriate.” Zayn said with a quivering voice.

Liam was obviously deaf or something because he kept walking as if he never heard Zayn’s complaint, he just glanced at him sideways. He was about to repeat his demand when Liam whistled. One moment the area was deserted and the other they were surrounded by men.

Liam’s loyal crew was staring at Zayn. They acted as if they never saw a pretty omega in their lives. Liam looked beside him to see Zayn’s reaction only to find that Zayn was not paying any attention to the alpha’s and betas that were giving him the heart eyes. He was busy scowling at him. He nearly smiled at that.

Liam saw his Irish man Niall between the crowds, so he mentioned for him to get closer. He stood in front of Zayn who was staring at him. He found out that the man could be handsome if he was not wearing a frown on his face. The beta, Niall must have felt the weight of Zayn stare on him. So he looked at the omega and scowled. Zayn replied the scowl with one of his own. Niall was surprised at that so he smiled in reaction, something was sparkling in his deep blue eyes. Zayn did not know what to make of his odd behavior.

“Have two men look at their luggage Ni,” he ordered, “We will board the _Seahawk_ at first light.”

Zayn frowned at that. Why this Alpha was including himself in his plans.

“We will be fine now, sir, we don’t need your help anymore.” Zayn said in irritation, but ignored him when he noticed Harry coming down from a hack himself grinning.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked in surprise.

“The Duchess daughter fell ill tonight so I thought I could go with you on this adventure after all.” Harry said with a charming grin watching Liam, his omega and who was that omega with them. He certainly haven’t seen him before in any social events.

He was beautiful, even if he was a little roughed up. Harry frowned at that… who would hurt such an amazing creature, he thought angrily.

“Alright then Harry, take care of Zayn’s cousin, Louis.” Liam said.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed and moved toward Louis who was staring back in awe at Harry. The alpha lifted the omega up like a baby and the latter gasped in surprise.

“Put me down now sir.” Louis protested, “I don’t need to be carried like a child, I can walk.”

“You’re not heavy dear,” Harry replied, “tell me how did you get your bruises, who did that to you and I’ll give him a lesson he won’t forget as long as he lived.” Harry whispered to the omega who giggled back.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Louis said with a wince. And he went away easily with the alpha.

Zayn was shocked at Louis behavior.

“Will Louis be safe with that alpha?” Zayn asked Liam worriedly.

Liam growled.

“Does one growl means yes and two growl means no?” He asked wryly.

“Yes.” He answered verbally when he poked him in the ribs.

Zayn was perplexed. The alpha finally answered one of his questions.

“Am I going to be safe with you?” He asked in a husky voice.

When Liam did not reply right away, he pleaded, “Please answer me alpha.”

Liam sighed, “Yes Zayn you’ll always be safe with me.”

“But I don’t want to be safe with you…” Zayn wailed. He soon realized how childish he sounded. “I mean I want to be safe all the time, just not… just without you. Why are you looking at me like that? Are you planning on sailing with us?”

“Yes.”

“But why?” Zayn pestered.

“Because I want to.” He answered vaguely. Liam stared at Zayn. He clearly remembered the six year old Zayn he held in his arms. He was a little lion cub then. He was not that little kid anymore, although he was still a little bit of a lion.

“I’m sorry sir, but you cannot be traveling with me on the same vessel, it won’t be safe for you.” Zayn stated.

“Oh really and why is that?” Liam asked mockingly.

“Because I’m bonded omega, yes married by contract with the blessing of the king himself, and my husband is the Marquess of Wolverhampton, he is a fearful Alpha like you Viking, and he will be displeased if ever knew I was traveling with err…a protector.”

Liam lips twitched at that. “Why do you call me Viking?”

“Because you look like one!” Zayn answered.

“In that case shall I call you a bitch?” Liam asked.

Zayn gasped, “And why is that?”

“Because you’re acting like one.”

“Listen there, you are not my alpha, how dare you talk to me like that.”

“You still owe me Zayn.”

“Oh my God, are we going to discuss this issue again?” Zayn asked angrily, “Fine I do owe you, now would you tell me what you want as repayment so I can give it to you and everyone would go in their own way.”

Liam moved forward so he could catch him if he ever fainted again.

“My name is Liam, Zayn.” He said.

“And?” Zayn wondered why he suddenly felt the need to tell him his name.

“And you omega Zayn Payne owe me a wedding night.”


	5. A nice begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another update enjoy... and thx for the comments :D

He did not faint this time. He screamed, for a long…long time that Liam did not try to shut him up. Just when he could not stand the shrilling noise anymore he dragged him to their company’s offices. He left the crazy omega with the capable hands of his cousin, he thought maybe he would put some sense into him. Liam decided that he was capable of being a gentleman from time to time. He did not start laughing until he was out of the office.

While most Alpha’s would bite their omegas to submission if they acted like Zayn did, Liam on the other hand had really enjoyed Zayn’s reaction to his announcement. For sure his omega didn’t hide anything he was feeling behind any mask. He would not have to worry about what was on his omega’s mind. Well he would not have to worry about that anyway until he gave Zayn his bite mark, but still it was refreshing to see someone with genuine reactions. Liam was used to sneakiness in his life. So his straightforward omega was refreshing. Loud, he might add, but refreshing all the same.

Liam took care of the last minute details before he headed toward his ship. He met the last of his crew and his two friends, Harry and Niall who were waiting on deck for him. They were both scowling like they had a bad headache. Liam chose to ignore their behavior for he gave them the task of showing both omegas to their assigned cabins on the ship.

“Did he finally quit screaming?” Liam asked.

“Only when I threatened to gag him.” Niall answered in irritation, his scowl deepened as if he was trying to solve a mystery, “And that’s when he tried to bite my fingers of my hand.”

Liam was half exasperate half amused, he remembered the day of their ceremony when Zayn bit his father’s leg, because that was hilarious.

“Well I assume then he is not afraid anymore.” He stated.

“I’m not sure he ever was afraid Li,” Harry interjected with a wide grin, “Didn’t you notice the fire in his eyes when you dragged him down the office. He looked bloody furious to me.”

Niall nodded in agreement. “After you left he kept shouting that this was certainly a cruel joke. And he demanded that someone pinch him so he could wake up and find it was all a dark nightmare.”

“Yeah, he did.” Harry continued, “And Felix, you know the young lad, took his orders to heart and was going to pinch him.”

“Felix touched him.” Liam said more incredulous than angry by the beta’s behavior.

“No, he didn’t he only tried to pinch him as he asked,” Niall rushed to explain, “But when he made his move close to him he turned into a wild wolf, I don’t think Felix will ever get near your omega again.”

Liam shook his head in annoyance. He was going to turn away when Harry stopped him.

“Maybe Zayn will be better off with his cousin Li.” He suggested.

“No.” Liam said immediately.

The Alpha realized how abrupt he sounded when he saw Harry and Niall grinning like fools to his reaction. Liam scowled at them.

“He will stay in my cabin.” He decreed.

Harry paused and then smiled, “Well this will be a bit of a problem, ‘cause he doesn’t know he is in your cabin.”

Liam was not concerned with this announcement, Zayn should expect to be sleeping with his Alpha after all.

Since his two friends were waiting expectantly for his answer to this problem, he replied.

“He will find out soon enough whose cabin he’s in.”

“The other omega, Louis, he’s not in a good condition.” Harry stated in concern. “I can tell from the way he winced when he moved his left arm that at least two of his ribs are broken. Once he is asleep I will strip him and see to the damage and bind him tight around the middle so his ribs would heal.”

“The Maliks did the damage?” Niall asked curiously.

Liam nodded.

“Which coward uncle was it?” Harry asked.

“It was Malik who held him captive,” Liam explained, “but I think the other brothers knew about it all.”

“Are we going to take Louis back home?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, we are headed in his home’s way.” Liam decided. “But is he in a good enough state to sail?”

“He will be fine. I think he is a strong one underneath the bruises.” Harry said with a smile. “If I cuddled him real nice.” He added juggling his eyebrows. Both Liam and Niall rolled their eyes. It was so like Harry to hit on the first omega in distress he saw.

***

The next several hours were spent on chores for every hand aboard the _Seahawk_. The cargo was secured, the jib raised, the anchor weighed, and the eight canons were giving a last check and oiling before the command was given to set sail.

Liam did his part well until his stomach became so queasy that it forced him to stop. Niall took over command of the forty two seamen when Liam went below.

It was like a ritual getting his sea sickness each time he set sail, and he did that a lot. He still had it whatsoever. Liam had learned to get used to it by now. He was sure that no one besides Harry and Niall knew about this, but he could not shake his embarrassment away.

Liam knew from experience that he had one or two hours to be completely useless. So he decided to check on his mate to make sure he was okay. If luck was on his side, he would be fast asleep. After all he did keep awake for over twenty four hours now, and the events he went through in addition of the tantrum he had once he knew that Liam was indeed his Alpha must have exhausted him. However if he was awake, Liam would prefer to have their discussion right away and get over with it. The sooner he set the rules down for his omega, the sooner he would come to accept the way their future looked together.

He would probably get all crazy on him again, Liam guessed, so he braced himself against the inevitable crying and pleading as he opened the door to his cabin.

Zayn was not asleep. As soon as Liam entered into the room, he got out of bed and stood still with his fists clenched to his sides and a scowl on his face.

It was obvious that his omega wasn’t over his fear and anger yet. It was very stuffy in the cabin, so he shut the door behind him and walked over the center of the room and propped up the make shift window on the ceiling. Fresh sea air invaded the room which made Liam stomach knot in reaction. He could feel that Zayn was staring at him. He ignored him. Took a deep breath and walked back to support his back against the door. Liam was in no condition to chase after him if he decided to dash for the exit, so he blocked the way.

Zayn stared at Liam for a long while. He could feel himself starting to shake from how angry he was, but he decided to not show his feelings to the arrogant alpha. He was determined to keep his feelings to himself. Showing any emotions in front of the Alpha would certainly count as a poor beginning. He already fainted once in his presence.

Liam stance was relaxed and his face showed an expression of resignation while his arms were folded in front of his chest.

Zayn thought he looked bored to death. He could not stand that, his intense stare was making him want to bare his neck in submission. He fought the instinct and willed it aside. He was not going to submit until he was sure. He had to be sure. He was also determined to win that staring contest they were having.

Liam thought his omega desperate to keep his emotions hidden, he was trying so hard to hide his fear away but Liam noticed that his eyes were getting misty and his hands were slightly shaking.

He hoped to God that he was not going for another round of panicking. His stomach was killing him, he was not up to that. He blocked the feeling away in order to concentrate on the situation at hand.

Zayn was a beautiful omega. He decided as he noticed the way his eyes glowed golden in the faint rays of the sun that shined above him and how his dark hair complemented his golden skin. He did not like his clothing on the other hand. They were too flimsy for his liking. He thought of mentioning that fact to him just to break the ice, but his sudden scowl at him made him change his mind. Zayn needed to know who was in charge here.

It wasn’t as if he was demanding him to submit right away. He was being a reasonable alpha so he did not understand the way the omega was looking at him.

Liam was standing in the shadow but Zayn could still notice the long ugly scar running the length of the side of his right arm. The white mark was obvious against his tanned skin. Zayn wondered how he did have the injury that could leave this kind of scar. He let out a little sigh. He was dressed in a tight dark brown trousers that the omega thought it was a miracle he could still breathe. His shirt was unbuttoned to his navel and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The alpha’s casual attire irritated the omega. It was imperative for the alpha to understand that he was a married alpha and there are things to be expected from him if he wanted to be with Zayn. Like his attire for instance.

“You dress like an omega slut.”

It took a few seconds for the insult to sink in, Zayn was so surprised at first that his gasp of indignation came a little late.

Liam hid his smile because Zayn was not going to cry he looked like he wanted to kill him.

“It was the only shirt I have that can conceal me in the dark.” The omega replied before he noticed that he was defending himself to the alpha.

“Conceal?” Liam asked mockingly, “Zayn it does not conceal anything, you won’t be wearing such flimsy shirts in the future.”

“The only person who sees your body will be me. Do you understand?” he asked with a low deep voice that neared his alpha voice.

Zayn shuddered at that; from the implication of the order and his fury. He turned the tables on him.

“Well I don’t like your attire too mister, you dress like a jungle man, your hair is too tall and this is not the attire worthy of a Marquess and above that all your scowl is ugly.” Zayn spat.

Liam was so done with this foolish banter.

“Alright Zayn, get it done and over with.”

“What are you talking about?”

Liam's long bored sigh maddened him even more. Zayn was furious that he felt he was on the verge of crying out of frustration with this barbaric alpha.

“The fit of weeping and begging.” Liam explained with indifference. “It’s obvious to me that you’re afraid and you will start to cry and ask me to take you back home. But to save you the humiliation of begging and pleading me I’m going to tell you from now no amount of begging will change my mind. So you might as well accept the fact that you’re staying with me. I’m your mate, your alpha, Zayn. Get over it.”

“Will it bother you if I cried?” Zayn asked in a choked voice.

“Not in the least.” Liam lied. He would be bothered if he saw the omega upset but he did not want to let him know that, so he would not use it against him every time he wanted something.

Zayn took a deep breathe in order to summon the strength to keep his fury in check. He thought he was going to beg? What an arrogant intimidating and uncompassionate alpha he was.

Liam thought the omega was ready to break into tears. He hoped he did not faint again, he did not have the patience to deal with weak frightened omegas that was Harry’s specialty.

In truth he felt a little sorry for him. For sure he would not want to be marry to him. He was a Payne after all, and Zayn had been raised a Malik. He was certainly brainwashed to hate him. Poor omega Zayn was just a victim in the scheme of the greater good, he was just another pawn in the king’s plan to end the feud between their families.

Still, he could not undo the past for his pleasure. His signature was on the contract and he was determined to fulfill it.

“You might as well understand that I’m not walking away from this marriage, this bond, not now not ever.”

After saying those words Liam was expecting to hear another round of shouts, but he was not expecting the omega’s reply.

“What took you so long?” Zayn asked in a whispered little voice that Liam thought he did not hear him correctly.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“I said why did you wait so long?” Zayn asked in a stronger voice.

“Wait so long for what?”

He looked completely bewildered to the omega. So Zayn took another breath.

“To come for me,” he explained, “why did you wait so long to come and get me?”

The alpha was surprised by his question, so he did not respond immediately in fact he did not know how to respond to such question.

Zayn thought the alpha was ignoring the question on purpose which made him even angrier. In a near shout he announced, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you?”

Liam’s brown eyes widened in surprise, his omega was shouting at him. He stared at him in a way that made the omega think that he thought he lost his mind.

And then he slowly shook his head at him, which made the angry omega composure break.

“NO?” he barked, “WAS I SO IRRELEVANT TO YOU THAT YOU COULDN’T EVEN BOTHER TO HAVE THE DECENCY TO COME FOR ME?”

Liam was stunned by his questions, he knew he shouldn’t let the omega raise his voice to the alpha but he was taken by surprise that he was not certain what to say at all.

“You actually want me to believe that you’re mad because I didn’t come and get you sooner?” Liam asked incredulous.

“MAD!” Zayn thundered in a voice that could be passed as an alpha’s. “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’M MAD LIAM?” The omega started throwing everything he could find in his hand reach at the alpha in front of him.

Liam dodged easily the chamber pot and the two candles that followed. Then he leaned against the door as he replied, “I don’t know you seem troubled.”

“I seem…” Zayn shook his head, he was too fuming to find another word to say.

“Troubled.” Liam suggested with a handsome grin.

Zayn gave him a look that was supposed to wipe the grin from his face.

“Do you own a gun?” Zayn said coldly.

“Yes.” Liam replied unsure of the sudden change of tone.

“May I borrow it?”

Liam forced himself not to laugh. “Why would you want to borrow my pistol Zayn?”

“I simply want to shoot you Liam.” He said scornfully.

Liam did laugh at that. Zayn was angry and tired of this fruitless conversation.

“Please leave my cabin and don’t come back until you’re ready to explain your sorry behavior to me. I’m too tired to listen to your sorry excuses now.” Zayn said dismissively. Which made the alpha scowl. He did not believe what he was hearing. An omega ordering an alpha around.

“That is not how our marriage works, Zayn. I give the orders, and you obey them.”

Zayn was looking at him in a manner that seemed to be wishing him a painful death.

“Did you hear me, omega.”

How did Zayn hate to be called that, “Omega?”

“Yes Alpha, I heard you.” He said his throat closing on the words. “But I don’t really understand why is that how this marriage works?” he asked.

“Are you trying to mock me?”

Zayn shook his head earnestly with wide tearful eyes.

“I always supposed that I was supposed to tell you what I want and your duty was to get it for me.”

The omega could tell from his alpha’s dark expression that he did not like what he was hearing.

“You’re supposed to love and cherish me Liam, you promised.”

“I did not promise you anything!” Liam objected.

“Yes you did, you did sign the contract I read it. In return for the land and the treasury, you are also supposed to keep me safe, to be a good alpha, a kind parent and most of all, Payne, you’re supposed to love and cherish me.”

“Do you really want me to love and cherish you?” Liam asked.

“I certainly do,” Zayn said forcefully, “that’s what you promised and that’s what you must do.”

That said, Zayn sat on the bed again and tried to look away in order to hide the blush that crept on his chiseled cheeks.

“And what about your promises omega?” Liam asked feigning obliviousness, “Remind me again what are you supposed to do while I love and cherish you?”

“I did not promise anything Leeyum I was six, remember?” the omega reminded him, “I did not sign the contract.”

Liam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Zayn was evading the point.

“Then you don’t believe you should honor your father signature or your family’s stamp that’s on the contract and the promises they made on your behalf?”

“I did not say that.” Zayn said with a small voice, avoiding to meet his eyes. “Of course I will honor them.”

“And what they are exactly?” Liam demanded.

“I have to love and cherish you too.” Zayn replied with a disgruntled look on his face.

“And?” Liam pressed.

“And what?” Zayn asked innocently pretending ignorance.

“Don’t try my patience omega I read the contract too.” Liam threatened.

Zayn quivered a little from Liam’s chilly voice. He had no choice but to admit the truth.

“Oh, alright I remember. I have to obey you too, there are you happy?” the omega said shrewdly.

“Very, and now we are back to where we started. As I dictated before, I will give the orders and you will obey them and don’t you ask me why again.”

“I will try to do that, if they were reasonable.” Zayn murmured.

“I don’t give a fuck if you find them reasonable or not.” Liam said between clinched teeth. “You will do as I say without questions, without doubt.”

Zayn did not seem upset by the way he raised his voice. The omega’s voice was silky and calm when he said: “You should not use bad words in an omega’s presence you know.”

The omega looked at the alpha’s face to find him looking at him with a chilly stare that almost made him bare his neck. He looked at the ground in defeat.

“You hate me, don’t you?”

“No.” Liam answered shortly.

Zayn did not believe him. His mere presence made him sick. It was obvious the alpha was disgusted by him, he looked like he was going to puke.

“Yes, you do hate me, I’m a Malik after all and you hate all Maliks.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You don’t have to yell at me. I’m not deaf, I was only trying to have a nice conversation.” He said tiredly. “Can you leave me be now, I’m tired, I’d like to get some sleep.”

Liam decided to leave him alone for now. It was futile to continue this deaf conversation. Zayn was cranky from lack of sleep and he was feeling ill. He opened the door to leave, but before he went outside he turned again.

“You aren’t afraid of me at all, are you Zayn?” Liam asked with the note of surprise in his voice, as if it had just downed on him that yes the omega is not really afraid of him.

Zayn shook his head slowly. “No.”

Liam nodded and went to turn his head again.

“Leeyum?”

“What?” he said dully.

“I was a little afraid when I first met you, at the tavern, only because you were quiet scary. Does that make you feel better?”

His only answer was to go out and shut the door.

The moment the alpha was gone Zayn burst into hot tears. He was not expecting his alpha to be like that, so insensitive. He always dreamed of the alpha as a gentle and understanding prince charming. His dreams were chattered and he felt so foolish and naïve to even think about it. He didn’t know what to expect really, he had to deduce things. Alphas were like that, he did not pass long times with his father but when he did he always nearly pissed his pants, well no to mention he only met him when he was about to listen to some news –a new rule- or when he did something foolish and needed to be disciplined. And alphas of his family were really not what he wanted Liam to be. So he didn’t know why he wished for things that were so unreal. He kept on crying until he was overcome with sleep.

***

Liam checked on Zayn again an hour later. He found him sprawled on the bed, with his full clothes on, one cheek resting on the pillow, a mouth half open from exhaustion.

A strange feeling of delight spread through his veins. He did know how to explain it really. It was foreign to him. He discovered that he really likes seeing Zayn sleeping on his bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His face was relaxed, and his long dark lashes were casting shadows over the top of his cheeks.

Liam saw that Zayn still had Louis’ wedding band. He did not like to see a ring that was not his on his omega’s fingers, so he slipped it out of his finger and put it in his pocket. After that he took to the task of undressing Zayn. He took off his shoes, his pants and left him with the flimsy shirt and undergarment. He took the covers and covered him securely.

Another wave of sea sickness hit him. He breathed deeply waiting for his stomach to settle again. He looked at the tiny omega and could not fight the urge, he touched the side of his face gently. His lips stretched in a smile as the omega instinctively rubbed his cheek against his knuckles. Zayn reminded him of a baby tiger.

He let his hand go quickly when Zayn’s lips brushed his skin. He left the room swiftly and went to check on Louis.

The omega looked pale and he breathed with exertion, but he didn’t look in too much pain. He smiled when he saw him coming. Liam silently gave him his ring and his smile turned radiant as he put the ring back on his finger.

“Thanks. You may not believe it, but now I will sleep better knowing that I have it.”

Liam looked at him funny so Louis laughed and hissed in pain clutching his side.

After a while he said: “You must think I’m a sentimental fool.”

“Yes, but only because you’re an omega then no.” Louis laughed again in reaction.

“Have you spoken with Zayn?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Is he alright?” Louis asked in concern.

“Yes, he’s asleep.”

When Liam turned to go out of the room Louis called.

“Wait, please don’t go. I’m afraid.”

“You don’t have to be afraid Louis, you’re safe here.”

“No, you don’t understand. I’m afraid for Zayn. You don’t know the Maliks they would do anything to stop the contract from happening.

“Don’t worry Louis, the Maliks are a small challenge for me. You don’t know what I’m capable of.” Liam assured him with ease.

“They would use Zayn, you know, just to get to you. Even if Zayn was one of them.”

“I’ll take care of Zayn, I always protect what’s mine.”

Louis shook his head.

“I worry about Zayn. Nobody knows him like I do. He’s a dreamer. You can look at his drawings and you’ll understand. He has his head in the clouds most of the time and he sees the good in people and ignores the bad. He doesn’t believe that his father is like his brothers. And he loves his sisters and mother even though they lied to him all these years, making excuses about all the evil behavior. Zayn’s older sister is as cunning of an Alpha as his uncle Malik. And Zayn loves her despite all her faults. He believes they are good. And I think it’s because he does not want to believe that they are bad. It will destroy him.”

Liam did not say anything he was just pacing the room hands behind his back.

“I know you will protect Zayn. What you did last night was prove enough.” Louis added. “But are you going to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Love and cherish him?” Louis teased.

“You overheard that part of our conversation then?” Liam asked.

“I think the whole ship heard Zayn saying that, which reminds me I have to remind him of how an omega should act in the presence of his alpha.” Louis said humorously.

Liam shook his head at Louis’ jibe.

“Well, you did not answer my question.”

“Do I have another choice?” he asked as he went out and slammed the door of Louis cabin before he could answer him.

***

Zayn woke up after a while, his head hurt. He noticed that someone removed his clothes and his cheeks reddened at the possibility of Liam doing so. He heard a sound in the hallway, so he opened the door only to see Liam passing by without acknowledging him. He did not take offense by his rudeness for Zayn noticed how green he looked.

Could that even be possible? His Viking Alpha had seasickness.

Zayn would have laughed for a whole minute if he wasn’t feeling drowsy again. He went to have dinner with Louis and then came back to his bed for much needed sleep.

***

The room at night was chilly from the cool air filling the room. Zayn woke up shivering. He wanted to cover himself but the covers were stuck under… LIAM’S NAKED LEGS!

He tried to pull the covers up but it was tangled between his legs so he gave up.

Wait! LIAM WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO HIM.

He opened his mouth to scream only to be shut down with a large hand gagging his mouth.

“Do not scream.” Liam said with a hushed husky voice. He was clearly tired and sleepy. So Zayn relaxed a bit. He won’t try anything if he is tired.

“Get out of my bed.” Zayn hissed as Liam moved his hand away.

“If anyone is going out of bed it’s going to be you Zayn because this happens to be my bed.”

Zayn mused on this fact.

“Fine! I’ll go to sleep with Lou.”

“No, you’re not going outside this cabin. If you want you can sleep on the floor.”

Zayn paused for a minute trying to weigh his options until he started shivering again from the chill that crept to his bones. Liam had enough from his shakes. He reached out to take him in his arms. Zayn slapped his hand away.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe this is happening to me!” Zayn lamented. “You were supposed to be a kind, gentle and understanding.”

“What makes you think I’m not?” Liam asked in surprise.

“You’re naked.”

“That’s how I sleep omega! I’m not trying to embarrass you. In fact you’ll quiet like it too once...”

“Oh my God, just please move I will sleep on the floor.”

“I’m not moving hop from the end.”

Zayn muttered his annoyance, all his way out of bed. Liam tossed him the covers and he wrapped them around his shoulders. Zayn did not know for how long he stood there staring at his back in vengeance. He got tired again so he tried to make himself comfortable on the hard wooden floor of the cabin.

“I can’t believe you, if this is your way of loving and cherishing me, I must tell you, you’re failing Liam.” Zayn complained.

After a moment of silence, Liam whispered. “You’re a quick learner Zayn.”

“What are you talking about?” Zayn spat, “What is it you think I’ve learned so quickly?”

“Where your place is,” Liam drawled, “It took my dog much longer.”

Liam prepared himself for the scream of rage that surely enough left Zayn’s throat.

“YOUR DOG?” he stood up quickly and pocked his shoulder, “MOVE OVER I’M SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU.”

“I always sleep on the outside Zayn, you on the inside.”

“Is that a new rule?” Zayn said as he climbed back on the bed from the end.

“No, it’s for protection. If an attacker came into the room, they will have to get through me in order to get to you.”

Zayn pocked him again.

“Were there any other omegas on this bed Leeyum?” he asked curiously.

“No.”

Zayn did not know why, but that fact pleased him that his anger vanished. Liam was still a mean alpha but he meant what he said about protecting him.

He started to shake again when he tried to sleep. Liam was so done with him, he draped himself over him and hooked a leg over his to shield him from the cool air. Zayn did not protest this time. Liam put a hand on his mouth. When he felt it was safe enough he removed it again.

Zayn whispered in the dark. “That’s my place if anyone will sleep on the floor it would be you.”

An annoyed growl was his only answer. Zayn smiled. It was a nice beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Would you like that I include hot smut scenes like very explicit or just the normal vanilla, because I know A/B/O smut includes like hot carnal scenes of smut...tell me what you think :D


	6. 5-Don't Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the comments and I agree with you all... thank you for the advice!

Zayn woke up the next day feeling so much better. He was finally restored his energy back and was ready to take over the world. He was particularly ready to talk to his grumpy Alpha.

The omega was thinking over the night, and the morning after about their situation. He decided that he wanted a proper courtship and wedding ceremony before anything happened between them and before bonding of course. He will try calmly to reason with Liam no matter how much the latter was rude to him. That was only the pressing issue he wanted to talk about this day for there was much more to discuss.

He was hesitant and worried about this confrontation nonetheless; from all the alphas in the world his would have to be the most difficult to communicate with, that was just his luck. He looked bored every time he was in the same room as him.

That thought led to another dark thought. What if he did not want to be bonded to him?

Zayn shook his head to throw the thought aside. Of course he wants to be married to me, I’m a good omega, and every alpha would want a mate like me. Zayn thought. He nodded to himself, it was either a proper marriage or nothing at all.

His attempt to heighten his spirits did not last too long. The omega thought of his virile alpha, of course omegas would like to bond with a strong alpha that assured them protection and a sense of security. What if Liam was doing that just for the contract?

Zayn decided that the longer he waited there-in the sparsely furnished spacious cabin, the darker his thoughts would be. So he chose a light blue shirt and a marine blue trousers to put on after he discarded the green one that was as flimsy as the one Liam commented on last night. He put his shoes on and redecorated the room. He put his clothes on the hook after he folded Liam’s clothes and put them on the trunk. He also removed the charts and maps from the desk and put his sketch pad and drawings on it instead. For the moment the room looked better, it looked more like home from Zayn’s perspective.

Zayn did not forget his matching blue marine hat before he casually sauntered out of his cabin. He hoped that Louis was rested enough and feeling better, so he thought to just get a look at him before searching for Liam. However, when Zayn took a quick look inside Louis cabin he found him asleep, he looked so pale and tired so Zayn did not have the heart to wake him up.

When the omega left his cousin’s cabin he noticed that the dark, narrow hallway actually widened into a large rectangular room. Sunlight filtered down the steps and made the wooden floors sparkle. The pristine area was devoid of furniture, but there were a multitude of black iron hooks protruding from the ceiling. He wondered what that could be used for; to him it was just a wasted space. A beta from the crew came down and took Zayn’s attention.

The beta came to a stop once he noticed Zayn. The latter recognised the man from the night he was acting like a possessed omega, but he decided he would pretend that his misbehaviour never happened.

“Good day sir,” he said with a warm smile, “My name is Zayn Malik.”

The beta shook his head in negation, “No, you’re omega Zayn Payne.”

Zayn was surprised by the beta’s answer but he nodded.

“Yes, you’re right.”

The blond beta shrugged. Zayn noticed he had a golden earing that looked like a pirate accessory to him. It fascinated him a little and he caught himself staring. Also the fact that the beta was a little wary of him amazed him. Perhaps the seaman, Zayn thought, just wasn’t used to seeing gentle omegas of gentle breeding.

“Well, I’m very happy to make your acquaintance sir.” He said smartly.

The omega waited for him to give him his name. The beta stared at him for a long moment before he responded: “We just met last night Mr. Zayn, you tried to bite my fingers off remember?” he reminded him showing his precious hand.

Zayn’s face turned crimson from embarrassment, he did not need a reminder of how bad he was acting last night. It was not really his fault either, Liam took him by surprise.

“Yes, I do remember sir now that you mention it, I should really apologize for such un-omega-like behavior. My only excuse is that I was a bit in shock at the time. What is your name sir?”

“Niall.”

Zayn thought the name a little weird but then he did not comment, the name was suitable for the beta.

Zayn took Niall’s hand in his, and the beta was too stunned by the gesture to react.

“Will you forgive me Mr. Niall for hitting you?”

Niall was still too stunned to speak. This omega was so different than the one he just met two nights ago. This omega was soft spoken, well-bred and humble. And he was a sight to behold too, he was so beautiful he admitted to himself and he had the prettiest brown eyes he’d ever seen.

He stop his thoughts and noticed the omega is giving him a puzzled look, he was waiting for an answer.

“Does it really matter to you if I forgive you or not.”

Zayn gave his hand a last squeeze before letting go: “why of course sir I was very rude, I’d really like if the matter was all forgotten and that we start over like it had never happened.”

Zayn looked at him with these hopeful big eyes and he just could not deny him the nod he gave him.

“All right, I forgive you, you did not do any real damage.” He said with a chuckle, he felt like a schoolboy.

Zayn smiled radiantly.

“Thank you sir, you have a kind heart.”

Niall through his head back and laughed one of those noisy laughs of his, that was funny, him Niall, a pirate wanted in more than ten countries have _a kind heart_.

When he was able to compose himself again he said, “Be sure to mention my …err kind heart to the captain. He will certainly appreciate hearing such praise.”

Zayn thought that was a good idea and nodded, “Yes, I will mention it,” he promised earnestly.

"I have another question to ask you, sir, if you're patient enough to listen."

"What?" he countered abruptly.

"What is this room called? Or does it have a specific name?" He made a sweep with his hand to indicate the area around him. "I thought it was just a hallway, yet now, with the light streaming down the steps, I can see it's much larger. It would make a wonderful salon," he added. "I hadn't noticed that folding screen when I first boarded, and I…"

He shut up when Niall moved the careen off to the side to show him the stairs. “This is the wardroom, or it’s called the frigates.”

What Zayn thought was a hallway was completely gone and once the screen was removed Zayn could see the steps leading down to another level.

“And where do those steps lead to?”

“Where we store the wine and water and lower still is where we keep the ammunition.” Niall informed him.

“You mean this is a military ship?”

“You didn’t notice the canons when you came aboard the ship?” Niall asked with a snicker.

Zayn shook his head. “I was upset at the time, I didn’t pay much attention to the ship.”

Niall stopped himself from laughing another round. A little upset was the understatement of the year. The omega was enraged.

"We have eight cannons in all," Niall announced. "That's way below the usual number for most ships, but our aim is always on target, and we don't need more. This ship is a scaled-down version of a frigate the captain took a liking to," he added. "The ammunition stores are kept below the water level in the event of an attack. They're safer from explosion that way."

"But Mister Niall, we aren't at war now. Why would the captain have such weapons on board? What is the need?"

Niall bit his lower lip and shrugged.

Zayn’ eyes suddenly widened as if he figured something.

"Pagan." He blurted out the name of the infamous pirate and then nodded. "Yes, of course. How cunning of our captain to be prepared for the villains who roam the seas. He thinks to defend us against all the pirates, doesn't he?"

It was a mighty effort, but Niall was able to hide his smile. "You've heard of Pagan, have you?"

Zayn let him see his exasperation. "Everyone has heard of that villain."

"Villain? Then you don't like Pagan?" Niall asked, lips stretched in a small smile that threatened to morph into a laugh.

Zayn was so puzzled by this question, who would like a villain? A pirate? /an outlaw? The sparkle in the beta’s eyes puzzled him too and his smile, he seemed to be amused by his reaction and that did not make any sense to him. They were talking about a dangerous pirate here, not sharing the latest joke in London.

“No, of course I don’t like the man. He’s a criminal Mr. Niall. Why there’s a bounty the size of England over his head. You must be a romantic to believe that Pagan life has a good side.”

They heard a piercing sound of a whistle and Zayn asked about it, so Niall lectured him again that this sound Zayn would be hearing every four hours night and day to notice the change of duty for the seamen.

“Err, Mr. Niall?” Zayn called when Niall turned around to go.

“Mr. Zayn please call me Niall.”

“Okay, in that case you must call me Zayn, since we’re friends now, isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes.”

“May I ask you one last question?”

“Sure.”

“Last night, I had the impression that you worked for my Alpha is that correct.”

“True.” Niall admitted.

“Do you happen to know then where Liam is? I’d like to speak to him.”

“He’s aft.”

Zayn looked surprised but tried to hide it. He tried to hide his laugh.

“No.”

“He’s aft I’m telling you.”

“Liam is not daft.” Zayn said defensively.

“Aft… not daft.” Niall said with exasperation and then left him as Harry was coming down the stairs.

Zayn walked away and decided to look for Liam on deck, he did not understand what Niall was trying to say, and he did not want to sound like a fool again. He gave Harry a small smile as he passed by him and move on his way.

Harry greeted Niall and they both smiled seeing the omega go on deck.

“He’s a piece of work isn’t he?” Niall exclaimed.

“Yeah, he is… a very unusual omega.”

“Loud too.”

“Yes.”

Their short conversation was suddenly cut by a high pitched scream that made them both laugh and they hurried up on deck to see what has happened this time.

Zayn had located Liam. He was standing behind the spoked wheel of the ship. He was about to call out to him when he suddenly turned his back to him and pulled out his shirt.

That’s when he saw them, the scars on Liam’s back. His reaction came instinctively. He let out a shout of outrage. Who would do that to his alpha?

Liam reacted quickly and with good reflection he grabbed his whip and turned around to face any attacker.

“Who did that to you?” Zayn shouted.

“What is it?” Liam roared. He thought something happened to Zayn, he tried to breathe deeply in order to calm his heartbeat.

“Are you in pain?” he asked Zayn who shook his head negatively.

“Then don’t you ever scream like that again.” Liam ordered in a softer voice, “If you want to get my attention just ask for it.”

Zayn’s hat fell as he walk over to his Alpha. He was still so stunned by what he had just seen he didn’t even notice it fell off his head. He stopped when he was close enough to Liam that he noticed the tears in his eyes.

“What is it this time?” Liam asked impatiently, “Did someone scare you?”

“It’s your back leeyum, it’s covered with scars.” He said quietly.

“Thank you for telling me, I didn’t notice.” He snapped mockingly.

He shook his head. His scars where always the elephant in the room with him and the crew, no one dared to mention them and those who saw them for the first time just pretended they weren’t there.

Fuck, and now he started to cry again. His snappy retort was obviously upsetting him.

“Look Zayn,” he muttered in exasperation, “if the sight of my back bothers you just go back to the cabin.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” he said defensively, “Why would you accuse me of such a mean thing?”

Liam mentioned to Niall to take over the wheel as he clasped his hands behind his back and approached Zayn. He did not want to scare him by shaking some sense into him.

“All right then why did you scream?” He asked.

Zayn bit his bottom lip, he noticed how Liam tensed up when he mentioned it and now he thinks it was a mistake because Liam was obviously a little sensitive about his scars.

“I was very angry when I saw the scars Leeyum. Did you have an accident?”

“No.” Liam said jaw tensing.

“Then someone did this to you? What monster would do such … such,” when Zayn didn’t have the right words to put he continued his tirade, “Oh my God, Li, you must have suffered.” His heart ached for the alpha.

“For goodness sake it was a long time ago.” Liam commented trying to calm the fretting omega.

“Was it Pagan?” Zayn asked.

“What?” Liam asked startled.

“It was him wasn’t it?”

Niall was coughing behind him, Liam turned around and glared at him which made him compose himself.

He turned back to face his omega.

“Why in hell do you think that it was Pagan?”

“Because he’s evil enough to do it.” He answered simply.

“Oh, and how would you know that he’s evil?”

Zayn shrugged. “I heard that he was.”

“Rest assured Zayn, it was not Pagan.”

“Are you absolutely sure? No one knows what Pagan looks like, maybe it was him and you did not realize.”

Liam shook his head to shut him up.

“I know who did it.”

“Will you tell me then who it was?”

“Why do you want to know?” he asked curiously.

“So I can hate him.”

His anger and exasperation vanished. Zayn was just so amazing.

“No, I won’t tell you but it was not Pagan.”

“Okay I got it don’t shout at me.” Zayn retorted.

Liam turned his back to him in dismissal and took the wheel back from Niall. The latter went away to do some other duty and Zayn waited for them to be alone and out of earshot before he moved closer to his alpha.

Liam felt the touch of his fingertips on the top of his right shoulder. He didn't move. The feathery light caress down his back was incredibly gentle, and provocative, too. He couldn't ignore it, or the strange feelings his omega’s touch evoked.

"I wouldn't have poked you in your back last night if I'd known about your injury," he whispered. "But I couldn't see in the dark, and I didn't… know."

“For God’s sake Omega, it does not hurt anymore. It happened a long time ago.” His said in annoyance which made Zayn flinch and drop his hand back to his side. He moved to stand by his side arm to arm. Zayn looked up at him, and the way he looked, he was amazed, for the first time he found himself appreciating Liam who was attractive Zayn found out surprisingly. When he looked back to Liam’s eyes he noticed he was caught staring.

Zayn blushed. “Leeyum?”

“What?”

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

Liam did not reply. And Zayn for once accepted that.

“Will the captain mind?” He asked after a while.

“Mind what?”

“That’s you’re directing the ship for him?”

“The seahawk’s only captain is standing next to you omega.”

“Oh!” Zayn exclaimed in sudden surprise. “Liam I didn’t realize. Then we’re rich?” he asked so hopefully.

“No.”

“But, why not?”

Liam looked at Zayn and saw the disgruntled look on his face. So he explained to his omega about the company that he founded with Harry, the Alpha that was taking care of his cousin. And he told him why he was a silent partner and that in about a year from now they will start making profit.

“How can you be sure that in a year’s period we’re going to be rich?” the omega asked.

“The contract I signed.” Liam stated.

Zayn’s sigh was dramatic.

“Please explain, which contract are you talking about?”

Liam did not answer.

“If you’re certain about your plan I’ll be happy to help.”

Liam did laugh at that, and his laugh was rich and full with genuine glee. His omega’s offer to lend hand pleased him. He let go off the wheel and tuned to look at him. He saw how the wind was making his soft strands go in disarray and how he was dressed in blue marine, his cheeks were flushed and then he noticed how he was biting on his lower lip. His lips were just so rosy and inviting and he could not but give in to the sudden urge. He grabbed hold off his shoulders to not give him time to escape and pulled him up against his chest threading one hand through the soft hair on the top of his nape. His hair was so soft and silky. That he wanted to pull it and jerked his head back so he would have access to his neck and Zayn moaned.

Liam arched an eyebrow taking notice than Zayn liked when he pulled his hair. He scent marked his neck a little and then looked him in the eyes.

“We will each have a task to do Zayn. My task is to knot you and make you pregnant and yours would be to give me a son.”

He covered his mouth before Zayn could shout in indignation, but Zayn was too shocked to act.

His mouth was hard, hot and incredibly demanding. He was drowning him with his warmth and taste and his wonderful alpha scent that was making him dizzy and lightheaded.

Liam wanted him to respond and he did not disappoint him. Zayn out his arms around his neck and clung to him. Zayn was worried his weak knees won’t support him anymore. He didn’t realize that he was kissing his alpha back and that the sounds he was hearing was coming from the back of his throat. When Liam felt his full cooperation he deepened the kiss, his tongue discovered Zayn’s warm mouth and encouraged the omega to do the same. His hands moved to cup his ass and he slowly lifted him until his feet hovered an inch above the ground so his pelvis was touching his own and he could rub on him and make him feel his arousal.

His mouth slanted over his again and again. He wanted to be inside him, he wanted to knot him and make him full of his seed. Liam knew he was close to losing all sense of control. His alpha lust was demanding to be appeased. Only the whistles and hoots of the seamen did enter his mind and made him let go of his omega. No one should be able to see his omega that way he does. His eyes sparked amber and he ordered them coldly to get back to their duties.

He felt Zayn shudder from the voice but he did not let him go, he was trying to get back to the kiss but Liam stopped him. If they did not stop now Liam would take Zayn right there against the captain’s wheel. However he did not want Zayn’s first time to be that crude.

They were both out of breath and a little hot from the kiss, but Zayn was- _oh my_ -he had just noticed that he was a little wet down there. He bit his lip on a moan, he never felt that way before. Liam was observing him closely and he saw him smirk when he noticed the way his hand flew involuntarily to his backside, the rosy blush on his face and how his lips started to bruise from the kiss. It all made him want to kiss him again.

He shook his head to reprimand his lack of discipline. He had decided that he had wasted enough time on his omega so he gave his attention back to the wheel. He scowled when he noticed that his hands were shaking, the kiss had an effect on him too, a little bit more than he had thought.

Zayn looked at Liam and noticed how composed he look. He certainly was not affected by the kiss as Zayn was. He felt like he wanted to cry and he did not understand why, and then he remembered what he had said before he kissed him.

“I’m not your bitch and I certainly don’t like you touching me.” Zayn hissed.

Liam gave him a look over his shoulder. “You could have fooled me Zayn, the way you kissed me…”

“I hated it.”

“Liar.” It was supposed to be an insult but the way Liam said it made it sound like an endearment.

“Well you can’t kiss me again.” The omega decided.

“I can’t?” Liam asked mused.

“No you can’t.” Zayn told him. “I’ve decided this morning that before we are going to touch me, you’re going to have to court me first and then we are having a proper ceremony.”

Zayn looked up to see Liam scowling at him and God his scowl was so hot. Why hadn't he noticed that before? He asked himself. Good God, was he beginning to find him appealing?

“Are you telling me that you found a way to breach the contract?” Liam asked tone serious.

“No.”

“Good, as I said before, I’m not going to dissolve the contract.”

“I already knew that before you said it.” Zayn retorted he did not like Liam’s arrogant tone.

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

He shook his head at him again before he grabbed him back and pulled his hair again. Zayn bit his lip but then he summed the courage to speak his mind.

“Unhand me Leeyum you make my scalp ache when you pill on my hair like that.”

He did not let go but he lessened his grip and massaged his neck where the omega spot is and that made Zayn sigh.

"You realize how much I want the money and the land, don't you, Zayn?" he asked. "That's why you know I won't walk away from the contract."

"No."

Liam didn't know why he pressed the omega for an explanation. His curiosity was caught, however, because he was acting so damn shy. The omega didn't make any sense to him, and he was determined to understand how his mind worked.

"Then why did you know I would want to be married to you?"

"Well, why wouldn't you?" he whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Liam, I'm everything an alpha would want in an omega," he blurted out.

"Is that so?"

Zayn could see the laughter in his eyes. The omega’s bluster of pride immediately began to evaporate. "Yes, I am," he said.

A fine blush covered his cheeks. How could anyone sound so arrogant and look so shy at the same time? The omega was full of contradiction.

“Would you care to enlighten me on why you think you’re everything I could want?” he asked the omega.

“Yes, for one I’m a pretty omega, I’m not ugly.” He added searching Liam’s eyes for approve when he thought he did not see none he continued. “I admit I’m not that attractive but that …I’m passible.”

“You don’t believe you’re …attractive?” he asked amazed by how Zayn was oblivious really.

He gave him a good frown, for he was certain his not so gentle Alpha was deliberately baiting him. "Of course not," Zayn said. "You must be a little sadistic for you to taunt me over my appearance. I'm not overly ugly, Leeyum. Just because I have black hair and brown eyes doesn't necessarily mean I'm… plain."

The smile that stretched his lips was tender. "Zayn, haven't you ever noticed how Alphas stop and stare when you pass by?"

Zayn blushed. He hated how just one word could get him acting like that, was he so eager for approval.

“But you’re right, I’ve seen prettier omegas.” Liam said, and he just had to ruin it.

“Well let me tell you you’re no prize either.” Zayn said, “And if you think you’re going to make me doubt myself with your remark you’re mistaken I’m truly everything an alpha would want in an omega. Don’t you smile at me? I mean what I say. I've been trained to be a good omega, just as you've been trained to be a good Alpha. It's the way of things," he ended with a deliberate shrug.

“Zayn, exactly what is it that you've been trained to do?"

"I can run a household with ease, no matter the number of servants you employ," he began. "I can sew a straight stitch without pricking my finger, pick up clothes that match, plan a formal dinner party for as many as two hundred, and accomplish any other duty associated with the running of a large estate."

Zayn was not really sure what he was blabbering about because he just read about the etiquettes and never really had the chance to do all these things in his life, but he believed that if he put his mind to something he will achieve it.

“Well? What do you think of my capabilities?”

"I could hire someone to run my household," the alpha countered. "I don't have to be bonded to have a comfortable home."

Liam almost laughed out loud on the look of disappointment that clouded Zayn’s face.

Zayn tried to not look so defeated, “Yes but I can also engage in an intelligent conversation with any guests on any current topic and I happen to be very well-read.”

His grin stopped him. His conduct, Zayn decided, was proving just what one would expect from a man bearing his name. Liam was turning out to be as despicable as the rest of the Payne and the Malik’s alphas put together. He was certainly as mule headed.

"You could not hire anyone with such a fine education,'' he muttered.

"And that's it?" he asked. "There isn't anything else you've been trained to do?"

His pride was all gone. What does he want to hear in order to be impressed?

"Such as?"

"Such as pleasing me in bed."

His blush intensified. "Of course not," he stammered out. "You're supposed to teach me how…" He paused to step on his foot. Hard. "How dare you think I would be trained in that… that…"

The flustered omega couldn't go on. The look in his eyes confused the Alpha. He couldn't decide if he was about to burst into tears or try to kill him. "An omega rent could see to those duties, I suppose," he said just to goad him even more.

"You will not go to any bitched I won’t have it Liam. No matter how attractive or talented they may be, I won’t let you. “Zayn said fiercely.

“We are also not going to sleep together until we have a nice and real ceremony.”

He waited a long minute for his agreement. "Well?" he demanded.

The alpha shrugged again.

The omega wished so hard he had the strength to give him a sound kick at his backside. He reprimanded himself to even having this un-omega like thoughts.

"This is a very serious matter we're discussing," he insisted. "And if you shrug at me once more, I swear I'll scream again."

"Not we," he said in soft, soothing voice. "You're the one who thinks this is a serious matter," he explained. "I don't."

Zayn took a deep breath and tried one last time. "Liam, please try to understand my feelings," he whispered. "I've decided that it isn't decent for you to sleep with me." he was too embarrassed to continue with that particular bend in the topic. "Are you going to marry me or not?"

"I already did."                       

Oh, and the omega was furious with him, his face said it all but his eyes just shot fireballs that could burn and kill.

"Look," he thundered. "It's really very simple to understand, even for a Payne. I want to be properly courted, Liam, and you aren't going to touch me until we've said our vows in front of a good judge and not when I’m drooling on some blanket. Do you hear me?"

"I'm certain he heard you clear, Mr. Omega," came a shout from behind him. Zayn shoved himself away from Liam and turned around to find an audience of some ten men smiling at him.

"Aye, I'd bet he caught every word," called another. 

Fuck Zayn was so embarrassed he was acting like an omega from the street again.

He decided to blame that on Liam, he always brought out the worst in him. He turned around to glare at him. "You just love to embarrass me."

“Oh, you’re doing a good job on your own little omega. Now, go back to the cabin and take your clothes off. I'm coming down after a while.” He ordered.

His heart almost stopped beating when the fullness of what he'd just said settled in his mind. He was simply too furious to try to reason with him any longer. Without a word of farewell he turned around and slowly walked away from him.

He passed Niall on his way down.

“You were correct Niall, Liam is daft.”

Niall looked at him with owl eyes. He walked away, for he did not wait for his reply.


	7. 6-Wait on me tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... I really wanna thank you for the lovely comments, the kudos and even the reads. :D

Zayn was so nervous, but he didn’t start running until he reached the wardroom area. Zayn picked up his pace and ran like a lightning. He didn’t notice that someone was following him until he reached the cabin door of his cousin Louis. He just needed to get some advice from Louis at the moment.

Harry stopped him before he opened the door and man was Zayn fast.

“Omega Zayn I hope you won’t bother your cousin right now, it is difficult for him to talk and every time he does an effort he’s in pain.”

Zayn who did not notice or hear Harry’s approach got the fright of his life.

“Don’t sneak on me like that sir, you gave me a heart attack.” He said with a hand on his thumping heart. “I didn’t quiet catch your name sir.”

“I’m Harry.”

“Yes, you’re Liam’s partner, the one who’s taking care of Lou.” Zayn recognized him now.

“Yes I am and he’s not really up to seeing anyone right now, he’s sleeping.”

Zayn felt guilty, he was so much absorbed with his problems and his situation that he actually forgot that Louis was in fact in pain.

“Lou isn’t very ill, is he?” He asked concerned, “I’ve seen the bruises but I just thought…”

“He’s going to be alright.” Harry promised him to appease his worries. “Louis just needs a lot of rest and he should avoid any unnecessary movement for his ribs are cracked a little and we need them to heal as fast as they can.”

“Oh my God…I didn’t know that… I...” Zayn started, he was fretting again.

“Hey, it’s alright dear just breathe, deeply, yeah that’s it. Louis is going to be okay, don’t worry over him okay, I want you to know that I can take care of him and I’ll make him be up and about in a short amount of time.” Harry soothed Zayn giving his shoulder a warm reassuring squeeze. “And it would be best to not bother him right now or make him worry about things.” Harry continued giving Zayn a knowing look.

Zayn bowed his head down, so Harry knew what he was going to tell Louis and why he came to visit him. He thought it over and he found that Harry was right, it was selfish of him to make Louis worry about him on top of everything he has been through.

So Zayn nodded in understanding.

“I wanted to bother him with a pressuring issue that just came up, but now that I think of it, you’re right Mr. Harry I won’t bother him anymore. But when he wakes up would you please tell him that I will come to visit as soon as he asks for me?”

Harry thought Zayn would burst into tears again. So he tried to sooth him again.

“Don’t worry, Zayn, Louis will be okay and you didn’t do any harm to him. Your father and uncles did the harm.”

“It was my uncle who did it. And it was a little bit my fault that Louis was even in England at the time…” Zayn stopped abruptly, Harry did not need to know unnecessary information.

Zayn gave him a sad smile before he turned around and headed for his cabin. Harry sighed in relief when he was gone. He was afraid that Zayn would have another tantrum and would try to bite him. He smiled at the foolish thought, was he afraid of the little omega. Zayn was a sweetheart, Harry decided and his heart was in the right place.

The omega continued to think about his cousin until he entered the cabin and saw the double bed. He gulped. His thoughts went back to the issue in hand. Liam was expecting him to be naked on bed when he arrived. However, Zayn was not ready for that just yet. He didn’t want to waste another minute, he swiftly shut the door, bolted it and then dragged the heavy trunk over the entrance so the way would be blocked. His back did hurt a little but it was worth it. He thought proudly.

He tried to move the desk next, but then he noticed that it was nailed to the floor, he concluded that the reason behind this was in case of a storm and the ship swayed, the desk won’t fall and crush someone under it. He moved the chair though and brought it over the trunk. He stopped there to observe his work. He rubbed on his lower back, because the chair was heavy too. It was a temporary block until his mule headed Alpha gave in to his way of seeing things. He was determined to lock himself here, no matter how hungry or how thirsty he became.

“I like it better the way it was?”

Zayn jumped like a petrified cat and turned around. He found Liam leaning on his desk and smiling at him. He didn’t wait for him to ask him how he got in, he simply pointed to the trapdoor/makeshift window on top.

“I usually come in through the top,” he explained quietly, “That way it’s quicker.” He explained with a shrug.

Zayn gulped and leaned back against the trunk. His weak knees could not support him anymore. Now that Liam was in the room, what was he going to do with him?

Liam noticed how Zayn throat was moving like he was swallowing and how the color was completely gone off his face. So he decided to give him some time before he did anything. He wanted Zayn to be comfortable and the last thing he wanted was to take a frightened omega to bed.

“So you wanted to redecorate the room.” He jested trying to dissipate the tension.

“Yes, I wanted to move things around a little, I like it better this way.” Zayn said, with an embarrassed blush that returned some color to his face.

Liam shook his head. “This way won’t do.”

“It won’t…?”

“No you see, I think they’re blocking the way to the door.” Liam said gently, “And the chair is away from the desk. That way I can’t sit on my desk.”

“Yeah well I tried to move that too, but it was nailed I figured that because you know the ship movement.” Zayn admitted sheepishly.

Liam almost laughed.

“But you’re right. I’ve just noticed it is blocking the way.” Zayn said feigning ignorance.

Liam took a step towards him and Zayn tried to move away. The door was blocked thanks to him he trapped his own self in the room. He was nervous, but in he found that he was not truly afraid. He wanted Liam to catch him and kiss him again the way he did in the morning. He really enjoyed that kiss and it was nothing like he imagined it would be. It was so much more. But again he was afraid of what would happen after the kiss and not afraid of Liam.

Zayn did a half circle of the cabin then trapped himself at the edge of the bed. Liam stopped his advance when he noticed the shake in Zayn’s hands. He let out a long sigh.

The omega thought the alpha was having second thoughts but before he pondered on this fact Liam approached him and grabbed his shoulders and was pulling him towards him, the manhandling was gentle yet firm at the same time.

Liam tilted his chin up, forcing him to look in his eyes. His voice was actually very gentle as he spoke.

“Zayn, I know that this is difficult for you, but there is not time to waste. If there was, I would have waited until we got to know each other better but I’ll be lying if I told you that I would have courted you for I don’t have the patience nor the experience to do such things. Still I don’t want you to be afraid.”

“Then why don’t…”

“We are running out of time,” Liam interrupted, “If you hadn’t run away from me eight month ago you’d be carrying my pup right now.”

Zayn’s eyes widened at that. Liam thought it was because he mentioned babies. He knew Zayn was innocent still and he better would be. Liam hated the idea of anyone touching Zayn, he was his omega.

“I didn’t run away from you! What are you talking about?” Zayn asked in indignation.

Liam was so surprised by his bold denial that he frowned at him.

“Don’t lie to me. I won’t tolerate you lying you must always be honest with me Zayn, or there will be consequences.” Liam said squeezing his shoulders.

“I’m not lying.” Zayn shouted back, he was as furious as the alpha was. “I never ran away from you. Never Liam.”

Liam looked in his eyes and believed him. He looked so sincere and truly outraged for accusing him of running away from him and lying.

“Zayn I sent your parents a letter stating in it that I will be coming to collect you. It was a Friday and I was supposed to come and get you the following Monday. I was surprised that before a few hours of my arrival you went on a trip overseas to your cousin’s island. So I put two and two together.” He explained.

“I didn’t know that.” Zayn replied. “Liam, my parents must have never received the letters, that must be it, because neither said a word to me. Plus it was a chaotic time because my mother was worried for Cousin Louis and she said he didn’t send any letters since his beta died. So she suggested I go to visit him in this hard time because I was the closest to Lou.”

“Just when did your mother confide her worries to you?” He asked suspiciously

Zayn was annoyed by his accusing question. He knew exactly what the cynical alpha was thinking. Like his parents would conspire on him.

“She told me a few days before me leaving but that was because I caught her crying in her room, and now that I think of it I was the one who asked her to send me visit my cousin on his island.” Zayn retorted defensively.

Then a sudden thought crossed his mind about something Liam said.

“Wait a minute, how did you know that I went for Louis island? My parents told everyone that I went for a trip to the colonies to visit my other cousin.”

Liam shrugged he did not feel the need to explain to him that his men were keeping an eye on him.

“And why they did not tell the truth about the matter?” he asked.

“Well because Louis was in shame, the whole family did not want anything to do with him after he eloped with his beta. I thought that everyone should have got over it by now, but I was wrong.”

“So you did not know that Louis was not writing back until two days before you left?” Liam asked.

“My mother didn’t want me worried, look if it was father or my sister I could have told you maybe they did intercept the letter but mom won’t do such a mean thing.” Zayn defended vehemently.

Liam found his defense for his mother loyal and honorable even if it was illogical as hell. He did not want to upset him by making him confront the truth even though it irritated the hell out of him. See he can act like a gentle Alpha from time to time.

The thing Liam was happy about the most that he now knew that Zayn did not try to run away from him. He was pleased to know that, Zayn wanted him to come and get him. He smiled as that thought downed on him.

Zayn stared up at Liam while he tried to think of other arguments to convince him that her mother is completely innocent from any trickery. And then he realized too, Liam hadn’t forgotten him, he actually wanted him.

The omega’s smile was captivating. He did not understand why he suddenly changed his mood, but he was not going to ask. His omega looked better when he was smiling. Zayn threw himself on him and hugged him like a koala. He grunted in reaction; he was honestly more confused by his bizarre behavior. Yet he felt something he could not explain by his sudden show of affection towards him, he found out that he actually like it. So he surrounded his slim waste with his arms and squeezed back. Zayn let out a little sigh but Liam could hear him clearly.

Zayn moved back and gave him a radiant smile, so Liam had to ask.

“What was all that about?”

“You didn’t forget about me.” Zayn whispered with a twinkle in his eyes. “Of course I knew that you hadn’t and it was all just some sort of misunderstanding because I…”

“Because you knew I wanted to be bonded to you?” Liam continued for him.

He glared at him, then said: “Liam when Louis disappeared I sent you several notes to your place asking for your help but you never responded.”

“I don’t have a house Zayn.” Liam announced.

“Yes you do, you have the town-house. I saw it once when I was out for a ride in…why are you shaking your head.”

“My town house and my country home were burnt to the ground last year.”

“No one told me about this!” Zayn exclaimed, “You weren’t lucky so much last year, were you?”

Luck had nothing to do with it. The fires had been deliberately set by his enemies. They'd been looking for incriminating letters to frame his father who murdered last year after being accused of treason against the alpha king. Of course there was nothing in his house to prove such thing. His father was innocent and there was no proof enough to incriminate him of anything.

"You actually wrote to me asking my assistance in locating Louis?" he asked.

He nodded. "I didn't know who else to turn to," he admitted. "I think it was your Uncle Dunford Payne who was behind this trickery," he added. “He probably intercepted the letter you sent to my parents.”

He let him see his exasperation. "I think it was your father who was behind that scheme."

"And just why would you think that?" Zayn asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because Greyback* the bad had been dead for years now and you father is the only man mean enough to do such an evil thing.”

“I won’t listen to such insults about my father. Besides I’m sure it was Dunford.”

“Oh? And is he the one who beat your cousin?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he whispered. "That was the work of my Uncle Malik. He's the one you saw inside the tavern the other night. And now you know the truth about me." Zayn said with his head bowed down.

Liam left his head up by the chin and looked to his beautiful eyes that were clouded with a fine layer of unshed tears. “The truth about what?” he asked.

“That I come from a bad stock.”

“Yes you do.” Liam agreed without hesitation.

"Well, so do you," he muttered. He pushed his hand away from his chin. "We really shouldn't have children."

"Why not?"

“Because they might end up like my uncle Malik or worse they could end up like any other Payne, a villain.”

"For all their rough behavior, they're damned honest. You know when you've got them riled. They're very straightforward."

"Oh, they're straightforward, all right," Zayn countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The omega knew he was getting him riled up again, but he didn't care. "Your Uncle Dunnford was straightforward when he shot his own brother, wasn't he?"

So you heard about that, did you?" He tried hard not to smile.

"Everyone heard about it. The incident took place on the steps of his townhouse in the middle of the morning, with witnesses strolling by."

Liam shrugged. "Dunnford had good reason," he drawled.

"To shoot his own brother?" he sounded incredulous.

He nodded.

"And what was his reason?" Zayn asked.

"His brother woke him up."

Zayn chuckled a little when he saw Liam was smiling. He looked even more handsome when he smiled and did not scowl too much.

"Dunnford didn't kill his brother," Liam explained. "He just made it a little inconvenient for him to sit for a couple of weeks. When you meet him, you'll—"

"I did meet him once," Zayn interrupted. He felt he could not breathe and his heart skipped a beat. The way the Alpha was staring at him made him feel so strange inside. "I met his wife, too."

The omega was still smiling at him. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He took heart. He wasn't acting at all afraid of him. So Liam tried to think of a way to bring the topic around to the most important matter in his mind: bedding and bonding him.

He was softly massaging his shoulders and the back of his neck unconsciously. Zayn thought that he was not aware of what he was doing and he was probably thinking of his relatives. He also was reminded by the ache he was feeling at the end of his back from moving the heavy trunk. “Rub there Liam, my back is hurting.” He demanded.

The Alpha did not mind his request he actually welcome it. When he moved both his hands to the end of his spine and began to gently massage the aching muscles there he sighed and leaned against him. He closed his eyes and bit on his lower lip…it felt heavenly.

“Better?” the alpha asked after listening to his omega sigh from relief.

“Yeah…much better.”

He did not stop rubbing his back and the omega did not ask him to stop.

“When did you meet Dunnford?” he asked as Zayn now rested his head on his shoulder. Liam can smell the sweet fragrant of his hair, his omega scent was driving him mad.

"I met him at the gardens," he answered. "Both your uncle and your aunt were there. It was a frightening experience I shall never forget."

He chuckled. "Dunnford does look like a barbarian," he said. He slowly pulled him closer to him by pressing against his spine. He didn't resist. "My uncle's a big man, muscular. He's given to bulk in his shoulders. Yes, I suppose he could be a little frightening."

"So is his wife," Zayn interjected with a smile. "I couldn't tell them apart.”

He pinched his backside for being so insolent. "Dunnford has a mustache."

"So does she."

He pinched him again. "At least our mates aren’t as fat as the Malik’s.”

“Hey… The Malik’s are not fat… they are just fit.”

It was high time they confronted the true issue here, the omega decided regretfully. He took a deep breath to gather his courage, then said, "Leeyum?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to take my clothes off."

That announcement got his full attention. "You're not?"

He moved his head back a little to look him in the eyes. “No I’m not, if we must do the thing…I’m keeping my clothes on. Take it or leave it.”

He was chewing on his lower lip, waiting for the Alpha to react. Liam thought he might be still afraid. And that really irritated him.

“Zayn… believe me I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Yes you will.” He murmured.

"An omega relative of mine said it always hurts." Zayn's cheeks turned scarlet. Zayn knew about heats and how much they sucked. He did not truly experience one because of the concoction he was made to take every month by their family doctor. Doing the deed out of a heat sounded foreign to him. Nobody told him anything about how his body functioned, they were even too ashamed to admit he was in fact an omega and they generally just treated his like a beta.

“It doesn’t supposed to hurt.” He snapped. “The first time might be a little uncomfortable but it’s not supposed to hurt Zayn.”

“Then you just admitted that it might, and I’m not going to like it much either.” He said, “and I want to know how long does it take? I’d like to be mentally prepared.

Liam was not rubbing his back anymore he was just grapping his waste. He was looking at him funny.

“I just want to ask you one favor Leeyum. Could you please wait until tonight to do the thing? Since you’re so determined? I know you’d like to err, give me your mark. So could you just give me some more time to accept my fate?”

 _Accept his fate?_ Liam felt like shaking him. He acted as though Liam sentenced him to death. He frowned even as he gave in. He wanted him to be as comfortable and warm to the idea as he can be.

"All right," he said. "We'll wait until tonight, but that is the only favor I'm willing to give you, Zayn."

Zayn gave him a crinkly smile and leaned on his tiptoe and kiss him. His lips rubbed against the Alpha’s for just a quick moment, it was only just a quick peck but when he moved back he was looking so pleased.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" Liam asked in annoyance.

"A kiss." He said that with an implied duh.

"No, Zayn," he growled. "This is a kiss."

He lifted him up against his chest, tilted his face up and smacked his lips down on the stunned omega. He was not being very gentle and the omega did not mind at all in fact he melted against him and let him give him whatever he wanted. Zayn thought that after he relented to his request his alpha should be rewarded and that was the last coherent thought he could muster.

The kiss turned into a sealing of ownership. It was raw, intense and the way Liam’s tongue was repetitively invading his was making him weak in the knees. The omega clung to his mate and let out a little moan of pleasure as he moved as their tongues rubbed together.

Liam reached to cup his ass and push his against him so he could feel how hard he was. Zayn let out another moan and instinctively rubbed his own on him which made him even madder.

Liam was so surprise by his sudden willingness that he abruptly pulled back. He had to hold the omega up to recover from the kiss. He was so pleased about the fact that he could intoxicate the omega as much as he could arouse him.

Liam wanted him right now, yet he promised he would wait. So he pushed Zayn against the bedt none too gently and turned to leave. Removing the chair and pushing the trunk in order to open the door.

Zayn had gathered his wits by the time he'd gotten the door open.

"In future, Liam," he began, grimacing over the shiver in his voice, "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't come into our cabin by way of the chimney. I promise I won't bolt the door again," he added when he turned around and gave him an incredulous look.

"Come in through what?" he asked, thinking he surely hadn't heard him correctly.

"The chimney," he explained. "And you still didn't answer my question. Is this thing you're so determined to do going to take minutes or hours?"

His question turned his attention, and he was no longer interested in explaining that the trapdoor wasn't a chimney. He'd explain that fact to the omega later.

"How the hell would I know how long it's going to take?" he muttered.

"Do you mean you've never done it before?" Zayn asked incredulous.

Liam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The conversation had gotten out of hand.

"Well, have you?"

"Yes." He sounded disgusted. "I've just never timed it before," he snapped.

He was going to shut the door behind him when he suddenly turned to face the omega again smiling. Zayn was puzzled by the sudden change.

“Zayn?”

“Yes?”

“You aren’t going to hate it, I promise.” He said with a wink.

And with that he closed the door leaving a flustered omega behind.

 


	8. 7-Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!!!

Zayn didn’t see Liam for the rest of the day. He kept himself busy by making the cabin look immaculate. He sorted through his packed stuff and made room for them too. He made the bed and dusted the place, even though he was not used to this work but he noticed there were no servants on the ship, so he would have to do. He remembered that his hat had fell on deck in the morning but when he went to search for it he could not find it anywhere.

By sunset his nerves were fried so deep they were almost burnt. He could not come with a plan to get him out of his situation. He was a little ashamed of his own cowardice, every omega he knew must have gone through mating. He should be stronger than that, he told himself but then he knew it was better to have it done with because the longer he delayed the thing the more nervous he would get waiting for the thing to happen.

When he heard someone knocking on his door he almost let out a scream, but he rapidly regained his composure; Liam would not knock before entering his own cabin. When he went to answer the door, he found Harry waiting outside with a charming smile on his face, that he could not help but smile back at him.

“Your cousin is waiting for your visit right now.” He announced. “While you’re with him someone will bring a tub, Liam thought you’d like to have a bath so he ordered his men to bring in fresh water. Enjoy it while you can because fresh water is scarce in the middle of the sea.”

“It’s very thoughtful of him.” Zayn said with a plastic smile.

“Now after you.” Harry mentioned for him in the general direction of Louis cabin, so Zayn started walking, Harry beside him. “Now please don’t let him do any extra effort, and don’t let him laugh too.”

Harry opened the door wide for him, and after giving Louis a wink he left them alone and closed the door back.

Zayn looked at Louis funny.

“So what has been going on between you and Mister Harry?” Zayn teased his cousin. “I mean he looked worried for your health when I spoke to him and he’s kind of your hero now.”

Louis smiled wide at him. He looked tired, thin but better than he was two days ago. He was propped up on a fat pillow and sat in the middle of the bed.

“Isn’t he like the most handsome Alpha you’ve ever seen? He has a good heart too. He reminds me a little of Jonathan although they look nothing alike in appearance.”

“Look at you. You’re smitten with the man.”

“Ah, nonsense… I’ve been already used nobody would want to have anything to do with me.”

Zayn frowned but he let the subject go for now. He did not want to upset Louis so he changed the subject.

“Are you feeling better today?” he asked Louis as he came and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, much better.” Louis said with a brave smile, “How are you?”

“Fine.” Zayn said.

“You don’t look find to me.” Louis said shaking his head. “You’re all fidgety, is Liam worrying you?”

Zayn nodded solemnly.

“I was also worried about you too. But now that I see you…I know you’re going to be fine.” Zayn said with a smile.

“Don’t you change the topic, I want to talk about your Alpha.”

“Well I don’t.” Zayn said casting his eyes away.

“Well tough, we’re going to do it anyway. How are you getting along?

“As well as can be expected giving our situation.” Zayn replied with a shrug.

Louis smiled.

“Has he kissed you yet?”

“Lou, you can’t ask me questions like that,” Zayn said as a blush crept to his face and ears. “It’s embarrassing.”

“He has, hasn’t he?” Louis persisted getting all excited.

Zayn looked at his lap. “Yes he did kiss me.”

“Good.” Louis said with a knowing smile.

“If you say so.” Zayn said sheepishly.

“Look Zee, I know Liam isn’t the alpha you’ve imagined he would be but I think if you get to know him closely I believe you’ll find yourself a good Alpha.”

“Hmm, and how would you know what I imagined him to be?” Zayn teased, he wanted to keep the conversation light.

“Well, you couldn’t have possibly imagined that Liam will be like that, he’s a bit overwhelming at first sight.”

“I don’t know.” Zayn said with a shrug.

“Must I remind you that you fainted the first time you saw him.” Louis teased.

“Well I was tired.” Zayn defended, “He wants to… have… he wants to do the mating tonight.” He suddenly confessed.

Louis did not look surprise by this announcement.

“I suppose that would be his natural inclination. You too are married it is only normal for him to bond you and have sex with you. Are you afraid?”

“A little.” Zayn answered. “I know that my duty is to be a good omega for him, but I don’t really know him. I wanted him to court me first but he’s in a hurry.”

“You’re afraid he’s going to hurt you?”

Zayn shook his head in negation.

“It’s really odd, you know. The way he looks, he’s scary but just deep down I can’t but feel safe with him, I just can’t really explain it. He even told me he doesn’t want me to be afraid of him.”

“Well that’s good.”

“But he won’t wait until I get used to the idea.”

“I wouldn’t expect him to wait. Heck, it’s amazing he gave you until tonight.” Louis said with a smile. “You’re his omega, and I noticed how he watched you the first night. He wanted you, it was obvious.”

Zayn’s cheeks turned scarlet.

“But what if I disappoint him?” he whispered.

“I’m sure you won’t Zee. He’ll see that you won’t.”

“We have to have a pup if Liam is going to get the second half of the treasury set by the king in the contract since he was forced to wait for me… did you know he thought that I ran away from him? Zayn asked incredulously. Louis frowned at that.

"Aren't you pleased Liam tried to come for me?"

"Of course. I'm frowning because I believe your parents have deceived you yet again."

"Lou, you can't believe…"

“Look, I told you before and I will tell you again. I never stopped sending you letters. I will even allow for the possibility that one or two of my letters got lost, but certainly not all six of them. No, it was all a lie, Zee to get you out of England.”

"Mother wouldn't agree to such a lie." Zayn defended.

“Of course she would, aunt is afraid of her Alpha… she always was and she always will be and we both know it. It’s pointless to lie ourselves, get your head out of the clouds Zayn. If Yamen told her to lie she will. Now let’s talk about something else.” Louis wanted to change the subject because Zayn seemed to want to object. “I want to ask you a question.”

“What?”

“Do you want to be bonded to Liam?”

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"Do you or not?"

"I've never thought about being with anyone else," Zayn answered hesitantly. "I don't really know how I feel. I dislike the notion of any other omega having him, though. Do you know I didn't realize that until he mentioned the word 'omega bitch' to me? I reacted most vehemently to that proposal. It's all very confusing."

"Yes, love is always confusing."

"I'm not talking about love," Zayn countered. "It's just that I've been trained to think of Liam as my Alpha all these years."

Louis let out an inelegant snort. "You were trained to hate the man. They thought they'd raised another one just like your sister, but they couldn't do it, could they? You don't hate Liam at all."

"No, I don't hate anyone."

“After all these lies they told you about him, you just kept his idea pure.”

“They think I hate him.” Zayn confessed. “I pretended to agree with whatever they were saying so they would just leave me alone. Uncle Malik was the worst, now he knows the truth. When I confronted him in the tavern, when I saw your band on his little finger, well, I lost my temper. I boasted that Liam would retaliate and added to that lie by telling him that Liam and I had been on the best of terms for a long while."

"Perhaps it wasn't all a lie," Louis said. "I do believe Liam would retaliate on my behalf in future. And do you know why?"

"Because he realizes what a dear, sweet omega you are," Zayn answered.

Louis rolled his eyes heavenward.

"No, Zee, I don't believe he realizes that just yet. He'll watch out for me because he knows how much you care about me. Liam is the kind of alpha who takes care of the people close to him."

"But Lou—"

"I'm telling you he's already beginning to care for you, Zee."

"You're being far-fetched."

The conversation came to an abrupt end when Harry came into the room. He gave Louis a wide smile and a slow wink. "It's time for you to have a rest," he told him.

Zayn kissed Louis' forehead good bye and went back to his cabin. The bath was ready for him, hot steam was getting out of the tub. Zayn took his time making himself clean until the water became cold. He dressed in a flimsy white shirt and some loose trousers. He was sat on the bed trying dry his hair with a towel when Liam came into the room.

Two young betas followed him inside. The seaman nodded at him and then lifted the tub between them and carried it out. When they were alone Liam shut the door and bolted it. He did not need to speak for the look in his eyes said it all. His dark pupils were blown wide with a fine line of light hazel on the edges. The alpha was determined and no argument was going to deter him. The omega started trembling.

Liam had had a bath too, Zayn noticed. His hair was still wet and slicked back while droplets of water slithered down his chiseled chest. He was not wearing a shirt. Zayn looked at him for a while then occupied himself with toweling his hair.

Liam stared back at him then went and sat in his chair, he pulled off his boots and his socks. Then he stood up and began unbuttoning his pants.

The omega closed his eyes.

The alpha smiled at his shyness, but that did not stop him. He took off the rest of his clothes and put them on the chair.

“Zayn?” He called for him.

He didn’t open his eyes when he answered him. “Yes Leeyum?”

“Take your clothes off.”

Liam had spoken softly to ease the tension. He knew that Zayn was still afraid he looked like he’s going to rip his hair off with his towel.

Zayn wasn’t really soothed by his voice.

“We’ve already had this discussion Leeyum. I told you I’m keeping my clothes on.”

He tried to keep his voice steady but he grimaced as he heard the tremor in his hoarse voice as he whispered, “All right?”

“All right.” Liam agreed with a sigh.

The easy agreement calmed his tensing nerves. He quit dabbing his hair and moved out of bed. He kept his gaze in the ground as he moved around Liam and hung the towel carefully on the back of the chair. Zayn was nervous but he was determined to look as if Liam’s nakedness did not bother him. He had never seen a naked alpha before, he only heard that their physique was more overwhelming than his own. The omega tried to remind himself that he was now an adult omega and that he was no longer a child. He should be able to at least look at him without being embarrassed. Then he got a rather thorough look at his alpha, and all thoughts about being mature flew out of the chimney. Liam was in the process of closing the trap in the ceiling. He was half turned away from him, but the omega still saw quite enough of his physique to make him forget how to breathe. The man was all muscle and steel. Bronzed, too. He was perfect. Zayn thought although he had nothing to compare him with but from an artist point of view Zayn could see perfection once it was in front of his eyes.

He watched Liam light the lantern. The soft glow made his skin glisten. The omega was grateful that he had his back turned to him when he saw to that task. Was he deliberately giving him time to get accustomed to his size? If that was his goal, well it was not working. Zayn would never get accustomed to his size and he wondered if he was going to be enough for Liam.

The omega let out a little sigh. He was worrying himself before anything happened and maybe one day he would look at this night and laugh at his childish thoughts but now he was not laughing. The only thing that was good enough that his fear was not obviously showing.

“Are we going to bed now?” he asked with a blush.

Liam thought he sounded choked when he asked the question. He knew he was going to have to find a way to let him let go of his fear before he bedded him. The only problem now was how.

He turned around and took hold of him before he ran away. The omega met his gaze immediately and Liam doubted that Zayn would lower his gaze if he told him there was a snake slithering across his feet. Liam smiled at him and the omega returned the smile with a beam of his own.

"Does my nakedness upset you?" He asked the obvious, thinking to attack the problem head on.

"Why would you think that?"

His hands moved to the sides of the omega’s neck. He could feel his pulse pounding under his thumb. He kept his touch gentle. "You like it when I kiss you, don't you, Zayn?” he whispered

He seemed surprised by that question. "Do you?" he asked again when the omega continued to stare at him.

"Yes," Zayn admitted. "I do like you it when you kiss me."

The alpha looked arrogantly pleased.

"But I don't believe I'm going to like the other thing at all," the omega said, thinking to give him fair warning once again.

The alpha was not offended by his honesty. Liam leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, then he kissed the bridge of his nose, he peppered his face with kisses until his hot lips brushed against his for a moment.

“I’m going to like it,” he told him with a low growl that made Zayn’s spine tingle.

The omega did not have a comeback for that statement so he kept silent. He also kept his mouth closed as the alpha’s mouth settled on his again.

Liam felt he was kissing a statue but he did not give up. He sighed against his mouth and slowly tightened his hold around the omega’s neck, where he knew so well how omegas could relax by the alpha touching this spot. Zayn opened his mouth to moan at the feeling and that’s when Liam’s tongue moved inside to touch his tongue.

The omega’s response was nice and the walls he build around him began to crack. Liam softened his hold on the spot as soon as the omega opened his mouth for him. His thumbs made lazy circles along the sides of his neck. Liam wanted to overwhelm him and make him dizzy with want that he would overcome his fear and he thought he succeeded when Zayn moved closer and put his arms around his neck.

The omega’s sigh of pleasure mingled with his growl of need. He didn't let up on his gentle attack. The kiss was long, hard, and thorough. His mouth slanted hungrily over his again and again while his tongue stoked the fire inside him. The kiss seemed endless and because the feelings the omega was having were so raw it did not take him any time to get rid of initial shyness. His resistance bent to Liam's sensual attack.

Liam tried to compose himself when the omega’s fingers threaded through his damp hair and he felt the sensual feathery like caress of his omega. The lust inside him was burning him with the need to be inside his omega, to knot him and mark him and make him his.

Zayn was suddenly being impatient, he let out a ragged moan when Liam pulled his arms away from his neck. He felt he was doing something but he did not know what. His mouth continued to plunder his but that was not enough for the omega, he wanted to be close to his alpha’s heat. The alpha kept blocking his arms and tugging at the same time and Zayn did not understand why, he was too occupied by the sensation to notice what Liam was doing.

“Now you can put your arms around me again baby.” He whispered when he ended the kiss. His smile was gentle. Liam was so amazed by his omegas open reaction to him. He was so responsive and did not hold back when passion clouded his mind and he liked that. It shook him a little when he realized that he really wanted to please him too. His omega was full of innocent trust in him that made him feel like a powerful alpha.

“Don’t be afraid.” He murmured in a deep husky voice. He stroked the side of his face with his fingers and the omega instinctively tilted his head to chase the caress.

"I'm trying not to be afraid," Zayn whispered back. "It does ease my worry because I know you care about my feelings."

"And when did you come to that conclusion?"

Liam wondered over the sudden sparkle that came into his eyes. He seemed to be amused about something.

"When you agreed that I could keep my clothes on."

Liam's sigh was long. He decided it wasn't the time to mention the fact that he'd just removed his clothes off. He guessed he'd find out soon enough.

"I'm not a very patient alpha, Zayn, when I want something as badly as I want you."

Liam put his arms around his waist and pulled him up against him. Skin touched skin. Zayn’s eyes widened in reaction, but before he could get his wits about him to decide if he liked the feeling or not, the alpha's mouth settled on top of his again.

The alpha certainly knew how to kiss. This time his omega did not give him a chance to force his way in, he opened his mouth for his quickly and soon enough he became the aggressor. His tongue rubbed against his first. Liam grunted in reaction and Zayn was pleased inside that Liam liked his show of boldness.

The kiss was wild. He wanted to rekindle the passion between them. When the omega began to make those erotic little whimpers at the back of his throat he knew he'd accomplished his goal. Zayn was already hot for him again. And the sounds he let out made him ache to be inside him.

Liam’s hands gripped his ass and kneaded at the plump flesh there, he pulled him against his hardness and Zayn gasped as he felt how big and how hard his alpha was for him. He circled his arms around Liam’s shoulder and Liam pulled him by his derriere up. Zayn legs instinctively surrounded his waist and his ass rubbed against Liam’s hard shaft. He moaned wantonly when he felt it rub against his crack. Liam growled in reaction.

Zayn couldn't seem to catch hold of a thought, he had never been this hard. The sensations Liam's kiss caused were so strange, so wonderful, so consuming. He couldn't even hold onto his shyness. The omega knew he'd taken his clothes off, had deliberately baited him when he'd reminded him that he'd promised he could leave them on. It was trickery on his part, but his reason had made perfectly good sense to him at the time. Zayn wanted him to slow down, to give him time to get used to his body, his heat, his touch.

He had no idea how they’ve moved to the bed but suddenly Liam was pulling the covers back and settling him on the bed. He didn’t give him any time to try and shy away from him as he followed him quickly and his warm naked body covered his from head to toe.

Zayn was instantly panicking. This was happening too soon. He wanted it but at the same time he was afraid. He did not want to disappoint his alpha. He felt like crying but he just tensed all over. Liam tried to spread his legs apart but Zayn struggled against the move. Liam stopped.

He propped himself up on his elbows to ease his weight away from the tensing omega, then began to nibble on the side of his neck where his mark would be soon. Zayn liked that. His breath was warm, sweet, teasing against his ear next. He shivered in reaction. In a dark whisper Liam told him how much he pleased him, how much he made him want him, and even told him how beautiful he thought he was. When he finished with his praise he was certain that he had coaxed the omega into willingness.

However, he was mistaken. The moment he tried to touch Zayn again he went all rigid. He sighed and tried to calm his breathe. Zayn looked at him worriedly, his lower lip stuck between his teeth and eyes on the verge of tears.

“Liam do you hate me”

Liam sighed.

“No Zayn I could never hate you just give me a minute.”

“Leeyum would you please kiss me again?”

“Zayn, kissing isn't the only thing I had in mind. I want to touch you. Everywhere.” Liam confessed with a low grunt.

He waited for Zayn to go rigid on him again. God, he wished he had the patience for this. His nerves felt as though they were about to snap, and all he could think about was spilling his seed inside him.

He closed his eyes and growled.

And then he felt the omega take hold of his hand. He opened his eyes just as he placed his hand on his navel and placed it lower so he could feel the omega’s hardness. Liam did not move for a long minute and Zayn did not either.

Then Liam fingers started to stroke him and the feeling made Zayn’s toes curl. He slowly leaned in to kiss Liam lightly on the lips.

“I hate the feeling of being trapped…I’m sorry I panicked. Please don’t give up on me Alpha.” He said with a husky voice that made Liam want him even more if that was even possible.

Liam gently caressed the side of his face. "I'm not going to give up," he whispered.

Zayn sighed against his mouth and kissed him the way he wanted. When his tongue moved to mate with his alpha’s, Liam’s control snapped. He soon took dominance again. He deepened the kiss and flipped their position so Zayn was laid on top of him and he was on the bed. He kissed him again and again while his hands caressed his back, the swell of his butt and his fingers reached to dip in his crack. Zayn moaned at the back of his throat when he felt Liam’s fingers rubbing gently at his wet hole. The omega tighten the grip on Liam’s shoulder at the overwhelming feelings. He gently started to hump against Liam’s chiseled abdomen. When Liam was sure Zayn was turned on enough he flipped them back. This time his mouth lowered to suck and kiss his neck. The omega closed his eyes and moaned at the sensations the alpha gave him by sucking on his spot. Liam left marks everywhere. Zayn legs crossed at his back, he was chasing any friction he could get from Liam’s body on his and the alpha let him. Liam moved to his chest, he started with light kisses and then he sucked huge bruises there. He then moved to one of the omega’s nipples. He mouthed at one at first, Zayn’s response was immediate. He arched his back chasing the mouth that was pleasuring him.

Zayn’s fingers ran through Liam’s hair and he tugged on it when feelings were too much. Liam’s mouth drove him crazy. His tongue alone was doing things to him that he could not explain. A bolt of electricity coursed through his body when he took the hard bud in his mouth and began to suckle on it.

Zayn felt the slick wetting the inside of his cheeks.

“Leeyum please.” He moaned without having any idea what he was begging for, only knew the incredible heat was driving him beyond reason.

Liam turned to give the same treatment to the other nipple as his other hand lowered down and slid between Zayn’s thighs. The omega was hard and dripping wet.

He rubbed the rim of his wet hole, Zayn did not stop him this time he just let out a soft groan. Liam watched his expressions closely, when Zayn tried to hide his face he caught hold of his soft hair and made him look at him.

“Never hide yourself from me Zayn. These noises and these reactions are all mine to hear and to watch.” Liam whispered hotly and this only made Zayn hotter which he thought was impossible. He moaned out loud when he felt Liam’s finger dipping inside. This was new.

"I like the way you respond to me," he whispered. "Do you like the way I'm touching you?"

He already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear Zayn’s confirmation.

“Answer me sweet omega.” He asked nuzzling Zayn’s neck. He was now moving his finger in and out in a slow rhythm to get Zayn accustomed to the action that would take place later.

“Yeah… Lii..” Zayn sounded breathless. Liam smirked at that.

He slowly added another finger inside him and moved them. Zayn’s eyes closed and his mouth opened in a silent moan. Liam took the chance and covered his mouth with his own. Zayn’s hands were now stroking his shoulders his back, like he was hesitant were to put them. Liam felt small claws dig in his shoulder blades when he found his spot. Fuck, how he liked that.

“Is that it Zayn?”

“Please…don’t… don’t stop Alpha.” Zayn mumbled.

“Are you begging me omega? Are you begging for me to knot you? To make you feel good?” The Alpha in him was doing the talk.

“Yes… Please I need it.”

He was now fucking him with three digits and Zayn was not holding back anymore he was wantonly fucking himself on Liam’s fingers. He whined when Liam suddenly removed the magical fingers inside him.

"Put your legs around me," Liam ordered, his voice harsh with determination.

When he did as he commanded he let out a low growl. And still he hesitated.

"Look at me, Zayn."

Zayn opened his eyes and stared into his.

"You're going to belong to me. Now and forever."

The omega reached up to clasp the sides of his face. "I have always belonged to you, my Alpha. Always.”

Liam kissed him again, hard as he breached him with one long move that made Zayn arch his back, scratch at Liam’s shoulders even more and cry out.

“Hush baby.” The alpha whispered in his ear. He was now fully embedded in his omega’s wonderful tight heat, he was squeezing him just the way he wanted.

“Fuck this feels good.”

“No it doesn’t.” Zayn whined. The omega tried to shift but Liam’s hands wouldn’t let him move.

“Stay still for a moment baby and it will feel better I promise.” His breathing was labored. He sounded out of breath to the omega. His face rested in the hollow of his shoulder. He nipped at his skin with his teeth, tickled him at the same time with his tongue. The sweet torture made him forget some of the burn.

After a moment, he tried to retreat a little and then push inside again. Zayn clenched around him and cried out again.

“Zayn, please relax babe…it would be better if you did.”

“You try to relax when you have… a… when you have something as big as you inside you.” Zayn replied with sass. Although Liam was trying to be strict he could not help a small chuckle.

He did not argue he just reached for the omega’s dick and started tugging on it. That’s when he felt Zayn relax.

“Liam… please don’t stop.”

“Don’t tell me what to do Omega…” The alpha threatened and Zayn only mewled.

Liam moved his fingers to cup Zayn’s balls and then to rub where they were both connected. He felt Zayn move, like he was trying to take more of his alpha inside him. Liam helped. He retreated half the way and then thrust back. Zayn moaned.

“Was that good?”

“Yes!” the omega cried and moved to meet Liam’s thrusts inside him. Liam was hitting something inside him that made him wild.

Liam lowered his pace and took Zayn’s legs in his hands, Zayn whined against the slow rhythm but did not object as Liam spread hi legs even more and put his ankles on his wide shoulders. He leaned down to kiss him again and thrust back in him with a powerful move. In this position Liam can go even deeper. Zayn moaned against his mouth. He responded to her by slowly pulling back and thrusting more powerfully inside.

The bed creaked from the rocking motion. Their bodies glistened with perspiration in the lantern light. The omega’s sweet moans blended with his raw growls.

Liam could not hold his knot anymore. He was feeling it forming and Zayn felt it too. He was whining and trying to suck it inside him and his reactions were instinctive, Liam knew it will be a new sensation for him, a new stretch.

“Zayn… now you take my knot babe, fuck…” He thrust hard inside him and his knot slipped in stretching the omega and making him full.

“Leyyumm.” Zayn cried as he came, Liam felt him milking his knot and that was it. He came with a high growl that made Zayn mewl and the alpha bit his omega’s neck, bonding him. Marking him as his.

The few moments that came after were like white noise. They both stayed still until Liam felt his knot subside. He moved out and watched Zayn. He hissed a little as he felt the alpha move out. He felt sensitive all over but he was satiated.

Liam licked at his neck, and that’s when Zayn realized. He was now a truly bonded omega. Liam moved to lay back beside him. Zayn looked at him, his eyes were closed… he looked exhausted.

Zayn was going to voice his annoyance of his lack of care when Liam moved and put him easily on top of him. His arms were surrounding his middle securely.

“I’m not your pillow Leeyum.” Zayn protested… he liked it but he wanted to talk.

“Zayn go to sleep.”

“Leeeyum?”

“Yes Zayn?” Liam replied.

“Kiss me again.” Zayn demanded.

“Zayn if I kiss you again, I’m going to want you again… and I don’t think you’ll be very happy with that...” Liam said as he reached to feel his tender rim when Zayn hissed he proved Liam’s point.

“Well it’s all your fault alpha.” Zayn said as he threw his arms over him. He was exhausted. Frustrated, too.

He laughed. "Zayn, I know you found fulfillment." Zayn did not voice that opinion out loud, Liam did not seem surprised he knew that bonded couple could communicate without the need to say the words out loud.

"That isn't what I'm talking about," Zayn whispered.

Zayn waited for him to ask him to explain what he'd meant, then gave up when he kept silent. "Liam?"

"Hell, what now?"

"Please don't take that mean tone with me."

"Zayn…" he began in a warning tone of voice.

"After you took those other omegas to your bed, well, after… what did you do?"

What was he getting at? “First they were all betas and second I left," he snapped.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"Zayn, this is my bed. I'm going to sleep."

“Wasn’t I good?”

Fuck how could he forgot. Omegas needed extra attention after mating. They weren’t like betas. They needed after care and reassurance that they were good for the alpha. Liam sighed and opened his eyes. He looked at Zayn whose eyes were on the verge of shedding tears.

He gently caressed his back and put the covers back to make him warm.

“You were amazing Zayn. You’re my good omega.” He said as he nuzzled his neck, the place where his mark was openly visible. Zayn purred the omega inside him was happy now. Liam reassured him using their newly founded bond.

“Liam?”

“Yes?”

"Do you know what this holding and hugging each other is called?"

"No, Zayn, what's it called?"

"Cherishing."

He groaned. Zayn smiled. "It's a good start, isn't it?"

Liam did not reply. He moved on his side Zayn still in his arms and fell asleep. Zayn could not fall asleep yet. He could not wait until the next day. He wanted to find ways to make Liam realize that he was lucky to have him. He wanted to please him in any way. He already knew he was the perfect mate for him. Liam did not know yet, but with patience he will make him realize how much he loved him.

Zayn was his mate now. His omega in every sense. There was a bond between them, he could feel it at the back of his mind, something wonderful that tied him to the alpha and tugged on his heart.

He fell asleep holding him tight. The next day was going to be the official start of his new life as Liam’s omega. It was going to be a day in heaven.


	9. 8-Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D

It was a day in hell!

Liam had already left the cabin when Zayn woke up. He had opened the chimney lid for him so that fresh air and the sun shine would flood into the cabin. It was a nice day, much warmer than the day before. Zayn washed himself using the basin in the corner. He dressed quickly in cream white shirt and a blue trousers, dabbed himself with spicy cologne and went to search for his alpha. He wanted to ask him where they kept the fresh sheets for him to change the bed. He also wanted Liam to kiss him again. Sue him.

Zayn had reached the last step on his way to the main deck when he heard a man’s shout. When he reached the deck he saw the commotion was about a man that tripped and fell. The man was a little old, sprawled on the deck unconscious. The fall must have been quite hard on his head.

The omega guiltily saw his own hat, the one he had not been able to find on the scene of the accident. His face paled when he concluded that the man fell because he stepped on the hat and slipped over it.

Niall was bent over the man on one knee slapping the side of his face trying to wake him up. The crowd of seamen had gathered around in a matter of seconds and each member offered suggestions about how to wake the man up.

“What the hell happened in here?” Came Liam’s booming voice from behind them.

“I think he slipped over something.” Zayn said without turning around to face Liam, he tried to sound innocent.

“It wasn’t something me Omega,” one of the man of the crew pointed out to his battered hat, “It’s your hat he slipped on.”

Zayn was forced to accept full responsibility to the man’s accident.

“Yes it was my hat.” He confessed, “His injury is my fault. Will he be alright Niall? I really didn’t mean to cause any accidents…”

Niall took pity on the blabbering omega.

“No need to carry on Zayn, the men knows it was just an accident.”

Zayn took a look around the crowd they all nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry yourself Dear Omega, Ivan will get his wits back in a minute. No harm done.” A man with an orange beard said.

“Murray!” Niall called out to the man, “Bing me a bucket of water to bring the man about.”

“Will Ivan be able to cook his soup for us tonight?” A man asked that Zayn believed his name was Chester. He was scowling at Zayn. Zayn gave him a scowl of his own. It was obvious he blamed him for the fact that now Ivan won’t be able to cook a meal for them today.

“Is your stomach more important that your fellowman’s health.” The omega accused the seaman. He knelt down next to the ailing man and patted his shoulder trying to wake him up. The cook did not respond. His mouth was agape.

Zayn looked at Niall worriedly.

“Oh my God, did I kill him Niall?”

“No you did not kill him.” Niall answered him with a silly tone. “You can see he’s still breathing. He’ll just have a splitting headache when he wakes up.”

Liam lifted his Omega up to his feet and dragged him away from the crowd. However Zayn wanted to stay saying that he is responsible for the man’s fall and that he must apologize to him as soon as he woke up.

“He wouldn’t be in the mood to listen to apologies,” Liam said to him.

“Aye,” another man, Eddy, agreed, “Ivan the Terrible isn’t one to forgive quickly. He likes to hold a grudge.”

Another man nodded in agreement, “he’s going to be in rage.”

“Is Ivan the only cook?” Zayn asked Liam.

“Yeah, he is.” The alpha answered.

Zayn turned to face his husband for the first time this morning. He felt his face getting hot, he did not know if it was from the commotion he caused or the fact that it was the first time he saw him since last night.

“Why do they call him Ivan the Terrible?” He asked curiously, “Is it because he has a terrible temper?”

Liam didn’t look at him when he answered.

“No, it’s because they don’t like his cooking.”

A man came with a bucket of water and tossed the contents to Ivan’ face who woke up immediately spluttering and coughing.

Once Liam saw the man was in an alright state he nodded and left the group. Zayn couldn’t believe him. His alpha just ignored him. He felt embarrassed. He needed to give his alpha a lecture about how he must treat his omega. He thought about the way to say it when he waited for his chance to apologize to the groaning man. As soon as Ivan was able to sit up Zayn knelt down beside him and took his hand.

“Pray forgive me Mr. Ivan for causing your fall. It was my hat that you slipped on, though if you were looking where you were going you would have noticed it. Nonetheless, I beg your forgiveness.”

The cook was rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain, he looked at the omega and tried to blame him for the near death experience he just had but the look of worry on the omega’s face and the fact that he is the Captain’s omega made him forgive him.

“It wasn’t that bad of a hit,” the man said, “You didn’t do it on purpose now did you?”

Ivan had a Scottish accent that Zayn found musical. The omega shook his head quickly.

“Of course I did not do it on purpose. Are you strong enough to stand, I’ll help you to your feet.”

The cook looked wary of the omega, a few man hurried to help him up but he growled in all their faces.

“I’ll get up by meself man, get off my face.” He stood up and rubbed his back. “I’m afraid you won’t be getting my soup tonight, my head is hurting and my backside too. Damned if I’m not takin’ to my bed.”

“Watch your tongue Ivan.” Niall said nodding his head in Zayn’s direction.

Niall lifted Zayn’s hat and handed it to him. It was in a sorry state. He would have to reluctantly get rid of it. Before Niall could go back to his duties, Zayn had a brilliant idea.

“I’m going to prepare the soup for the crew.” He announced enthusiastically.

“No, you aren’t.” Niall said with a strict voice, he tried to sound softer when he elaborated, “You’re the captain’s omega; you should not be doing any work.”

Zayn did not want to argue with Niall so he waited for him to go away and reassured the rest of the crew that he would be doing the soup that night. Ivan looked cheerful and showed him to the galley. They walked down one dark corridor after another until he was completely disoriented. Ivan knew his way, of course, and led him right to his sanctuary.

“Have you ever made a soup before?” Ivan asked Zayn who was looking at the place in fascination.

“Oh, yes of course many times.” Zayn lied.

“Fine omegas like you should not be doing such common jobs.”

“Well, I got bored most of the times and spent a great amount of time in the kitchens helping the cook, don’t worry I’ll get by.” Zayn reassured him.

He looked like he believed him.

“This is called the galley.” He began to explain, as he lit two globes of lantern that illuminated the place.

There was an enormous oven in the center of the kitchen, it was the largest Zayn had ever seen. When he told Ivan his comment he corrected him.

“This is not an oven, this is the galley’s stove, there’s an open pit on the other side you have to walk around the corner to get a good look at it.”

“That's where I cook my meat on a sturdy spit. On this side you can see the giant coppers sunk down low in the top. There are four in all, and every one of them needed to make my beef soup. There's the meat—some went bad. I've already separated the tainted half from the good beef. Most is simmering in the water I added before I went up on deck to have a word with Chester. It gets a might stifling down here, and I needed a breath of fresh sea air." He explained.

Ivan waved a hand toward the pile of bad meat he'd left on the sidebar, thinking to tell him that as soon as he was feeling a little better he'd toss the garbage overboard, but he forgot all about explaining when his head started in pounding again.

"There isn't much else to do," he muttered as he regained his feet. "Just chop up those vegetables and add the spices. Of course, you know all that. Do you want me to stay until you learn your way around my galley?"

 

"No," Zayn answered. "I'll do just fine, Ivan. You go and have someone take a look at that bump. Perhaps they will give you something to ease your ache."

“Yeah they would,” Ivan replied, "They'll be giving me a pint full of grog to ease my aches and pains, or I'll be knowing the reason why.”

As soon as the cook left the room, Zayn went to work. He was determined to make the finest soup the men had ever eaten. He added the rest of the meat he found on the sidebar, a little of each to each copper. He then sprinkled a fair amount of the spices he found in the cubbyhole below the coppers into each vat. One bottle was filled with crushed brown leaves. The aroma was quite pungent, so he only added a little dash of that.

Zayn spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon in the galley. He thought it was weird that no one came to look for him down here. That thought led to Liam, of course. Zayn’s mood went sore when he thought about his Alpha.

"He didn't even give me a proper greeting," he muttered to himself. He mopped at his forehead with the towel he'd tied around his waist and pushed the damp strands of hair back from his line of vision.

“Who didn’t give you a proper greeting?” Zayn heartbeat did a dramatic crescendo. He recognized his alpha’s voice coming from the door way.

He turned around and frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You didn't give me a proper greeting," he announced.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making soup. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

The air was stiff in the galley, Zayn was sure that was the reason why he was feeling a little lightheaded, it was the same feeling he had when he smoked with Louis some weed a long time ago. It could not be his reaction for the way the Alpha was looking at him.

"Have you ever made soup before?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

He walked over to stand in front of him when he answered.

“No, I didn’t, but I do now, it wasn’t that difficult.” Zayn said with a shrug while he removed his makeshift apron.

“Zayn…” Liam started.

"The men were all blaming me for Ivan's fall. I had to do something to win their loyalty. Besides, I want my staff to like me."

"Your staff?"

Zayn nodded. Since you don’t have servants in your estate, you do have this ship and the crew, they are like your staff and when they taste my soup they’re going to like me again.”

"Why do you care if they like you or not?" he asked.

He straightened away from the wall and moved closer to him. He was drawn to him like a moth is drawn to light. It was all his fault for being so damned sweet and attractive. He was losing control.

Zayn’s face was flushed from the heat of the stove and some of his hear stuck to his sweaty forehead, his lips were should probably from concentration when he was chopping the vegetables. He brushed away some if his hair and cupped his cheek.

“Because everyone wants to be liked.” He replied wisely.

“I don’t.” Liam said.

Zayn gave him a glare for contradicting him. He was so close now that their thighs were touching.

“Zayn?”

“Yes!”

"Do you still hurt because of last night?"

The blush that crept to Zayn’s face was instantaneous. "It did hurt last night," he whispered.

He tilted his face up with his thumb. "That isn't what I asked you," he said in a soft whisper.

"It isn't?"

"No," he replied.

"Then what is it you wanted to know?"

He sounded out of breath to him. Zayn needed some fresh air, he decided. Hell, he didn't want his mate fainting on him again. "I want to know if you hurt now, Zayn," he said.

"No," he answered. "I don't hurt now."

They stared at each other a long, silent minute. Zayn thought he might want to kiss him, but he couldn't be sure. "Liam? You still haven't given me a proper greeting."

The omega put his hands on the front of his shirt, closed his eyes, and waited.

"What the hell is a proper greeting?" The alpha asked. He knew exactly what Zayn wanted from him, but he wanted to see what he would do next.

The omega opened his eyes and frowned at him. "You're supposed to kiss me."

"Why?" he asked, baiting him again.

Zayn’s exasperation with him was obvious. "Just do it," he commanded.

Before he could ask another aggravating question Zayn’s clasped the sides of his face with his hands and pulled his head down toward him. "Oh, never mind," the omega whispered "I'll do it myself."

Liam did not offer any help, but that did not put Zayn down who placed a chaste kiss to his mouth then he leaned back a little his their noses rubbed as Zayn complained.

“It would’ve been a better kiss if you cooperated Leeyum, you’re supposed to kiss your omega back.”

His omega’s voice was low and musical, he could smell his sweet scent and feel the warmth of his body. An alpha could only take so much teasing. Liam leaned his head a little and rubbed his mouth over Zayn’s. He caught his sigh in his mouth and deepened the kiss. The omega was already melting against his arms. The way Zayn so easily responded to his touch turned him on to no limits. He held him tight in his powerful arms and took a deep inhale to take in his scent, he smelt of jasmine and cinnamon.

“Who taught you how to kiss?” Liam demanded in a low growl. It was an illogical question, he knew as soon as he asked it, but he could not help asking anyway.

“You taught me how.” Zayn answered.

“You never kissed anyone before me?” he asked to make sure.

Zayn shook his head. “Not if you count Lou when we were twelve.”

Liam chuckled.

“Look if you don’t how I kiss…” the omega began.

“I like it.” Liam interrupted brushing their lips together.

The younger boy stopped protesting.

The alpha suddenly pulled him away from him and took hold of his hand. He dragged him over to the exit of the galley.

“Leeyum, I can’t leave the galley.” Zayn announced.

“You need a nap.” Liam decided.

“I what? I never take naps.” Zayn exclaimed.

“You do now.”

“But what about my delicious soup?”

“Damn it Zayn, I don’t want you cooking again.”

Zayn frowned. Liam was too bossy for his liking.

“I already told you why I took the job.”

“Do you think you can win my men loyalties over a bowl of soup?”

Zayn wanted to kick him. However the man continued his brisk walk until they were back to their cabin and the omega was surprised that Liam followed him inside.

_Did he need a nap too?_

Liam shut the door behind him and bolted it.

“Turn around Zayn.” Liam said as he began undressing him. Zayn did not protest until Liam’s hands reached his underwear too. He stopped him.

Liam stood there and watched him. Zayn was an exquisite omega. His body was feline and perfect. Just the way an omega should be.

The alpha’s hot stare soon made Zayn uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from foot to another and crossed his arms over his chest to conceal a part of him. He quit being shy when he saw Liam undressing too.

“Are you taking a nap too?”

“I never take naps.” Liam replied.

Zayn backed up a space as Liam began to pull his boots off.

“You’re not just changing clothes are you?”

Liam stopped a little and gave him a crinkly grin that made Zayn’s heart skip a beat.

“Nope.”

“You don’t want to…”

“Oh, yes I want to.” He said occupying himself with unbuttoning his pants.

“No.” the omega refused.

His reaction was immediate. He stood to his full height and walked toward him. His hands were on his hips. "No?"

Zayn shook his head.

"Why the hell not?"

“We’re in the middle of the day.”

“Fuck it Zayn, please don’t tell me you’re afraid again. I can’t go through that ordeal again.”

"Ordeal? You call making love to me an ordeal?" Zayn retorted in a shrilly voice. Liam thought he really should be teaching Zayn how to start acting like an omega. He sighed.

"Are you afraid?" he demanded.

He looked as though he dreaded his answer. Zayn suddenly realized he had a way out if he wanted it, but he immediately discarded that idea. He wasn't going to lie to his alpha.

“No, I wasn’t afraid.”

“Good. You said you don’t hurt anymore.”

“No, but we both know I will be if you persisted on having your way.”

Liam’s smile showed his amusement.

“Will that be so unbearable?”

Zayn felt something warm move in the pit of his stomach. All Liam had to do was to look at him in that special way of his and he became putty in his hands.

“No.” he answered with a low voice.

Liam did not need another incentive, he threw his arm around Zayn’s shoulders, dragged him over to the trap, and didn't let go of him when he reached up and pulled the wooden door shut.

The cabin was pitched into darkness. Liam paused to kiss Zayn. It was a hot, wet, lingering kiss that let the omega know with certainty that he was going to get his way.

Then he turned to light the candles. Zayn’s hand stopped his action. "Don't," he whispered.

"I want to see you when you…"

He stopped his explanation when he felt the omega’s hands on his waistband. He was unbuttoning his pants for him, his fingers brushed against his hard abdomen. His breathing hitched for a moment and Zayn knew that Liam was turned on by his touch and that encouraged him to continue. The omega rested the side of his face against his chest while his hands slowly edged the waistband down.

“You wanted to see me when I what Li?” he whispered huskily.

It took a gigantic amount of control from Liam’s side to even concentrate on what his sweet Zayn was saying. The omega’s fingers were so close to where he wanted them.

“When you orgasm.” He said with a low groan. “Fuck Zayn, touch me.”

Liam was tense and Zayn could see how hard he was for him, he smiled to himself, he had no idea he can affect his alpha this way, he moved his hands downward but still did not reach his hardness.

“I am touching you Li.” He murmured.

Now the little omega was teasing him. He could not take it any longer, Liam took Zayn’s hands and placed them where he needed his touch most. When Zayn began to stroke him, he stopped him with a deep guttural growl. He was afraid he would just lose it in his hands.

“Don't,” he ordered. “Just hold me, squeeze me, but don't…Zayn…fuck.”

Liam sounded like he was in pain. Zayn moved his hand away.

Liam pulled him against him and kissed him hard until he felt the dark haired boy relax in his arms and submit to his persisting tongue. The alpha had a brilliant idea when he felt Zayn resistance melt away.

"Zayn you know what>"

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"I've decided to make you beg." He said as he pulled him up agaisnt his bare chest. He deepened the kiss until Zayn was moaning at the back of his throat, while he was carrying him to bed. The alpha put the omega on the bed non too gently and flipped him on his front before he went to object. He undressed him until he was bare and kneeded the flesh of his lovely bottom. Zayn stiffled his moans by biting on his forearms.

"None of my dear omega, let me hear you." he growled. As he lowered his face down to his level, he parted his cheeks to have a lovely view of his pink pucker. He let out an exhale on it that made the omega shiver. Liam noticed how Zayn was already turned on by this, he was in for a ride. He tentatively licked around the rim and listened for his omega's reaction.

"Noo, Li...I uh."

"Don't tell me no." Liam said as he spanked his cheek teasingly. He started teasing him with his tongue making him squirm, moan, cry out, beg for him to stop and never stop at the same time. Liam's persistant tongue was plunging inside him tasting his sweet slick when the alpha felt a pang of pleasure course through him. He paused for a minute.

"You little shit!" he groaned teasingly. Zayn used their bond to transfer his feeling of arousal to his alpha.

He flipped the dark haired young man around in order to see him. Zayn had glassy bedroom eyes, pink cherry lips and he was so hard, just as Liam.

"Please." he whispered.

"Please what?"

Zayn growled, he was annoyed, he wanted Liam inside him at that very moment. He knew what Liam wanted to hear. He was not sure he could say what he wanted outloud. Liam brushed his knuckles over his rock hard cock and that was his undoing.

"Please get inside me Alpha." he cried as he arched his back chasing for his alpha's touch.

"With pleasure." The alpha inside Liam growled and did not waste a minute as he took his omega's thighs and plunged inside him in one powerful thrust that made them both grunt at the sudden pleasure. Liam covered his face inside the crook of Zayn's shoulder and nibbled the flesh of his neck where his mark was still new. He continued the powerful thrust while Zayn clawed at his back. This time was different than yesterday's he could weirdly feel His own and his omega's pleasure at the same time, it was like a double dose of ecstasy. He could not hold back any longer, but he wanted to watch Zayn come first. He nailed his pleaure point repeatedly and watch him reach his climax, and the omega's tremors around him gave him his own.

When he finally collapsed on top of him, when he finally regained his ability to think at all, he realized Zayn was crying.

"Fuck Zayn, did I hurt you again?" he knew he did not from the bond but he had to ask.

"No, it was just... too much" he whispered shyly.

Liam knew what he was talking about. He kissed him again to reassure him. This one could get to his heart, he suddenly realized. The sound of the boatswain's whistle announcing the change of the watch was like a warning bell going off inside Liam's mind. It was dangerous to be so attracted to his omega, foolish… irresponsible. To care for Zayn would make him vulnerable, he knew. If he'd learned anything of consequence in his escapades, it was to protect himself at all costs.

Loving Zayn could destroy him.

"Li, why are you frowning?"

Liam did not answer him, he gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead nad got out of bed. he dressed fastly his back to the omega adnd walked out of the cabin like it was on fire. Zayn was too stunned by his behavior to even react. He frowned. Did he do something wrong? Was he so irrelevant to the alpha that he didn't even deserve a growl of farewell? Zayn wiped the tears of angers away and took his frustration on the pillow pretteding it was Liam's head instead. It felt good, but then he pulled the pillow to his face and inhaled. It had Liam's scent on it. He then realized how silly he was bring, he tossed the pillow aside and got up to give some order to the cabin. He dressed up and sat down to draw his anger away, he began to make a sketch of the ship using his pad and charcoals.

Sketching took his mind off Liam. Harry interrupted him when he knocked on the door to ask if he wanted to eat his dinner with the first or second change in the watch. Zayn told him he would wait and share his meal with Louis.

Zayn was eager to find out what the crew thought about his soup. The aroma had been quite nice when he'd finished stirring in all the spices. It should have a hearty flavor, he thought, for it had simmered long hours.

It was only a matter of time before the seamen came to thank him. His staff would soon be completely loyal to him too. Making the soup was a giant step in that direction, anyway. By nightfall they would all think he was a very, very worthy omega.

 


	10. 9-Cursed part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crew think Zayn is cursed :S

By nightfall they all thought the little omega was trying to kill them!

The watch turned at six that evening. The first group filed into the galley to collect their dinner just a few minutes later. The men had had a hard day's work. The decks had been scoured, the hammocks scrubbed, netting mended, and half the cannons had been given another thorough cleaning. The seamen were exhausted, and their hunger was fierce. Most ate two full bowls of the heavily flavored soup before they were appeased. They didn't start getting ill until the second watch had just eaten their share.

Zayn had no idea the men were sick. He was anxiously waiting for someone to come and thank him for his delicious soup. He was sitting on Liam’s desk when hard knock sounded at the door so he rushed to answer it. Niall stood at the entrance, frowning at him. Zayn’s smile faltered.

“Good evening, Niall,” he began. “Is something wrong? You look very unhappy.”

"You haven't had any soup yet, have you, Zayn?" he asked.

His obvious concern didn't make any sense to him. He shook his head.

"I was waiting to share my dinner with Louis," he explained. “Niall, what is that horrid sound I'm hearing?"

He looked out the door to see if he could locate the sound. It sounded like someone was dying out there.

“The men.” Niall announced. He looked a little bit green to him.

“The men?” Zayn questioned.

Liam suddenly appeared by Niall’s side, a deadly look on his face that made him take a cautious step back. Man, he looked furious. Zayn backed up some more.

“What’s the matter Liam?” he asked in alarm. “Is something wrong? Is it Lou, is something wrong with him?”

“Louis is fine.” Niall interjected.

Liam mentioned to Niall to go away and then walked inside the cabin. Zayn continued to avoid being near the radius of his anger. He noticed the alpha’s jaw was clenched tight, his eyes brighter than usual. That was a bad sign.

“Are you…upset about something?” Zayn stuttered.

The alpha nodded.

Zayn frowned. He decided to ask a more specific question.

“Are you upset with me?”

Liam nodded again, then with the back of his feet he kicked the door shut. Zayn swallowed noisily.

“Why?” he asked trying to sound brave.

“The soup.” Liam’s voice was low, cold, and furious.

Zayn was confused by the answer and frightened by the tone.

“The men didn’t like my soup?”

“It wasn’t deliberate?” Liam asked in a strict voice that made Zayn tremble a little.

The poor omega had no idea what Liam meant by that question. He didn’t answer. Liam could see the confusion in his eyes. He tried to calm himself before he did something reckless like putting his mischievous omega over his knees and spank him until his anger goes away.

“Then you did not deliberately tried to kill them?”

Zayn gasped. He looked furious.

"Of course I didn't try to kill them. How could you think such a vile thing? The men are all part of my staff now, and I certainly wouldn't try to harm them. If they didn't like my soup, I'm sorry. I had no idea they were such prickly eaters."

“Prickly eaters?" He repeated those words in a roar. "Twenty of my men are hanging over the sides of my ship throwing up the soup you’ve prepared for them and the other half are writhing in agony in their hammocks. They’re not dead yet but I’m sure as hell they’re wishing they were.”

Zayn’s face blanched as he heard what Liam was telling him.

“I don’t get it,” he cried out, “do you mean to tell me that my soup was bad and that the crew is ill because of me… oh my... I must go and comfort them.”

Liam grabbed him by his shoulders to stop him from dashing past him.

“Comfort them?” he growled, “Zayn, one or two might want to comfort you right off the ship right now.”

"They wouldn't throw an omega overboard.” Zayn said in indignation.

He felt like shouting. Then he realized he already was. He took a quick breath. "The hell they wouldn't toss you overboard," he muttered. Liam dragged his flustered omega to bed and pushed him on the quilt. He hated and did not have the time for discipline but if he found out that Zayn was acting out he might be obliged to put him in line. However, he had to find the truth first.

“Now omega, you’re going to tell me exactly how you made that damned soup.”

Zayn burst into tears and started blabbering here and there. It took Liam half an hour to find out the cause and it was not Zayn who provided him with the information. Ivan had remembered that he left the tainted meat on the sidebar and that he had forgotten to mention it to Zayn.

Liam did not reprimand Zayn any further but he made sure to lock him in his cabin so he would not cause any other mischief, or even try to go to go and apologize to the crew.

He didn't come to bed that night, as he and the other healthy men had to take over the next watch. Zayn didn't understand that duty called and believed he was still too angry with him to want to sleep next to him.

He was wondering how he was going to face the crew again. How could he convince them that he hadn't deliberately tried to do them in? That worry turned to anger in short time. How could the men believe that he could be such a cold blooded murdered? They tarnished his character by believing he would hurt them. Zayn was determined that once he won their trust again he would sit them all down and have a firm talk with them about their tendency to jump to conclusions.

Liam also did not forgive him as quickly as he thought he would. He came back to the cabin the following morning, he was sullen, and he gave him a glare and then fell asleep on top of the covers and slept the morning away.

When he could not stand being locked in anymore, or stand Liam’s snoring too, he decided to go on deck for a little walk. He took his sketch pad and charcoal with him, maybe he will find some inspiration.

It turned out to be a humiliating experience. Each member of the crew he approached turned their backs on him. Most had an ashen complexion still and all of them had scowls. He had teary eyes when he reached the narrow steps to the highest deck. He did not look where he was going he just wanted to be alone and away from the crew’s dark looks and glares.

The highest level was filled with ropes and masts. There was barely room to walk. Zayn found a corner near the tallest sail, sat down, between the ropes, opened his sketch pad and began to draw. He did not know how long he just sat there, sketching and then trying to find some way to gain the crew’s respect again. When the sun was high in the sky he decided it was time to go back and check on Louis.

It would be nice to sit and talk with someone who would not look at him like he was some omen of death. Louis would not blame him. He stood up and began to march but his leg was caught on one of the ropes. He did not know why they were so tangled together so he undid them. A page of his sketch pad fell away as he hurried back to the cabin.

A crash came and nearly toppled him over the side of the ship. Chester caught him at the right time. Both of them turned to the noise on the upper deck just in time to see one of the masts slam into a larger one.

Chester took off running, shouting for assistance as he raced up the steps. Zayn decided he'd better get out of the way of the sudden chaos around him. He could not help but feel that maybe he did something wrong this time. He waited until several more men had rushed past him, then made his way down to Louis' cabin.

Harry was just coming out of the room when Zayn strode past him.

“Good day Alpha Harry.” He said in a nervous greeting, “I’ll only stay for a few minutes. I just want to see how Louis is doing today. I promise not to wear him out.”

Harry grinned. "I believe you," he replied. "But I'm still coming back in a half hours’ time to check on Lou."

The booming crash shook the vessel then. Zayn grabbed hold of the door to keep himself from pitching forward to his knees. "The wind is fierce today, isn't it Harry?"

The seaman was already running toward the steps. "That wasn't the wind," he shouted over his shoulder.

Zayn shut the door as Liam came charging out of his cabin.

His cousin was once again propped up with pillows behind his back. Zayn thought he looked a little more rested.

"The color's back in your cheeks, Lou, and your bruises are beginning to fade to yellow now. You'll be strolling around the decks with me in no time at all."

“Yeah, I do feel better,” Louis beamed, “How are you Zee?”

“Oh, I’m just fine.” Zayn said with a shrug.

Louis considered him a moment then frowned.

“I’ve heard about the soup incident Zee, I know you’re not just fine.”

"I didn't eat any of the soup," Zayn blurted out. "But I do feel terrible about the crew. I didn’t mean to make them ill."

"I know you didn't mean to," Louis soothed. "I told Harry so. I took up your defense, Zee, and told him you didn't have an evil thought in your head and you’d never hurt a fly, well not on purpose anyway."

Zayn's frown matched Louis’. "I think it's horribly rude of my staff to think such evil thoughts about me.”

“What about Liam?” Louis asked concerned, “Is he blaming you too?”

Zayn shrugged again.

“He was upset when he knew about the soup but I don’t think he believes I did it on purpose. He’s probably being more understanding than the rest of the seamen because he didn’t eat any of it. Anyway, I've decided I don't care what the man thinks of me. I'm more upset with him than he is with me. Yes, I am," he added when Lou began to smile. "He isn't treating me at all well."

Zayn didn't give his cousin time to respond to that dramatic statement.

“I never should have said that. Liam's my alpha, and I must always be loyal to him. I'm ashamed of myself for…"

"Has he harmed you?" Louis interrupted.

"No, of course not. It's just that…"

A long minute passed while Louis tried to guess what the matter was and Zayn tried to find a way to explain the situation to him. When Zayn started blushing Louis deduced that the problem had something to do with the intimate side of their bonding.

"He wasn't gentle with you when he bedded you?" he asked trying to stay stoic.

Zayn shook his head.

“No, he was very gentle.”

“Then, what is it?” Louis asked.

“The second time we did… well after… he just left. He didn’t say a single gentle word to me. He didn’t say anything at all. Bitches are treated with more consideration.”

Louis was relieved that Liam was being careful with Zayn and that the issue was with the aftercare.

“Well did you say any kind words to him?” he asked trying to appease his worries.

“No.” Zayn replied.

"It would seem to me that Liam might not know how to give you what you want. He might not know you need his praise."

“I don’t need his praise,” Zayn said disgruntled, “I’d like just a little…oh God what am I saying, I do need his praise Lou but I have no idea why I seem to need them. But I do. Lou, do you notice how the boat is tilted to one side now? I wonder why Liam doesn't straighten it out."

Louis was a little confused by the sudden change of topics but he did nod in agreement.

“Yeah, it is at an angle, I wonder what the commotion was about when you entered.”

Zayn bite on his lower lip.

"I hope we don't topple over," Zayn said with a sigh. "I never did learn how to swim. That shouldn't matter though. Liam can't let me drown."

“Why can’t he?” Louis asked with an amused smile.

“Because I’m his omega,” Zayn replied, “He promised to protect me Lou.”

Louis was always amazed by Zayn’s blind faith.

"And you have ultimate faith that he will?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course."

The vessel suddenly tilted again and Zayn noticed Louis eyes widening in fear. He patted his hand and reassured him that Liam was a capable captain and that he would not let them fall into the ocean.

“ZAYN!” A roar filled the cabin. His alpha’s roar. Zayn grimaced in reaction. He turned to look at Louis.

“Do you see what I mean? The only time Liam says my name he screams it.” He said in distress, he kind of knew what that was about, if he was not mistaken, it was all his fault.

"Go and see what he wants," Louis suggested. "Don't let him frighten you with his shouts. Just remember to look below the bluster."

“Yeah I know he is a good alpha Lou, it’s just hard to think about that when his anger is directed at you.”

He kissed Louis goodbye and hurried into the corridor. He almost clashed into Niall who steadied him before he toppled on his back.

“Come with me.” He ordered. He started leading him towards the stairs to the lower level. Zayn stopped.

“Liam is calling for mi Niall, I must go and see what he wants.”

"I know where he is," Niall muttered. "But he needs a few more minutes to calm himself down, Zayn. You can hide down here until he calms…"

"I'm not hiding from my alpha," Zayn interrupted.

"Damned right you're not."

Zayn jumped from fright when Liam’s booming alpha voice resounded in the empty space. Zayn tried to smile but it was all in vain. He knew he felt guilty, Liam knew he was guilty he could feel it somehow. Zayn did not want to show his fear or his guilt for that matter in front of Niall, so he scowled back at the alpha.

“Liam, you gave me a deadly scare… please don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Zayn,” Niall began to whisper, “I wouldn’t be…”

Zayn ignored the beta’s mutterings. “Plus I’m sick of your shouting all the time, can you speak like normal people do, I’ll be deaf in a matter of a year if you keep screaming every time you want to talk with me.”

Niall moved to stand by his side. Harry suddenly appeared out of the shadows and took up his position on his other side. In the back of Zayn's mind was the astonishing fact that both men were actually trying to protect him. From his alpha. That was ridiculous, because…

“Liam would never hurt me.” He announced.

"Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure, he looks like he wants to kill you," Niall countered in a low drawl. He actually grinned, for he found Zayn's gumption worthy. Wrongheaded, he added to himself, but worthy still.

Liam was trying to calm down before he spoke again. He stared at Zayn, took a deep breath and counted. He knew at the back of his mind from their bond that Zayn felt guilty about this mischief this time. He did not know if that was on purpose but he intended to find out, he was sure that this time Zayn needed a firm hand.

"He always looks like he wants to kill someone," Zayn whispered back. He folded his arms in front of him, trying to look irritated and not scared.

Liam still hadn’t uttered a word. However the look in his eyes burned him. He really looked like he wanted to strangle him.

Look below the surface he tried to remember Louis words. He could not find what’s below the surface, the surface was too distracting of its own.

“Okay, what is it this time? What did I do? Did someone have some of my soup?” he asked trying to sound innocent.

The muscle flexed in the side of his jaw. The omega decided that it was unwise to ask that question after all. It only reminded him of the confusion he'd caused the day before. Then he noticed he was holding one of his sketches in his hands.

Liam’s eye twitched. He could not trust himself to speak. He was going to use his alpha voice on Zayn and he wanted to avoid that. He took him by the arm and led him none too gently to their cabin. He slammed the door, then leaned on it.

Zayn walked over behind the desk, unconsciously putting protection between him and the alpha.

“Liam, I could not help to notice that you’re upset about something. Would you tell me what I’ve done this time to make you angry, just stop glaring at me like that, you’re straining my patience.”

“I strain _your_ patience.” Liam roared.

Zayn did not dare to nod. He guessed the alpha was asking a rhetorical question.

“Does this look familiar?” He waved his sketch at him.

“Hey, where did you get my sketch, it was private.” He said sounding upset.

Liam’s eye twitched again.

“I didn’t take it, I found it, on the higher deck, where the first mast let loose. Did you or did you not untie the latching?” he demanded using his alpha voice.

Zayn lip quivered at that, his eyes began to tear up.

"Answer me."

"I might have untied a few of the fatter ropes, Liam, but I had good reason. My foot was stuck and I thought they were tangled and…, exactly what happens when the ropes become untied?" he answered franticly.

"We lost two sails."

He didn't comprehend what he was telling him. "We what?"

"Two sails were destroyed."

Zayn wrung his hands together.

“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, it was not on purpose.” He said with a shaking voice.

"Did you?"

“No," he cried out. "God, you're insulting."

Liam did not know what to make of him. He wanted to strangle him, at the same time he wanted to kiss him to ease the tension that he felt in his omega. The next thing Zayn did surprised him.

“I’m sorry Alpha, truly. I think I deserve to be punished for this one.” Zayn whispered and bared his neck in submission.

Liam did not deal with lots of omegas in his life. He had his sister, Vicky who is an omega but she is totally different than Zayn. His sister is an unusual omega in every sense of the word, while Zayn was different but he had the definition of an omega when it came to the emotional side. The alpha in him knew what he had to do in order to make the tension and the guilt leave his distressed omega.

“Don’t cry.” Liam said softly, yet his voice still held a strict edge. He walked toward the omega and held his head in his hands to make him look in his eyes.

“I know what you need baby.”

“You do.” Zayn’s heart beat raised. He did not want to be spanked but hell he needed it somehow, just to get rid of the overwhelming feeling of guilt he had, he also wanted to make Liam forgive him again, he did not stand the angry and disappointed looks he was giving him.

“Yeah,” the alpha whispered and kiss his forehead. Zayn shut his eyes.

“How many do you want, I think forty should do.”

“With what instrument Alpha.” Zayn asked in whisper.

Liam was astonished at Zayn’s acceptance but also what was that question?

“My hand babe I’d never hit you with a cane.”

“Oh, then make them sixty.” Zayn was used to getting disciplined and it was usually done by a cane whipping his ass until he couldn’t sit properly for days.

Liam took Zayn’s chin with his hand and looked to see any trace of fear in his eyes. He found trust.

“Alright. We’ll do thirty with your pants on and thirty bare.” Liam said using his strict disciplinary voice again.

He retreated to the bed sat down on it and toppled Zayn over. Zayn felt embarrassed, he hadn’t been spanked over someone’s knees for ages.

“Now may you remind me Zayn why you need this punishment?” Liam asked.

“Because I untied the ropes and caused your masts to break.” Zayn said tentatively.

“Yes, it’s because you fiddled on a part of the ship you should not, you could have also hurt yourself.”

“Yes alpha.” Zayn said ashamed.

“Alright, I want you to count for me baby, can you do that?”

“Yes alpha.” Zayn answered dutifully. The first spank he felt was a more of a pat, but then he felt them coming with much more intensity. When he counted thirty, it felt like his ass was on fire, his hole a little wet and his dick was hard. He felt embarrassed because Liam would know he was aroused by the punishment although he found it strange that he was. It never happened before Liam.

The alpha took down his pants and continued the spanking. At sixty Zayn was breathing harshly, but Liam felt the tension leave the omega.

“Very good baby.” Liam said gently caressing the angry red cheeks. He felt Zayn’s hard dick and his fingers brushed his omega’s wet crack. He knew Zayn was aroused, and he liked it.

“You took your punishment so well, turn around Zayn.” He ordered. Zayn obeyed and turned around in his lap. He winced as his sore bottom made contact with Liam’s thighs. The omega circled his arms around his neck and hid his flushed face behind Liam’s shoulder. Liam felt his embarrassment.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I think you deserve a little treat Zayn. The ship can be repaired, and you said your apology we can put this behind us. The men may be a little hard on you but what should matter is your alpha.”

Liam tugged on Zayn’s hair to pull his head back. Zayn moaned at that and closed his eyes in submission. It made the alpha inside Liam growl in pride. He bit down on the mark there and Zayn arched his back towards him, he cried out in pleasure and with just a few tugged on his dick he came.

The omega opened his eyes slowly, his lashes were spiky from the tears of pleasure and his face was flushed from what he just received. Liam lapped at the wound and grinned at him in a way that made Zayn want to swoon. Liam kissed him thoroughly and when he was finished they were both a little out of breath.

Liam kissed the top of his head and began to rub his backside.

Zayn leaned against him. "Leeyum?"

"Yes?"

"Does the crew know I caused this accident?"

Liam rolled his eyes.

“Yes they do.”

Zayn bit his bruised lips.

“Did you tell them?”

He closed his eyes. There had been such censure in his voice. Zayn thought he was being disloyal to him, he surmised. "No, I didn't tell them. They saw your sketch, Zayn."

"I wanted them to respect me."

"Oh, they respect you all right," he announced.

The omega heard the smile in his voice and felt a quick rush of hope until he added, "They're waiting for you to bring on the plague next."

Zayn thought he was teasing him. "They don't believe that nonsense," he replied.

"Oh, yes, they do," he told him. "They're making wagers, Zayn. Some think it will be boils first, then the plague. Others believe…"

Zayn pushed away from him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

He nodded. "They think you're cursed, little omega." Liam said beeping his nose with his index.

"How can you smile at me when you say such a mean thing?"

He shrugged. "The men are superstitious, Zayn."

“It’s because I’m an omega isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not because you’re an omega,” Liam explained, “They’re used to have an omega on board, my sister Vicky used to run this ship.”

“They why?”

“You’re not like Vicky, she is a different omega, and they were quick to notice you’re opposites.”

Zayn couldn't get him to elaborate. A sudden thought changed his direction. "Liam, I'll help with the repairs," he said. "Yes, that's it. The men will realize I didn't deliberately…"

"God save us all," Liam interrupted.

"Then how am I going to win their confidence again?"

"I don't understand this obsession with winning the men over," he returned. "It makes absolutely no sense."

“I’m your omega, I must have their respect if I’m going to direct them.”

He let out a loud sigh, then shook his head. "Direct yourself to bed, omega, and stay there until I come back." He ordered while giving Zayn a playful spank ok his thigh.

"Why?"

"Don't question me. Just stay inside this cabin."

Zayn nodded agreement. "I won't leave this cabin save for going to visit with Louis, all right?"

"I didn't say…"

"Please? It's going to be a long afternoon, Li. You might be too busy to come home for hours yet. You didn't come to bed at all last night. I tried to wait up for you, but I was exhausted."

He smiled because Zayn had called their cabin home. Then he nodded. "You'll wait up for me tonight," he ordered. "No matter what the time."

"Are you going to want to shout at me again?"

"No."

"All right, then," he promised. "I'll wait up for you."

“Fuck Zayn,” he countered, “I was not asking, I was telling.”

“Okay.” Zayn said with a beam. He rested his head on his shoulder and inhaled him in.

“Lii?”

“Yeah.”

“I was very mad with you when you left the cabin so quickly after we had… been so intimate."

“Do you mean after we had sex?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because an omega likes to hear that they…”

“Satisfied their alphas?” Liam suggested.

"No," he returned. "Don't mock me, Liam. Don't make what happened between us so cold and calculated either."

"I wasn't mocking you," he added in a rougher tone. "I was just trying to understand what it is you want from me."

"I want to hear that you…"

Zayn couldn't go on.

"That you're a fine omega?"

He nodded. "I'm at fault, too," he admitted. "I should have given you a few words of praise, too."

"Why?"

He really looked bewildered. That did irritate him. "Because an alpha needs to hear such words, too."

"I don't." Liam said bluntly.

"Yes, you do."

Liam shook his head. He took Zayn off of him and placed him on the bed. He decided he had wasted enough time with his little omega.

“Now promise you won’t be leaving the cabin.”

“I promise Li.”

Liam nodded. He was finally satisfied. He actually began to feel a little more peaceful. By the time he left the cabin he was convinced his omega couldn't possibly wreck anything else. Besides, he reasoned, what more could he do?


	11. 10-I do love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for being late.  
> Don't you just love "Pillow talk", The song is on replay.

He set his ship on fire!

The little omega lulled him into a state of the infamous false calm before the storm. A full week has passed without a single incident taking place, which he happily accepted. It was nice to live for a week without falling into his alpha rage, without the threat of popping out the vein on his forehead. His men were still wary of Zayn though, nonetheless they are not scowling in his face the way they used to do anymore. Except for Chester, the only one who continued to avoid Zayn wherever he passed by because he still thought the omega was cursed. So really Liam should have seen this coming.

Once the sails had been repaired they made a good catch-up time. They were just a week or so away from Louis’ island home. The weather had been nice but the nights continued to be chilly. All things were looking calm. Good!  
Liam should have realized that it would not last. It was a Friday night when he finished giving directions for the next watch. He interrupted Niall’s and Harry’s conversation to give them something to do. It was mainly about a drill and the firing of cannons they are supposed to do tomorrow.

The three of them were standing directly in front of the trapdoor that let down to Liam’s cabin. For that reason Niall kept his voice low when he stated that the crew is starting to forget about Zayn being cursed. Liam nodded because he noticed that too. Niall looked behind his back, like he was making sure that Zayn was not around.

“Yeah but Chester is still telling everyone that bad things happen in three strikes so we’d better keep an eye open to watch the little omega, just in case.”

“Niall, no one would dare touch Liam’s omega.”

“I was not suggesting that anyone would,” Niall countered like Harry was a thick head, “I’m just saying that he’s a little sensitive, someone could hurt his feeling without them knowing.”  
Harry smiled at that.

“He has you wrapped around his little finger huh.” Harry teased what was supposed to be a fierce cold hearted pirate.  
Niall shrugged, he did not care.  
“Wait is that smoke I’m smelling?” Harry said starting to sniffle.  
Liam saw a stream of grey smoke seeping up around the edges of the trapdoor before the other men did. Instead of shouting fire to alert the crew of the possibility of fire he shouted Zayn’s name. His voice sounded scared not angry.  
He threw open the hatch. A thick black cloud of smoke attacked him, blinding them all. Liam called out for Zayn again.  
“Fire!” Niall shouted in alarm as he ran for the buckets, yelling his own order for seawater on the double, while Harry tried to keep Liam from going below by way of the trap.  
“Use the steps, you don’t know how bad it is down there…you…are an idiot.” He finished his sentence when Liam jumped anyway. Harry ran to the stairs.   
Zayn wasn't there. By the time he'd searched the cabin his lungs were burning. He staggered back to the trap again and used the buckets of seawater handed down to him to flood the flames out.  
The threat had passed. The near miss they’d all had made the men shudder. Liam could not seem to control his erratic heartbeat. His fear for his mate’s safety had all been overwhelming. But he was not even inside the cabin. He did not choke by smoke. He was not dead.  
Yet.  
When Niall and Harry entered the cabin they held Liam up and the three of them stared at the corner of the room to examine the damage. Several of the planks under the potbellied stove had fallen through the floor to the next level. There was now a gaping, glowing hole in the floorboards. Two of the four walls had been licked black all the way to the ceiling by the scorch of the fire.  
The damage to the cabin wasn't what held Liam mesmerized, though. No, his full attention was riveted on the remains of some of Zayn’s sketch books.   
"Did he think this was a hearth?" Harry whispered to Niall. He rubbed his jaw while he considered that possibility.  
“I think he did.” Niall answered still looking at the damage.  
"If he'd been asleep, the smoke would have killed him," Liam said, his voice raw.  
“Now, Li… Zayn is fine and that’s what counts. Don’t get any dark thoughts.” Niall said, “You've only yourself to blame," he added with a crisp nod.  
Liam gave him a murderous stare. Niall did not flinch. "I heard Zayn call the trap a chimney. Had myself a good laugh over that comment, too. I thought you set him straight."  
“I don’t suppose he did.” Harry interjected.  
Liam was glaring at them both. Harry and Niall could almost see steam coming out of his ears like he was a volcano about to erupt.  
“HE SET MY SHIP ON FIRE.” He bellowed.  
“Well he didn’t do it on purpose.” Harry defended.  
However, Liam’s rage clogged his hearing.  
“He. Set. My. Ship. On. Fire.” he repeated the words between clinched teeth. Harry and Niall gave him two seconds until he hulked out.  
"We heard you plain the first time," Harry interjected again. "Now calm yourself and try to reason this little accident through."  
"I'm thinking it's going to take him a few more minutes before he can think at all," Niall said. "Liam’s a hothead, Haz. And Zayn did set the fire. That's a fact, all right."  
The two men turned to leave Liam alone so he could calm down, but they were stopped dead by Liam’s alpha voice booming in command.  
“Bring him to me. Now.”  
Niall motioned for Harry to stay where he was and then rushed out the doorway. He didn't give Zayn any warning of the problem at hand when he found him in Louis' cabin but simply informed him that his alpha would like to have a word with him.  
Zayn hurried back to their cabin. His eyes widened when he saw all the water on the floor. A loud gasp followed after he noticed the gaping hole in the corner.  
“What has happened here?” he asked in a near shout.  
Liam turned to look at him before answering. "Fire."  
Understanding came in a flash. "Fire?" he repeated in a hoarse whisper. "Do you mean the fire in the hearth, Liam?  
He didn't answer him for a long, long minute. Then he slowly walked over to stand directly in front of him. His hands were close enough to grab the little omega by the neck.  
He resisted that shameful temptation by clasping his hands behind his back. Zayn was still oblivious.  
He wasn't looking at him. That helped. Zayn’s gaze was still fully directed on the damage to the cabin. He worried his lower lip with his teeth, and when he began to tremble Liam guessed the omega had realized exactly what he'd done.  
He was wrong.  
"I never should have left the hearth unattended," he whispered. "Did a spark…"  
He shook his head. Zayn still did not get it.  
The omega looked into his eyes then. His fear was obvious.  
Liam let out a curse under his breath, he immediately lost some of his rage. He hated seeing Zayn afraid of him. It was an illogical feeling, given the circumstances, yet there it was, nagging him to ease his scowl.  
“Zayn?” He tried to sound gentle.  
Zayn thought he sounded furious. He was in so much trouble. He forced himself to hold his place although the urge to get out of the cabin was overpowering.  
“Yes Alpha?” he replied his gaze on the floor.  
"Look at me."  
He looked up to meet his alpha’s eyes.  
Liam saw the unshed tears in his mate’s eyes. The sight tore the rest of his fury right out of him.  
His sigh was long, ragged.  
"Was there something you wanted to say to me?" Zayn asked when Liam continued to stare intently at him.  
"It isn't a hearth."  
Liam walked out of the cabin. Zayn stared after him a long minute before turning around to look at Harry and Niall who were looking at him sympathetically.  
"Did he just say that the hearth isn't a hearth?"  
The alpha and the beta nodded in unison.  
The omega’s shoulders slumped. "It looks like a hearth.” Zayn said, He did not understand.  
"Well, it isn't," Harry announced. He nudged Niall in his side. "You explain it."  
Niall nodded and then told Zayn all about that the metal parts stacked in the corner of the cabin had been carted back from Liam’s last trip. They were used to repair the old stove in the Emerald shipping Company Offices. Liam had just forgotten to take the parts off the ship when they had docked. Niall continued his elaboration, though the captain for sure won’t be forgetting next time.  
Harry added to Niall explanation that the trap was simply an air duct and nothing more. It was not a chimney.  
Zayn’s face and ears were as red as fire by the time the explanation was said. He then thanked them for their patience. He felt like an ignorant fool.  
"I could have killed everyone," he whispered sitting on the bed putting both his hands on his head.  
"Aye, you could have," Niall agreed.  
He burst into tears. The alpha and the beta were nearly undone by the emotional show. Harry glared at Niall who shrugged. It was the truth. The truth hurts sometimes.  
Harry, like the gentleman he was, took the distraught Zayn in his arms trying to comfort the omega by awkwardly patting on his back.  
“There now Zayn, it’s not so bad.” He said trying to soothe him, “You could not have known it wasn’t a hearth.”  
"An idiot would have known," Zayn cried out in misery.  
The two men nodded to each other over the top of Zayn's head. Then Niall said, "I might have thought it was a hearth if I…" He couldn't go on because he couldn't think of a plausible lie.  
Harry came to his aid. "Anyone would have thought it was a hearth if he wasn't used to sailing much."  
Liam stood in the doorway. He couldn't believe what was happening. Niall and his friend Harry, two of the most bloodless pirates he'd ever had the honor to work with, were now acting like confidants. He would have laughed if his attention hadn't wandered over to the fire damage just then. He frowned instead.  
“When you’re finished beating bruises on my omegas back Harry, you might as well do something useful and get some men to clean up this mess.”  
Liam turned to Niall next. “The planks went through the lower level, see to righting the damage Haran. Harry, get your hands off my mate!”   
Harry let Zayn go and let his hands up as a sign of peace, they were both out of the door when Liam reached Zayn.   
“If anyone is comforting my omega it’s going to be me.”  
He jerked Zayn into his arms and shoved his face against his chest. Niall didn't dare break into a smile until he'd exited the room. He did let out a rich chuckle after he'd closed the door behind him, however.  
Liam continued to hold Zayn and rub his back for a few more minutes. His irritation got the better of him after that.   
“Fuck Zayn, aren’t you done with crying?”  
The omega mopped his face on the front of his shirt, then eased away from him. "I do try not to cry, but sometimes I can't seem to help it. I hate being an omega sometimes."  
“Zayn…yes you do cry… it’s okay. Anyhow there are a few things we need to discuss.”  
He dragged him over to the bed, shoved him down, and then felt sufficiently calm to give him a firm lecture on the one overriding fear each and every seaman harbored. Fire. He paced the room, his big hands clasped behind his back, while he gave his speech. He was calm, logical, and thorough.  
He was shouting at Zayn by the time he'd finished. The omega didn't dare mention that fact to him, though. The vein on his forehead throbbed noticeably, and he concluded his alpha wasn't quite over his anger.  
Zayn watched him pace and shout and grumble, and in those minutes when he was being his surly self he realized how very much he really loved him. He was trying to be so kind to him, an omega. He didn't know he was, of course, but there he stood, blaming himself, Niall and Harry because no one had bothered to explain ship life to him. He wanted to throw himself into his arms and tell him that even though he always had the idea that he loved him somehow, the feeling had become much more… vivid, much more real. He felt at peace when he embraced these emotions rushing through him. It was as though he'd been on a journey all those years while he waited for him and was home at last.  
Liam drew his attention by demanding he answered him. He had to repeat his question, of course, for he'd been daydreaming and had no idea what he'd asked. He only looked a little irritated by his lack of attention, and Zayn guessed he was finally getting used to him. It was nice, because Zayn is starting to love his alpha’s flaws too. Louis was right. Liam’s scowl is just a façade and beneath that there is a good person.  
Liam finally finished his lecture. When he asked him Zayn immediately gave him his promise that he wouldn't touch anything else on his ship until they were in port.  
The alpha was content. After he left the cabin Zayn spent long hours scrubbing the mess. He was exhausted by the time he'd changed the bedding and had his bath, but he was determined to wait up for his mate. He wanted to fall asleep feeling his warmth.  
Zayn pulled his sketch pad from the trunk, sat down at the table, and drew a picture of his alpha. The paper didn't seem big enough to accommodate his size. He smiled over that fanciful notion. He was just an alpha. His alpha. The likeness was remarkably well done, he thought, though he refused to put a frown on his face. He'd captured his Viking stance, too, with his muscular legs braced apart and his hands settled on his hips. He wished he could draw him in colors. Perhaps when they reached Lou's home he could buy new supplies so that he could do a proper sketch of his Liam.  
It was well after midnight when Liam came back down to the cabin. Zayn was sound asleep. He was curled up like a kitten in the chair. His dark hair in fluffy disarray, and he looked utterly cute to him.  
He didn't know how long he stood there staring at him.  
It felt so right to have him by his side. He could not understand why he felt so happy just having him there, and even admitting the feeling is a dangerous reaction. He can’t allow anyone to mean to him.   
Zayn is simply a means to an end, he told himself. That all it was. He shoved the nagging hook that pulled at his chest aside.  
Liam stripped, washed, and then went over to the table. He saw the sketch pad and gently pried it out of his omega’s loose grasp. Curiosity caught him, and he slowly thumbed through the work he'd done. There were a good ten or twelve drawings completed. They were all sketches of him.  
He didn't know how to react. The drawings were amazingly well done. He'd certainly captured his size, his strength. But then his mind had taken a imaginary turn, he decided, for damn if he wasn't smiling in every last one of them.  
Zayn really was a hopeless romantic, just like Louis had told him. Now he knew what Louis said was not an exaggeration.  
Yes, his omega is a dreamer, and yet he stood there, lingering over one particular drawing for a long while.  
The picture showed him from the back, standing on the deck, next to the wheel, looking off into the fading sunset. It was as though he'd sneaked up behind him to catch him unaware. His hands were clasped on the wheel. He was barefoot and shirtless. Only a hint of his profile was visible, just enough to tell that he was supposed to be smiling.  
There weren't any scars on his back.  
Had he forgotten about his scars or had he chosen to ignore them in his work? Liam decided the issue was not really important. He had scars and Zayn must accept them and that’s it. He shook his head over Zayn and then lifted him into his arms and put him to bed. He left the trap door open so the cabin would get rid of the lingering smell of smoke and he stretched out next to his omega’s sleeping form.  
Zayn immediately rolled over and cuddled up against his side. “Li?”  
"What?"  
He made his voice as harsh as possible so he'd realize that he didn't want to talk to him.  
His message of course was lost to the stubborn omega. He scooted closer to him and put his hand on his chest. His fingers toyed with the thick few hair until he flattened his own hand on top of his. "Stop that," he ordered.  
He put his raven head down on his shoulder. "Why do you think I'm having such a difficult time adjusting to ship life?" he asked in a whisper.  
He answered him with a shrug that would have sent him flying into the wall if he hadn't been holding him.  
"Do you think it might be because I'm not used to running a vessel?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
“You’re not supposed to run my ship. I’m the captain, I run the ship.”  
“But as your mate I should…”  
“Go to sleep.” Liam ordered.  
"Help," Zayn said at the very same time.  
He kissed the side of his neck. "I'll do much better when we're on land, Li. I can run a large household, and…"  
"For Fuck's sake, Zayn, you don't have to run through your list of accomplishments again."  
He stiffened against him, then relaxed. He must have finally decided to obey him, he thought to himself. The omega was going to go to sleep.  
"Li?"  
He should have known better, he told himself. Zayn wasn't going to sleep until he was good and ready.  
"What is it?"  
"You forgot to kiss me goodnight."  
Liam let out a long sigh. He knew the omega won’t go to sleep until he got what he wanted. His omega was a nuisance. He was as stubborn as a mule, as bossy as a mother-in-law, and those were just two of the numerous flaws he'd already noticed.  
He did kiss him, though, fast and hard, just to get him to quit nagging him. However, Zayn tasted so good, the sweetness of his omega got him addicted. So he had to kiss him again. He used his tongue. The omega met him with his own. The kiss was far more thorough, more arousing.  
Zayn plastered himself up against him. The provocation was too much to resist. He was so soft, like an omega and he had to have him here and now. Zayn was a little reluctant though, although he wanted to continue kissing. So Liam distracted him with that while he was opening him up with his fingers. Zayn let go of himself when he was too gone, he touched him everywhere with his hands and mouth. Liam liked that a lot. He let him have his way, of course, until he was so hard for him he was shaking with his desire. Zayn was an incredibly giving omega. He trusted him, he realized. He settled himself between his spread thighs and he felt how slick and ready he was. He wanted to take it slow and easy. He wanted this to last as long as it can. So he did, until he felt the sting of Zayn’s claws on his back. Fuck, he almost came when he heard Zayn high pitched moan when he came the first time, but instead he was shocked at what came out from his omega’s mouth.  
"I love you, Liam."  
Liam did not stop, Zayn asked him not too. That’s when he lost the last bit of control he had. He kissed him harshly, Zayn ran his fingers through his hair, he had this dazed look on his face and that was it for Liam. He knotted him. They stayed attached for a while. He made Zayn come for a second time and before his knot settled down he was fast asleep.  
Zayn was not asleep. He felt Liam trying to clean him with a wet towel and he felt the bed dip when he came back to lie next to him. He felt foolish. Liam pretended as though he did not hear what he said. He could only assume that he did not feel the same way about him. He felt lonely. He felt sad.  
Maybe in time, his alpha would realize that he did love him. Zayn was sure in his heart that he did. He was just reluctant to admit it. The must be it. He felt cold. He realized he was shivering only when Liam put his arms around him and spooned him.   
“I do love you Leeyum.” He whispered.  
His voice was gruff yet tender when he said, "I know, baby. I know."  
He was snoring before he could gather enough nerve to ask him if he'd been pleased by his passionate declaration.  
Zayn did not go to sleep, he felt wide awake. He spent another hour trying to think of a way to make Liam realize his good fortune in having him for his mate.  
He finally settled on a sound plan. He'd sneak up on his alpha’s heart by way of his staff. If he could prove his value to the crew, wouldn't Liam begin to see how wonderful he really was?  
It shouldn't be difficult to convince the men how goodhearted and sincere he was. Yes, they were a superstitious lot to be sure, but they are people, after all, and gentle words and kind actions would surely woo their loyalty.  
If he really put his mind to the problem he could certainly find a true method to win his alpha’s and the men's loyalty in less than a week.


	12. 11-Under attack (part1)

By the end of the week, the men were all wearing garlic cloves around their necks as a talisman against Omega Zayn mischief.

Zayn spent an entire week trying to gain their trust back but when he found out that they were wearing these awful smelling necklaces to keep him away, he was so disgusted with them that he quit trying to win them over.

He just gave up. He also stopped running to the cabin every time they as much glared at him. He just pretended he hadn't noticed. He wasn't about to let any of them know how upsetting their conduct was to him. He kept his composure, even though he felt like having a tantrum.

Only Liam and Louis knew how he really felt. Only because he kept them informed about how injured he was. Liam did his best to ignore the situation and Lou did his best to comfort his cousin.

The problem, of course, was that each minor accident, no matter what the cause, was blamed solely on Zayn's very presence. They thought the omega was cursed, and that was that. The minute Chester noticed a fresh wart on his hand he blamed Zayn. His hand had brushed against his, he remembered, when they passed on deck.

How could Zayn even reason with such idiocy? Zayn asked Liam that question at least twice a day. Liam of course did not help at all. His answers never made sense. He either grunted or nodded in indifference. Zayn knew he did not even care. Liam was as sympathetic as a goat, and each time he finished giving him his oblique opinion he kissed him just to be contrary.

By Monday, Zayn didn’t think his life could get any worse. Ironically, the pirates came and proved him wrong. They attacked the ship on Tuesday morning.

The day was a nice sunny day. Harry was taking Louis for a stroll on deck. Louis arm was linked to Harry’s and the two were whispering to each other and laughing like adolescents. The couple had become extremely close over the past weeks that Zayn was sure Harry was just as much smitten as Louis appeared to be. Harry was grinning whenever Louis was in sight and Louis was blushing every time Harry as much as look in his eyes.

When Zayn set out on his own walk on deck Niall accompanied him. He was never allowed to be alone. He believed it was because his staff had turned so belligerent on him. When he made that comment to Niall, though, he shook his head.

"That might be a little part of it," he said, "but the full truth is that the captain doesn't want anything else broken, Zayn. That's why you've got yourself a guard trailing you day and night."

"Oh, the shame of it all," Zayn cried out.

Niall had difficulty holding back his grin. Zayn was certainly given to drama. He didn't want him to think he was laughing at him, though. "Now, now, it isn't that terrible," he remarked. "You needn't sound so forlorn."

Zayn glared at him with a frown that reminded him of this of the captain’s.

“So that’s how it is huh? I make a few mistakes and now I’m forever condemned by my crew as which and by my own mate as a defiler of property! Niall, must I remind you that nothing out of the ordinary has happened since the fire, and that was over seven days ago. Surely the men will come to their senses in time."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Niall repeated. "You cannot be serious, Zayn. Have you forgotten Dutton's little mishap, then?"

He would have to bring up that unfortunate incident. Zayn gave him a disgruntled look. "He didn't drown, Niall."

Niall rolled his eyes heavenward. "No, he didn't drown," he agreed. "But it was mighty close."

"And I did apologize to the man." Zayn said.

"Aye, you did," the beta agreed. "But what about Kently and Taylor?"

"Which ones are they?" Zayn asked, deliberately feigning ignorance.

"The ones you knocked stupid two days ago when they slipped on the cannon grease you spilled," he reminded him.

"You cannot place the blame for that solely on my shoulders."

"I can't?" he asked. He was eager to hear the excuse the omega would give to explain the accident. "You did spill the grease, didn't you?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But I was on my way to fetch a rag to mop up the mess when those men rushed past me. If they hadn't been in such a hurry to get away from me, they would have stopped, of course, and I could have warned them about the slippery deck. So you see, Niall, the blame really belongs on their superstitious shoulders."

The shouted warning of a ship in the distance stopped their conversation. Within mere seconds the deck was crowded with men running to their posts.

Zayn didn't understand what all the commotion was about. Liam called for him before Niall could give him an explanation.

"Liam, I didn't do it," he cried out when he saw the alpha striding toward him. "Whatever has happened, I swear to you that I had nothing to do with it."

That heated speech gave Liam pause. He actually smiled at his omega before grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him toward their cabin.

“I know it isn’t your fault but the men will probably blame you anyway.”

"What is it they're going to blame me for this time?" he asked.

"We're about to have some unwanted guests, Zayn."

"Unwanted?" he whispered.

They reached their cabin. Liam pulled him inside but left the door open. It was obvious he wasn't planning on staying long. "Pirates," he explained.

Zayn’s face paled.

"Don't you dare faint on me," he ordered, though he was already reaching out to catch him in the event he decided not to obey him.

Zayn pushed his hands away.

“I’m not going to faint. I’m angry Liam not frightened. Damn if I'll let my staff think I've brought on pirates, too. Make them go away, Liam. I'm not up to another upset."

They were going to have quite a battle, Liam knew but he did not want to worry his omega about that. In truth, he was worried, for he knew he should have used the faster clipper for their journey. They would never be able to outrun the bastards closing in on them. The _Seahawk_ was too bulky and too weighted down to accomplish that feat.

"Promise me that you'll be careful," Zayn demanded.

He ignored that command. "Harry took Louis below," he said. "Stay here until he comes for you too."

He gave that order and then strode to the door. Zayn ran after him and threw his arms around his waist. Liam was forced to stop then or he’ll be dragging the omega behind him up the steps. The alpha turned around and pulled Zayn’s hands away.

“For God’s sake now is not the time to kiss you goodbye.”

Zayn frowned. He was about to tell his mate that was not the reason why he had stopped him, but Liam made hi forgot about his explanation when he kissed him quickly.

He pulled away and Zayn smiled.

“Liam this is not the time to be romantic, you have a fight on your hands, now go get them.”

"Then why did you stop me?" he demanded to know.

"I wanted you to promise me you'd be careful." Zayn reproached.

"You're deliberately trying to make me crazy, aren't you, Zayn? It's all a plot to make me lose my mind, isn't it?"

He didn't answer that ridiculous question.

"Promise me, Leeyum. I won't let go of your shirt until you do. I love you, and I'll worry unless you give me your word."

"Fine," he countered. "I'll be careful. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you." He beamed at him.

He turned and hurried back into his cabin to prepare for the coming battle. He rushed over to the desk drawers, intending to find as many weapons as possible. If the pirates were actually successful in breaching the ship, Zayn was determined to help his alpha any way that he could. He was not going down easily.

He found two loaded pistols in the bottom drawer and one wickedly sharp dagger in the center slot. Zayn tucked the knife in his boot and put the pistols in his pants. As Harry came charging into the cabin a loud booming sound echoed in the distance.

"Was that one of our cannons or one of theirs?" Zayn asked, his voice shivering with worry.

Harry shook his head.

“It was one of theirs but they missed their mark. They aren’t close enough to do any damage yet. That’s why we aren’t firing back yet. Now come with me Zayn. I’ve got Lou tucked away below the water level. You can wait it out there with him.

Zayn nodded and did not argue with that, he knew these were his alpha’s orders and he was going to follow them. However that did not stop him of feeling like he’s a coward. It didn't seem honorable to him to hide.

It was pitch black in the hull. Harry went down the rickety steps first. When they reached the bottom and turned a sharp corner the soft glow of a single candle led the way to where Louis was waiting. He was sitting on top of a wooden box. A cardigan draped over his shoulders. His cousin did not look afraid at all. In fact he looked ecstatic.

"We're about to have an adventure," he called out to Zayn in excitement. "Harry, do be careful out there."

Harry nodded. "It would be an adventure all right, if we didn't have such precious err passengers on board," he announced.

"What precious passengers?" Zayn asked.

"I believe he's referring to you and me, Zee," Louis explained. Omegas at sea are precious alright. So precious to horny alphas stuck in a ship at sea.

"Yeah,” Harry agreed. He started back up the squeaky steps. "Now we've got to defend instead of offend," he added. "It's going to be a first for the crew."

Zayn did not really understand what Harry meant by that remark but it was apparent that Lou did understand. His smile said as much.

"What do you suppose Harry meant by that remark, Lou?" he asked.

Louis briefly considered telling Zayn, then just as quickly discarded the notion. He decided that his younger cousin was too innocent to understand. Zayn still saw everything as good or evil. He had an idealistic mind still. In time he would come to understand that life wasn't that simple. Then he would be able to accept the fact that Liam had led a rather colorful life. Louis hoped he would be there when Zayn was told that he was in fact bonded to Pagan. Louis smiled just thinking about Zayn’s reaction to that news.

"I guess the crew would fight more vigorously if they didn't have to keep us safe," Louis said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Zayn argued.

Louis agreed but changed the topic instead of saying so. "Is this where the munitions are kept?"

"I believe it is," Zayn answered. "Do you suppose those kegs are filled with powder?"

"They must be," Lou said. "We must watch the candle flame. If a fire started down here—well, I needn't tell you what could happen. Remind me to blow out the flame when Harry comes to fetch us."

Suddenly a loud bang shook the ship from aft to stem.

Zayn’s eyes widened.

“Do you think they hit us?” he asked.

"It certainly felt as though they did," Louis answered.

"Liam had better finish this quickly. My nerves cannot stand the strain any longer.” He said then quickly changed the subject, “Lou, you and Harry have become very close, haven't you?"

"What a time you've chosen to ask me that," Louis said with a little chuckle.

"I just wanted to take our minds off the situation," Zayn replied with a shrug.

"Yes, that might be a good idea. And you're right, Harry and I have become quite close. He's such a gentle, understanding alpha. I’d quite forgotten how comforting it is to be able to confide my thoughts and worries in someone who cares about me."

"I care about you, Lou."

“Yeah I know you do Zee, but it’s not the same. You’ll understand when you and Liam become even closer.”

“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen any time soon.” Zayn replied, "Does Harry confide in you as well?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Has he talked about Liam much?"

"Several times," Lou admitted. "Some things were given in confidence, of course, and so I can’t speak about…"

"Of course you can," Zayn interrupted. "I'm your cousin, after all, and anything you would tell me wouldn't go any further. You do trust me, don't you, Lou?"

Zayn kept up his prodding for another ten minutes or so before Louis finally relented. "Harry told me all about Liam's father. Did you ever meet him?”

“No, I just know that he passed away.”

“Yes, but rumors of him being a spy surrounded his death. Nobody have a solid proof of course but still, people were talking about him trying to be the alpha king after killing the king.”

Zayn was horrified by what he'd just learned. "Poor Liam," he whispered. "The shame must have been unbearable."

“Not at all actually, there was no real proof and the whole thing was hushed quickly. There hasn't been any scandal. I warn you that if your family got wind of this, they'd use the information to get the prince to overturn your bonding contract."

"Oh, it's too late for that," Zayn returned, they are already bonded Zayn thought.

"You're being naive if you believe that it's too late, Zayn. The circumstances were so unusual, what with the king not feeling at all well."

"He was crazy," Zayn whispered.

"And you were only five years old," his cousin whispered back.

"Still, we are living as a bonded alpha and omega now. I don't believe the alpha prince would dare overturn…"

"He can dare whatever he wants to dare," Louis argued.

“Well you worry for nothing Lou,” Zayn interjected, "I'm not going to tell anyone about Liam's father, so my parents aren't ever going to find out. I won't even let Liam know that I know, all right? He'll have to tell me first."

Louis was appeased. "Do you know I also found out how Liam's back was injured?"

"I believe someone took a whip to him," Zayn suggested.

"No, it wasn't a whip," Louis corrected him. "His back was scarred by fire, not a whip. You only have to look to realize that."

Zayn felt like he was going to puke. "Oh, God! Did someone burn him on purpose?"

"I believe so, but I can't be certain. I do know a beta was involved. His name was Adrian. Liam met him when he was visiting a foreign port in the east."

"How did Li meet this beta?"

"I wasn't given the details," Lou admitted. "I do know that this Adrian has rather loose morals. He stayed with Liam."

Zayn let out an angry gasp. "Do you mean to say that Liam was intimate with this bitch?"

Louis patted Zayn’s hand.

“Well, alpha’s like to test everything before they settled down.” That was a lie and Louis knew but Zayn still need to understand a few things about outside life to be able to get it. “There's no need to get yourself all worked up. Liam is bonded to you."

"Do you think he loved him?"

“No of course he didn’t. He was pledged to you. I don’t think Liam would forget that and I’m sure when he was through with him he hated the beta. Harry told me that the beta used Liam to manipulate his other lover. Yes, it's true," Lou added in a rush when Zayn looked disbelieving. "According to Harry, Adrian was a master at his game. For that reason I do believe Liam was tortured by his command. Fortunately Liam was able to escape. It was during a small revolution, you see, and those sympathetic to the anarchists aided him when they released the other prisoners. Then Niall and Harry took over Liam's care."

"Liam has certainly had a time of it, hasn't he?" Zayn whispered. "He must have been very young when that horrid beta betrayed him. I believe he loved him, too."

"I believe he didn't," Louis countered.

Zayn let out a weary sigh.

"It would be nice if it was just a dalliance," he said. "And if they did share the same bed, well, he wasn't really being unfaithful to me, because we hadn't started our bonded life together. You know, it's all beginning to make sense to me now."

"What is beginning to make sense?"

"I hadn't told you this before, but I have noticed that Liam seems to be very concerned with protecting his feelings. Now I think I understand why. He doesn't trust easily. I cannot fault him. If your fingers are burned once, you won't put your hand near the fire again, will you?"

"It was a long time ago," Louis replied. "Liam is a grown alpha now, Zayn, he knows better.”

"How else can you explain his attitude?” Zayn argued. “Liam doesn't like it at all when I tell him I love him. He stiffens up on me and goes all cold. And he's never once told me he cares for me, although I know that he does but he is afraid to admit it."

“Give him his time Zee, alphas need more time to admit express their feelings, it is because they are stubborn beasts, but he’ll come around.”

Zayn was in wholehearted agreement with that remark. "If I ever chance to meet this Adrian I'll—"

"You've a good chance of meeting up with him," Louis interjected. "He has been living in London for the past year or so. Harry says he's looking for yet another sponsor."

"Does Li know he's in England?"

"I think so," Louis answered.

The noise became too loud for the two of them to continue the discussion. While Louis fretted about the battle Zayn worried over the information his cousin had just shared with him.

Another half an hour had passed and then an ominous silence filled the ship.

"If I could just see what's happening, I wouldn't be so worried," Lou whispered.

Zayn thought that was a fine idea. "I'll just sneak up to the cabin level and see if everything is all right."

Louis was so against this proposition. The hatch opened in the middle of their argument and the two omegas fell silent. They both began to pray that it was Harry coming down to collect them. However, when no one called there name they deduced that the enemy had indeed taken over the ship. Zayn motioned to Louis to squeeze himself into the corner behind a large crate, then turned and blew out the candle. Zayn worked his way over to the side of the steps to wait for his chance to fell the villains.

Zayn was scared to death but that did not stop him from acting. His first thought was Liam. He felt it in his heart and from their bond that Liam was still alive, but in what condition?

A bit of light shone down when the hatch was fully opened. It was no thicker than a straight pin, but still enough for Zayn to see two men, alphas, wearing colored scarves on their heads coming down the stairs.

The first pirate missed the weak rung in the steps. The second one didn't. He let out a low blasphemy when he fell through the narrow opening. The man ended up wedged between the slats. His feet dangled below him, and his arms were pinned to his sides.

“What the hell?” The first man muttered when he turned around. "You got yourself trapped, don't you?" he added with a snicker. He was reaching out to pull the board free but came to a sudden stop when he felt a quick breeze brush his face.

The enemy was in the process of turning around again when Zayn slammed the butt of his pistol into the back of his skull. He was apologizing when the crumpled to the ground.

Zayn screamed at first he thought he killed the man and then he noticed he was still breathing, so he let out a sigh of relief.

Zayn warily jumped over the man on the floor and hurried to the steps to confront the other man. He was looking at him in astonishment. He could not hit him in the face when he was directly looking at him so he tore a piece of his shirt and gagged the man so he would not call out for help. Louis came to his assistance then and helped him tie up the man from arms to feet. His cousin seemed to be taking the situation quite well.

Zayn thought Louis just didn't understand the severity of their circumstance. If men had breached the munitions hold, then others had to be on board, too.

“Look Zayn I’ve found rope I will tie this bastard for you.”

Zayn nodded. "Yes, that would be a great idea. He might wake up at any moment. Do put a rag in his mouth, too.”

When he finished, Zayn tried to press one of the pistols into his hands, but his cousin declined the weapon. "You might need both when you save Harry and Liam."

"You've certainly placed a burden upon my shoulders," Zayn whispered. "I'm not so certain I can save anyone."

"Go along now," Louis ordered, if he was totally healed he would have done it no problem but he still has difficulty breathing sometimes. "You have the element of surprise on your side, Zee. I'll wait here until you've finished your task."

Zayn nodded solemnly and prayed all the way up to the cabin level. The wardroom area was deserted. Zayn was about to look inside his cabin when he heard the sounds of men starting down the steps. He squeezed himself into the triangular corner behind the folded screen and waited.

Niall came stumbling down the stairs first. Zayn got a good look at his friend by peeking through the seam in the screen. Niall had a fair-sized cut in his forehead. Blood trickled down the side of his face. He couldn't wipe the blood away, for his hands were tied behind his back, and he was surrounded by three pirates.

The sight of the injury made Zayn forget to be afraid. He was furious.

Zayn saw that Niall was looking toward the steps. He heard additional footsteps, and then Liam came into view. Like the shipmate, Liam had his hands tied behind his back. Zayn was so thankful to see him well, he started shaking. The look on his alpha's face made him smile a little, too. He looked downright bored.

He watched him give Niall a nod. It was so quick, he knew he would have missed it if he hadn't been watching him so closely. Then Niall turned his head just a little toward the screen. He guessed then that Liam knew he was hiding there. Zayn looked down, saw that his foot was a little visible he quickly retreated it back.

"Take them inside the cabin," a mean alpha voice ordered, it sent bad vibes through Zayn’s body.

Liam was being shoved forward again. He stumbled, turned in what looked like an attempt to keep himself from falling to his knees, and ended up pushing against the corner of the screen. His hands were just a foot or so away.

"Here comes Banger with the grog," another man called out. "We can have us a toast while we see to the killing. Perry, you going to let their captain die first or last?"

While that question was being asked Zayn put one of the pistols into Liam's hands. When he didn't immediately take advantage of the edge he'd given him he gave him a little nudge. But then he realized Liam’s hands were tied. He wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. He stealthily pulled out the dagger from his boot and immediately went to work cutting through the thick ropes. He accidentally pricked Liam’s skin twice. Then Liam grabbed hold of the blade with his fingers and took over the task. Zayn’s hands were shaking, it was not on purpose.

It seemed that an eternity had passed, yet he knew not even a full minute had actually gone by.

"Where the hell is the captain?" another voice shouted. "I'm wanting my grog."

So they were waiting for their leader before they began their murderous festivities, Zayn concluded.

Zayn wondered why Liam was still waiting. His stance suggested he was ready to do battle but he still waited. He was squeezing him against the wall. Zayn was surprised the hinges to the screen he pressed against hadn't already snapped from his weight.

Liam was obviously giving him a silent order to stay put. As if Zayn was in the mood to go anywhere. Zayn decided then to give him a little message of his own. He reached around the side of the screen and pinched him in his backside.

The alpha did not react. He pinched him again. He pulled his hand back when he heard another man coming down the stairs. He reeked of alpha. He was obviously the leader.

One of the other villains rushed across the wardroom and opened the door to his cabin. He went inside, then came rushing back a second or two later. The infidel was holding one of his shirts in his hands. It was his light blue one, his very favorite, and the filthy man had his hands all over it. Zayn shuddered. He vowed he would never wear that shirt again.

"We got us a male omega on board, Captain," the foul man called out pressing his nose to the shirt, smelling the omega scent.

Their leader stood with his back to Zayn so he couldn't get a proper look at his face. He was a little thankful for that. His size alone was terrifying enough. The alpha stood shoulder to shoulder with Liam.

The captain let out a low, disgusting snicker that made Zayn feel as though there were bugs crawling all over his skin. "Find the bitch," he ordered. "When I'm finished with him you men can each take a turn."

Zayn put his hand over his mouth to keep from gagging.

"Ah, Captain," another man called out, "he'll be dead afore we get our chance."

A round of snickers followed that remark. Zayn wanted to faint. He'd heard all he wanted to hear about their foul plans. He pinched Liam again. Harder. He nudged him, too.

He finally acted. He moved like lightning. He rushed so quickly toward the two men standing in front of their cabin door, he simultaneously threw his knife. The blade found its mark between the eyes of a villain lounging by the steps. The shot from his pistol brought down another pirate. Liam slammed his shoulder into the man blocking the door. The force sent both alphas inside and Liam followed them. He made short work of the brawl by knocking their heads together.

Niall used his head to fell the pirates' leader. His hands were still tied behind his back, and the hit only knocked the captain off balance. He was quick to recover. He clipped Niall on the side of his neck and shoved him to the floor. The captain kicked him aside. It wasn't a terribly accurate kick, though, for the leader wasn't really watching what he was doing. His full attention was centered on digging the pistol out of his pocket.

Liam had just started out the doorway when the leader raised his pistol. There was venom in his voice when he hissed, "You're going to die slow and painful."

Zayn was in such a rage that he forgot all about being afraid. He just saw red when he figured Liam was in danger. He walked steady from behind the screen and silently moved behind the leaders back. He pressed the tip of the pistol against the base of his skull.

“Well you’re going to die quick and easy.” Zayn said in a calm collected voice.

When the leader felt the touch of cold steel against his skin he froze. Zayn was pleased that he was the cause of the fear for once. So was Liam, he noticed that he actually smiled.

Zayn smiled back at him. Things were not so bad now. Still, he didn’t know if he would be able ending a man’s life. It was a difficult test but if he had to weigh Liam’s life with this piece of vermin than there was no choice. He’d do anything to save his alpha.

“Liam?” he called out, “would you like me to shoot between the ears or in the neck this time?” he asked so casually.

It worked.

“This… this time?” the alpha at his mercy strangled out.

It did not work that good though, the leader was still pointing the gun at Liam.

“Yes this time you ignorant bastard. You have no idea what you got yourself into.” Zayn said and he had to virtually pat himself on the back for his cold act performance.

"What's your preference?" Liam asked. He deliberately leaned against the side of the doorway, giving the appearance of being very relaxed.

“The neck,” Zayn answered. "Don't you remember the mess it was cleaning up after the last one? The stains didn't come out for a week. Still, this scumbag seems to have a smaller brain. Oh, you decide. I'm ever obedient.”

The leader's hand fell to his side, and his pistol dropped to the floor. Zayn thought victory was secure, yet before Liam could get to the man he suddenly whirled around. The back of his fist slammed into his left cheek in an awkward move to knock the pistol out of his hand.

Zayn heard Liam's roar. He staggered backwards, tripped over Niall's feet, and automatically discharged the pistol. A howl of pain followed that sound, and his enemy grabbed at his face. Zayn fell down in slow motion ad the last thing he thought about before he fainted was that he shot a man in the face!


	13. 12-under attack (part2)

A few minutes later Zayn woke up with a start. He saw the blurred faces of Niall and Harry looking over him. He was in his bed. Harry was holding a cloth to the side of his face and Niall was fanning him with one of his sketch books.

His alpha was not around. Zayn frowned. He tossed the covers aside in order to get up and go to Liam but Niall stopped him and pressed him back to bed.

“Stay and rest Zayn. You took quiet a hit. The side of your face is swelling by the minute.

Zayn all but ignored his instructions. 

“Where’s Liam?” he asked, “I want him to be here with me.” He knew he sounded childish but he felt distressed and he needed his alpha’s comfort, sue him.

Before anyone could answer him, Zayn took the cloth out from Harry’s hand and began to clean the cut on Niall’s forehead.

“Quit your fussing over me.” Niall grumbled.

He didn't pay any attention to that dictate. "Harry, do you think he's going to be all right? The cut doesn't look overly deep to me, but perhaps…"

"He'll be fine," Harry answered.

Zayn nodded. Then he came back to the topic of his worry.

“An alpha should comfort his omega when he’s been hit by a scoundrel. Anyone with an ounce of sense in their heads would know that. Harry would you please go fetch Liam. He’s going to comfort me like he should be doing.”

“Zayn,” Harry interjected using a soothing tone.  “Your mate happens to be the captain of this ship, so he has a few important matter to sort out before he could come and comfort you. Besides, you wouldn't want his company just yet. His alpha's in a killing rage."

"Because the pirates boarded his fine ship?" Zayn asked.

"Because the bastard struck you, Zayn," Niall muttered. "You were sleeping, after that hit, so you didn't get to see your alpha's face. It was a sight I won't soon forget. I've never seen him so furious."

"That's nice to know," Zayn whispered looking flustered.

The two mates shared a look of true exasperation. Zayn ignored the men, for he'd just remembered the atrocity he has committed.

 "Oh, God, I shot their leader in his face," he cried out covering his mouth with his hands. "I'm damned to hell now, aren't I?"

"You were saving your alpha at the time," Niall interjected. "You won't be going to hell, Zayn. It was in self-defense."

"He'll be… ugly for the rest of his days," he whispered.

"Well if it is any comfort Zayn, he already was ugly," Harry told him.

"I wished you'd killed the bastard," Niall said vehemently. "As it is, you just shot his nose…"

"My God, I shot his…" Zayn could not continue, he did not want to imagine the thing.

"You're getting him all worked up, Ni," Harry muttered.

"Did I shoot that poor man's nose completely off his face?" he had to ask.

"Poor man?" Niall scoffed. "He's the devil, that one. Do you know what would have happened to you if…”

"The bastard's still got a nose," Harry interjected. He gave his friend a dark scowl. "Quit worrying him, Niall," he ordered before turning back to Zayn. "You just put a little hole in his nose, that's all."

"You saved the day, Zayn," Niall told him then.

That remark did cheer him up considerably. He gave him on of his special smiles. The one where his eyes get all crinkly and small and his teeth show with his pink tongue pressed against them. It would make any one stutter.

"I did save the day, didn't I?"

Both alpha and beta nodded. They were smiling back.

"Does my staff know I…" He stopped his question when they nodded again. "Well, then, they can't think me cursed any longer, can they?"

Before either man could answer that question he asked another.

"What matters did Liam have to see about?"

"Retribution," Niall announced. "It will be an eye for an eye, Zayn. They were going to kill us so…"

He did not get to finish his explanation for Zayn let out a shocked gasp and bolted up and out of the cabin like lightning. Both Harry and Niall chased after him.

Liam was standing by the wheel. The pirates who'd tried to take over their ship were lined up across the deck. His men surrounded them.

Zayn hurried over to his side and touched his arm to gain his attention. He didn't look at him but kept his gaze directed on the leader of the pirates standing a few feet away from him.

When Zayn looked at the man he instinctively took a step forward. The villain had a rag in his hands and was holding it against his nose. The omega wanted to tell him he was sorry he'd shot him. He also wanted to remind him that it was all his fault, for if he hadn't struck him, the pistol wouldn't have gone off.

Liam must have guessed his intentions. He grabbed his arm in a hold that stung and literally jerked him up against his side.

"Go back below," he ordered in a soft don't-you-dare-argue-with-me tone of voice.

"Not until you tell me what you're going to do to them," he announced.

Liam did not sugar coat the truth for his gentle omega’s benefit. If he wanted to know he was going to tell him, and what also made his blood boil once again is when he looked at Zayn and saw the swelling on his face.

“We’re going to kill them.” He said in chilling voice.

He turned back to his crew before giving him his order again.

"Go back to our cabin, Zayn. It will be over in a few minutes."

However Zayn was not planning on going anywhere. He folded his arms in front of his chest and stiffened his posture. His face was dead serious when he spoke.

"You will not kill them." He barked. Zayn gained his mate’s full attention at that, and also his wrath. He looked at him as if he wanted to kill him. His jaw clinched tight.

"The hell I won't," he countered in a low growl.

Zayn heard several grunts of approval from Liam’s crew. He was about to repeat his disapproval, but Liam took the rage right out of him when he suddenly reached out and gently touched the side of his face. He leaned down just a little and then whispered, "He hurt you, Zayn. I have to kill him."

It made perfect sense to him. The sentence for anyone striking his omega and planning his rape was death, and he thought he'd been very reasonable by taking the time to explain his determination to him. Zayn didn't understand, though. The incredulous look on his face indicated as much.

"Do you mean to tell me that you would kill everyone who has ever struck me?" he asked.

He didn't care for the disapproval in his voice.

"Damn right," he muttered.

"Then you're going to have to kill half my family," he blurted out.

Zayn really shouldn’t have said that, he clasped his hand over his mouth, it was just a quick retort he hadn’t meant anything by it. He realized what he just said was a mistake when he saw Liam’s face; he looked bloody furious. Yet his voice was surprisingly mild when he gave him his answer. "You give me the names, Zayn, and I'll retaliate. I promise you. No one touches what belongs to me." 

Zayn felt strangely warm and pleased at that but his mind refused the concept of revenge.

"Aye," Chester bellowed. "We mean to kill every last one of these bastards. It's our right," he added.

"Chester, if you use another blasphemy in my presence, I'll wash your mouth out with vinegar." Zayn retorted.

He gave the seaman a hard glare until he nodded, then turned back in time to catch Liam's grin. "Liam, you're the captain, only you can make this important decision. Since I'm your omega and your mate, I should be able to sway you, shouldn't I?"

"No." Liam replied stubbornly.

"I won't have it," he shouted. The urge to stomp his foot was fairly overwhelming. "If you kill them, you're no better than they are. You'll all be villains and murders then, Liam, and since I'm your mate, I would also be a villain."

"But my dear omega, we are villains." Ivan the Terrible made that statement.

"We are not villains," Zayn announced. "We are all law-abiding, loyal citizens."

Zayn’s distress was finally bothering Liam so he put his arm around his shoulder and tried to reason with his stubborn omega.

“Now Zayn…”

“Don’t you dare now-Zayn me,” He interrupted his speech. "Don't use that condescending tone of voice, either. You aren't going to be able to convince me into allowing murder."

He wasn't in the mood to convince or discuss, but he knew he was going to have to get him to go below before he unleashed his anger full force. He thought about giving him a direct order though his alpha voice, but he discarded the idea for another passive alternative.

"Democracy will rule in this instance," he announced. "I'll put it to the vote of my men, Zayn. Will that appease you?"

Liam was fully prepared for an argument before his omega gave in and was quite surprised when Zayn immediately nodded. "Yes, that will certainly appease me."

"Fine," he replied. He turned back to the crew to address them. "All those in favour…"

The hands were already going up into the air when Zayn interrupted. 

"Just one minute, if you please." He said out loud.

"Now what?" Liam growled.

"I have something to say to my staff before this vote is taken."

"Hell."

"Liam, did I or did I not save the day?” he asked.

That question caught him off guard. Zayn pressed his advantage. "Niall said I saved the day. Now I would like to hear you admit it, too."

"I had a plan," Liam began. "But… hell, Zayn, yes," he added with a sigh. "You saved the day. Happy now?"

The omega nodded.

"Then go below," he ordered again.

"Not just yet," Zayn replied. He turned and smiled at his staff. He couldn't help but notice how impatient the men looked. That didn't deter him, however.

"You all know that I was the one who untied Liam," he called out. He realized that statement not only sounded like a boast but also made his alpha sound a bit incapable.

"Though, of course, he would have… untied himself if I hadn't beat him to the task, you see, and he did have a plan…"

"Zayn," Liam began in a warning tone of voice.

He quit rambling, straightened his shoulders, and then said, "And I shot the leader, though I'll admit to you that I didn't mean to hurt the man. Now he'll carry a scar for the rest of his days, and that should be enough punishment for anyone."

"It was a paltry hit at best," one of the men called out. "The shot went clean through his nostrils."

"Ye’ should’ve blown his head off," another shouted.

"Aye, ye’ should’ve blinded him at the very least," yet another called out.

My God, they were a bloodthirsty lot, Zayn thought. He took a deep breath and tried again. He waved his hand toward the pirate's leader and said, "That man has suffered enough."

"Yes, Zayn," Niall interjected with a grin. "He'll be thinking of you every time he's wanting to blow his nose."

A hearty round of laughter followed that remark. Then Chester took a threatening step forward. His hands were on his hips when he bellowed, "He won't be thinking about anything much longer. None of them will. They'll all be fish bait if the vote goes the way I'm thinking it will."

The vehemence in his tone unnerved Zayn. He instinctively backed away from him until he was literally leaning against his alpha’s chest.

Liam couldn't see his mate’s face, but he knew he was afraid. Without a thought as to why he was doing so he put his arm across his slender shoulders. Zayn rested his chin on his wrist.

Liam’s touch had taken his fear away. He glared at Chester and said, "Were you born with a sour disposition, sir?"

The seaman didn't have a ready answer for that question and shrugged in reaction.

"All right, then," Zayn shouted. "Have your vote." He pushed Liam's arm away and took a step forward. "Just remember this," he hastily added when the hands shot back up in the air. "I'm going to be very disappointed if any of you vote in favour of death. Very disappointed," he added in a dramatic tone of voice. "If, on the other hand, you vote to toss the villains overboard and

let them swim back to their ship, I would be very pleased. Does everyone understand my position?"

He scanned his audience until each man had given him a nod.

"That's it?" Liam asked. He sounded incredulous. "That's all you have to say to sway the men?"

Liam actually smiled at him. The omega smiled back. "Yes, Liam. You may vote now. I don't think you should be allowed to vote, though."

"Why not?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Because you aren't thinking straight now."

The look on his face told him he didn't understand. "You see, Liam, you're still very angry because… your dear omega was injured."

"My dear omega?" Liam repeated.

Zayn gave him a disgruntled look. "Me."

God, his omega was exasperating. "I know who the hell my omega is," he grumbled.

"Just leave it to your crew to decide," he prodded.

Zayn was turning away to leave and Harry told him to stay in the cabin until the whole ordeal is finished. Zayn strolled towards the steps. He could feel the men’s gaze following him. He knew they were all waiting until he was out of sight before going forward with their horrid intentions. Niall had even closed the trapdoor to his cabin probably so that the terrible noise wouldn't reach him.

He didn't feel at all guilty for what he was about to do. His motives were pure. He couldn't let his staff murder the pirates, no matter how dastardly their behavior had been; and once his men rid themselves of their anger they'd be thankful he'd intervened.

Zayn stopped when he reached the top step. He didn't turn around. His voice was very lovely when he called out to his alpha.

"Leeyum? I won't be waiting in the cabin, but do send someone to tell me how the voting went. I want to know if I should be disappointed or not."

Liam frowned over that odd request. He knew he was up to something, but he couldn't imagine what he could possibly do to sway the men's minds.

"Where will you be waiting, Zayn?" Niall called out.

Zayn turned around so that he could see their expressions when he gave his answer. 

"I'll be waiting in the galley."

Zayn saw their faces lighten in horrific understanding. Liam, he noticed, was grinning at him. He glared back. Then he addressed his staff. "I didn't want to have to resort to such tactics, men, but you've left me with no alternative. The vote had better not disappoint me."

A few of the less astute seamen still didn't understand the hidden threat. Chester fell into that group. "What would you be doing in the galley?"

“Making soup of course.” Zayn replied instantly.


	14. 13-Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that last chapter was too short... so here is another one!  
> Is Zayn that annoying? I didn't realise... :D

Needless to say how the vote went. Nobody wanted to disappoint Zayn, more so for fear of their health. So they all decided and tossed the pirates overboard. However, Liam did have the last say, he ordered two cannons ready and took great satisfaction in seeing their ship sink as they tried to swim back to it.

The crew was seeing to the damage that was done to the Seahawk. The very same sails Zayn had nearly destroyed had been sliced in half by one of the enemy's cannon shots. They started the repairs immediately but they were happy as they worked. They had tossed the garlic necklaces aside, they felt safe again that the cursed had been removed. Even Chester was singing about Omega Zayn’s courage.

Zayn went with Harry and Liam to fetch Louis from the hold, and then he told them about the two pirates that were stuck there. Liam waited until Zayn had turned to leave and then gave them a beating and helped them take a dive over the rail.

Zayn recounted everything that had happened to Louis who was listening intently to what he was saying and gasping at the right moments.

“I can’t believe I was completely courageous, although I was terrified.”  
“That does not mean you weren’t, you helped your alpha. It means all the more because you were afraid and yet you didn't fail him." Louis said wisely.  
“Well Liam did not say praise my courage, in fact he hadn’t even say thank you Zayn for saving us.”  
"I would think he hasn't had time to say thank you, Zee, and I doubt he will when he does have the time. He's a bit…"  
"Stubborn?" Zayn supplied.  
“No, I was going for proud.”  
Zayn decided it was a little bit of both. The adrenaline rush was coming to an end and Zayn’s hands started shaking. He felt kind of sick and the side of his face was throbbing quite painfully. He wasn’t going to worry Louis though with his aches and pains.  
"I know you've heard the whispers comparing you to Liam's sister," Louis said.  
He hadn't heard any such whispers, but he pretended he had just so that his cousin would continue.  
“She is an omega, she used to lead this vessel with the crew. The men are very loyal to her. They found you strange at first, because you are a different omega than she was. But now I think they won’t be doing these comparisons anymore. You proved your worth to them.”  
Zayn nodded absent mindedly. And he turned to go into his cabin. "I believe I'll have a little rest Lou," he whispered. "The excitement has worn me out."  
"You do look pale. It was quite a morning, wasn't it? I believe I'll go find Harry and, if he isn't too busy, spend a few minutes with him. Then I'm going to have a rest, too." Louis stated.  
As he went into the cabin Zayn spotted his blue shirt that the vile pirate had clutched in his filthy hands. He also remembered their plans for him. He felt sick. It just dawned on him how dangerous the situation was, Liam could have been killed.  
Zayn took a sponge bath to keep his mind of the possibilities but it did not work. They meant to rape him, and worse they were going to kill his alpha. When he had finished the trembling eased but then he noticed the bruise on his face.  
“I’m a coward.” He whispered to himself.  
He leaned over the washstand and stared into the mirror. "An ugly coward."  
"What did you say?" Liam’s voice came from behind him.  
Zayn startled a little bit, he tried to hide his face from Liam with his hand but the latter did not let him. He took his hand and pulled him closer.  
“Don’t hide your face from me Zayn, let me see? Does it hurt?” his voice was gruff with concern.  
Zayn shook his head.  
“No, it doesn’t hurt.” He said avoiding Liam’s eyes.  
“Then why you look like your minutes away from crying?”  
Liam was getting worried. He wrapped his arms around his omega’s waist and pulled him close. What the hell was going on inside his mind now? He wondered. Zayn had always been so transparent to him. He never had to worry about what he was thinking. He always told him. Whenever he had a problem or a worry he knew about it immediately. And as soon as Zayn had blurted out whatever was bothering him, he demanded that he fix it. Zayn was his spoiled little omega, Liam thought with smile, and he is going to fix whatever bothering him.  
"I would like to rest now, Li," he whispered.  
"You will tell me what's bothering you first," he ordered.  
He started sobbing and the shakes came back worse than before.  
“I’m a co-coward!” he lamented.  
He blurted out that confession, then nodded vehemently when Liam looked incredulous.  
"It's true, Liam. I didn't realize it until today, but now I know the truth about myself. I'm not at all like Vicky. The men are right. I don't measure up."  
He was so surprised by his frantic speech that he didn't realize he'd let go of him until he'd turned and hurried over to the bed. He sat down on the side and stared at his lap.  
“I’m going to rest now.”  
Liam decided he was never going to understand his omega. He shook his head and tried not to smile so Zayn would not think he was mocking him.  
"Why the hell are we talking about my sister?" Liam asked. He regretted his gruff tone of voice immediately. He wanted to ease his omega's distress, not increase it. In a much softer voice he said, "You are not a coward."  
Zayn looked up at him so that he could see his frown.  
"Then why are my hands shaking, and why do I feel like I'm going to be sick? I'm so afraid right now, and all I can think about is what could have happened to you." He said in a hoarse voice.  
"What could have happened to me?" He was stunned by his admission, humbled. "Zayn, you were also at risk."  
Zayn shook his head.  
“They could have killed you.”  
"Well thanks to you, they didn't." Liam countered.  
He started crying again. He let out a sigh. This was going to take time, Liam decided. Zayn needed more than just a quick denial. He needed him the touch and reassurance of his alpha. And Liam realized he needed to touch his omega as well.  
Liam stripped out of all his clothes but his pants. He'd unbuttoned them and was about to pull them off, but then he decided he didn't want Zayn to know what his intent was just yet. It would only turn his attention, and he wanted to address the problem first.  
Zayn stood up when Liam sat down. He watched him get comfortable. The alpha leaned against the wood behind the pillows. One leg was stretched out, the other bent at the knee. He pulled his omega in front of him, then settled him between his legs. Zayn’s back rested against his chest, and with prodding his head fell back against his shoulder. Liam's arm was around his slim waist. Zayn wiggled his lovely backside against him until he was comfortable. Liam grit his teeth, Zayn had no idea how provocative he was to his alpha, just having him near in his lap was enough for him to want him.  
"Now you don't have to hide your face from me," he whispered. He gently touched the side of his face that was swollen and laid a feather kiss on it. He kissed the side of his neck. Zayn sighed and closed his eyes, he tilted his head to the side and bared his neck to give him better access. When Liam paused Zayn had the opportunity to voice his insecurities to him.  
"Li? Did you see how quickly that man turned on me? If the pistol hadn't discharged, I couldn't have defended myself. I don't have the strength. I'm puny."  
"You don't have to have strength to defend yourself," Liam replied, he was only admitting the truth.  
"I hit Duggan, but afterwards my hand stung for the longest time. It was a measly hit, too. Yes, one must have strength if one is going to…"  
"Who's Duggan?"  
"The man with Uncle Malik at the tavern the first night we met," Zayn explained.  
Liam nodded the he remembered. He smiled when he pictured the dainty black gloved fist coming through the window.  
"You had the element of surprise on your side, but you didn't make a proper fist.” He told him.  
He took hold of his omega’s hand and showed him how.  
"Don't tuck your thumb underneath your fingers. You'll get it broken if you do. Put it here, on the outside, below your knuckles. Now squeeze tight," he instructed. "Let the force of the blow come from here," he added as he rubbed his finger back and forth across the tip of his knuckles. "Put your whole body into the action."  
“Okay.”  
"You need to know how to take care of yourself," he muttered. "Pay attention, Zayn. I'm teaching you."  
“But don’t you want to take care of me.” Zayn felt insecure again, did Liam want to abandon him?  
He felt his deep sigh brush over his nape.  
"There will be times when I won't be with you," he reasoned. He was trying to be patient with him. "Now then," he added in a brisker tone of voice, "where you hit is just as important as how you hit."  
Zayn nodded.  
“You could always go for an alpha groin, you know it’s the most sensitive area.”  
“I don’t think I could hit anyone there…” Zayn said.  
"The hell you couldn't," he countered. "Damn it, Zayn, you will defend yourself because I command it. I don't want anything to happen to you." That sounded like a direct order from his alpha.  
"And if I can't hit a man there? Cowards don't defend themselves," Zayn announced in shame. "And I've already admitted that flaw to you."  
He sounded so pitiful that Liam tried so hard not to laugh.  
"Explain to me why you consider yourself a coward," he ordered.  
"I already did explain," he cried out, “My hands are still shaking, and every time I think about what could have happened I feel terrified. I can't even look at that shirt without feeling like I want to puke.”  
"What shirt?" Liam asked.  
He pointed to the blue shirt on the floor.  
"That shirt." he whispered. "One of those pirates held it. I want you to throw it overboard," he added. "I'm never going to wear it again."  
"All right, Zee," he soothed. "I'll get rid of it. Now close your eyes, and you won't have to look at it."  
"You think I'm being irrational, don't you?"  
He started to nuzzle the side of his neck to scent him. "I think you're experiencing aftermath," he whispered. "It's a natural reaction, that's all. It doesn't mean you're a coward."  
Zayn tried to concentrate on what he was saying to him, but he was making it very difficult. His tongue was teasing his ear, his teeth were tugging on his lobe and his warm breath was making him warmer. The shivers were easing away, and he was beginning to feel drowsy and high.  
"Do you ever have… aftermath?" he asked in a faint whisper.  
His thumb was brushing on of his nipples, he gasped when he twisted t between his fingers.  
"Yes," he told him between kisses on his mark.  
"What d-do you do about it?" Zayn asked.  
"I find a way to vent my frustration," he answered as he removed away Zayn’s underwear.  
Zayn was finally relaxing. Liam's voice was soothing against his ear. The omega let out a little sigh of pleasure and closed his eyes again. Liam’s hand rested on his thigh, he caressed the juncture where thigh and groin met until Zayn moved against him restlessly. His omega was hard. He tugged on his shaft and thumbed over his sensitive head and slit until Zayn was moaning. He decided it was time to move things further.  
His hand slithered further down to feel his heat, he was slick that he easily put a finger inside him. Zayn let out a ragged moan when two of his fingers thrust inside him. He felt him clinch around him.  
"Easy, baby," he whispered when he tried to stop him. "Don't fight it, Zayn. Let it happen."  
He held him tight against him and continued his sweet torture. His fingers were magical, demanding. Zayn was soon mindless to everything, he started moving to fuck himself on his alphas fingers.  
“I love the way you respond to me little omega. You’re so hot and wet and it’s all for me isn’t Zayn?”  
Zayn could not answer even if he tried. He was becoming more forceful with his demands, he did not stop himself from taking his own pleasure until he climaxed. He came with a shout of Liam’s name and he squeezed on his finger tight as he shot his cum all over his abdomen. Liam was so turned on by the looks on Zayn’s face that he thought he is going to lose it then and there.  
His climax was so intense. Zayn went limp from the wonder of it. He fell back against his alpha's chest in blissful surrender.  
As soon as his heartbeat slowed a little and he was able to catch a thought he became embarrassed. Liam was rubbing his cum all over his chest. While his other hand played with his nipple until it made him tingle.  
"I didn't know that I could… that is, without you inside me, I didn't think it was possible…" he couldn't go on.  
"I was inside you," he whispered hotly. "My fingers were, remember?"  
He turned his omega around so he was on his knees facing him. He looked so sexy, he looked disheveled and Liam liked this look on him. His gaze held him as he was trying to pull his pants off him. Zayn helped him with the task. When that was done, Zayn leaned against him until they were plastered chest to chest. Liam took possession of Zayn’s mouth then, he licked into his mouth and rediscovered every sweet taste that he had hidden until his omega was purring at the back of his throat. When they parted, they were both out of breath.  
Zayn looked at him coyly and he hesitantly reached down to touch his hard on, Liam let out a groan, he liked the boldness that Zayn sometimes had.  
Then his hands were fisted in his silky hair, and he was pulling him forward once again. "This, Zayn, is how you get rid of the aftermath," he whispered before he plunged his tongue in his mouth again. Zayn’s mouth went lax and he let Liam have his way.  
“I want to please you, alpha.” Zayn requested when he finished another session of kissing until Zayn was subtly humping his thigh.  
That was when Liam instructed Zayn about blow jobs and Zayn was a very attentive student. He could not take him whole in his throat yet, but what he lacked in technique and experience he compensated with enthusiasm. He was licking at him like he was the most delicious meal ever that Liam had to pull him back by his hair to stop himself from knotting his mouth. He did not want to freak his omega the first time he ever gave him head.  
He fingered him again until Zayn was so slick and begging for him to fuck him. He loved how his omega’s mouth turned foul when he was so turned on, only he get to see him like this, Liam thought with pride. He let Zayn push himself on his dick and ride him. When Zayn could not support himself anymore he thrust up and chased his high. When he knotted him Zayn came for the second time. They stayed glued together for half an hour, they both did not have the heart or the energy to move away from each other even when his knot subsided.  
After another hour spent in each other’s’ company Liam decided it was time for him to go back to his duties and went back to directing the repairs. Zayn did a lot of sighing as he dressed. He collected his charcoals and his sketch pad and went up on deck to sit in the afternoon sun.  
In little time the work had ceased, and the omega was surrounded by shipmates who wanted him to draw their likenesses. Zayn was happy to accommodate the men. They praised his work, and their disappointment seemed sincere when he'd used the last paper he owned and had to quit.  
Liam was up on the spar deck, helping to strengthen one of the smaller sails that had been knocked loose when the cannon had hit. He finished that chore and then turned to go back to the wheel.  
He paused when he spotted his omega. Zayn was sitting on the wooden ledge below him. At least fifteen of his men were sitting on the deck by his feet. They seemed to be extremely interested in what he was saying to them.  
Liam moved closer. Chester's voice reached him. "Do you mean to say you were only five when you wed the captain?"  
"He just explained it all to us, Chester," another muttered. "It was by the loony king's demand, wasn't it, Omega Zayn?"  
"Do you wonder why the king wanted to end the feud?" Ivan asked.  
"He wanted peace," Zayn answered.  
"What caused the rift in the first place?" another asked.  
"No one can recall," Chester guessed.  
“Oh I know what caused the feud, it was the lost treasure.”  
Liam leaned against the post smiling and shaking his head at Zayn’s believes. It was so like his omega to believe the legend.  
"Tell us about this treasure then," Chester asked.  
“Well it all began with two friends, one was the Marquess of WolverHampton, a Payne and the other was the earl of Bradford, a Malik and they were good friends. The legends said they were treasure hunters. They traveled the world by see, they had a fine ship and they went to the Far East and learned about different cultures and they also discovered a new island in the far west and there they found gold.”  
“How many.”  
“A lot of gold, it said it was like full twenty trunks of gold.”  
“Wow” someone gasped in awe.  
"But what happened then?" Chester asked. He was eager to hear the rest of the story and didn't like the interruptions.  
“They returned back home and somehow the gold was lost. They both accused each other of hiding the gold but no one admitted to the accusations.” Zayn replied.  
"It weren't ever found?" Kently asked.  
“No.” Zayn shook his head, “The gold it was said to be lost, and from this time, the two families were at war with each other and tried to search for it in any way possible. Some say there never was a treasure, and that it was used only as an excuse to gain the other's land. I believe the gold exists and it is hidden somewhere.”  
"Why?" Chester asked.  
"Because when the Marquess was dying he was said to have whispered, 'Look to the heavens for your treasure.' And then he dropped dead right after, and nobody lies when they are on the brink of death.”  
“Well that was a hell of a story.” Chester said, “You aren't believing this story, are you, Omega Zayn?"  
"Oh, yeah," he answered. "One day Liam's going to find the gold for me."  
Liam thought his mate was a hopeless dreamer. He smiled, though, for he suddenly realized he liked that flaw in him.  
"Sounds like the captain will have to go to heaven to find it," Chester jested.  
"Oh, no," Zayn argued seriously. "It was just a little clue the Marquess was giving when he said 'Look to the heavens.' He was speaking in riddles."  
The talk continued for a few more minutes. A storm was brewing, however, and the wind soon became too high to ignore. Zayn went back to his cabin to put his charcoals away. He spent the remainder of the day with his cousin Lou, but by nightfall Louis was yawning like an infant, and Zayn left him alone so he could get his rest. The events of the long day had clearly worn him out.  
In truth Zayn was feeling a little warm. So he decided to retire early. He may be having a fever he thought. He got to bed and a wave of intense heat hit him. He felt all itchy, achy. He did not understand what was happening to him until he felt himself getting wet, his dick became harder and harder at each heat wave and he could not take it any longer.  
So he was finally having his heat. His first heat, he might add, ever. His father never let him have any heat. As soon as they were sure he was not a beta he ordered him to drink that awful concoction that their cook made. He was told it will keep the alphas away from him and he decided it was a good thing.  
He had no idea heats could be so intense. He felt like he wanted to tear his skin off, he undressed like his clothes were made of fire. He just wanted to die. He just needed his Alpha. Liam!


	15. 14-Hot and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm soooo sorry it's been a long time! :S  
> I'm back though!...I had a writer block and I could not get two sentence done. You will maybe notice that during the heat but I hope you don't...  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
> Thank you for staying here and not giving up on this story.  
> Love you all.

Zayn was wishing for a fast death soon. If not for the fire that was spreading in the very core of his bones, from the number of times he made himself come. He was still as hard as rock, his whole body sensitive to the touch and this itch was still coursing under his skin, it made him want to peel it off. He was sobbing and whining with two fingers inside his wet whole when Liam opened the door to the cabin. Zayn knew it was him from the sudden scent of his Alpha that made his body go on overdrive. He whined pitifully.

“Leeyum…you’re making it worse.” He ended his sentence with sob.

 Liam entered the cabin and froze. The scent of his omega made him hard so fast that it hurt. He did not know how to react. He panicked and got away as fast as he got in. As weird as it was, he had never serviced an omega in heat, he had chosen not to because he thought they needed after care more than betas and he did not have the patience for niceties. He went to Louis’ cabin for help.

The omega burst into tears then. How dare he leave him when he was in such agony? He did not mean for Liam to leave him, he wanted his alpha to hold him in his arms and to say it so bluntly fuck this heat out of him, and the obstinate alpha should have been able to read his mind and know that was what he needed. He should have been able to tell right? He let out another whine as another wave hit him.

Liam immediately went to Louis' cabin. He didn't bother to knock. As soon as he threw the door open a deep voice called out, "Who's there?"

Liam almost smiled. He recognized Harry's grave deep voice. His friend was obviously sharing Louis’ bed.

"I have to talk to Louis, well to the both of you," he announced.

Zayn’s cousin came awake with a start. He let out a gasp and pulled the covers up to his chin. His blush was as high as the candle flame.

Liam walked over to the side of the bed and stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, staring at the floor.

"Zayn is in heat," he announced before Louis could say a word.

Louis' embarrassment over being found in such a compromising position quick faded in the light of that announcement.

“Fuck, I did not think it will come so soon. I must go help him, it will hit him really hard since he never had any heat yet.”

Both Harry and Liam stared at the omega.

“He took a suppressant?”

“Yes, his family made him drink some formula to stop his heats.” Louis answered quickly.

“Louis sit down, no one will help my omega but me, I was just surprised. I did not know what to do. I will figure it out.”

“Just do what you normally do, but be sure to complement him afterwards its important.” Harry suggested and Louis nodded his approve.

“Alright, I’m going but Harry please make sure no one disturbs.”

“Yeah I’ll go fetch the incense.”

“Incense?” Louis questioned.

“To mask Zayn’s scent. We got it from the east. It’s lucky also that Liam bonded Zayn already, he won’t be irresistible but to his bonded alpha. So there won’t be real problems.”

“Ohh!” Louis exclaimed. He never thought about the other alphas in the ship. But now that he thought about it, yes it is lucky Zayn is already bonded. Luckily for him, he will be at home when he has his heat. So he won’t worry about it.

When Liam was gone, Louis was concerned that now Liam knows about him and Harry. The alpha was occupied in securing the general area around the captain’s cabin. As soon as he came back Louis had to ask.

"Do you think he'll tell Zayn that you and I…"

"No, love, he wouldn't say a word," Harry interjected.

"I hate to deceive Zayn, but he does tend to see everything in black or white. I don't think he'd understand."

"Hush now," Harry soothed. He kissed Louis and pulled him into his arms.

"With time he will understand."

 Louis agreed. He changed the topic then and whispered, "Liam is beginning to care for Zayn, isn't he? It won't be long before he realizes he loves him."

"He may love him, Lou, but he won't ever admit it. This alpha learned a long time ago to protect himself against any true involvement."

 Louis snorted over that remark. "Nonsense," he countered. "Given an ordinary omega, perhaps you would be right, Haz, but surely you've noticed by now that my Zayn isn't ordinary. He's just what Liam needs. Zayn thinks his alpha loves him, and it won't take him long to convince him that he does. Just wait and see." Louis said with conviction.

Zayn didn’t have any idea he was the topic of discussion. He was in the throes of self-pity. He never heard Liam come back into the cabin. However he sensed his scent. His hand was touching his shoulder.

“Zayn.” His voice was gruff. Zayn turned around with all his naked glory and pulled him closer circling his arms around his neck. The alpha was surprised by the bold act but he went with it. He let Zayn kiss him until he felt he should take matters into his own hands.

“What do you want Zayn?”

“I want you…. Please Alpha.” Zayn begged.

Liam eyes flashed amber for a second, his alpha was ready to knot the needy omega, but he did not want to rush things.

“This is torture…”The omega whined, as he took his hard member in his hand again. Liam batted his hand away and easily manhandled the omega on his front. He shed his clothes so fast and settled himself behind his omega in heat.

“Baby look at you… you’re dripping wet for me…is that for me baby?” Liam’s alpha asked as he rubbed the omega’s wet hole. He dipped two finger inside and they went without any resistance.

“Ahhh, please alpha!” Zayn moaned.

“Shh my omega, I’ll take care of you.” Liam assured him as he kneaded on his ass cheeks. Liam decided he would tease his omega later, he was already left to deal with himself for too long. He would not bare it much longer.

“You ready to take my knot omega.” Liam asked as he pulled on his omega’s hair to look at his teary eyes. He kissed him chastely on his bruised lips and waited for an answer.

“Yes alpha, please… give me your knot…”

“Fuck baby…. Anything for you.”

Liam laid down on the bed and pulled his whiny omega on top of him. He pulled on his hair as he started to fuck his mouth with his tongue. His other hand snaked back to finger his needy hole. When they both had enough of kissing, Liam ordered Zayn to turn around. The alpha helped the omega turn while still straddling his hips.

“Be a good boy omega and ride your alpha’s cock.”

“Leeyum.” Zayn protested. He was not sure what he was protesting, but it was probably the dirty talk, it was making him hot.

“Do what you’re told.” The alpha ordered as he spanked his right ass cheek.

“O-okay.”

Liam helped him up in ordered to sit back on his cock. The omega slowly took him in and as he was wholly embedded inside he heard his omega’s sigh of relief. He never thought he was going to need that as though his life depended on it. It felt good, soo good. Without any further incentive from his alpha, Zayn began to ride Liam’s cock shamelessly, moaning wantonly for his alpha to mount him and knot him like the little omega he was. He heard his alpha’s growl before he felt Liam move and sit, he was still impaled on his cock but now his alpha reached new depth, he moaned and whined needing some momentum to make him feel good again, but this time he felt Liam’s breath on the side of his neck. He felt his hands massage the inside of his thighs tenderly and then kneading his flushed flesh in hunger. Liam briskly cupped the back of his omega’s knees and spread Zayn’s legs wide, this way he could see where they connected. He started his thrusts again, slow, making his omega watch with him in the candle light the way their bodies came together. It was mind blowing!

Zayn could not even remember his name, the only thing he could feel is his alpha and how he was making him feel so good, so loved!

The pace went crazy after sometime, Liam felt his knot forming and he entered Zayn with more power and purpose. When he was all inside Zayn and his knot expanded even more making Zayn cry out Liam’s name and come all over himself. Liam circled his hips sensually, he wanted to get out of his omega one more orgasm. He caress his spent dick with tender fingers that made it twitch of its own and he whispered softly in Zayn’s ear, while nibbling his earlobe.

“Come again for your alpha Zayn.”

He pushed even more and bit Zayn on the mark, heightening their pleasure through their bond. He felt Zayn clench around him one last time as his come started gushing in the omega’s insides.

“Fuck baby, you were so good for me…such a good omega for me Zayn.”

Zayn smiled weakly at his proud alpha and reached out to take a kiss from Liam who did not disappoint him and kissed him back.

_Thank you alpha_

Zayn last thought through their bond before he drifted to sleep in Liam’s lap surrounded by his strong capable arms.

Zayn’s heat lasted three long days. The only time Liam was not stuffing him with his knot is when he ordered him to eat and drink because he needed his energy. Zayn found out during this time how much Liam cared for him and how much he could put his omega’s pleasure first, which was a rare gift from alphas in general. Zayn also discovered that heats are great when he had an alpha which made him wonder how Louis and his beta’s relationship went. However, he did not have that much of a time to ponder on these issues since his waves hit successively barely giving them the time to rest.

When the last wave was over, Zayn felt kind of sad that it was over. His heat brought him even closer with his alpha.

“I think it’s over.” He stated in an indifferent voice. Night had already spread its dark blanket over the patch of sky visible from the trap window.

“You sure love?” Liam asked while lighting the candle.

“Yeah, Liam will you hold me. I’m so cold. It’s chilly tonight, isn’t it?”

It was as hot as blazes to him. His face was drenched in perspiration. He did as Zayn asked, though. His omega’s hands felt like ice, but in just a few minutes he'd hugged him warm again.

He thought Zayn was finally asleep and was just easing himself out of his hold when he whispered, "Liam? What if I'm barren?"

"Then you're barren." Liam said with indifference.

"Is that all you can say? We can't have children if I'm barren."

Liam rolled his eyes heavenward. His omega sounded like he was going to cry.

"You can't possibly know if you're barren or not," he said. "It's too soon to jump to that conclusion. Also, you know the chances of us getting pups are higher if our cycles match. So it is too soon for us to synchronize.”

"But if I am?" he prodded with a low voice.

"Zayn, what do you want me to say?" he asked. His frustration was almost visible. He tossed the covers aside and tried to leave the bed again.

"Would you still want to be married to me?" he asked. "We won't get the land the king promised if I don't have a baby by the time…"

"I'm aware of the conditions of the contract," he snapped. "If we don't get the land, then we'll rebuild on the land my father left to me. Now quit your questions and go to sleep, you need it. I'll be back in a little while."

"You still haven't answered me," Zayn said. "Would you still want to be married to an infertile omega?"

"Oh, for God's sake—"

"You would, wouldn't you?"

He grunted. Zayn took that sound to mean he would. He rolled over and kissed his back. Zayn then felt that Liam was not feeling alright. He turned to look at him and in the candle light he saw his grey complexion. Liam was having seasickness from the bumpy motion of the ship. The weather was still windy.

Zayn was filled with sympathy for his poor mate, but that emotion was quickly squelched when he muttered, "I wouldn't be married to anyone if it wasn't for the damned contracts. Now go to sleep."

After grumbling out that remark he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Zayn was suddenly furious again. How dare he take that tone of voice with him? He had just finished his heat, he was as tired as him, probably even more since he was the one who was repeatedly drilled. He forgot all about the gentle way he'd treated him and decided to teach the alpha a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you from whatever business you have to attend to," he began.

"I’m feeling better now Leeyum. Thank you. My stomach isn't upset either. I suppose I shouldn't have had that fish for supper. It tasted wonderful, though, especially when I put a little dab of chocolate on top. Have you ever tasted fish sweetened that way? No?" he asked when Liam didn't answer him.

He seemed to be in quite a hurry to get his pants back on. Zayn held his beaming smile and continued tormenting his alpha. "I usually just put sugar on top, but I wanted to experiment tonight. By the way, the cook has promised to serve us oysters when we reach port. I love oysters, don't you? The way they sort of… slide down your throat… Liam, aren't you going to kiss me good-bye?"

The door slammed shut before he'd finished his question. Zayn smiled. He gained tremendous satisfaction from his vengeful actions. It was high time his mate realized his good fortune in having him for his omega. High time indeed.

"Serves him right for being so obstinate," he muttered to himself. He yawned as he pulled the covers up over his shoulders and closed his eyes. He was sound asleep in minutes as fatigue wore him out.

Liam spent most of the night hanging over the side of the ship. He'd gone to the usually deserted area, and no one paid him any attention.

The sun was easing up into the sky when he returned to the cabin. He felt as wrung out as a wet sail. He literally collapsed on the bed. Zayn was bounced awake by that action. He rolled over and cuddled up against his alpha’s side.

He started snoring so Zayn wouldn't start talking again. The omega leaned up and kissed the side of his cheek. In the soft candlelight he could see how pale he was. He was in dire need of a shave, too. He looked fierce with the dark shadow along his jawline.

Zayn reached up to touch the side of his cheek with his slender fingertips. "I love you," he whispered. "Even with all your flaws, Liam, I still love you. I'm sorry I deliberately made you seasick. I'm sorry that you suffer from such an ailment."

Satisfied with his confession, especially because he thought he hadn't heard a word of what he'd just said, Zayn rolled away from him. His sigh was loud. "I do believe you should consider another line of work, my dear mate. The sea doesn't seem to suit you."

He slowly opened his eyes, then turned to look at the omega. Zayn appeared to be asleep again. He looked damned peaceful to him. Angelic.

He felt this crazy urge to knock him off the bed. His omega had somehow found out about his secret illness and had deliberately used it against him. Zayn was obviously mad at him for his remark about being married if it weren’t for the contract so he decided to take a little revenge.

His flash of anger dissipated in little time, and he found himself smiling. Little Zayn wasn't such an innocent after all he'd done exactly what he would have done if he'd had such a weapon at his disposal and wasn't strong enough to physically retaliate.

When he was angry he liked to use his fists. Zayn used his head and it pleased him. Still, it was high time he understood just who was in charge of the marriage. High time indeed. His omega wasn't supposed to use cunning on him.

His omega looked lovely. He suddenly wanted to make love to him again. He couldn't, of course, because of his delicate condition after his heat, but he almost shook him awake to ask him if he could take him again.

Exhaustion finally overcame him. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he felt Zayn take hold of his hand. He didn't pull away. His last thought before falling asleep was a bit unsettling.

He needed his omega to hold him.


	16. 15-I'll have to shoot him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG  
> I missed my babies so much!*-*  
> So I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long!  
> Life is crazy as usual.  
> Hope you like this chapter.  
> Love.

They were just two days away from Louis’s home, and Liam was once again beginning to think that the rest of the voyage might prove uneventful.

 He should have known better. It was late evening on the twenty-first of the month. There were more stars than sky above, and the breeze was every bit as pretty by a seaman's measure. The wind was gentle, yet coaxingly insistent. They were making good time—a clipping speed, in fact. The mighty ship set straight in the water and cut directly through the ocean without rocking or lurching to either side. So calm was the sea, and there was nary a worry to annoy a seaman's dreams.

Liam stood next to Niall behind the wheel. The two men were in deep discussion over the plans to expand the Emerald Shipping Company. Niall was in favour of adding additional clippers to their fleet, while Liam favoured heavier, more durable ships.

Zayn interrupted their conversation when he came rushing across the deck. He was dressed only in his pyjamas and a robe. Niall noticed that right away. Liam's back was to his omega, however, and because he was barefoot he didn't hear his approach.

"Liam, I must speak to you at once," he cried out. "We have a horrible problem, and you must take care of it right away."

Liam closed his eyes, he should have sensed it, but he chose to ignore is mate’s distress. He had a resigned look on his face when he turned around, but that expression faltered as soon as he saw the pistol in his omega's hand. The weapon, he couldn't help but notice, was pointed at his groin.

Zayn was in a high fit about something. He looked a sight. His shiny black hair was in wild disarray going in every direction, and his cheeks were bright.

Then he noticed his state of attire. "What are you doing strutting around the deck dressed in your nightclothes?" he demanded.

The omega’s beautiful eyes widened over his rebuke. "I wasn't strutting," he began. He stopped himself with a shake of the head. "This isn't the time to lecture me about my attire. We have a serious problem, husband.”

He turned his attention to the beta. The pistol made his curtsy awkward. "Please forgive my inappropriate appearance, Niall, but I've had quite an upset, I can tell you, and I didn't take time to dress."

Niall nodded even as he dodged the pistol that Zayn was waving back and forth between Liam and him. He didn't think the omega realized he was holding the weapon.

"You've had an upset?" Niall prodded.

"What in God's name are you doing with that pistol?" Liam demanded at the same time.

"I might have need for it," Zayn explained with a shrug.

"Omega Zayn," Niall interjected when Liam looked as if he was at a loss for words,

"Calm yourself and tell us what has you so upset. For fucks sake Liam," he added in a growl, "get that damn pistol away from your omega before he shoots himself."

Liam reached out to take the weapon from his hand. Zayn backed up a space and put the pistol behind his back. "I went to see Louis," he blurted out. "I just wanted to say goodnight to my cousin."

"And?" Liam asked when he didn't continue his explanation.

The omega stared at Niall a long minute before deciding to include him in his explanation, then glanced over his shoulder to make certain no one else was within hearing distance. "Only Louis wasn't alone."

He'd whispered that statement and waited for his alpha’s reaction. He shrugged.

He wanted to shoot him. "Harry was with him." He nodded vehemently after telling that news.

"And?" Liam prodded.

"They were in bed together." Zayn elaborated impatiently.

He waved the pistol again. "Liam, you have to do something."

"What would you like me to do?"

He sounded very accommodating, but he was grinning. The alpha wasn't at all surprised by the news he'd just given him. Zayn should have guessed he'd react that way. Nothing ever seemed to upset him… except for him, of course. Zayn always upset him in some way, he admitted to himself.

"Zayn wants you to make Harry leave," Niall interjected. "Isn't that right, Zayn?"

He shook his head. "It's a little late to shut the barn door, Niall. The cow's already out."

"I'm not getting your meaning," Niall returned. "What do cows have to do with your cousin?"

"He dishonoured him," the omega explained.

"Zayn, if you don't want me to make Harry leave Louis alone, just what do you think I should do?" Liam asked.

 

"You have to make it right," Zayn clarified. "You're going to have to marry them. Come along with me, captain. We might as well get it done right away. Niall, you can serve as witness."

"You can't be serious." Liam thought Zayn was joking, but he should have known better.

"Quit your smile, alpha. I'm very serious. You're captain of this vessel, so you can legally marry them."

"No." Liam said with a shake of the head.

"Omega Zayn, you do come up with the most astonishing suggestions," Niall said admiringly.

It was obvious to Zayn that neither man was taking him seriously.

"I'm responsible for my cousin," Zayn said. "Harry has blemished his honour, and he must marry him. You know, Liam, this will really solve another worry. My Uncle Malik won't come chasing after Louis for his inheritance once he's remarried. Yes, this could have a happy ending, to my way of thinking."

"No." Liam's voice was emphatic.

"Zayn, does Harry want to marry Louis?"

The omega turned to frown at the seaman. "It doesn't matter if he wants to or not."

"Aye, it does," Niall argued.

He started waving the pistol around again. "Well, I can see I won't be getting any help from either of you."

Before the two men could agree with that statement Zayn whirled around and started for the steps again. "I do like Harry," Zayn muttered. "It's a shame."

"What are you thinking to do, omega Zayn?" Niall called out.

He didn't turn around when the beta called out his answer. "He's going to marry Louis." He said with force.

"And if he doesn't?" Niall asked, smiling over the matter-of-fact way he'd made that announcement.

"Then I'm going to shoot him. I won't like it, Niall, but I'll have to shoot him."

Liam was right behind Zayn. He put his arm around his waist, hauled him up against him effortlessly, then reached over his omega’s shoulder and grabbed hold of the pistol. "You aren't going to shoot anyone," he told him in a low growl.

He handed the pistol to Niall, then dragged Zayn down to their cabin. He shut the door behind him and continued on toward the bed.

"Unhand me, Leeyum."

"Don't ever call me Leeyum," he ordered.

Zayn pushed away from him and turned to look at his face. "Why can't I call you Leeyum I thought you like it? Zayn asked while fluttering his eyelashes so innocently.

"I don't like it, that's why," he told Zayn.

"That's a stupid reason," he argued. He put his hands on his hips and frowned at his alpha. His robe opened, and he was given a nice view of his chest.

"Zayn, are you still sore from your heat?" he asked.

He didn't answer that question but nagged him back to the topic of his name. "Why don't you like me calling you Leeyum?

He took a threatening step forward. "I see red whenever I hear it, Omega. It puts me in a fighting mood."

That wasn't really a suitable explanation, but Zayn wasn't about to point that out to him.

"When aren't you in a fighting mood, alpha?" he asked casually.

"Don't bait me."

"Don't yell at me."

He took a deep breath. It didn't calm him one bit.

Zayn smiled. "All right," he whispered in a bid to placate him. "I won't ever call you

Leeyum… unless I want you in a fighting mood. You'll know to be on your guard. Agreed?"

He thought those comments were too ignorant to answer. He'd backed him over to the side of the bed. "Now it's your turn to answer me, Zayn. Are you still sore?”

He slowly removed his garments. He took his sweet time folding the garment. "You aren't going to do anything about Louis and Harry, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," he answered. "And neither are you. Leave them alone. Do you understand me?”

He nodded. "I'm going to have to think about this long and hard, alpha."

Before he could make a stinging remark about his omega’s ability to think much at all Zayn pulled his night shirt up over his head and tossed it on the bed and then shimmied off his pyjama pants. "I have finished being sore from my heat," he whispered shyly.

Zayn was trying to be bold, but the blush ruined that effect. Liam was making him feel awkward because of the way he was looking at his body. His hot stare made his toes tingle and his cock to twitch. He let out a sigh and then moved forward into his alpha’s arms.

The alpha made Zayn kiss him first. Zayn was in an accommodating mood. He put his arms around Liam’s neck and tugged on his long hair to bring his mouth down to his lips. And he kissed him like he have never before. His mouth was hot and moist his tongue was wild and it didn’t take any time until Liam responded the way the omega wanted.

“How in the hell did you learn to kiss like that?” Liam grunted as he took over. He held him captive by making a fist in his silky hair, then slowly lowered his head again. His open mouth settled on Zayn’s soft lips, and his tongue thrust deep inside to mate with his sweet omega tongue. Zayn’s bare chest was pressed against his chest, and the omega’s arms were wrapped tightly around his alpha’s waist.

Liam let out a deep growl when he sucked on his tongue so he did again just to tease. The sounds his alpha made were arousing him even more and he didn’t seem to get close enough to him. Liam obviously felt the same, because next Zayn found himself in the air held by Liam’s strong arms. He supported half his weight by putting his arms around Liam’s strong shoulders and his alpha supported the rest of his weight by cupping his ass cheeks with his capable hands. Zayn moaned in this kiss as his cock was now stuck between his abdomen and Liam’s clad one.

He shuddered at the thought of him completely naked and Liam still fully dressed. As if their thoughts were in synchronization, Liam pulled away to remove his clothes but stopped when he began to nibble on the side of his neck. He shuddered in reaction. His hands stroked his omega’s smooth shoulders. The feel of his silky flawless skin against his rough, callused palms made him realize once again how very fragile Zayn was. "You're so delicate," he whispered. "And I'm…"

He couldn't retain his thought, for Zayn was making him forget everything but feeling. The omega kissed every inch of his chest like he was worshipping it. His tongue tickled his sensitive nipples. When he gruffly ordered him to cease his torment he doubled his efforts to drive him beyond the brink of sanity.

Zayn was forced to stop when Liam pulled on his hair and shoved the side of his face against his chest. He was taking deep, gulping breaths. Then his long slim fingers circled his navel. He quit breathing. Zayn smiled. "You make me feel so warm, so alive, and so very strong. I want to show you how much I love you, Li. Will you let me, alpha?"

Liam gulped audibly as he understood his intent when he began to unbutton his pants. Zayn’s hands shook. Then he slowly disengaged himself from his embrace and knelt down. Liam didn't remember much after that. His delicate little omega had turned into a blaze of sensuality. He was like the sun, scorching him with his soft mouth, his wet tongue, his incredibly arousing touch.

He licked at him tentatively at first, taking a taste and finding that he very much liked it, he bathed is hard dick with long strips and licks of his tongue. He sucked on the head and took half of it in his mouth, sucking gently, hollowing his cheeks, moving his tongue inside and moaning gently like he was enjoying it.

Liam couldn't take the sweet agony long or he would have come in his mouth. He wasn't very gentle when he pulled the kneeling omega up and lifted him high off the ground again. He forced his legs around his waist as he captured his mouth for a long, intoxicating kiss.

"God, Zayn, I hope you're ready for me," he whispered on a low groan. "I can't wait any longer. I have to be inside you. Now. Then I'll be able to slow down, I promise."

He tried to shift positions, but Zayn pulled on his hair. "Li, tell me you love me," he demanded.

He answered him by kissing him again. The omega soon forgot all about wanting to hear his alpha’s declaration of love. His nails dug into his shoulder blades, and all he could think about was reaching his climax..

Liam’s hands gripped the sides of Zayn’s hips, and he began to ease slowly inside him. Is head fell back as he let out a wanton moan. It felt amazing, Liam’s hardness inside him, the stretch was only a little bit painful but he was already wet enough to take it. And he would take anything his alpha gave him.

Zayn let out a low whimper as Liam was going so slowly inside him. "Please hurry, Liam."

"I want to drive you crazy first," he ground out. "Like you drive me…"

The omega bit his neck in retaliation. The alpha thrust deep in response. He was shaking as much as Zayn was. He squeezed him tight inside him, making him sway in pleasure.

He braced their fall onto the bed with his knee, then covered his omega’s smaller body completely. His hands cupped the sides of his face, and he leaned up on his elbows and gently kissed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his sweet pink lips.

"Fuck, you always taste so good," he growled. He nibbled on the side of his neck, where the bonding mark was, it made Zayn go crazy for a while, he teased the lobe of his ear with his tongue, and the last thing he remembered saying to him was that he was going to set the pace this time.

But then Zayn drew his knees up, taking even more of him inside. He arched up against him. The provocation was too much for him to endure. He felt enveloped by his tight heat, his intoxicating scent… his love.

The bed squeaked with each deep thrust. The room was filled with their grunts and moans and the stingy smell of sex and sweat. Liam thrusts increased in power and frequency and Zayn suddenly tightened around him even more as he cried his name out. His omega came so intensely that his orgasm gave him his own. He shot his seed inside him with the last thrust, locking them together for the time being. His deep, guttural growl drowned out their pounding heartbeats.

He collapsed completely on top of Zayn, too weak to move, too content ever to want to move away from his mate. His head rested in the hollow of his neck. His breaths were still deep, shaky. So were his omega. That fact made him smile inside.

As soon as he had the strength he rolled to the side taking Zayn with him, they were still locked together, but they were happy to be that way.

Liam loved how Zayn was quiet and high after sex, but he knew it was just a matter of time before he started questioning his feelings for him again.

He didn't want to disappoint him, yet he wouldn't lie to him. And in the dark recesses of his mind fear took root. What if he wasn't capable of ever giving his omega what he wanted?

Liam considered himself the master of the game when it came to hurting people. He'd had quite a lot of experience in that area. Yet when it came to loving someone he didn't have the faintest idea how. Just considering that problem scared the hell out of him. He could not allow himself to become so vulnerable, he thought. Never again.

Zayn felt Liam tense against him. He guessed what would come next. As soon as his knot was deflating he would get up and leave him. However, he was not going to allow him this time. He would follow him out the door.

How could his alpha be so gentle and passionate when they made love and suddenly turn stone cold when it’s over? What was going through his mind?

“Liam?”

The alpha did not answer him, but that wasn’t anything knew to Zayn. He was accustomed to the silent treatment.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know you do," he muttered when the omega nudged him.

"And?" he persisted.

His sigh was long, drawn out. "Zayn, you don't have to love me. It isn't a requirement in this marriage.

He thought he'd been very logical when he'd made that statement of fact. He'd skirted the true issue quite nicely, to his way of thinking.

Zayn tried to shove him out of the bed, Liam pulled out and gave Zayn his space.

"You are the most impossible alpha I've ever known. Listen well, Liam. I have something to say to you."

"How could I not listen, Zayn?" he drawled. "You're screaming like a shrew again."

He did have a point there, he admitted to himself. He had been screaming. He rolled onto his back, pulled the light cover up over himself, and stared at the ceiling. "Truth be told, you do frustrate me," he muttered.

He took exception to that remark. "The hell I do," he countered. He blew the candle flame out, then rolled onto his side and roughly pulled him into his arms. "I satisfy you every damned time I touch you."

That wasn't what Zayn meant at all, but he sounded so arrogantly pleased with himself that he decided not to argue. "I still have something important to say to you, Li. Will you listen?"

"Will you promise to go to sleep directly after you've said this thing?"

“Yes.”

He grunted. Zayn guessed that sound meant he didn't really believe him. He was about to tell him what he thought about his rude behavior when he pulled him even closer to him and gently began to rub his back. His chin rested on the top of his head. He was being extremely affectionate.

Zayn was astonished. He wondered if he even realized what he was doing, he was actually cuddling him. He decided he didn't care if he realized or not. The action was so telling, he couldn't contain the burst of joy that filled his heart. Just to test him he tried to move away. He tightened his hold. "All right, Zayn," he announced. "I'd like to get some sleep tonight. Tell me what's on your mind. Get it done so I can rest.” Liam grunted boringly.

Zayn couldn't quit smiling. That was quite all right, he told himself, because he couldn't see his expression. Liam had pressed his face against the side of his neck. His fingers were gently stroking the hair away from his temple.

Zayn had been quite determined to tell him that Liam loved him. He'd believed that once he'd told him, he'd realize he was right. Now he didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment. He wasn't ready to acknowledge the truth quite yet.

The revelation had finally settled in the omega’s mind. It stunned him a little. Liam was afraid. Zayn wasn't certain if Liam was afraid of loving anyone or just afraid of loving him… but he was afraid.

Zayn giggled a little as he thought how Liam would go into a full blown rage if he knew what he was thinking. Alphas in general did not like to hear they were afraid of anything.

"Zayn, fuck it all, hurry up and get it said so I can go to sleep."

"Get what said?" he countered as his mind raced for a suitable topic to talk about.

"God, you make me daft. You said you had something important to tell me.”

"I did," he agreed, nothing was coming to his mind.

"Well?"

"Liam, don't squeeze me so tight," he whispered. He immediately let up on his hold. "I seem to have forgotten whatever I wanted to tell you."

Liam kissed his forehead softly. "Then go to sleep," he instructed.

Zayn snuggled up against him. "You're a fine alpha Liam." he whispered those words of praise. "You do please me most of the time.”

His deep chuckle warmed his heart. It wasn't enough, though. "Now it's your turn," he said.

"My turn to do what?" Liam asked apparently confused. He deliberately pretended not to understand just to prick his temper.

Zayn however was too tired to nag him any longer. He closed his eyes and yawned. "Oh, never mind," he said. "You can have your turn tomorrow."

"You're a fine omega Zayn," he whispered. "You please me, too."

His sigh of pleasure filled the room. "I know," he whispered back confidently.

Zayn fell asleep before his alpha could give him a lecture on the merits of humility. Liam closed his eyes feeling spent. He needed rest, for God only knew what tomorrow would bring, with Omega Zayn trying his hardest to run things.

If Liam had learned anything of value over the past weeks, it was never to expect the usual when Zayn was around.

He had believed he would have to protect his omega from the world. It turned out now that the world needed to be protected from his omega.

It was an absurd revelation, of course, but the Alpha still fell asleep with a grin on his face at that thought.


	17. 16-His other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies...Miss me...cause I sure missed ya all.  
> I know it's been so long... but as I promised I'm not going to abandon this fic... (all for ZIAM n.n)  
> So here's an update I hope you enjoy ;)

The day they dropped anchor in the deeper waters surrounding Louis' Caribbean home Zayn found out his alpha had more than one title. He wasn't just the Marquess of Wolverhampton.

He was also Pagan.

Zayn was so stunned by that bit of news, he literally collapsed on the bed. The omega hadn't deliberately set out to eavesdrop, but the trap in the ceiling of the cabin was open and the two seamen were talking rather loudly. It was only when their voices dropped to whisper level that Zayn began to pay attention to what they were talking about.

He refused to believe what he heard until Harry himself entered the conversation and spoke matter-of-factly about the booty they'd divided from their last raid.

Zayn had to sit down then.

In truth, he was more terrified than horrified by the revelation. His fear was solely for Liam, though, and every time he thought about the chances he took when he set out to pirate another ship the omega got sick to his stomach.

One black thought led to another. He pictured him walking toward the gallows, but only once would he allow himself to imagine that terrible possibility. When the bile rose in his throat and he knew he was about to lose his breakfast he forced himself to stop thinking these black thoughts all together.

The only thing that made him ease his worries a little bit was surprisingly a comment that Chester added. The seaman admitted he was damned happy his pirating days were behind him. Most of the men, he added, were ready to take on family life, and their illegal savings would give them all a nice start.

Zayn was so relieved that he started to cry. He was not going to have to save Liam from himself after all. He had apparently already seen the error of his ways. Zayn hoped that he had. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He'd loved him for so long, and life without him grunting at him and shouting at him—and loving him—was too devastating to think about.

Zayn spent all of his morning worrying about Liam. He couldn’t seem to get rid of the fear that took over him. What if the other’s betrayed his alpha? The bounty on Pagan’s head was enormous that anyone would be tempted. No, no, don't think about that, he told himself. The men were a fiercely loyal lot. Yes, he'd noticed that right away. Why borrow trouble? What would happen would happen, no matter how much fretting he did beforehand.

No matter what happened Zayn decided he would stand beside his alpha and defend him in any way that he could.

Had Harry confided his dark past to Louis? And if so, had he also told him that Liam was Pagan? Zayn decided he would never find out one way or the other. The omega wasn't about to tell anyone, not even his dear cousin, what he'd learned. That secret was going to go to the grave with him.

When Liam came down to the cabin to collect his omega he found him sitting on the side of the bed, staring off into space. It was as hot as the inside of a furnace, but Zayn was shivering. He thought the omega wasn't feeling well. His face was pale, yet the more telling symptom was that he barely spoke a word to him.

His concern intensified when Zayn sat quietly in the rowboat that took them to the pier. His hands were folded in his lap, his gaze downcast, and he didn't seem to be at all interested in his surroundings.

Louis sat beside Zayn and kept up a steady stream of conversation. The older omega mopped his brow with his handkerchief. "It will take a day or two to get used to the heat," he remarked. "By the way, Liam," he added, "there's a lovely waterfall just a half mile or so from my house. The water comes from the mountain. It's so pure. There's a gathering lake at the bottom, and you simply must make time to take Zayn up there for a nice swim.”

Louis turned to look at his cousin. "Zee, perhaps now you can learn how to swim."

Zayn didn't answer him. Louis nudged him to gain his attention.

"I'm sorry," Zayn said. "What did you just say?" He seemed like he just woken up from his daze.

"Zee, whatever are you daydreaming about?" Louis asked.

"I wasn't daydreaming." he stared at Liam when he made that remark. He frowned, too.

Liam didn't know what to make of that. "Zayn doesn't feel well," he told Louis.

"I feel perfectly well," Zayn countered.

Louis’ concern was obvious in his expression. "You've been terribly preoccupied," he remarked. "Is the heat bothering you?"

"No," Zayn answered. He let out a little sigh. "I was just thinking about… things."

"Any special thing in particular?" Louis prodded.

Zayn continued to stare at Liam. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't immediately answer his cousin.

Louis broke the staring contest when he asked his question once again. "I was suggesting that now would be an excellent time to learn how to swim."

"I'll teach you."

Liam volunteered for that task. Zayn grinned at him. “Thank you for offering, but I don’t believe I want to learn how. There isn’t any need.”

"Of course there is," Liam replied. "You'll learn before we leave for England."

"I don't wish to learn," he said again. "I don't need to know how."

"What do you mean, you don't need to know how?" The alpha asked. "You sure as hell do need to know how."

"Why?"

Because Zayn looked so genuinely perplexed, he lost a little of his irritation. "Zayn, you won't have to worry about drowning if you know how to swim."

"I don't worry about it now," he countered.

"Damn it all, you should." Liam said irritated.

Zayn couldn't understand why he was getting so irritated. "Liam, I won't drown."

That statement gave him pause. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't let me." Zayn smiled.

Liam braced his hands on his knees and leaned forward. "You're right," he began in a reasonable tone of voice. "I wouldn't let you drown."

Zayn nodded. He turned to Louis. "There, do you see, Lou? There really isn't any need for…"

Liam interrupted him. "However," he announced in a louder voice, "what about those times when I'm not with you?"

The omega gave him an exasperated look. "Then I wouldn't go into the water."

He took a deep breath. "What if you fell into the water by accident?"

"Liam, this is sounding very like the argument you gave me about defending myself," he said, his voice full of suspicion.

“It's exactly the same argument”, he countered. "I don't want to have to worry about you. You're going to learn how to swim, and that's the end of this discussion."

"Lou, do you notice how he yells at me all the time?" Zayn asked.

"Don't try to draw me into this discussion," his cousin said raising his hands of the matter. "I won't take sides."

Alpha and omega lapsed into silence. Not another word was exchanged until they reached the pier.

Zayn finally took notice of his surroundings.

“Oh, Lou. Everything is even… greener and lusher than I remember!” he whispered in awe.

The tropical paradise was vibrant with every colour in the rainbow. Zayn stood on the pier and stared up at the rolling hills in the distance. The sun pierced the palm trees, shining bright upon the multitude of delicate red flowers sprinkling the way to the top of the mountain.

Clapboard houses painted in pastel shades of pink and green, with maroon-coloured tiled roofs, stood regal against the background of hills overlooking the harbour. Zayn wished there was time to take his charcoals and paper in hand and try to capture that natural painting.

Liam walked over to stand beside him. The innocent wonder on his omega’s face took his breath away.

“What’s the matter?”

Zayn didn’t take his gaze away from the hills when he answered him.

“It’s magnificent isn’t it?”

"What's magnificent?"

“The nature here. Look up at the hills. Do you see how the sun acts as the frame? Oh, Liam, it truly is magnificent.”

He never looked up. He stared down at his mate's face for what seemed an eternity. A slow heat seemed to permeate his heart, his soul. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch him. The back of his finger slowly trailed a line down the side of Zayn’s cheek.

"You are magnificent," he heard himself whisper. "You see only the beauty in life."

Zayn was stunned by the emotions his alpha showed in this little praise. He turned to smile at him.

“I do?” he murmured.

The unguarded moment was gone. Before Zayn could so much as blink Liam's manner changed brusquely. He became brisk when he ordered him to quit dallying.

Zayn shook his head in disbelief. He wondered if he was ever going to understand his alpha. He walked by Louis’ side along the wooden panels that led to the street while he considered his alpha’s confusing attitude.

“Zayn, is the heat bothering you? Why are you frowning?” Louis asked worriedly.

"No," he answered. "I was just thinking what a confusing alpha my husband is," he explained. "Lou, he actually wants me to become thoroughly self-sufficient," he confessed. "Liam has made me realize how dependent I try to make myself. I only thought I should," he added with a shrug. "I thought he was supposed to take care of me, but perhaps I was in error. I believe he would still cherish me even if I could defend myself.”

“I believe that Liam would be very proud of your efforts,” Louis answered, “and besides do you really want to be at an alpha’s mercy? Consider your mother. She isn’t mated to an alpha as caring as Liam.”

His cousin had just given him something to think about. He hadn’t considered the fact that Liam might be a cruel alpha. But what if he had?

"I must think about what you've just said," he whispered.

Louis patted his back. "You'll work it all out in your mind, Zee. Don't frown so. It will give you a headache. Isn’t it a lovely day?"

There were several alpha’s loitering along the pathway. They all stared at Zayn when he strolled past. Liam scowled at their blatantly lustful leers, and when one overly appreciative man let out a low whistle Liam's temper ignited. When he walked past the man he casually slammed the back of his fist into the bastard's face.

The blow toppled the man into the water. Zayn glanced back over his shoulder when he heard the splash. It was an absentminded action, for the omega was also trying to concentrate on what Louis was saying to him. He caught Liam's eye. He smiled at him. Zayn smiled back before turning around again.

All but one of the other men moved out of the way when Liam walked past. The less cautious individual had a twig like nose and a squint. "He's a fetching little one, ain't he?" he remarked.

“He’s mine.” Liam growled menacingly. Instead of hitting the insolent man he simply shoved him off the pier.

“Liam, you’re getting mite protective, don’t you think? Niall drawled out. He grinned when he added, “He’s just an omega.”

“The omega doesn’t realise his own appeal,” Liam muttered. “He surely wouldn’t walk like that if he noticed how those bastards are ogling him.”

"Exactly how is he walking?" Niall asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The way his hips…" He didn't continue his explanation, but turned his attention to Niall's last remark. "And he isn't just an omega, Niall. He's my omega.”

Niall decided that he baited Liam long enough, because he was working himself into a fury, so he decided to change the subject into a more serious matter.

“"I can already see from the looks of the place that we aren't going to be able to get the supplies we need to repair the mast.”

That glum prophecy turned out to be true. After sending Zayn with Louis and Harry to get settled in Louis' house, Liam went with Niall to explore the tiny village.

It didn't take Liam long to agree that they'd have to sail to a larger port. According to the charts, the nearest supply port was a good two days away.

Liam knew his omega wouldn't like hearing about his departure. On his way up the hill, he made the decision to tell him at once and get the inevitable scene over and done.

He was a bit surprised when he reached Louis’ house. He'd expected to find a small cottage, but his residence was three times that size. It was a large, two-story structure. The exterior was a pale pink. The veranda that circled the front and sides was painted white.

Zayn was sitting in a rocking chair near the front door. Liam climbed the steps and announced, "I'm leaving with half the crew tomorrow.”

“I see.” He said trying to maintain his poise. He was suddenly filled with panic. Dear God, was he going away on another raid? Louis had mentioned that his island home was close to the pirates' nest located just a little further down the coast. Was Liam going to meet up with past associates and go on one last adventure?

He took a deep, settling breath. Zayn knew he was jumping to conclusions, but he couldn't seem to stop these black thoughts from coming.

"We have to sail to a larger port, Zayn, in order to get the supplies we need to repair the Seahawk.”

Zayn didn't believe a word of that story. Louis lived in a fishing village, for God's sake, and the seamen would certainly have enough supplies on hand. He wasn't going to let Liam know what he was guessing, though. When he was ready to tell him he was Pagan, he would. Until then he would pretend to believe him. "I see," Zayn whispered yet again.

Liam was surprised by his easy acceptance. He was used to arguing with him over every little matter. The change in his omega’s manner actually worried him. He had been acting peculiar all day long.

He leaned against the rail and waited for him to say something more. Zayn stood up and walked back into the house.

He caught up with him in the foyer. "I won't be gone long," he told him, trying to assure him.

The omega kept right on going. He'd reached the second story when he grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Zayn, what's gotten into you?"

"Louis has given us the second chamber on the left, Liam. I only packed a few things, but perhaps you'd better have some of the men fetch my trunk."

"Zayn, you aren't going to be staying here that long," Liam countered.

"I see." He muttered for the third time.

 _And if you're killed at sea_ , he wanted to scream at him. What then, Liam? Would anyone even bother to come back here to tell me? It was just too horrible to think about. Zayn shrugged off his hands and continued. Liam once again followed him.

The bedchamber assigned to them faced the sea. Twin windows were open, and the lulling sound of the waves slapping against the rocks echoed throughout the spacious room. There was a large four-poster bed situated between the windows with a lovely multi-coloured quilt covering it. A large overstuffed green velvet chair sat at an angle near the wardrobe adjacent to the door. The colour of the drapes matched the chair’s colour.

Zayn hurried over to the wardrobe and began to hang his outfits inside.

Liam leaned against the door and watched his omega for a minute. "All right, Zayn. Something's the matter, and I want to know what it is."

"Nothing's the matter," he said, his voice quivering. He didn't turn around.

Fuck! Something was really wrong, and Liam was not going to leave the room without knowing what it was.

"Have a safe voyage, alpha. Good-bye." He sounded forlorn.

He felt like growling. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow."

"I see.”

"Will you quit saying I see?" he bellowed. "Damn it, Zayn, I want you to quit acting so fucking cold with me. I don't like it.”

He turned around so he could see him frowning. "Liam, I've asked you countless times to quit using bad words in my presence because I don't like it, but that doesn't stop you, does it?"

"That isn't the same," he muttered. He wasn't at all irritated with his near-shout. The fact that he was getting his temper back actually pleased him. He wasn't acting cold or uncaring.

Zayn couldn't understand why Liam was smiling at him. He looked relieved. The man didn't make any sense to him at all. Liam had obviously spent one too many days in the hot sun that it affected his mind.

A plan formed in his mind. "Since you like swearing so much, I shall have to assume that you gain immense satisfaction when you use such ignorant words."

He paused to smile at the alpha. "I've decided I'm going to use sinful words, too, just to test this theory. I'm also going to find out if you like hearing your omega talk so commonly."

The alpha’s laughter didn't bother him at all. "The only foul words you know are damn and hell, Zayn, because those are the only blasphemies I've ever used in your presence. I was being considerate," he added with a nod.

The omega shook his head. "I've heard you use other words when you didn't know I was on deck. I've also heard the crew's colourful vocabulary."

He started laughing again. Just the thought of his sensitive little omega using foul words was extremely amusing to him. He was a soft and sweet omega and he couldn’t even begin to imagine him using crude words. It just wasn’t in an omega’s nature.

A shout from Harry stopped their discussion telling them that Louis wanting them both in the drawing room.

"You go on down," Zayn ordered. "I only have two more outfits to finish. Tell him I'll be right there."

Liam hated the interruption. He had been thoroughly enjoying himself. He let out a sigh and started out the door.

Zayn had the last word. His voice was amazingly cheerful when he called out, "Li, it's a damned hot afternoon, isn't it?"

"Damned right it is," he called back over his shoulder.

He wasn't about to let him know he didn't like hearing him talk like a common whore.

What Zayn said to him in private was one thing, but he knew well he'd never use such blasphemies in public.

He was given a chance to put the omega to the test much sooner than he'd anticipated.

There was a visitor in the drawing room, sitting beside Louis. Harry was standing in front of the windows. Liam nodded to his friend, then strode over to Louis.

“Liam, I’d like to present the spiritual guide Oscar Pickering.” He turned to his guest and added. “He’s the marquess of Wolverhampton.”

It took all he had not to start laughing. The opportunity was simply too good to pass up. "You're a man of the cloth?" he asked with a wide smile.

Louis had never seen Liam so accommodating. He actually reached out and shook the religious man’s hand. He'd thought he would be as ill at ease as Harry.

Zayn walked into the drawing room just as Liam sprawled in one of the two chairs facing the settee. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and grinned like a simpleton.

"Oscar is the newly appointed advisor for the village," Louis was telling the alpha.

"Have you known Oscar long?" Liam asked before he spotted Zayn standing in the doorway.

"No, we've only just met, but I did insist that Louis call me by my given name."

Zayn walked forward, then made a perfect curtsy in front of their guest. The new government official was a skinny man with rounded spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. He wore a starched white cravat with his black jacket and breeches, and his manner was most austere. He seemed a little condescending to the omega, for his head was tilted back, and he was looking down through his spectacles at him. He kept giving Liam quick glances. There was a noticeable look of disdain on his face.

Zayn didn't like the man one bit. "Zayn," Louis began, "I would like to present—"

Liam interrupted. "His name is Oscar, Zayn, and he's the new regent for the village."

He had deliberately forgotten to mention that he was also a religious man.

“Oscar, this lovely young omega is my cousin, and Liam’s ate, of course. Zayn Payne.”

Pickering nodded and motioned to the chair next to Liam. "I'm pleased to meet you, Omega Zayn."

Zayn smiled dutifully to the man.

"I should have sent a note requesting an audience," Pickering said, "but I happened to be out on my daily walk, and I couldn't restrain myself when I saw all the commotion going on up here. My curiosity, you see, got the better of me. There are several unsavoury-looking men sitting on your veranda, Mr. Louis, and I would advise you to have your servants chase them away. Mustn't mingle with the inferiors, you see. It isn't done.”

Zayn was quite astonished by the man rudeness. In his agitation he picked up a fan from the table, flipped it open with a flick of his wrist, and diligently began to wave it back and forth in front of his face.

"No one's chasing anyone away," Liam announced.

"The men are part of the marquess's crew," Louis interjected.

Zayn walked over to stand beside Harry. It was a show of loyalty on his part, and

Harry's slow wink told him he knew what his game was. He smiled in reaction.

Then Liam drew his attention. "My omega was just remarking on the heat," he drawled. His gaze was directed on Zayn. His smile, the omega noticed, was devilish. "What was it you said, my dear omega?" he innocently asked.

"I don't remember," he blurted out.

The look of satisfaction that came over his husband changed his mind. "Oh, yes, I do remember now. I said it was damned hot. Don't you agree, Mr. Pickering?”

The spectacles fell to the tip of the regent's nose. Harry looked just as startled. Liam, he noticed, had quit smiling. Louis looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh.

Zayn sweetened his smile. "The heat always gives me a hell of a headache," he announced.

He added up the reactions once again. Harry was looking at him as though he'd grown another head.

His dear alpha was glaring at him. That wasn't good enough. He was after total defeat, and with it the promise that he would never use foul words again.

He just prayed Louis would understand his lack of decorum. Then he let out a loud sigh and leaned back against the window ledge. "Yes, it's a real pisser today."

Liam bounded out of his chair. Like a man who'd just heard a foul suggestion and couldn't quite believe it, he demanded that he repeat himself. "What did you just say?" he roared.

The omega was happy to accommodate him. "I said it's a real pisser today."

"Enough!" Liam shouted.

Harry had to sit down. Louis started in coughing in a bid to cover his laughter. Mr.

Pickering was out of his seat and hurrying across the room. He clutched a book in his hands.

"Must you leave so soon, Mr. Pickering?" Zayn called out. His face was hidden behind the fan so he wouldn't see his smile.

"I really must," their guest stammered.

"My, you're in a hurry," Zayn said. He put the fan down and started for the foyer.

"Why, you act as though someone just kicked you in the—"

But he never got in the last word since Liam's hand suddenly covered his mouth to shut him up. He pushed his hand away. "I was only going to say backside."

"Oh, no you weren't," Liam countered.

“Zayn, whatever came over you?” Louis asked.

Zayn hurried over to his cousin. "Do forgive me. I hope I didn't upset you overly much, Lou, but Liam does like to use crude words, and I thought I'd give it a try. I didn't particularly care for this new government official anyway," he confessed. "But if you wish it, I will of course chase him down and apologize."

Louis shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "I didn't like him either," he admitted.

Both omegas were pretending not to notice that Liam was standing in front of them. Zayn scooted a little closer to Louis. He felt as if he were going to be pounced on at any moment.

“I noticed he was carrying book, what was that all about?”

“Yeah, not just any book Zee that was a holy book. I should have really explained much sooner, he is also a religious man.

"Oh, my God." After wailing out those words Zayn closed his eyes.

No one said a word for a minute. Liam continued to glare at his omega. Zayn continued to blush, and Louis continued to struggle not to laugh. Then Harry's deep voice broke the silence. "Now that, omega Zayn, is a real pisser."

"Watch your mouth, Harry," Liam ordered. He grabbed hold of Zayn's hand and pulled him from the settee.

"I can just imagine what the topic of his speech is going to be on the new moon’s day," Louis announced. He started laughing, and within a flash he needed to mop the tears from his cheeks. "Oh, God, I thought I'd die when you so casually remarked—"

"This isn't amusing," Liam interjected, interrupted Louis comment.

"Did you know?" Zayn demanded at the same time.

Liam pretended ignorance. "Know what?"

"That Pickering was a man of the cloth?"

He slowly nodded.

"It's all your fault," Zayn lashed out. "I never would have disgraced myself if you hadn't prodded me. Now do you understand my point? Will you quit using blasphemies?"

Liam threw his arm around his omega's shoulders and hauled him up against his side.

"Louis, I apologize for my omega's foul mouth. Now give me directions to this waterfall." He glanced down at Zayn. "You're going to have your first swimming lesson, Zayn, and if you use one more obscene word, I swear I'll let you drown."

Louis led them through the back of the house as he gave them directions. When he suggested he have the cook prepare a nice picnic luncheon for them, Liam declined. He grabbed two apples, handed one to Zayn, and dragged him in his wake out the back door.

"It's too hot for a swim," Zayn argued.

Liam said nothing.

"I'm not suitably attired for the water," the omega continued.

"Too bad."

"I'll get my hair wet." Zayn lamented.

"That you will."

The omega gave up. His mind was set on this course of action, he supposed, and it was wasted effort to try to reason with him.

The broken path was narrow. Zayn held onto the back of Liam's shirt when the climb became steep. He was just beginning to get weary of their hike when the sound of the waterfall caught his attention.

Eager to see a bit of paradise, as Lou had called it, he passed his husband and took the lead.

The foliage was dense around them, and the sweet scent of wildflowers filled the air. Zayn felt as though he was in the centre of a kaleidoscope of colours. The green of the leaves was the most vivid colour he'd ever seen, and the pink, orange, and bright red flowers sprinkled about by Mother Nature's whim seemed to blossom before his eyes.

It really was a paradise. That admission carried with it the worry of a serpent.

Liam had just lifted a fat branch out of the path and motioned for Zayn to go ahead.

"Should I worry about snakes?" he asked him in a whisper.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, hoping he'd tell him there weren't any of the horrid reptiles on the island.

"I'll worry for you," he said instead.

His fear increased. "What will you do if a snake bites you?" he asked as he passed him. Of course snakes would not harm wolves, but it could put them in bed for several hours due to fever.

"Bite him back," Liam drawled.

That ludicrous remark made him laugh. "You would, wouldn't you?"

 Zayn came to an abrupt stop and let out a gasp of pleasure. "Oh, Li, it's so lovely here."

He silently agreed with the omega. The waterfall poured down over the smooth rocks and fell into a froth in the crystal clear pool at the bottom.

Liam took hold of Zayn's hand again and led him to the ledge behind the waterfall.

The area was very like a hidden cave, and when they'd reached the centre the water became a curtain shielding them from the world.

"Take your clothes off, while I see how deep it is here."

He didn't give him time to argue with that command but turned to lean against the rock to take off his boots.

Zayn took their apples, and placed both on the rock behind him. He put his hand out to touch the water flowing down and was surprised that it wasn't overly cold to the touch.

"I'll just sit here and dangle my feet in the water," he announced.

"Take your clothes off, Zayn.”

He turned to argue with the alpha and found he'd stripped out of all his garments. Before he could even blush he'd disappeared through the curtain of water into the pool below.

Zayn folded his mate's clothes and put them way back against the wall. He then removed his clothes as well.

Then he sat down close to the edge and let the water pour over his feet. He was just about to relax when Liam caught hold of his feet and pulled him into the water. It felt too wonderful to protest. The sun was bright, and the drops of water seemed to glisten on Liam's bronzed shoulders.

The water came to the middle of his chest. It was so clear, he could see to the bottom. Liam's muscular thighs drew his immediate notice. He was such a fit alpha, he thought. He was terribly gentle with him when he pulled him into his arms.

He wrapped himself around him and rested the side of his face on his brawny shoulder.

"You're very trusting," he whispered. "Stand up. Let's see if the water covers your head."

He did as the alpha requested. The water reached his mouth, but when he tilted his head all the way back he could breathe without difficulty.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Zayn asked.

Liam was trying to concentrate on the swimming lesson he was about to give, but his omega’s lithe and soft body kept getting in his way. Hell, he thought, he had the discipline of a gnat when he was near. "All right, then," he began in a brisk, no-nonsense voice. "The first thing you're going to learn is how to float."

Zayn wondered why Liam was frowning so, then decided he was being brisk so he wouldn't try to argue with him. "If you say so, Liam."

"You're going to have to let go of me, Zayn."

He immediately did as he ordered. He slipped under the water when he lost his anchor and his balance, and he came up sputtering. Liam lifted him up by holding him around the waist, then ordered him to stretch out on his back.

Zayn was floating without his assistance in little time. He was more pleased over his omega’s accomplishment than the omega appeared to be. "That's enough instruction for one day," Zayn announced. He grabbed hold of his arm to balance himself and then tried to nag him into taking him back to the ledge.

Liam pulled his omega into his arms. His touch was gentle as he brushed his hair out of his face. He was feeling it for a time now, his rut. It was coming now. He usually controlled it very well, he was a very capable alpha after all, but being here alone with Zayn was more than enough to make him lose control. He lowered down and took Zayn’s breath with a long wet kiss. The sound of the waterfall drowned out his low growl of desire. Zayn’s knees went weak when his tongue moved inside his mouth. He swept the omega’s resistance completely away. Zayn threw his arms around his neck and held him tight.

Liam growled deep from inside as he lifted Zayn higher until he was pressed tight against him, their hard shafts rubbing together deliciously. He felt incredibly good to him, and he smelled so sweet. He pressed his face to his neck and inhaled deeply. Kissing Zayn and rubbing himself against him was not enough. He pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I want you." His alpha took control.

Zayn gasped as he just became aware of his predicament. Liam is having his rut. He had to help him like his Alpha did when he was in his heat. He went into omega mode as he heard Liam growl and felt him attacking the mark on his neck. He gasped again, but this time of pure euphoria. His body was reacting to Liam’s demands he already felt himself getting wet, even in the water.

"I always want you Alpha.” Zayn moaned.

“I can’t wait Zayn, I want you here and now.” Liam said in a low groan that was more like him.

“I know Li… it’s okay.” Zayn took his face in his hands and kissed him so tenderly it made his chest ache and made him more aware of himself. He knew he wasn’t being very gentle when he pulled Zayn’s legs around his waist, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

He kissed him wildly demanding his response, Zayn let out these cute noise at the back of his throat as he rubbed his tongue against his.

Zayn thought how fast could his alpha make him lose control as he was already trembling with want, he was also so hard and so wet and ready for him, what was more was that inexplicable deep desire to please his alpha. Liam who was so lost in his own rut, started easing inside him, and Zayn let a little sigh of relief when he did. It was a stretch and it didn’t feel that comfortable in the water, but he felt more than satisfied as he felt his alpha’s contentment through their bond. Liam captured his mouth again for a long kiss, and when Zayn’s tongue touched his he thrust deep inside. Zayn tightened around him, enveloping him completely, and tightly.

They both almost drowned. Neither minded.

All they cared about was to find their fulfilment and they did. Liam carried Zayn in his arms as they were still linked by his knot, he swam to the ledge and stayed there until his knot subsided.

Zayn really didn’t have the strength to walk after that, Liam helped him up the ledge and took them behind the water curtain again. Zayn noticed that Liam was still achingly hard and watching him like a predator would watch his prey. He walked enticingly to natural rocky wall that enclosed them and braced himself on his forearms, arching his back so his bum would stick out.

“Take me alpha.” He pleaded.

In a second Liam was covering his back, lathering his neck with hungry kisses.

“What a naughty little omega I’ve got.” He growled deep in his alpha voice making Zayn arch back against him.

Liam pressed a hand to his back so he would jut his ass even more while his other hand cupped his cheeks one at a time kneading at the flesh there. His fingers moved down between his cheeks, one finger rubbing his crack up and down rubbing his slick around it until he was a moaning mess.

“Are you wet for me omega?”

Zayn was not embarrassed to answer him for once. He was so turned on that his conservative nature just vanished.

“Yes alpha, I’m so wet for you.”

He writhed under his ministration, trying to have more and at the same time evade this sweet torture. Even in his rut, Liam was more in control than he would ever be.

The omega begged him to take him now but the alpha had another idea in mind, since Zayn was still recuperating, he stopped kneading and rubbing his cheeks in favour of spanking him lightly. In his state Liam didn’t exactly register what he was doing, he just knew it was the right thing to do. Zayn was sending him signals of the pleasure and pain he was feeling at every spank. It made Liam so horny that he stopped and covered Zayn’s body with his own, burying himself deep inside his so ready omega. The latter moaned wantonly asking for more and for once Liam accommodated him.

“Do you want my knot omega?” Liam asked in the growly deep alpha voice that made Zayn shiver.

“Yes, yes… want…” his last words were incoherent.

Liam thrust harder until his knot was lodged inside him and that was it for Zayn, the moment the knot expanded inside him, pressing on his sensitive spot so deep inside, he saw white. He actually thought he had passed out from the intensity of his orgasm, because moments later he became aware that the only thing holding him up was Liam’s capable arms.

Liam moved him them to sit on the rocky cold ground to wait for the knotting to come to an end. That was when Zayn fell asleep with Liam nibbling on the mark of their union.

Zayn woke up to the feeling of Liam moving inside him. He was lying on his side Liam spooning him from behind thrusting lazily in him. Zayn moaned at the feeling, he was confused, exhausted, sensitive but he was also hard.

“I know baby, I know.” Liam whispered, “My rut should be gone after this one, I promise.”

This time it was unhurried. Their lovemaking was more sensual and less primal.

It was starting to get dark when they decided it was time to get back to Louis’ house. Liam was more and more control of himself and Zayn was too weak to move. They ate their apples and got ready to face the world again.

 _Do you have to go away tomorrow?_ Zayn asked through their connection.

Liam had started to turn away from him, but his question stopped him.

"Yes," he answered out loud.

"I see."

He sounded forlorn. "What exactly do you see?" he asked. He nudged his chin up when the omega tried to turn his face away. "Zayn?”

Because he couldn't come right out and ask him if he was going pirating, he decided not to say anything at all,

"Are you going to miss me, omega?" Liam asked.

Zayn was nearly undone by the tenderness in his gaze. "Yes, Liam," he whispered.

"I will miss you."

"Then come with me."

Zayn’s hazel eyes widened in astonishment. "You would let me come with you?" he stammered out. "But that means you aren't going… I did jump to conclusions. You have put it all behind you."

"Zayn, what are you rambling about?"

The omega pulled his head down for a kiss. "I'm happy you would let me come with you, that's all," he explained. "I don't need to go with you now. It's quite enough to know you'd let me."

"Quit talking in circles," Liam ordered. "And while I'm thinking about it, I want you to explain what was going on in your head earlier today. You were upset about something. Tell me what it was.”

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back for me," Zayn blurted out. It was a lie, of course, but his arrogant alpha couldn't possibly know that. In fact, he looked quite pleased by his statement.

"I would never forget to come back for you," he countered. "But I'm talking about before, Zayn."

"Before what?

"Before you even knew I was leaving to get supplies. You were acting oddly then."

"I was feeling sorry for myself because my time with Lou was soon going to end. I will miss him, Li."

He gave Zayn a fierce look while he tried to make up his mind if he was telling the truth or not. Then Zayn smiled at him and told him he was once again ready to go back to the house. They made their way back down the mountain. Zayn's olive skin tinted with a lovely red hue that made him glow.

When they got back Louis was waiting for them to have dinner. When he asked what took them so long while wiggling his brows Zayn’s burned cheeks hid his blushing.

"Floating lessons," Zayn blurted out. "I'll just be a minute, Lou, while I change my clothes. You really shouldn't have waited for us," he added over his shoulder as he rushed toward the stairs.

Liam caught him at the bottom step. He slowly turned him around, then tilted his chin up and kissed him. It was a long, lingering kiss that made Zayn feel he was going to swoon. It wasn't like him to show such affection in front of others, he realized, and he never kissed him unless he wanted to make love… or shut him up, he knew.

Since his alpha looked too exhausted to have him again, and since he hadn't been arguing with him, Zayn could come to only one conclusion. His alpha was being affectionate just because he wanted to.

The omega was further confused when he leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I thought what we did all day was called making love, omega, but if you prefer to call it floating, that's fine with me."

Zayn smiled up at him. He shook his head at his attempt for humour. It was good to know that Liam, his growling alpha had a funny side. It was too much to take in all at once.

Then he gifted him with a slow wink. Zayn knew he'd died and gone to heaven then.

Zayn didn’t care then about their audience, he threw himself into Liam's arms and kissed him soundly. "Oh, I do love you so," he cried out.

The omega wasn't even disappointed when Liam grunted in reply and didn't shout his love for him then and there. It was too soon for Liam to tell him what was in his heart, he decided. The feelings were too fresh, too new, and Liam was quite stubborn. It might take him another six months before he could finally say the words he wanted to hear. Zayn could wait, he was, after all, patient and understanding.

Besides, in his heart he already knew Liam loved him, and the fact that he wasn't ready to know it didn't bother him at all.

When they went upstairs after dinner, Liam spooned Zayn as he would hug a pillow and they both slept soundly after the long day they had. The next morning, Liam waked him up with a gentle kiss before he went to his ship.

Zayn spent the next two days with his cousin. The advisor Mr. Pickering came back for a second visit. He was much more civil. Zayn explained the reason he'd used such foul words in his presence. Pickering broke into a smile. He looked relieved by his confession, and his manner toward Louis warmed considerably.

During the course of their visitation the regent mentioned that there was a ship leaving for England the following morning. Zayn immediately went to Louis’ desk and penned a letter to his mother. He told all about his adventure, how happy he was, and boasted that Liam had turned out to be a kind, considerate, loving husband. Mr. Pickering took the missive with him to give to the captain of the vessel.

When Liam came back the following morning Zayn was so happy to see him that he almost burst into tears. They spent a peaceful day together and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Zayn couldn't believe it was possible to be so happy. Being married to Liam was like living in paradise. Nothing could ever destroy their love. Nothing.

Zayn confessed that to Louis, and told him how he wished everyone would experience the same feeling and be happy as he was. Louis said he knew what Zayn was talking about because he felt the same way about Harry.

However the omega was worried about his cousin, for he at least was bonded to his alpha but Louis was not and what if Harry decided he didn’t want anything to do with him and travelled back to England?

Soon his fears were subsided. He was standing on the veranda one afternoon waiting for Liam to come back from an errand when Harry walked out and stood beside him.

“I know he’s too good for me, but I’m not letting that stand in my way.” He said staring off the distance. Zayn looked at him, urging him to go on. “I’m going to manage and spend most of my time here with him if he’ll let me. How are you feeling about that?”

Zayn clasped his hands together. "Oh, Harry, I think that's wonderful news. We must have the wedding ceremony before we leave for England. I don't want to miss the celebration.”

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well, now, Zayn, I didn't exactly mention marriage, did I?"

Zayn’s face turned fierce. "You'd best mention it now, Harry, or you aren't ever coming back here. A single night of passion is one thing, sir, but a plan to live out the rest of your days unbonded is quite another. Think of Lou's reputation or feelings!

“I’m afraid I can’t give him enough of my time.”

“Well give him what you can be honest, I don’t think he will mind, just don’t leave him unattached, being in love and yet unbonded could really hurt an omega’s mind.”

Harry took a deep breath, and then let it out.

“All right, if you think it’s best for Louis.”

“Only if you’re prepared to love him unconditionally and to commit to him.” Zayn warned.

“I think I already am.” Harry looked at him with an honest smile.

The announcement was made the next day. Harry and Louis announced that they were getting bonded and Zayn had never saw Louis’ face as radiant as it was in that moment.

Liam stood there watching his gentle little omega as he whispered and laughed with his cousin, and he realized then the joy he brought to others.

He heard him tell Harry that his most fervent wish was that their marriage would be as perfect as his was. He laughed then. Zayn really was a hopeless romantic.

He was ridiculously tender-hearted.

He was outrageously innocent.

He was… perfect.

He was his.


	18. 17-Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry for the late update XD but better late than never... more updates this coming week...love!

There was more than one serpent slithering around the happy couple’s paradise, just waiting for their return home.

The voyage back to London was uneventful, however. Ivan took Zayn under his wing and tried to teach him how to make a proper soup. The omega couldn't seem to grasp the knack of using just a pinch of seasoning, but Ivan couldn't bring himself to tell him the truth. The rest of the men wouldn't tell him either. They praised him considerably, yet the minute he turned his back on them they tossed the soup overboard. Their empty stomachs weren't nearly as important to them as the omega's feelings.

Zayn then wanted to try his hand at making biscuits. The ones stored in the wooden tins were filled with vile little creatures called weevils. The crew didn't mind the insects. They merely pounded the biscuits on the floor a couple of times to shake the weevils loose, then ate the biscuits whole.

Since Ivan had all the ingredients needed, he decided to let Zayn make a batch. He worked all morning on the biscuits. The men pretended to be appreciative, but the things were as hard as stones, and they were afraid they'd break their teeth if they tried to take a bite out of one.

Chester had become Zayn's greatest champion. He scoffed at the other men, then soaked his biscuit overnight in a full cup of grog. Come morning, even he had to whisper defeat. The biscuit was still too hard to chew.

Harry suggested they use the leftovers for cannonballs. Liam laughed at that remark. Zayn happened to overhear the banter and took immediate exception. He retaliated that evening by eating the most disgusting meal ever put together by any alpha. He made certain Liam was watching him, too. The sour cucumbers soaked in strawberry jam did the trick. Liam barely made it to the railing before he lost his supper.

Zayn did seem to have an iron stomach and less than ordinary discrimination regarding food. Liam watched his every move, and it wasn't long before he realized how enjoyable it was to have his little omega around. He liked the sound of his laughter.

And then they reached London.

Liam immediately took Zayn to the Emerald Shipping office. He was eager for him to see their offices and also to meet Colin, Harry’s half-brother. Colin was Harry’s younger brother and he worked as their assistant when they were out of the country. He was as charming s his brother, if not more charming.

It was midmorning when they walked down the crowded wharf. The sun was shining bright enough to make a person squint. It was warm, too. The door to the office was propped open to let the sweet breeze inside.

When they were just a half a block away from the entrance Liam pulled Zayn aside, leaned down, and whispered, "When you meet Colin, don't mention his limp. He's a little sensitive about his leg."

"He has a limp? What happened to the poor man?" Zayn asked worriedly.

"A shark took a bite out of him," Liam answered.

"Good Lord," the horrified omega whispered in a rush. "He's fortunate to be alive."

"Yes, he is," he agreed. "Now promise me you won't say anything."

"Why would you think I'd mention his limp to him? What kind of omega do you think I am? Liam, I do know what's proper and what isn't. Shame on you for thinking I'd say a word."

"You screamed when you saw my back," he reminded him.

He would have to bring that up. "For heaven's sake, that was different." Zayn whispered rapidly.

"How?" he asked, wondering what outrageous explanation he would give him.

He shrugged. "It was different because I love you," he said, slightly blushing.

God, his omega was exasperating, the alpha thought. Pleasing, too. He was becoming accustomed to hearing him tell him how much he loved him. Shaking that thought away, he continued. "And now that you know about Colin's leg you won't be surprised, and you therefore won't say anything to embarrass him. Isn't that right?"

Even as Zayn nodded agreement he tried to get in the last word. "God, you're insulting."

Liam kissed him just to gain a moment's peace, but before he could stop himself he'd properly hauled him into his arms and let the kiss get completely out of hand. The omega opened his mouth before he would have seek entrance. His tongue swept inside to rub against his omega’s sweetness. He didn't mind at all that they were standing in the center of the busy crosswalk, didn't care either that several passersby stopped to watch them.

Niall and Harry came rushing down the walk but stopped when they saw the couple. Niall let out a snort of disgust. "For God's sake, get a room you two. We've got business to see to before the day's completely gone."

Liam reluctantly pulled away from his mate while the omega sagged against him. He had to smile over that telling reaction. Then Zayn noticed the group of strangers watching him. The mist of passion quickly evaporated.

"You forget yourself," he whispered to Liam accusingly.

"I'm not the only one who forgot myself," he answered.

Zayn ignored that truth. "I'm about to meet your business associate’s brother, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me so."

The omega turned his back to the alpha before he could even think of a suitable retort. While he checked his clothes off wrinkles he smiled at Harry and Niall and asked them if they’re coming in.

The two men nodded in unison. Zayn took Niall's arm. "You may escort me, sir, and you as well, Harry," he added when he offered his arm to him. "I'm most anxious to meet your brother. He must be quite a man to keep up with you and Liam. Shall we go?"

Liam had only enough time to get out of the trio's way as they continued down the walk. He trailed behind, frowning over the high-handed way his omega had taken charge.

"And by the way," he heard Zayn say, "whatever you do, please don't mention Colin's limp to him. He's very sensitive about that topic, I can assure you."

Harry snorted at that.

"I thought you hadn't met him yet," Niall said.

"I haven't," Zayn replied. "But Liam has advised me. My alpha is proving to be very tenderhearted when it comes to his friend's feelings. Now if I could only get him to show me like consideration, well, I assure you, I would be most grateful."

"Quit trying to provoke me," Liam said from behind. He shoved Niall out of his way, grabbed hold of his omega's hand, and dragged him forward. Zayn was highly insulted by that command. He wasn't the ill-natured partner in their marriage. Since Zayn was so sweet natured, he decided not to take issue with Liam. He'd wait until later to set him straight. Besides, he was eager to meet this Collin.

Colin was sitting behind his desk, sorting through a mound of papers. As soon as Zayn and Liam walked inside he stood up. Harry’s brother was an extremely good-looking man, well he could notice the resemblance with Harry right way, and it didn't take Zayn long to realize his character was just as charming. He had a nice, genuine smile. There was a devilish sparkle in his green-colored eyes. He was handsome, though certainly not as handsome as Liam in Zayn’s eyes. Colin didn't have the height, either, or the muscle. Zayn did have to look up at him, of course, but he didn't get a crick in his neck as he did when he looked at Liam. He heard his alpha clear his throat loudly and Zayn guessed it was rude of him to stare at the man who he guessed was a beta and immediately made a formal curtsy.

“At last I’m allowed to see Liam Payne’s mate,” Colin said smiling, “You’re even more beautiful than what the rumors described.”

After giving him that compliment Colin walked over to stand directly in front of him. In a gallant action he formally bowed to the omega, then lifted his hand and kissed it.

Zayn was quite impressed by his manners but was quite worried for his safety from Liam.

Liam at the other hand wasn’t impressed by Colin’s manners.

“"For God's sake, Colin, you don't have to put on a show. You won't impress him."

"Yes, he will," Zayn announced.

"He's impressing me, too," Niall announced with a deep chuckle. "I've never seen the Dolphin act so fancy."

He nudged Harry in the ribs. "Have you? He’s your brother after all."

“Well he activates the charm when there’s an omega around but can’t say I have seen him that way.” Harry said jestingly.

Colin didn't let go of the omega's hand. Zayn didn't mind. Liam obviously did. "Unhand him, Colin," he muttered.

"Not until you've made a proper introduction," Colin announced. He winked at Zayn and almost laughed when the omega blushed in reaction. Not only was Liam's omega exquisitely beautiful, he was also charming, Colin thought to himself. Had Liam realized his good fortune yet?

Colin turned to his friend to ask just that question, then decided to find out for himself. "Well?" he said. Liam let out a long sigh. He leaned against the window ledge, folded his arms in front of him, and then said, "Omega, meet Colin. Colin, meet my Omega. Now let go of him, Colin, before I smash your face in." Zayn was appalled by the threat. Colin laughed. "I wonder why you don't like me holding your omega," he drawled. He hadn't let go of Zayn's hand but kept his gaze fully directed on his boss. Liam, he decided, looked extremely uncomfortable. Zayn's comment turned his attention back to him. "Liam doesn't like anything, sir," he announced with a smile.

"Does he like you?" Colin asked with mischievous smile.

 Zayn nodded before Liam could order Colin to stop his teasing.

“Oh yes he likes me very much.” Zayn said in a matter of fact way. He tried to extricate his hand from Colin’s grasp, but the latter held tight. “Sir, are you deliberately trying to provoke Liam’s temper?”

He slowly nodded. "Then I believe we have something in common," Zayn said. "I always provoke his temper."

Colin threw back his head and laughed. Zayn hadn't thought his remark was that amusing, and he wondered if Colin wasn't laughing about something else altogether. He finally let go of his hand. Zayn immediately clasped his hands behind his back to keep them safe from _The Dolphin’s_ grasp.

Liam noticed that action and found his first smile. Then Colin soured it. "I don’t know what you were worried about Liam? There is definitely nothing wrong with your omega.”

Liam cursed under his breath and looked at Harry who shrugged guiltily.

"Leave it alone," Liam ordered.

Colin's was vastly amused but he decided that he'd prodded his brother’s best friend enough for the moment. "Let me move those papers from the chair, Omega Zayn, and you can sit down and tell me all about your voyage."

"It isn't a happy story, Dolphin," Niall interjected. Since there weren't any other chairs available, he leaned against the wall. His gaze was directed on Zayn. "We met with one sorry disaster after another, didn't we?"

Zayn gave him a dainty shrug. "I thought it was a lovely voyage," he announced. "Very uneventful, as a matter of fact. Niall," he added, "it's impolite to snort when you don't agree with someone." He scolded.

"Uneventful, Zayn?" Harry asked. He grinned at Colin. "The enemy stalked us at every turn."

"What enemy stalked us?" Zayn asked. "Oh, you must mean those horrid pirates."

"They were only a small part of the mischief," Harry remarked. Zayn turned back to Colin. "Pirates attacked the ship, but we chased them away quick enough. As for the rest of the voyage, I declare it was quite peaceful. Don't you agree, Liam?"

"No." Zayn frowned at him to let him know his rude denial wasn't appreciated. "You're forgetting the ropes incident," he reminded him.

"Will someone explain?" Colin demanded. He lost track of the conversation.

"It isn't significant," Zayn blurted out. He wasn't about to let his men drag out his venial sins like soiled linen to be scrubbed clean in front of company. "Harry's just jesting with you. Isn't he, Liam?”

The worry in his gaze wasn't lost on his alpha. "Yes," he agreed with a sigh. "He was just jesting."

Colin let the topic drop when he noticed how relieved Zayn looked. He decided to wait until he and Liam were alone to find out the story behind the ropes. He lifted the stack of papers from the chair and hurried over to the far side of the office. After placing the stack on top of the cabinet he went back to his chair, sat down, and propped his feet up on the edge of the desk. Zayn watched him closely and couldn't help but notice that he hadn't limped at all. "Liam, Colin doesn't have a—"

"Zayn!" Liam shouted threateningly.

"Please don't raise your voice to me in front of your employees," he ordered.

"What don't I have?" Colin asked.

Zayn sat down and then smiled at Colin. He could feel Liam's frown.

"A surly nature," he announced. "I can't imagine why you and Harry for that matter are such good friends with Liam. You seem very different to my way of thinking, sir. Yes, you do."

Colin grinned. "Harry is the civil one in the partnership, and I’m just an image to be honest," he told the omega. "Is that what you're thinking?”

"I dare not agree, of course, for it would make me disloyal to my alpha," he replied. Zayn paused to smile at Liam, then added, "But you notice that I'm not disagreeing either."

Colin was noticing a whole lot more than that. Liam couldn't seem to take his gaze off his omega. There was a warm glint in his eyes Colin had never seen before.

"You don't have to call me sir," Colin said to Zayn. "Please call me Colin, or even Dolphin like the men do, if that will suit you." A mischievous look came into his eyes, and he glanced over at Liam before asking, "And what might I call you, Omega Zayn, that isn't quite so formal? After all, you are part of this enterprise now. Does Liam have a special nickname for you that I might also use?"

Liam thought the question was ridiculous. He didn't particularly like the way Colin was fawning over his omega. He trusted his friend completely, of course, and aside from that fact, Liam would never allow himself to care too much about his omega, at least not to the point where he was actually jealous. Odd, though, he was still getting damned irritated. "Colin, I call him my omega," he announced. "You can't."

Colin leaned further back in his chair. "No, I don't suppose I can," he drawled. "Pity you haven't given him any other nicknames.

“Like what?” Zayn asked innocently.

"Like sweetheart, or love, or even—"

 "Hell, Colin," Liam interrupted, "will you quit this game?"

Zayn straightened his shoulders. He was frowning at his husband. Liam thought it was because he'd accidentally slipped in a blasphemy. He almost apologized, then caught himself in time.

"No, Colin, he has never called me by any endearments," Zayn announced. He sounded properly appalled. Liam rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Even if I did," Liam said, "you damned well couldn't. My partner’s brother or not, Colin, you aren't calling my omega sweetheart."

"Why would it bother you?" Colin innocently prodded. So that was his game, Liam thought. He's trying to find out just how much I care about Zayn. He shook his head at his friend, then added a glare so that Colin would be sure to get his message to let the topic drop. Harry was standing and watching the scene interestingly, if anyone would uncover Liam’s emotions, it would be Colin and him, but he chose to be a spectator this time.

"Liam does have a special nickname he uses when he addresses me," Zayn announced then, drawing his alpha's attention. "You have my permission to use it, too."

"Oh?" Colin asked. He caught the surprised look on Liam's face and became all the more curious.

"And what might that be?"

"Damn it, Zayn."

Colin couldn't believe he'd heard correctly. "Did you say…"

"Liam usually addresses me as Damn It Zayn. Don't you, dear?" he asked his mate. "Colin, you may also…"

As if on cue, Liam muttered, "Damn it, Zayn, don't push me. I…" Even he saw the humor then and joined in the laughter. Then Harry once again reminded them that there was business to attend to and that they'd best get on with it.

The teasing banter ended. Zayn sat quietly while he listened to Colin give Liam and Harry a catch-up on the firm's activities. He smiled when Colin announced that they had five more contracts to ship supplies to the Indies.

"Liam, does that mean we're…"

"No, we aren't rich yet." Zayn looked crestfallen.

"We'll all be rich when you…"

"I know what my duty is," he blurted out. "You don't have to explain it in front of everyone."

Liam smiled. Colin shook his head. "I haven't followed any of that," he admitted. "What is the duty you have to perform that will make us rich?”

From the way omega Zayn blushed, Colin concluded the matter was of a personal nature. He remembered that Harry had told him something about the contract and how the king's treasure wouldn't be handed over until Zayn gave his alpha an heir. Because of Zayn's obvious discomfort, however, Colin decided to let the topic drop

"For the love of God," Harry muttered, "quit this chitchat. I'm itching to get going, Colin. I've got some personal dealings to settle before the week's out."

"Are you going somewhere?" Colin asked.

"Oh, heavens, Harry, you haven't told Colin about Louis," Zayn interjected.

"Who’s Louis?"

Zayn was happy to explain. He hadn't realized the details he'd given until he was finishing up his explanation.

"I cannot say more, Colin, about the quickness of the wedding, for to do so would damage my cousin’s reputation."

"Zayn, you already told him everything," Liam interjected dryly.

From his position behind the desk Colin had a clear view of the street beyond the open doorway. Zayn had just begun to explain why he hadn't truly revealed his cousin’s unusual circumstances when a black carriage swayed to a stop across the street. There were five men on horseback escorting the vehicle. Colin recognized the seal on the side door. It was the Earl of the Malik's family crest. He gave Liam a barely perceptible nod, then returned his attention to Zayn. Liam immediately moved away from the ledge, motioned to Niall and Harry, and then casually walked outside. Zayn didn't pay any attention to the men. He was determined to convince Colin that his cousin was a decent omega and that he would never have become so passionately involved with Harry if he hadn't loved him with all his heart. He also wanted his promise not to repeat a word of what he'd inadvertently blurted out about his cousin. Just as soon as he gave him the promise he wanted he started to turn around to see what his alpha was doing. Colin stopped him by asking another question.

"Zayn, what do you think of our office?"

"I don't wish to injure your feelings, Colin, but I do believe it's rather drab. It could be very attractive, though. We need only paint the walls and add drapes. I'd be happy to supervise this task. Pink would be a lovely color, don't you think?”

"No," he said, in such a cheerful tone of voice that Zayn wasn't at all offended. He became a little uneasy, however, when he opened the center drawer of the desk and took out a pistol. "Pink's a feminine color," Colin said then. "I don’t think Liam or Harry would be happy with that, they’re alpha’s they like dark, ugly colors.”

Colin’s grin indicated he was jesting with him. Besides, Zayn reasoned, although he didn't know him at all well, he was certain he wouldn't shoot him just because he didn't care for the color he'd suggested. Liam wouldn't let him.

As to that, where was his alpha? Zayn stood up and started for the doorway. He spotted Liam standing between Niall and Harry across the street. The trio was blocking the door of a black carriage. Zayn couldn't see the seal. Harry's body blocked it. "Who are they talking to, I wonder. Do you know, Colin?"

 "Come and sit down, Zayn. Wait for Liam to come back inside." he was about to do just that when Harry shifted positions and he saw the crest.

"That's my father's carriage," he cried out in surprise. "How did he know so soon that we were back in London?" Colin didn't answer him, for Zayn had already rushed out the doorway. He shoved the pistol into his pocket and hurried after the omega. Zayn hesitated at the curb. His stomach suddenly tightened up. He hoped his father and Liam were getting along. _Who were those other men?_

"Don't borrow trouble," he whispered to himself. The omega took a deep breath and rushed across the street just as his father climbed out of the carriage. The alpha of The Malik’s was considered by many to be a distinguished-looking gentleman. He still had a full head of hair, though most of it was silver-colored. He stood at six feet in height. He had the same shade of brown eyes Zayn did, but that was the only resemblance they shared to Liam’s eyes.

Zayn wasn't afraid of his father, but he did worry him, for the simple reason that he wasn't at all predictable. He never knew what he was going to do. Zayn hid his concern and rushed forward dutifully to embrace his father. Liam noticed how the alpha stiffened in response to his son's touch.

"I'm so surprised to see you, Father," Zayn began. He stepped back and took hold of Liam's arm. "How did you know we were back in London so soon after our arrival? Why, our trunks haven't even left the ship yet."

His father quit frowning at Liam long enough to give him an answer. "I've had my men watching the water since the day you left, Zayn. Now come along with me. I'm taking you home where you belong."

The anger in his father's voice alarmed him. He instinctively moved closer to his alpha.

"Home? But Father, I'm married to Liam. I must go home with him. Surely you realize…" he stopped trying to explain when the carriage door opened and his older sister Melinda climbed out. To be honest, Zayn was sorry to see her. Melinda was smiling. That wasn't a good sign. The only time Melinda ever appeared to be happy was when there was trouble brewing. She smiled a lot then. His sister was an alpha and had the most evil slash powerful persona. She was also large and heavy boned that Zayn believed she could easily take any male alphas. As a child Melinda had been the prettiest of them all. The men in the family doted on her. She had curly auburn hair, a dimple in each cheek, and adorable gray eyes. As she'd grown into womanhood though she became manlier.

Zayn on the other hand, had been rather plain, lanky legged child. He was terribly awkward, cried a lot and had an unstoppable energy. He spit when he spoke and no one except his nanny and mother ever doted on him.

It was a sin not to love his sister, and for that reason alone Zayn loved Melinda.

Zayn tried to concentrate on his sister's good qualities when he called out his greeting. His grip on Liam's arm was at great odds with his cheerful tone of voice.

"Melinda, how nice it is to see you again." His sister rudely stared at Liam while she returned her little brother's greeting. "I'm happy you're finally home, Zayn."

"Is Mother with you?" Zayn asked.

The Malik’s alpha answered his question.

"Your mother's at home, where she belongs. Get into the carriage, son. I don't want trouble, but I'm prepared for it," he added. "You're coming with us. No one knows you've been with the marquess, and if we—"

"Oh, Papa," Melinda interrupted, "you know that isn't true. Everyone knows. Why, consider all the notes of sympathy we've received since Zayn left."

"Silence!" the alpha roared. "Dare you contradict me?”

Zayn moved so quickly Liam didn't have time to stop him. Zayn pulled Melinda away from his father's side and positioned himself between them.

"Melinda didn't mean to contradict you," Zayn said. His father looked somewhat mollified.

"I won't tolerate insolence," he muttered. "As to the few who do know about your disgraceful conduct, son," he continued, addressing his frown and his full attention to Zayn, "they'll keep their mouths shut. If a scandal breaks before I've settled this matter, I'll face it."

Zayn was more concerned than ever. When his father acted so sure of himself there was always mischief afoot.

"What scandal, Father?" he asked. "Liam and I haven't done anything to cause gossip. We're obeying all the conditions set down in the contract."

"Don't mention the contract to me, son. Now get into the carriage before I order my men to draw their weapons."

The ache in Zayn's stomach intensified. He was going to have to defy his father. It was a first for him, but he must understand that Liam is his alpha now. Oh, he'd often stood up to him, but it was always in defense of his mother or his sister, never himself. He slowly backed away until he was once again standing next to Liam.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Father, but I cannot go with you. My place is with my alpha."

The earl was infuriated. To have his omega son openly defy him in front of witnesses was humiliating. He reached out to slap him but Liam was quicker. He grabbed hold of the earl's wrist and started to squeeze. Hard. He wanted to break the bone in half. Zayn stopped him by merely touching him. When his omega sagged against his side he immediately let go of the Malik’s alpha and put his arm around his shoulder. He could feel Zayn trembling and became all the more furious.

"He isn't going anywhere, old man," Liam announced in a low, controlled voice. The denial was obviously the signal the earl's men needed. The pistols were drawn and pointed at Liam. Zayn let out a gasp. He couldn't believe what was happening. He tried to put himself in front of Liam to protect him. Liam wouldn't let him move. He tightened his hold and continued to stare at his father. His alpha smiled. Zayn didn't know what to make of that reaction.

Surely he understood the severity of the situation. "Liam?" Zayn whispered. He leaned up and then whispered, "You don't have a pistol. They do. Please take notice of the odds, Alpha."

Liam quit his smile and looked down at him. He knew what his omega did not—that the odds were indeed on his side. He tried to assure Zayn from their bond that at least eight of his loyal crew had come running at the sight of the carriage. They were lined up behind Zayn, ready and armed for a fight.

There was also the fact that Zayn’s father was bluffing. The look in his eyes indicated to Liam that he didn't have the mind or the courage for a direct confrontation.

"This has gotten completely out of hand," Zayn told his father. The omega was so upset, his voice shook. "Order your men to put their weapons away, Father. Nothing will be solved by hurting Liam or me." The earl didn't give the order quickly enough. "I won't let you hurt my alpha," Zayn cried out. "I love him."

"He won't hurt him," Colin called out. "I'll put a hole through his forehead if he tries." Zayn turned to look at Liam's friend. The transformation in Colin was so stunning to him, he caught his breath. Colin's stance looked relaxed, and there was a smile on his face, but the coldness in his eyes clearly indicated he'd carry out his threat without suffering a moment's qualm. He reminded him of Harry so much at that moment.

The earl immediately motioned for his men to quit their positions. When their weapons were back inside their waistbands he tried a different approach to gain victory.

"Melinda, tell your brother about your mother. Since Zayn refuses to come home, he might as well hear the truth now." Melinda had moved back to her father's side. He gave her arm a little prod to get her started.

"Zayn, you really must come home with us," Melinda blurted. She glanced over at her father, received his nod, and then continued. "Mother's taken gravely ill. That's the reason she didn't come with us." "She's longing to see you again," his father interjected.

"Though after the way you've worried her, I can't understand why." Zayn shook his head. "Mother isn't ill," he said. "This is just trickery to get me to leave Liam, isn't it?"

"I would never use your mother in such a manner," his father muttered with indignation. He nudged Melinda again. Liam noticed the action and knew the scene he was witnessing had been rehearsed. He hoped his omega was astute enough to notice, too.

Melinda took a step forward. "Mama took ill right after you left, Zayn. Why, for all she knew, you could have been drowned at sea, or killed by… pirates."

"But Melinda, Mother…" Zayn stopped. He wasn't certain his father knew he'd left a note explaining to his mother that he was going to help Louis get back home. His mother might have hidden the letter from his father. "I mean to say, I sent a long letter to Mama when Liam and I reached our destination. Mama should have received the missive by now."

Liam was surprised by that news. "When did you write?"

"When you left to get supplies," Zayn explained.

"Yes, we received both of your letters," the earl interjected. Zayn was about to argue that he'd only sent one letter, but he wasn't given a chance before his father continued. "And of course, I was pleased with the information you gave me. Still, son, the matter is not quite resolved, and for that reason we must continue to use discretion."

He didn't know what he was talking about. "What information?" he asked. His father shook his head at him. "Don't play the fool with me, Zayn." He straightened his shoulders, then turned to pull the carriage door wide. "Your mother is waiting."

Zayn looked up at Liam. "Will you take me to see Mother? I'll worry until I've spoken to her."

"Later," Liam replied.

Zayn turned back to his father. "Please tell Mother we'll come to visit her as soon as Liam finishes his business here."

The earl had planned to wait until he'd gotten Zayn away from the marquess before putting his plan into action. He didn't like direct conflicts. It was much more satisfying to have surprise on his side, and less danger as well. Yet when the Marquess told him to take his leave, his rage exploded.

"The prince regent has all the information before him now," he shouted. "It's only a matter of time till he decides you've violated the contract. Just you wait and see."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Liam demanded. "You're demented if you think I've violated any conditions. This marriage will not be invalidated. I've slept with my omega; I mated and marked him. It's too late." The earl's face turned a blotchy red. Zayn had never seen him in such a fury. "Father, please, calm yourself. You're going to make yourself ill."

"Zayn, do you know what your father's talking about?" Liam asked.

The omega shook his head. Omega and Alpha both turned back to the earl again.

"This is a private conversation," Zayn's father announced. He nodded to his men. "Wait at the corner." He turned to Liam again. "Dismiss your men," he ordered, "unless you wish for them to overhear what I'm about to say.”

Liam shrugged. "They stay."

"Father, I'll be happy to explain," Melinda volunteered. She smiled while she waited for their escort to leave. When the men were out of earshot she turned to Liam. "Zayn wrote to us. We never would have known if he hadn't told, you see."

"What wouldn't you have known?" Zayn asked his heart dropping.

Melinda let out a mock sigh. "Oh, Zayn, don't act so innocent. It isn't necessary now." She looked up at Liam again and smiled. "He told us about your father. We know all about your father now. Yes, we do." "No," Zayn cried out. "Melinda, why…"

His sister couldn't let him continue. "Of course, Zayn only gave us the bare bones, but once we had that information…well, Papa had his important friend do a little investigating, and the rest was ferreted out. When Papa's finished, everyone in London will know that your alpha's father was a traitor.”

The earl let out a snort of disgust. "Did you think you could keep that filth swept under the carpet?" he asked Liam. "My God, your father nearly toppled our government. Machiavelli was a saint in comparison to your father. Those sins are now on your shoulders," he added with a brisk nod. "When I'm finished you'll be destroyed."

"Father, quit these threats," Zayn cried out. "You can't mean them."

His father ignored his plea. His gaze was directed on Liam. "Do you honestly believe the prince regent will force my son to spend his life tied to an infidel like you?" Liam was so astonished by the earl's comments that a fury he'd never felt before began to burn inside him. How had the bastard found out about his father? And God, when it was made public, how would his sister Victoria react?

It was as if the earl had read Liam's mind. "Think about your sister," he announced. "Lady Victoria's married to the earl of Cainewood, isn't she? She and her alpha have become the darlings of the set. That will soon change," he added with another snort. "The shame is going to make your sister a leper in society, I promise you.”

Zayn was terrified on Liam's behalf. How had his father found out about Liam’s dad? When Louis had confided that secret to him he'd told him no one would ever find out. The father's file was locked away inside the War Department's vault. No one could breach that sanctuary.

And then the full truth of what his father and his sister were trying to do settled in his mind. They wanted Liam to believe he'd betrayed him. Zayn immediately shook his head. No, that didn't make sense, he told himself. How could they guess that he'd found out?

"I don't understand how you learned about Liam's father," he whispered. "But I…"

Melinda interrupted him. "You told us. You don't have to lie any longer. As soon as Papa read the shocking news he did as you instructed, Zayn. For heaven's sake, you should be happy now. You're going to be free very soon. Then you can be bonded to a gentleman worthy of you. Isn't that what you said, Papa?" The earl quickly nodded. "If the contract is set aside, the duke of Loughtonshire would still be willing to take you for his omega."

"But Melinda's pledged to him," Zayn whispered.

"He prefers you," his father muttered. The pain in Zayn's stomach was so acute it almost doubled him over. "Is that why you're lying, Melinda? You don't want to marry the duke, and you've made a pact with Father, haven't you?"

"I'm not lying," Melinda countered. "You gave us the information we needed. Papa says he's going to demand that all the land the marquess inherited from his father be confiscated. When Papa's finished," she added with a sarcastic slur in her voice, "the marquess will be a pauper."

Zayn shook his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He was so humiliated that his own family would act in such a cruel, sadistic manner.

"Oh, Melinda, please don't do this."

Liam hadn't said a word. When his arm dropped away from Zayn's shoulders the earl guessed that his gamble had paid off. He felt like gloating with victory. He'd heard what a cynical, hardheaded man the marquess was, and now he knew the rumors were true.

Zayn needed to hear his alpha tell him he believed him. He couldn't tell anything from his expression. "Liam? Do you believe I wrote to my mother and told her about your father?"

He answered him with a question of his own. "Did you know about my father?" his voice was cold.

 God save him, he almost lied to him. Liam looked so bored, so unconcerned. Yet his voice shook with controlled anger. He condemned him.

"Yes, I did know about your father," he admitted. "Louis told me."

Liam took a step away from him. Zayn felt as though he'd just struck him.

"Liam? You cannot believe I would betray you. You cannot!" Zayn cried out, he tried to convey to Liam his thoughts, his emotions that he was telling the truth but it seems that Liam had already shut him out of his mind.

Colin spoke up. "Why shouldn't he? It's damn telling evidence against you. That secret's been safe a long time. Then you find out, and…"

"So you find me guilty, Colin?" he interrupted.

He shrugged. "I don't know you well enough to judge if I can trust you or not," he said. He was being brutally honest with him. "But you are from the Malik’s," he added with a meaningful glance in his father's direction.

“Harry?” Zayn asked his voice seemed weak.

Harry looked at Liam. He knew the anguish his friend must be going through yet doubted that anyone else was aware of that pain. Liam had that uncaring look on his face. His friend had become a master at concealing his reactions. Ironically, it had been an omega who had first taught him how to protect his heart. Now another omega seemed to be proving Liam's cynicism was more than justified.

Zayn's anguish was apparent, however. He looked devastated, defeated. Harry began to have doubts about this whole scene. He did not think Zayn was capable of such fakery.

 "Why don't you ask Liam again?" he suggested in a soft tone of voice.

The beautiful omega shook his head. "He should have enough faith in me to know I'd never betray him."

 "Get in the carriage," his father ordered again.

He whipped back to confront his father. "I've been such a fool about so many things, Father," he announced. "I actually made excuses for your sinful conduct, but Louis was right after all. You aren't any better than your brothers. You disgust me. You let your brother Malik dole out the punishment whenever you're displeased. Your hands stay clean that way, don't they? Oh, God, I never want to see you again." he took a deep breath, then added in a harsh whisper, "I'm no longer your son." he turned his attention to Melinda next. "As for you, I hope you get down on your knees and pray God's forgiveness for all the lies you've told today. You may tell Mother I'm sorry she isn't feeling well. I'll come to see her when I'm certain neither one of you is home.”

After making that speech Zayn turned his back on his family and walked across the street. Colin tried to take hold of his arm. Zayn pulled away. Everyone watched him until he'd walked inside the office and shut the door behind him. The Malik’s alpha still wasn't ready to give up. The argument became fierce again and lasted several minutes before Liam finally took a step forward. Zayn's father tried to go toward the office then. He shouted his son's name in such a booming voice that the veins in the side of his neck stood out. Liam blocked his path. That action proved threatening enough.

No one said a word until the Malik’s carriage rounded the corner. The men on horseback trailed after the vehicle. Then everyone started talking at once.

Niall and Harry both argued in Zayn's defense. "He might have told," Harry said, "but only the way he told about Louis and me. Inadvertent like."

"I'm saying he didn't tell at all," Niall muttered. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at Colin when he made that emphatic statement. "You didn't help, Dolphin," he added. "You could have swayed the boy's mind if you'd argued in our Zayn's defense."

"The last time I argued in an omega's defense Liam damn near got killed, Harry knows" Colin replied.

"He was young and stupid back then," Harry said.

"He still is," Niall stated. "You aren't at all surprised, are you?" he said then. "With your cynical heart, I imagine you expected our Zayn to fail you. Isn't that right?"

Liam wasn't listening to his friends. His gaze was centered on the corner where the carriage had last been seen. With a shake of his head he pulled himself out of his musings and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry called out.

"Maybe he came to his senses," Niall said when Liam started across the street. "He might be going to apologize to Zayn. Did you see the look on his face, Harry? It tore me up to see such torment."

"Liam wouldn't apologize," Colin said. "He doesn't know how. But he might be calm enough to listen to him now."

Zayn had no idea Niall and Harry had come to his defense. He believed everyone had judged him. He was so upset he couldn't stop pacing. He kept picturing the expression on Liam's face when he'd admitted that he'd known the truth about his father. Liam believed he had betrayed him. His alpha distrusted him.  Zayn had never felt so alone. He didn't know where to go, whom to turn to, what to do. He couldn't think. His fantasy of living in paradise with the alpha he'd always believed loved him was gone.

Liam had never loved him. It was just as his relatives had told him. He was only after the king's gift. He'd thought those often-repeated reminders were lies meant to turn his heart against him. Zayn knew better now. God, what a fool he'd been. The pain was simply too much, too overwhelming to think about. Zayn remembered the vile threat his father had made against Liam's sister Victoria. His heart went out to the sister, and even though he'd never met the woman he knew it was his duty to try to warn her so she could prepare herself. The plan gave him a mission, a reason to move. No one noticed when he walked outside. They were occupied shouting at each other. He walked to the corner, but as soon as he was out of sight he started running. The omega lost his way almost immediately, yet he kept on running until he was out of breath.

When he couldn't go another step he spotted a hack in the middle of the street only half a block away. A passenger was getting out of the vehicle. While he sorted through his pockets for his coins Zayn hurried forward.

He didn't have any shillings with him. He didn't know the address of his destination either. He couldn't worry about the lack of funds, though. He decided the coachman would have to be responsible for finding the address on his own.

"The earl of Cainewood's townhouse, if you please," he called out.

Zayn got inside the vehicle and pressed himself into the comer. His fear was that Liam might have sent one of his men to chase after him. The coachman directed the hack to what he referred to as the fancy-pants section of town, yet he still had to ask directions from a passerby before he found the address his fare had requested.

Zayn used the time to calm his queasy stomach. He took deep, gulping breaths and prayed he wouldn't be sick.

Liam had no idea Zayn wasn't waiting for him inside the office. He tried to rid himself of some of his anger before he spoke to him again. He didn't want to add to his upset. Fuck, he couldn't imagine what his life must have been like living with such vile relatives.

Niall began to nag him in earnest. "I don't condemn him for telling," Liam said. "I understand his flaws. I wasn't surprised. Now, if you'll quit your hounding, I'll go and tell him I've forgiven him. Will that satisfy you?”

Niall nodded. Liam strode across the street and went inside the office. It didn't take him any time at all to realize his omega wasn't there. He looked inside the back storage area just to make certain. Panic filled him. He knew he hadn't left with his father, and that meant that he had literally walked away. The picture of just what could happen to an unattended omega in that section of the city terrified Liam. His roar echoed through the streets. He had to find him.

His omega needed him.


	19. 18-Practice

Zayn cried all the way to his destination. When the hack came to a stop in front of a brick-front townhouse he forced himself to gain a little control. His voice barely cracked when he ordered the coachman to wait for him. "I won't be but a minute," he promised. "I have another destination after I've finished here, and I'll double your fare if you'll kindly be patient."

"I'll wait as long as it takes," the driver promised with a tip of his hat.

Zayn rushed up the steps and knocked on the door. He wanted to get inside the townhouse before he was spotted by his relatives. He was also afraid his courage would desert him before he'd completed his mission.

The door was opened by a tall, arrogant-looking man with deep wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He was quite homely in appearance, but the sparkle in his dark eyes indicated he had a kind nature.

"May I be of assistance, Mister?" the butler inquired in a haughty tone of voice.

"I must see Lady Victoria at once, sir," Zayn answered. He gave a quick look over his shoulder to make certain he wasn't being watched, then said, "Do let me in."

The butler only had enough time to get out of the omega’s way. Zayn rushed past him, then demanded in a whisper that he shut the door and bolt it against intruders.

"I pray your mistress is here," Zayne said. "I don't know what I will do if she isn't home."

That possibility was so distressing, his eyes filled with tears. "Lady Victoria is home today," the butler told him.

"Thank God for that."

A smile softened the elderly man's expression. "Yes, sir, I often thank God for sending her to me. Now," he continued in a brisker tone of voice, "may I tell my mistress who has come calling?"

"Omega Zayn," he blurted out. He suddenly grabbed hold of his hand. "And please hurry, sir. I'm growing more cowardly by the second." The butler's curiosity was caught. The poor distressed omega was trying to squeeze the bones right out of his hand.

"I shall be pleased to hurry, Mister Zayn," he announced. "Just as soon as you let go of me." Zayn hadn't realized he was holding on to him until that moment, and he immediately pulled away.

"I'm very upset, sir. Please forgive my boldness." The omega said shameful.

"Of course, sir," the butler returned. "Is there perchance a last name to go with the first?" he asked. The question proved to be too much for him. Much to the servant's consternation, he burst into tears. "I used to be Omega Zayn Malik, but that changed, and I became Omega Zayn Payne. Now that's going to change, too," he cried. "Come morning, I don't know what my name will be. Omega Harlot, I would imagine. Everyone will believe I lived in sin, but I didn't, sir. I didn't," he whispered. "It wasn't sinful." he paused in his explanation to mop the tears away from his eyes with the handkerchief the butler handed him. "Oh, you might as well call me harlot now and get it over with. I'll have to get used to it." Zayn realized he was making a complete fool of himself. The butler was slowly backing away from him. He probably thought he'd let a deranged omega into his employer's sanctuary.

The earl of Cainewood had just strolled into the foyer from the back of the house where his library was situated when he heard his man Sterns ask their guest what his full name was. The guest’s bizarre answer had made him stop in his tracks.

Zayn tried to find his way around the butler. He handed him the soggy handkerchief and said, "I shouldn't have come here. I realize that now. I'll send a note to your mistress. Lady Victoria is certainly too busy to see me."

"Catch him, Sterns," the earl called out.

"As you wish," the butler replied. His hands settled on Zayn's shoulders. "Now what, m'lord?" he inquired.

"Turn him around."

Sterns didn't have to force Zayn. He moved without any prodding. "Are you Lady Victoria's husband?" he asked when he saw the tall, handsome alpha leaning against the banister. "May I present my employer, the earl of Cainewood?" the butler announced in a formal voice. Zayn’s curtsy was instinctive, born from years of training. The butler made him stumble, though, when he added, "M'lord, may I present Omega Zayn Harlot?"

Zayn almost fell to his knees. Sterns reached out to steady him. "It was just a jest, dear sir. I couldn't restrain myself." The butler said with a warm smile.

Victoria's husband came forward. He was smiling at the omega. That helped. "You may call me Caine," he told him.

"I'm Liam's omega," he blurted out.

His smile was so tender, so kind. "I guessed as much," he said, "as soon as I saw how upset you were. I also caught the part of your explanation about becoming a Payne," he added when he looked so bewildered. "Welcome to the family, Zayn." He took hold of his hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"My wife is most eager to meet you. Sterns, go and fetch Vicky, will you? Zayn, come along with me into the drawing room. We can get to know each other while we wait for my wife."

"But sir, this isn't a social call," Zayn said. "When you learn the reason for my visit you'll both want to throw me out."

"Shame on you for thinking we'd be so inhospitable," he countered. He winked at him, then pulled him along by his side.

"We're family now, Zayn. Call me Caine, not sir."

"I won't be part of the family long," he whispered.

"Now, now, don't start crying again. It can't be as bad as all that. Have you come to tell on Liam, then? What has he done? I wonder." His smile indicated he was teasing him. The mere mention of his alpha started the tears again.

"He hasn't done anything," he said between sobs. "Besides, I would never tell on my alpha if he displeased me. It wouldn't be loyal."

"So loyalty is important to you?" he asked. The omega nodded. Then he frowned. "So is having faith in your mate," he muttered. "Some do, others don't." Caine wasn't certain he knew what Zayn was talking about.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Not anymore I don't," The omega announced. "I've learned my lesson."

Caine still didn't know what the conversation was about.

"I haven't come here to talk about Liam," he declared. "Our marriage will soon be over. You might as well understand that right away."

It took considerable effort for Caine to keep his smile contained. So it was a marital disagreement after all. “Liam can be a bit difficult," he said.

"That he can, husband." Both Caine and Zayn turned toward the doorway just as Lady Victoria came strolling into the room. Zayn thought Liam's sister was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had such glorious auburn hair. Her eyes were as beautiful as Liam's, and her complexion was porcelain-perfect. Zayn felt completely inadequate by comparison. He forced himself to put the matter of appearances aside and began to pray in earnest that Victoria didn't share her brother's cranky disposition.

"I've come with distressing news," he blurted out.

"We already know you're married to Liam," Caine drawled. "There can't be anything more distressing to you than that, Zayn. You have our sympathy."

"How very disloyal of you," Victoria replied. Her smile indicated she wasn't at all irritated by her husband's remark, however. "Caine loves my brother," she told Zayn. "He just hates to admit it."

She walked over and kissed Zayn's cheek. "You aren't at all what I expected," she said. "That pleases me. Where are my manners? I'm so pleased to finally meet you, Zayn. Where is Liam? Will he be joining you soon?"

Zayn shook his head. He suddenly had to sit down. He collapsed into the nearest chair. "I never want to see him again," he whispered. "Except to tell him that I never want to see him again, of course. Oh, I don't know where to begin."

Victoria and Caine exchanged a look, then Caine mouthed the words "marriage problems" as his guess as to what the problem could be. Victoria nodded before she sat down on the brocade settee and patted the cushion next to her. Caine immediately joined her.

"No matter what he's done, Zayn, I'm certain the two of you will be able to work this out to your mutual satisfaction," Caine said.

"My husband and I fought all the time when we were first married," Victoria added.

"No, love, we fought before we were married, not after," Caine said.

Victoria was about to argue over that ridiculous remark when Zayn blurted out, "I haven't come to discuss my marriage. No, I've… why aren't I what you expected?"

Victoria smiled. "I worried that you would be… restrained. Many of the omegas in our society tend to be superficial. They go to great lengths to pretend boredom. You, on the other hand, appear to be refreshingly honest in your reactions."

"You must be giving Liam fits," Caine said before he could think better of it.

"I refuse to talk about Liam," Zayn said. "I've come here to warn you. You must prepare yourselves for the scandal."

Caine leaned forward. "What scandal?"

"I should start at the beginning so that you'll understand," Zayn whispered. He folded his hands in his lap. "Do you happen to know about the conditions set down in the contract between Liam and me?”

They both shook their heads. Zayn let out a sigh. "King George, bless his broken mind, was determined to end the feud between the Payne family and the Malik’s. He forced a marriage between Liam and me and then sweetened the vinegar in that action by setting aside a large fortune in gold and a tract of land that is situated between the two families' country estates. The feud dates back to the early middle ages," he added. "But that isn't important now. The land is actually more coveted than the gold, for it's fertile, and the mountain water that flows directly down the middle of the tract feeds the fields of both estates. Whoever owns the land could effectively ruin the other by withholding the water supply. According to the contract, the treasury goes to Liam as soon as he collects me for his mate. After I give him an heir, the land will also come to us."

Caine looked incredulous. "How old were you when this contract was signed?"

"I was about five and a half years old. My father signed in my stead, of course. Liam was fourteen years old."

"But that's… preposterous," Caine said. "It can't be at all legal."

"The king decreed it legal and binding. The judge was with him, and he blessed the marriage." Zayn couldn't look at Caine or Victoria. The easy part of his explanation was over, and it was time to get to the heart of the matter. He turned his gaze to his lap. "If I walk away from the contract, Liam gets everything. And if he were to walk away, then I—or rather, my family—would receive everything. It was a very cunning game the king played with us."

"You and Liam were his pawns, weren't you?" Caine said.

"Yes, I suppose we were," Zayn agreed. "I think the king's motives were pure, though. He seemed obsessed with making everyone get along. I try to remember that he had our best interests at heart."

 Caine didn't agree with that evaluation, but he kept his opinion to himself. "I've made you change the subject," he said. "Please continue with your explanation, Zayn. I can see how upsetting this is for you."

The omega nodded. "Liam came to get me over three months ago. We sailed away on his ship and only just returned to London. My father was waiting for us."

"What happened then?" Caine asked when he didn't continue.

"My father wanted me to come home with him.''

"And?" he prodded again.

"Caine," Victoria interjected, "it's obvious he didn't go home with his father. He's here with us, for heaven's sake. Zayn, I'm having trouble understanding why your father would want you to return to his home. You'd be breaking the contract, wouldn't you? Why, Liam would win it all, and I can't imagine the Maliks allowing that to happen. Besides, I assume that you and Liam have been living together as mated alpha and omega. It's too late, isn't it?"

"Sweetheart, let Zayn explain," Caine suggested. "Then we'll ask our questions."

"My father has found a way to break the contract and win the gift," Zayn said.

"How?" Victoria asked.

"He found out something terrible about your father," Zayn whispered. He dared a quick look up and saw the alarm that came into Victoria's eyes.

"Did you know about your father's activities?" Victoria didn't answer him. "This is very difficult," Zayn whispered.

Caine wasn't smiling. "Exactly what did your father find out?"

"That Liam’s father betrayed his country."

Neither alpha nor omega said anything for a minute. Caine put his arm around his wife's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you about your father," Zayn whispered. His anguish was apparent. "But you must try not to condemn him. You can't possibly know the circumstances that led him toward the path he took." Zayn didn't know what else to say. The color had left Victoria's face, and she looked as if she was going to be ill. Zayn felt the same way.

"It was bound to come out sooner or later," Caine said.

"Then you knew?" Zayn asked. Victoria nodded.

"Liam and I have known about our father for a long time." She turned to her alpha. "You're wrong, Caine. That secret should never have had to come out." She turned back to Zayn. "How did your father find out?"

"Yes, how did he find out?" Caine asked. "That file was locked away in the vault. I was assured that no one would ever find out.”

"Liam believes I found out and wrote the news to my family," Zayn said.

"Did you know?" Victoria asked.

"That was the very question your brother asked me," Zayn said. The sadness in his voice indicated his pain. "I almost lied to Liam because he was looking at me in such a frightening way."

"Did you know?" Victoria asked again. "And if so, Zayn, how did you find out?"

He straightened his shoulders. "Yes, I did know about your father, Victoria. I can't tell you how I found out, though. It would be disloyal."

"Disloyal?" Victoria would have bounded out of her seat if her husband hadn't restrained her. Her face was flushed pink. "Telling your family is what I call disloyal," she cried out. "How could you do such a thing, Zayn? How could you?"

Zayn didn't even try to defend himself. If his own alpha didn't believe him, why should his sister?

He stood up and forced himself to look at Victoria. "I felt it was my duty to come here to warn you," he said. His voice was flat. "I would apologize for my family, but I've decided to disown them, and it wouldn't ease your torment anyway. Thank you for listening to me." he walked to the foyer.

"Where are you going now?" Caine called out. He tried to stand up, but his omega was pulling on his attention by tugging on his hand.

"I must make certain my mother is all right," Zayn explained. "And then I'm going home." With that, Zayn opened the door and left.

"So much for disowning his family," Victoria muttered. "Caine, let him leave. I never want to see him again. Oh, God, we have to find Liam. He must be terribly upset over this treachery."

Caine gave his wife a good scowl. "I can't believe what I'm hearing," he said. "If you're referring to the scandal about to break, Liam won't be upset. Vick, the Payne men thrive on disgrace, remember? For God's sake, reason this through. You never used to give a damn what others thought. Why the sudden change?"

"I still don't care what anyone thinks, except you, husband. I was talking about Zayn's treachery. He betrayed my brother, and that's why I believe Liam must be very upset."

"So you've found him guilty, have you?" That question gave her pause. She started to nod, then shook her head. "Liam judged him," she said. "Zayn told us Liam believed he betrayed him."

"No," Caine said. "He said he asked him if he knew about his father. Vick, you can't possibly know what he's thinking until you ask him. Your brother's one of the most cynical men I've ever known, but damn it, wife, I expect better from you." Victoria's eyes widened.

"Oh, Caine, I did find him guilty, didn't I? I just assumed… and he didn't defend himself."

"Why should he?"

"He did tell us he was going home. For an omega who claims he just disowned his family… you think he's innocent, don't you?"

"I have only formed one conclusion thus far. Zayn loves Liam. All you have to do is look at the omega to know that. Would he have bothered to come to warn us if he didn't care about your brother, my sweet? Now unhand me, please. I'm going after him."

"You're too late, m'lord," Sterns called out from the foyer. "The hack has already left."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Caine asked as he rushed toward the door.

"I was occupied eavesdropping," the butler admitted. "I also didn't know you wanted me to stop him." He turned his gaze to his mistress. "I hope you don't mind that I gave your brother-in-law a few shillings. Omega Zayn was without funds and needed to pay the fare to his next destination."

The pounding on the front door stopped the conversation. Before Sterns or Caine could open, the door was flung wide, and Liam came striding into the foyer. There were few men who could intimidate Sterns, but the Marquess of Wolverhampton was one of them. The butler immediately got out of the big alpha's path.

Liam acknowledged both men with a brisk nod. "Where's my sister?"

"It's good to see you again, too, Liam," Caine drawled. "What brings you here today? Have you come to see your godchild? Olivia's sleeping, but I'm certain your bellowing will wake her in no time at all."

"I don't have time to be sociable," Liam replied. "Olivia's all right, isn't she?”

As if in answer to that inquiry the sound of the infant's wailing came floating down the stairwell. Sterns frowned at the marquess before starting up the steps. "I'll see to the babe," he announced. "She'll be wanting me to rock her back to sleep."

Caine nodded agreement. The butler was far more family than servant and had taken over the care of little Olivia. The two got along extremely well, and Caine wasn't certain who was more firmly wrapped around the other's fingers.

Caine turned to give Liam a proper set-down for disturbing his daughter's sleep, but when he saw the expression on his brother-in-law's face he changed his mind. It was a look Caine had never seen before on Vicky's brother's face. Liam looked afraid.

"Vick's in the drawing room," he told Liam.

His sister stood up as soon as her brother came into the drawing room. "Oh, Liam, thank heavens you're here."

Liam walked over to stand directly in front of his sister. "Sit down," he ordered.

She immediately complied. Liam clasped his hands behind his back, then said, "Brace yourself. The Malik’s found out all about our father, and it's only a matter of time before you're properly humiliated. Got that?"

As soon as she nodded he turned and tried to leave.

"Wait," Victoria called out. "Liam, I must talk to you."

"I don't have time," her brother called back.

"You always were a man of few words," Caine said. "Why the hurry?"

"I've got to find my omega," Liam told him in a near bellow. "He's missing."

He was already out the front door before Caine's announcement caught him. "Your lovely omega was just here."

"Zayn was here?"

"For God's sake, Liam, must you roar every time you open your mouth? Come back inside." The sound of little Olivia wailing again was followed by the loud slam of a door above the stairs. Sterns was obviously sending them a message to keep their voices down. Liam walked back into the foyer.

"What was my omega doing here?" Liam demanded.

"He wanted to talk to us."

"Why did you let him leave, man? Damn it, where did he go?"

Caine motioned his brother-in-law into the drawing room and pulled the doors closed before giving his answer.

"Zayn came to warn us. He wasn't quite as blunt as you were," he added dryly.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" The alpha wanted to know.

Victoria hurried over and grabbed hold of Liam's hand so he couldn't disappear on her. She started to answer his question, then caught herself when Caine shook his head at her.

"We'll tell you where Zayn went after you sit down and talk to us," Caine announced. "For once, Liam, you're going to be civil. Got that?”

"I don't have time for this. I've got to find Zayn. Do I have to break your arm to get the information I need?"

"Zayn's safe enough," Caine said. Unless wolves really do eat their young, he qualified to himself. He put his arm around Vicky's shoulders and led her back to the settee. He noticed Liam wasn't following them.

"Sit down," he ordered in a much firmer voice. "I've got a couple of questions to ask you, Liam, and I'm not telling you where Zayn went until I get some answers."

Liam knew it was pointless to argue. Beating his brother-in-law into a bloody pulp wouldn't do him any good either. Caine would just bloody him up, too. Precious time would be wasted, and when the fight was over Caine would still remain stubborn. It was just one of several reasons Liam admired his sister's husband, aside from the fact that he was Colin’s brother and Harry’s half-brother.

"Why the hell can't you be more like your brother?" he asked. He sat down and glared at Caine. "Vicky, you married the wrong brother. Colin's a damn sight more agreeable."

His sister smiled. "I didn't fall in love with Colin, Liam."

She looked up at her husband then. "I don't believe I've ever seen Liam this upset. Have you?"

"All right," Liam muttered. "Ask me your questions."

"Tell me how the Maliks found out about your father."

Liam shrugged. "It isn't important how the truth was found out."

"The hell it isn't," Caine interjected. "Do you believe Zayn told his family?"

"He probably did," Liam said.

"Why?" Vicky asked.

"Why did he tell or why do I believe he told?" Liam asked.

"Why do you believe he told?" Vicky qualified. "And quit fencing with me, Liam. I can see you're uncomfortable with this topic. I'm not going to let it go, so you might as well answer directly."

"Zayn's an omega," Liam said.

He realized the foolishness in that statement almost as soon as his sister did.

"I'm an omega," Vicky said. "What does that have to do with the issue under discussion?"

"Yes, of course you're an omega," Liam answered. "But you're different, Vick. You don't behave like one."

She didn't know if she'd just been insulted or complimented. She looked at her husband to judge his reaction. Caine's expression showed his exasperation.

"Liam, haven't you learned anything about omegas in all the time you spent with Zayn?"

"Caine, I don't condemn him," Liam argued. "I'm still a little angry with him, but only because he wouldn't admit to me that he had told them. He shouldn't have lied to me. Still," he added, "He probably…"

"Let me guess," Caine interrupted. "He probably couldn't help himself."

"Your views about omegas are appalling," Victoria said. "I had no idea you'd become so misdirected." She realized she'd raised her voice and forced herself to calm down when she asked, "Is it because he's a Malik that you have so little faith in him?"

Caine let out a snort. "Isn't that a little like the pot calling the kettle black? If Liam doesn't have any faith in his omega because of his background, Zayn sure as hell shouldn't have any faith in him."

Liam was becoming more uncomfortable with each question. His family was forcing him to reevaluate beliefs he'd held for years.

"Of course Zayn has faith in me," he muttered. "As I said before, I don't condemn him.

"If you say again that he probably couldn't help himself, I do believe I will try to strangle you, Liam," Victoria announced.

Liam shook his head. "These questions are pointless."

Liam started to stand up, but Caine's next question stopped him. "What if he's innocent? Liam, don't you realize what that means?"

It was more the tone of voice than the question itself that caught Liam’s attention.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"I'm suggesting that if you happen to be wrong about Zayn, then someone else got hold of your father's file. And that means that someone got into the War Department, breached the inner sanctuary, and got into the vault. We could damn well be dealing with another traitor. England's most carefully guarded secrets are kept inside that safe. Liam, your file's there, and so are Harry's and mine. We're all at risk."

"You're jumping to conclusions," Liam announced.

"No, brother, you've jumped to conclusions," Victoria whispered. "Caine, you must find out the truth as soon as possible."

"Of course I will," Caine announced.

He looked at Liam again. "Zayn told us he was going home. It was a contradiction, though. He said he wanted to see his mother, and then he was going home."

"He also told us that he'd disowned his family. I got the feeling that you were included in that remark, Liam," Victoria said. Her brother was already striding toward the foyer.

"If I have to tear apart the Malik's townhouse from rafter to cellar, by God I will," he bellowed.

"I'm coming with you," Caine announced. "There might be more than one Malik waiting to greet you."

"I don't need your help," Liam replied. "I don't care if you need it or not," Caine argued. "You're getting it."

"Damn it, I don't need anyone to fight my battles." Liam argued.

Caine wasn't deterred. "I'll let you fight the bigger battle all on your own, brother, but I'm going with you to the Malik's like it or not.

Sterns had just started down the stairs when Liam bellowed, "What the hell are you talking about, Caine?"

The baby's wail of distress echoed throughout the foyer. Without breaking his stride Sterns turned around again and started back up the stairs.

"What's the bigger battle?" Liam demanded to know as he opened the front door and started out. Caine was right on his heels.

"The battle to win Zayn back," he answered.

A tremor of worry nagged Liam. He pushed the feeling aside immediately. "Damn it, Caine, lower your voice. You're upsetting my godchild.”

Caine suddenly wanted to throttle his brother-in-law. "Liam Payne, I hope Zayn makes you suffer. If there's any justice in this world, he'll bring you to your knees before he ever forgives you."

It turned out that Liam did not have to tear down the rafters of the Malik’s’ residence after all, but he did break through a couple of locked doors. While His brother in law kept watch in the foyer, Liam searched every room in the house from top to bottom. Fortunately, both the alpha Malik and his daughter Melinda were away from the townhouse, they were probably searching for Zayn. Liam surmised and at least he did not have to put up with them. It wouldn't have stopped him, of course, but it might have slowed him down a little.

Zayn’s mother was there though but she chose to stay out of his path. The fragile looking omega woman hovered next to the fire place inside the drawing room and simply waited until Liam had finished his task.

Lady Tessa Malik could have saved the marquess considerable time by simply telling him that Zayn had paid a brief visit and had already left, but the huge alpha terrified her and she couldn’t seem to find her courage to confront him.

Caine and Liam were leaving when Zayn's mother called out to them. "Zayn was here, but he left a good twenty minutes ago." Liam had forgotten the woman was in the drawing room. He walked toward her but stopped in the center of the room when she cringed away from him.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" he asked softly. He took another step forward, then stopped again. "Madam, I'm not going to harm you. I'm worried about Zayn, and I would like to find him as soon as possible."

His gentle voice helped her regain her composure. "Why do you want to find him? He told me you don't care for him, sir."

"He's been telling me these past weeks that I do," he countered. Zayn's mother slowly shook her head. The sadness in her eyes was apparent. Zayn's mother looked like a frightened, defeated omega.

“Why do you want to find Zayn?”

“Why? Because he’s my mate, he’s my omega.” Liam simply replied.

"Is it true you only want Zayn back so that you can have the king's gift? My Zee's determined to find a way for you to have both the land and the treasure, sir. But he doesn't want anything from you."

Tears filled the elderly woman's eyes. "You've destroyed his innocence, sir. He had such faith in you all these years. We have both wronged my son."

"Zayn has always had kind words for you, madam," Liam said politely. "He doesn't believe you've ever wronged him."

"I used to call him my little peacemaker," she said. "When he was older he often took up my battles for me. It was so much easier, you see."

"I don't understand," Liam said. "What battles?"

"Just family squabbles," she answered. "My husband Yamen often dragged his brother Malik into our personal disagreements. Zayn put himself in front of me to weight the odds more equally."

Liam shook his head. He decided that Zayn's mother had a little spirit left inside her when she suddenly straightened her shoulders and frowned at him. "Zayn deserves to find peace and joy for himself. He won't settle the way I did. He won't be coming back here, either. He's very disappointed in all of us."

 "Madam, I have to find him."

His anguish and urgency got through to her. "You are worried about him, then? You do care, if only just a little?"

Liam nodded. "Of course I'm worried. Zayn needs me."

Lady Tessa actually smiled. "Perhaps you also need him," she remarked. "He told me he was going home," she added. "I assumed he meant he was returning to you. He said there were several details he needed to see to before he left London again."

"He isn't leaving London." Liam made that statement in a hard voice.

Caine walked forward. "Could Zayn have gone to your townhouse?" he asked his brother-in-law.

Liam frowned at him. "I don't have a townhouse, remember? It was burned to the ground by a few of my father's associates."

Caine nodded. "Hell, Liam, where else could he have gone? Where is your home?"

Liam turned back to Zayn's mother. "Thank you for giving me your help. I'll send word to you as soon as I've found him."

The woman got teary-eyed again. She reminded Liam of Zayn, and he smiled at her. He knew where his omega had inherited his trait for weeping at the slightest provocation. She put her hand on Liam's arm and walked by his side to the front door.

"Since my Zayn was a little omega he's loved you. Oh, he would only admit it to me, of course. The rest of the family would have ridiculed him. He was always given to fantasy. You were his knight in shining armor."

"He's getting more tarnished by the minute," Caine said sarcastically.

Liam ignored that insult. "Thank you again, Lady Malik."

Caine was astonished by the tenderness in Liam's voice. When he bowed formally to the elderly woman Caine did the same. They were both out the door and halfway down the steps when Zayn's mother whispered from behind, "His name is Grant. Luther Grant."

Both Caine and Liam turned around.

"What did you say?" Liam asked.

"The man who found out about your father," Zayn's mother explained while crossing her arms around her middle. "His name is Luther Grant. He works as a guard, and my alpha paid him handsomely to look into the files. That's all I chanced to overhear," she added. "Will it help you?"

Liam was speechless. Caine nodded. "Thank you. It saves considerable time, I assure you."

"Why did you tell us?" Liam asked.

"Because it was wrong. Yamen went too far this time. My alpha gets caught up in his greed, and he doesn't consider what his plans will do to others. I cannot let Zayn be his scapegoat again. Please don't let anyone know I told you. It would be difficult for me." Zayn's mother closed the door before either man could give her his promise.

"She's terrified of her alpha," Caine whispered. "It sickens me to see such sadness in her eyes. No omega should have to live their life in fear."

Liam nodded absentmindedly. His mind wasn't on Zayn's mother, though, and when he turned to Caine he couldn't hide his fear. "Where do I look for him now, Caine? Where could he have gone? My God, if anything happens to him, I don't know what I'll do. I've grown accustomed to having him around."

It was the closest confession of love Liam had ever said, Caine realized. He wondered then if his too stubborn-headed brother in law knew that he already loved Zayn.

"We'll find him, Liam," he assured Liam. "I think we should go back to the wharf first. Colin or Harry might have some news for us. One of the men might have spotted him."

Liam grabbed at that thread of hope. He didn't say another word until he and Caine had reached their destination. His fear was tearing at his nerves. He couldn't seem to think straight. It was sunset when they reached the waterfront. The streets were cast in orange shadows. Candles burned bright inside the Emerald Shipping office.

As soon as Liam and Caine walked inside Harry bounded to his feet.

"Did anyone find Zayn yet?" Caine asked his half-brother.

Harry nodded. "He found us," he said.

"What do you mean, he found us?" Liam asked when Harry didn’t elaborate.

"Zayn came back here."

"Then where the hell is he now?" Caine asked.

"He demanded to be taken home. Niall escorted him. Zayn's back on board the _Seahawk_.”

Caine's sigh of relief filled the room. "So he considers the _Seahawk_ his home, does he?"

The tightness inside Liam's chest began to loosen up. He was so relieved to know that Zayn was safe, he literally broke out in a cold sweat.

"It's the only home we've shared," Liam muttered in a low, gruff voice.

"I guess that means Zayn isn't holding a grudge," Caine said. He leaned against the edge of the desk and grinned at his half-brother.  "Too bad. I was really looking forward to watching Liam practice."

"Practice what?" Harry asked.

"Getting down on his knees." Caine explained with an eyebrows wiggle.


	20. 19-Fix his flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,guys! I hope you're all alright...getting ready for exams or getting ready for the holidays ;)  
> First of all I wanna say that it's so sad hearing the news about Louis' mom. She passed away too young :'(  
> Second of all, I'd like to say I'm happy we have proof that the boys still love each other which is great,  
> Third of all I just wanna say thank you all for the lovely comments :') I have a mind to finish this story before Xmas so I can start on/continue something else xxx

Liam couldn't stand the idle chitchat long. He had to get to Zayn. He needed to see for himself that his omega was all right. It was the only way he would be able to calm his racing heartbeat. He had to know his omega was safe. even though their bond was telling him that he was near and well, he just had to see in his own eyes how his omega was faring. Without a word of farewell he left the two brothers and rowed out to the _Seahawk_.

He was surprised to find that most of the crew had already boarded. The men traditionally spent the first night back in port getting drunk enough to fight anything that moved. A portion of the crew stood guard on the three decks while the others took up their positions in the wardroom area. Some of the men had strung their hammocks up between the hooks in the ceiling and slept with their knives on their chests for the sake of readiness.

The hammocks were used only in foul weather or when it was too cold to sleep on deck. It was warm that day-exceedingly so, as a matter of fact-and Liam knew the men were there solely for protective purposes. They were watching over their Captain’s omega. As soon as they spotted him they rolled from their swinging cots and filed up the steps.

The door to the cabin was unlatched. When Liam went inside he spotted Zayn at once. He was sound asleep in the center of his bed. He was holding his alpha’s pillow against his chest. He'd left two candles burning in their glass globes on the desk, and the soft glow from the light played against the angles of his face like dancing shadows. He'd have to have another talk with him about the worries of fire, Liam thought to himself. The omega was forever forgetting to douse the candle flame.

Liam quietly shut the door, then leaned against it. He was so hungry for the sight of his omega, he stood there for a long while just watching him sleep until his panic finally dissipated and it didn't hurt so much to breathe. He could watch Zayn forever without even getting bored. He finally relaxed and let out a breath that he did not know he was holding.

Every now and then Zayn let out a little hiccup, and Liam realized he must have cried himself to sleep. The sound made him feel guilty as hell. He couldn't imagine living his life without Zayn by his side. God help him, he cared for him a big deal. That acknowledgment wasn't nearly as painful as he'd imagined it would be. He didn't feel as though his soul had just been snatched away from him. Just as amazing as the admission itself, he hadn't been struck by lightning. Liam reached out through their bond and shared the acknowledgement with his sleeping omega who seemed to have a less fretful sleep as soon as he felt his alpha’s presence on the back of his subconscious.

Liam wondered if Caine had been right after all. He had been a fool. How could he have been so blind, so indifferent? Zayn would never try to manipulate him. Zayn was his partner, not his enemy. The thought of spending the rest of his life without getting to shout at him again was simply too monstrous to think about.

His love gave him renewed strength. Together they could face any challenge, he knew, be it from the Payne’s camp or the Malik’s’ pack. As long as he had Zayn by his side Liam didn't think he could ever be defeated.

His thoughts moved on to ways he could please his omega. He was never going to raise his voice to him again. He'd start calling him by those ridiculous endearments he'd heard other alphas call their mates. _Zayn would probably like that,_ he thought.

He finally took his gaze away from his omega’s sleeping form and looked around the room. There was clutter everywhere. Zayn's shirts were hanging between his own on the hooks. He'd made the cabin his home. His omega’s possessions were everywhere. His ivory brush and comb, along with a multitude of stylish hats and scarfs littered his desktop. He'd washed out some of his undergarments and had hung them up to dry on a rope he'd hooked from wall to wall across the room.

He had to dodge the damp clothing when he took his shirt off. He could think of nothing but how he’s going to find the right words in order to make him understand how much sorry he was, how much he truly cared. It was going to be a difficult task since he had never apologized to anyone in his life. However, he was determined to make it work and not muck it up.

He bent over to take off his boots and knocked the makeshift clothesline. One of Zayn's silk shirts was jarred free. Liam reached out to catch the garment before it fell to the floor and only then realized just what his omega had used for his rope.

"You used my whip for your clothesline?" he barked in disbelief.

He really hadn't meant to shout. It had just caught him off guard. His bellow of outrage didn't wake his mate up, though. Zayn just muttered something unintelligible in his sleep, then flipped over on his stomach.

It only took him a minute to calm down. Then he was actually able to see the humor in the situation. He couldn't help but smile a little at his omega’s antics.

Tomorrow, he decided, right after he talked to him about fire hazards, he'd mention his special attachment to his whip and ask him not to use it for such demeaning chores.

He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and stretched out next to Zayn. His omega was exhausted from the heartache both he and his Maliks relatives had put him through. Zayn needed his rest. He didn't even stir when he put his arm around his feline frame. The alpha didn't dare pull him closer, knowing for a fact that as soon as Zayn cuddled up against him he wouldn't be able to stop himself from making love to him.

Liam’s intentions were honorable. His frustration, however, soon became unbearably painful. The alpha considered this as his self-punishment for the agony he'd caused his omega. The only thought that got him through the long dark night was the promise he made to himself that as soon as morning arrived and Zayn was awake he'd show him how much he cared for him. Liam couldn’t fall asleep until the sun was starting to rise. He awoke with a start several hours later, then rolled over to take his mate into his arms. He wasn't there. His clothes were gone, too. Liam quickly pulled on his pants and went up on deck to look for him.

He found Harry first.

"Where's Zayn?" he demanded. "God, he isn't in the galley, is he?"

His partner motioned toward the wharf. "Colin rowed out earlier with some papers for you to sign. Zayn and Niall went back with him to the office."

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" Liam demanded annoyed.

"Zayn wouldn't let us disturb you," Harry explained. "He said you were sleeping like the dead."

"He was being… considerate," Liam muttered. "I appreciate that."

Harry shook his head. "He was bent on avoiding you, if you want my opinion," he said. "And after the way we each took a turn lighting into him yesterday when he came back to the wharf, well, we were all feeling a little guilty, and so we let him have his way today."

"What are you talking about?"

"As soon as Niall saw Zayn climbing out of that hack he started in lecturing him about the dangers of the city for an innocent omega traveling alone."

"So?"

"Then Colin had to have a turn," Harry continued. "Next Chester gave him what for… or was it Ivan? I don't recall now. God's truth, Liam, the men were all lined up waiting their turn to lecture him. It was a sight I thought I'd never see."

Liam pictured the scene and couldn't help but smile. "The men are loyal to him," he announced. He started to turn back to the steps. He fully intended to go after his omega and bring him back. He paused suddenly and turned around.

"Harry? How was Zayn feeling this morning?" His best friend glared at him. "He wasn't crying, if that's what you're wondering. Now, if you ask me how he was acting, I'd have to say he acted damned pitiful." Liam walked back over to his friend and stood by his side.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Defeated," Harry muttered. "You've broken his heart, Payne. And you better fix it before Louis knows and throttle the both of us."

Liam suddenly pictured Zayn's mother in his mind. She was certainly a defeated omega, and Liam knew that her alpha had been responsible for breaking her spirit. Was he just as bad? That thought terrified him.

Harry was watching Liam's expression and was astonished to see the vulnerability there.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Liam muttered while running his hand through his hair.

"You broke it," Harry countered. "You fix it."

Liam shook his head. "I doubt he'll believe anything I say. God, I can't blame him."

Harry shook his head. "Do you still have so little faith in our Zayn?"

That question gained a glare. "What are you saying?" Liam asked.

"He's loved you for a heap of years, Li. I don't believe he can stop so suddenly, no matter how shameful the thing you've done to him. You've only got to let him know you have faith in him. If you stomp on a flower, you kill it. Zayn's heart is like that flower, Payne. You've hurt him, and that's a fact. Best find a way to show him you're caring. If you don't, you'll lose him for good. He asked me if he could accompany me back to Louis' island."

"He isn't leaving me." Liam cried.

"You don't need to shout, Liam. I’m not deaf." Harry had to struggle to hide his smile. "Zayn mentioned that you'd mind if he left."

"Then he realizes that I have begun to"—Liam suddenly felt like an awkward schoolboy—"care."

Harry snorted. "No, he hasn't recognized that," he said. "He's thinking you want the land and the treasure. He called himself the extra baggage that went along with the king's gift."

In the beginning that was all he'd been interested in, but it hadn't taken him long to realize that Zayn was far more important to him. And he was losing him. He had broken his heart, but he didn't know how to fix it.

He needed advice from an expert, someone who’s been dealing with a bonded omega.

After asking of Harry to take charge of the _Seahawk_ for the day, he finished dressing and went into London. He knew that Zayn was safe with Niall and Colin so he went directly to his sister’s house. He didn’t want to see Zayn until he knew exactly what he should say. He didn’t want to ruin it.

Vicky answered the front door. "How did you find out so soon?" she asked her brother when he rushed past her.

"I've got to talk to Caine," Liam announced. He looked inside the drawing room, saw that it was empty, and then turned back to his sister. "Where is he? Damn, he didn't go out, did he?"

"No, he's in the study," Victoria answered. "Li, I've never seen you in such a state," she added. "Are you worried about Zayn? He's all right. I just settled him in the guest chamber."

Liam was halfway down the hallway before Victoria had finished her explanation. He turned around then.

"He's here? How did..."

"Colin dragged him back to us," Vicky explained. "Li, please lower your voice. Olivia has just gone down for her afternoon rest, and I believe that if you wake her this time, Sterns will come after you with a hatchet."

That statement got a quick grin from Liam. "Sorry," he whispered.

He started back toward Caine's study.

Victoria called out, "I've apologized to Zayn because I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Have you, Liam?"

 "Jumped to the wrong conclusion?" he asked. She ran after him. "No," she snapped. "I want to know if you've apologized for finding him guilty of betrayal, brother. I know he couldn't have done it. He loves you, Li. He's set on leaving you, too."

"I'm not letting him go anywhere," Liam bellowed, the subject of Zayn Leaving him pricked his temper.

Caine heard his brother-in-law's booming voice. He sat down behind his desk and pretended to be absorbed in reading the dailies.

Liam didn't knock. He barged inside, then shut the door with a slam from the back of his boot. A baby's shrill cry followed that noise.

"I've got to talk to you." Liam announced.

Caine took his time folding his paper. He was trying to give Liam a few moments to calm down. He motioned for him to sit.

"Would you like some brandy?" he asked. "You look like you could use some." Liam declined the offer. He didn't sit down either. Caine leaned back in his chair and watched his brother-in-law pace until his patience ran out.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" he prodded.

"Yes." However the agitated alpha kept on pacing.

Another good five minutes went by before Caine tried again. "Spit it out, Liam."

"It's… difficult." He said hesitantly.

"I've already gathered that much," Caine returned.

Liam nodded, then resumed his pacing.

"Damn it, will you sit down? I'm getting dizzy watching you."

Liam suddenly stopped. He stood in front of Caine's desk. His stance was rigid. Caine thought he looked ready to do battle.

"I need your help."

Caine wouldn't have been surprised if Liam had lost his supper then and there. His brother-in-law's face had turned gray, and he looked like he was in excruciating pain.

"All right, Liam," Caine said. "I'll help you any way I can. Tell me what you want."

Liam looked incredulous. "You don't even know what I need, yet you immediately promise to help me. Why?"

Caine let out a long sigh. "You've never had to ask anyone for anything, have you, Liam?"

"No."

"It's damned difficult for you, isn't it?" Liam shrugged. "I've learned not to depend on others, but I can't seem to think straight now."

"You've also learned never to trust anyone either, haven't you?"

"Meaning?"

"Zayn says you expected him to betray you. Is he right?" Liam shrugged again.

"Look," Caine said. "When I married your sister, you became my brother. Of course I'll help you. It's what family's all about."

Liam walked over to the window and stared outside. His hands were clasped behind his back.

"I believe Zayn might have lost some of his faith in me."

Caine thought that had to be the understatement of the year.

 "Then help him find it again," he suggested.

"How?" Liam asked desperately.

"Do you love him, Liam?"

"I care for him," he answered. "I've come to realize that he isn't my enemy. He's my partner," he added in a brisk tone of voice. "He has my best interests at heart, just as I have his best interests at heart."

Caine rolled his eyes heavenward. "Harry's your partner, Liam, but Zayn's your omega, he’s your bonded mate." When Liam didn't comment, Caine continued prodding him. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with Zayn? Or is he just a nuisance you have to put up with in order to receive the king's gift?"

"I cannot imagine living without him," Liam said in a low, fervent voice.

"Zayn's a little more than just a partner, then, isn't he?"

"Of course he is," Liam muttered. "He's my omega, for God's sake. Harry's my partner." The two men were silent for a moment. "I had no idea this… caring thing could be so irritating. I've ruined everything, Caine. I've destroyed Zayn's faith in me."

"Does he love you?”

"Of course he loves me," Liam immediately answered. "Or at least he used to love me. He would tell me almost every day." He let out a sigh, then said, "Harry was right. All this time Zayn's given me his love without reservation. It's like a flower, and I've stomped on it."

Caine tried not to smile. "Like a flower, Liam? God, you have taken a fall. You've become… eloquent.”

Liam wasn't paying him any attention. "He thinks of himself as extra baggage I have to put up with in order to get the land and the coins. That was true at first, but everything's changed now."

"Liam, simply tell him how you feel." Caine suggested.

"Zayn's so delicate," Liam announced. "He deserves better than me, but I'll be damned if I'll let anyone else touch him. I've got to fix this. I've stomped on his…" Caine cut him off.

"I know. I know. You've stomped on his flower."

"His heart, damn it," Liam muttered. "Get it right, for God's sake." Since Liam wasn't looking at him, Caine felt it was safe to smile.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. Another five minutes passed in silence. Then Liam straightened his shoulders. He turned around to look at Caine.

"I'm going to restore his faith in me."

Caine didn't think it would do him any good to remind Liam that he'd suggested that very action not ten minutes earlier.

"That's a sound idea," he said instead. "Now tell me how you plan to achieve this…"

"I'm going to show him," Liam interrupted. "Hell, why didn't I think of this before?" 

"Since I don't know what you're thinking, I can't answer you." Caine replied exasperated.

"It's so simple, an imbecile could figure it out. I'll need your help to pull it off."

"I already said I'd help you."

"Now I need some advice, Caine. You are the expert on omegas," he added in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

That announcement was news to Caine, and he was about to ask Liam how he had come to that conclusion, but his brother-in-law answered him before the question was asked. "Vicky never would have settled. If anything, my sister is discriminating."

Caine started to grin, then frowned instead when Liam casually added, "I still can't figure it. You must have something only she can… appreciate."

Caine wasn't given a chance to respond to that barb. "I need your help with Luther Grant," Liam announced.

"For God's sake, Liam, will you quit jumping back and forth between issues? You just asked for advice concerning omegas, and now you're…"

"Grant's got to talk to us," Liam insisted.

Caine leaned back in his chair. "I was going after the bastard anyway, Li. He'll get what's coming to him."

"He might be on the run," Liam said.

"Don't worry," Caine said. "We'll find out soon enough."

"He has to admit his part in this scheme before Farnmount's ball. If Grant has taken off, that only gives us two days to find him."

"We'll have his signed confession before then," Caine promised. "But why is Farnmount's ball your deadline?"

"Everyone comes back to London to attend, that's why."

"You never attend." Caine reminded him.

"I will this year."

Caine nodded. "You know, Liam, I always enjoy the affair. It's the only ball your friendly Payne relatives attend."

"It's the only ball they're ever invited to attend," Liam drawled. He leaned against the window ledge and smiled at his brother-in-law.

Caine still didn't understand what Liam was planning. He knew prodding wouldn't do him any good. Liam would tell him when he was ready.

"Everyone's afraid to go to the ball for worry that he will be your Uncle Dunnford's next victim," Caine remarked. He smiled when he added, "But they're also afraid to miss the fiasco. Dunnford does provide some refreshing entertainment. He reminds me of Attila the Hun dressed in formal attire. Now that I think about it, so do you, Liam."

His brother-in-law barely heard what Caine was rambling on about. His mind was centered on his plans. Another minute or two passed before he said, "The prince regent always attends the party, too."

A sudden gleam came into Caine's eyes. He leaned forward in his chair. "Yes," he agreed. "And so do all the Maliks, now that I think about it."

“I’m only interested in one Malik.” Liam said. “Yamen”.

"Do you think that's when he plans to spring his scandal about your father? Hell, yes, it is," Caine continued. "What better opportunity?"

"Can you set up a meeting with Sir Richards? I want to fill him in on the facts as soon as possible." Liam demanded.

"The director of our War Section already knows about Grant. I spoke with him just this morning. He should be visiting with the bastard right about now."

"Unless he's gone into hiding," Liam muttered.

"He doesn't have any reason to think we know about him. Quit worrying about Grant and tell me what you plan to do."

Liam nodded. He then proceeded to explain what he wanted to do. When he finished Caine was smiling.

"If luck is on our side, we should be able to set the meeting as early as tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes," his brother-in-law answered. He straightened away from the window. "Now, about Zayn. Someone has to keep a close watch on him until this has been resolved. I don't want his family to get hold of him while I'm seeing to the details. If anything happened to him, Caine, I don't know what…" He didn't go on.

"Niall's in the kitchen, eating the shelves dry. He already made it clear he's protecting Zayn. He won't let him leave here. Victoria and I will also keep a close watch. You don't think you'll make it back here before tonight?"

"I'll try," Liam said. "Right now I've got to talk to Harry. It's only fair that my partner agree to my plan before I proceed."

"At the risk of sounding completely ignorant, why does Harry need to give his agreement about Grant?"

"I'm not talking about Grant now," Liam explained. "I'm talking about Zayn. God, Caine, pay attention." Liam scolded the confused alpha.

Caine let out a long sigh of exasperation. "I'm trying."

"I have one more favor to ask you."

"Yes?"

"You're always calling Vicky by those ridiculous endearments."

"Vick likes hearing those ridiculous endearments," he muttered.

"Exactly my point," Liam said with a quick nod. "Zayn will like them, too."

Caine looked incredulous. "You want me to call Zayn by the same endearments I call my omega?"

"Of course not," Liam snapped. "I want you to write them down on a piece of paper for me,” the alpha requested and seemed a little flustered about it.

"Why?" Caine asked puzzled.

"So I'll know what the hell they are," Liam bellowed. "Damn, you're making this difficult. Just write them down, all right? Leave the paper on the desk for me."

Caine didn't dare laugh. He did smile, though. The picture of Liam-the unapproachable alpha- referring to notes while he tried to woo Zayn was quite amusing.

"Yes, I'll leave it on the desk for you," he said when Liam glared at him.

Liam started to leave. "Are you even going to look in on Zayn before you go?" Caine asked.

Liam shook his head. "I have to get everything ready first." The worry in his voice wasn't lost on Caine. "The love words aren't necessary, Liam, if you just tell him and make him feel what's in your heart.”

His brother-in-law didn't respond to that suggestion. Caine finally understood. "You're afraid to confront him, aren't you?"

"The hell I am," Liam roared. "I just want it to be right."

Victoria was just passing by the library door when she heard her husband's laughter. She paused to listen, but the only snatch of conversation she caught didn't make any sense to her. Liam had just announced that come hell or high water, he was going to fix his flower. He just needed time to find out how.

Now what did that mean, Victoria wondered.


	21. 20-Don't give up on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is the chapter before the last enjoy Xoxox

Zayn spent his afternoon in Vicky's and Caine's guest bedroom. He sat on the window ledge as he used to do when he was little and tried to read one of the leather bound books that his sister in law brought up for his entertainment. He kept reading the same line though and soon gave up in order to look at the small flower garden behind the town house. All the petite omega could think about was Liam and what an ignorant little omega he had been to love him.

_Why couldn't he love him?_

He tortured himself with that question again and again, yet he could not find a proper answer. The future terrified him. He had already made up his mind to break the contract so that his family won't get the king's gift; but once the scandal was made known about Liam's father, wouldn't the prince be somehow forced to withhold such a royal gift from the son of a supposed traitor?

Zayn couldn't allow that. His father had used such trickery and deceit to gain advantage over Liam that it made him furious and ashamed to be his son. He was determined to find a way to even the odds. He also didn't want to live with an alpha that did not love him, so he decided he would make a deal with Liam. In return for his signature giving up all the rights to the gift, Liam would let him accompany Harry when the latter would return to Louis' island.

Life was unfair! What his family was willing to do to gain even by hurting their own made him frustrated. He thought that his only hope was to gain the prince regent's support. The mere idea of having to plead his case to him sent a shiver down his spine.

George, the future king of England once his father died, was a handsome, well-educated alpha. Those were, unfortunately, his only good points. Zayn disliked him immensely. He was a spoiled, pleasure-seeking fop. His worst flaw, to Zayn's way of thinking, was his trait of changing his mind on any matter. Zayn knew he wasn't the only one who disliked the prince. He was extremely unpopular with the masses, and just a few months past he'd heard that the windows of his carriage had been broken by angry subjects. George was in the conveyance at the time, said to be on his way to Parliament.

Still, he didn't have anyone else to turn to, and so he penned a note to the prince requesting an audience the following afternoon. He sealed the envelope and was just about to go into the corridor to ask Sterns to send a messenger over to Carlton House when Caine intercepted him.

He'd come to fetch the omega for dinner. Zayn was most polite when he refused his invitation, insisting that he really wasn't hungry. Caine was just as polite when he insisted that Zayn should eat something. The good alpha wouldn't take no for an answer. He told him so as he coaxed him along the hallway.

Niall was waiting in the foyer. Zayn handed him the envelope and asked him to deliver the letter for him. Caine reached over Zayn's head and plucked the letter out of the seaman's hands before he could agree to undertake the errand.

"I'll have one of the servants take it over," Caine explained. "Niall, escort Zayn into the dining room. I won't be a minute."

As soon as Niall and Zayn turned the corner Caine opened the envelope, read the letter, and put it in his pocket. He waited another minute or two and then strolled into the dining room.

Niall sat next to Zayn at the long table. Vicky was seated directly across from him. Caine took his place at the head of the table and then dinner was served.

 

"Though it was probably very rude of me to notice, I did see that the letter was addressed to our prince regent," Caine began.

 

"I don't know of anyone else living in Carlton House," Niall interjected.

Caine frowned at the seaman. "Yes, but I didn't realize Zayn was on personal terms with the prince."

"Oh, I'm not on personal terms with the prince," he rushed out. "I don't even like…" he stopped in mid-explanation, then blushed. He lowered his gaze to the table. "I apologize. I do tend to blurt out whatever's on my mind," he confessed. "As far as the note is concerned, I requested an audience. I hope that the prince will see me tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?" Victoria asked. "Zayn, the prince is certainly in your father's camp."

"I do hope you're wrong."

"I'm afraid my wife's correct in that evaluation, Zayn," Caine said. "When the prince made it known he wanted to divorce his wife, Caroline, your father was one of a handful who supported him."

"But won't the prince put personal considerations aside and come to a loyal subject's aid?"

The omega’s innocence was both refreshing and alarming. Caine didn't want him to be disappointed.

"No," Caine said. "His own considerations always come first. The man changes his views as often as he changes his ministers. Anything he would promise you shouldn't be counted on. I'm sorry to sound disloyal, but I'm being completely honest with you. I don't want you to get your hopes up only to have them dashed. Let your alpha fight this battle, Zayn. Stand by his side and let him handle your father."

Zayn shook his head. "Do you know I refused to learn how to swim?" he blurted out. "I thought I shouldn't have to know how, you see, because it was Liam's duty to make certain I didn't drown. I've been perfectly willing to take care of everyone but myself. Now you suggest I let Liam fight my battles. It's wrong, Caine. I've been wrong. I don't want ever to depend on anyone. I should have enough strength to stand on my own. I want to be strong, damn it." He turned slightly pink after he'd finished his impassioned speech. "Please excuse my gutter language," he whispered.

An awkward silence followed that remark. Niall filled the space with a couple of spicy stories about his sea adventures.

The dessert tray was just being removed from the table when Victoria asked, "Have you seen our beautiful daughter yet?" She'd blurted out that question in an attempt to keep Zayn at the table awhile longer.

She wanted to bring the conversation around to Liam, of course. Victoria was determined to interfere. It was such a heartache to see Zayn looking so desolate and alone.

Zayn actually smiled at the mention of the infant. "I've heard your daughter," he confessed. "But I've yet to see her. Sterns has promised me that this evening he'll let me hold Olivia."

"She's such a delightful baby," Victoria announced. "She's smiling all the time now. She's very intelligent, too. Caine and I noticed that right away." Victoria continued to expound on her three-month-old's considerable accomplishments.

Zayn noticed that after each of Vicky's boasts, Caine immediately nodded his agreement. "Olivia's blessed to have such loving parents."

"Liam will make a wonderful father," Vicky interjected. Zayn didn't comment. "Don't you agree, husband?" Vicky asked Caine.

"If he ever learns to lower his voice, he will." Victoria kicked her husband while she continued to smile at Zayn.

"Liam has so many wonderful qualities," she announced.

Zayn didn't want to talk about Liam, but he felt it would be rude not to show some interest. "Oh? And what might those qualities be?" he asked.

Victoria opened her mouth to answer, then stopped. She looked as if she'd forgotten the topic. She turned to Caine for assistance. "Explain Liam's wonderful qualities to Zayn."

"You explain them," Caine replied as he reached for another sweet biscuit. That statement earned him another kick under the table. He glared at his wife, then said, "Liam's trustworthy.”

"He might be trustworthy, but he certainly doesn't trust anyone else," Zayn said. He started to fold his napkin.

"Liam’s got courage," Niall supplied. He grinned, too, for he was inordinately pleased to have come up with something.

"He's remarkably… tidy," Vicky said. Even as she gave that bit of praise she wondered if she was right, Zayn neither agreed nor disagreed. Caine decided they were taking the wrong approach. His hand covered Victoria's, and when she looked over at him he gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"Liam's probably the most stubborn alpha I've ever known."

"He might be a little stubborn," Zayn immediately countered, "but that certainly isn't a vice." he turned his gaze to Victoria. "Your brother reminds me of a beautifully sculptured statue. On the outside he's so handsome, so perfect, but inside his heart is as cold as marble."

Vicky smiled. "I never considered Liam beautiful," she said.

"Zayn can't possibly consider him beautiful." Caine squeezed his wife's hand before adding, "Liam's an ugly bastard, and everyone knows it. His back is covered with scars, for God's sake."

Zayn let out a loud gasp of outrage, but Caine held his grin. At last they were getting the desolate omega to show a little emotion.

"It was an omega who scarred Liam's back," Zayn cried out. "And it was this same omega who scarred his heart."

He tossed his napkin on the table and stood up. "Liam isn't ugly, sir. He's incredibly handsome. I think it's dreadful that his own brother-in-law would say such insulting things about him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go upstairs."

Niall frowned at Caine for upsetting Zayn, then chased after him to make certain he did in fact go back above the stairs.

"Caine, you've upset him to the point where you're going to have to apologize," Vicky told her alpha.

Just then, Niall came rushing back into the dining room. "Zayn's looking in on the little mite now," he said. "Tell me why you snatched his letter out of my hands. You weren't thinking I'd actually deliver the thing, were you?"

"The letter's in my pocket," Caine said. "I took it from you because I wanted to read it." He explained.

"Caine that's an invasion… what did it say?" Victoria asked.

"Just what Zayn told us he'd written," Caine answered. "He requests an audience to discuss the contract."

"I'm assuming the boy's put together some sort of plan," Niall interjected.

"Yes," Caine answered. "What did Zayn mean when he said it was an omega who scarred Li's back? Who planted that misinformation in his mind? It was the fire that trapped him inside the prison."

"But wasn't Ariah responsible for having him locked up?"

"She was," Niall admitted. "It happened so many years ago, I doubt Liam even holds a grudge. He came through it seasoned, to my way of thinking, and we didn't leave the island without a full booty to share amongst ourselves."

Caine stood up. "I've got a couple of details of my own to see about. I won't be home until late, Vick. Sir Richards and I have a little business to discuss."

Victoria was worried that her alpha would put himself in danger again, but Caine gently assured her that he was just helping Liam out in a little matter, that was all. His days of dangerous adventures were over. Victoria looked relieved after that.

Caine leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered before he started for the doorway.

"Just one minute," the omega called out. "You still haven't explained to me why you deliberately riled Zayn up. Caine, we already know he loves him. All you have to do is look at his face to know that."

"Yes, we know he loves him," Caine said. "I just wanted to remind him," he continued. His grin turned devilish. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've just thought of a few more endearments, and I want to write them down before I leave."

He left Niall and Victoria staring after him.

For the first time that day Zayn was able to stop thinking about Liam. Little Olivia took his full attention. She was a beautiful infant. One minute she was smiling and drooling, and the next she was bellowing like an opera singer. Olivia had her mother's chocolate brown eyes. The sprinkle of dark hair on her crown looked like it might curl just like her father's. Sterns hovered by Zayn's side the entire time he held the baby.

"I fear my little love has inherited her Uncle Liam's inclination to bellow. She can be as loud as he is," Sterns confessed with a smile. "Olivia's wanting immediate gratification," he explained when the babe began to fret in earnest. He took Olivia back into his arms and held her close. "Shall we go and find your mama, my little angel?" he crooned to the infant.

Zayn was reluctant to go back to his room. It was lonely there, and he knew his problems would once again overpower him. He went to bed early that night, and because he was so emotionally distraught he slept the full night through. He vaguely remembered cuddling up against his alpha, knew he had slept next to him, for his side of the bed was still warm, and he came to the sorry conclusion that Liam was still too angry with him to bother waking him up. He must still believe he'd betrayed him, Zayn thought to himself.

Needless to say, that possibility infuriated him all over again. He worked himself into a rage by the time he'd finished his bath. Instead of feeling refreshed when he got out of the bathroom, he felt like the dead. There were dark half circles under his eyes, and his hair was as limp as his spirits. Zayn wanted to look his best when he went to plead with the prince regent. He fretted over which outfit to wear, just to take his mind off the real issue at hand, and finally settled on a conservative black shirt and trousers.

Like a wallflower at a formal ball, Zayn sat in the corner of the bedroom all morning long, waiting for the invitation that never arrived.

He refused luncheon and spent a good portion of the afternoon pacing his room while he tried to figure out what his next step would be. It was terribly upsetting to him that the prince regent had ignored his urgent request. Caine had been right, the omega decided, when he'd said that the prince wasn't interested in the problems of his subjects. Caine knocked on his door then, interrupting his turbulent thoughts. "Zayn, we have a little errand to do," he said.

"Where are we going?" he asked. He started to put on his black leather gloves, then stopped. "I shouldn't go out," he explained. "The prince regent might still send word to me."

"You have to come with me," Caine ordered. "I don't have time to explain, Zayn. Liam wants you to meet him at the War Department offices in a half hours’ time."

"Why?" Zayn persisted to know.

"I'll let your alpha explain."

"Who else is going to be there? Why do we have to meet at the War Department?" the omega questioned.

Caine was terribly smooth when it came to evading his questions. Victoria was waiting in the foyer. Olivia was draped over her shoulder. "It's all going to turn out just fine," she told Zayn. She was diligently patting her daughter's back. The baby let out a loud belch. The sound made everyone smile. Caine kissed his omega and daughter good-bye, then gently nudged Zayn out the front door.

"I'll have your clothes pressed and put in the wardrobe while you're doing this errand," Vicky said.

"No," Zayn rushed. "I'll only be staying one more night."

"But where will you and Liam be going?" Victoria asked.

Zayn didn't answer her. He turned around and walked down the three steps. Caine held the door to the carriage open. Zayn sat across from his brother-in-law. The latter tried to engage him in casual conversation but quickly gave up when Zayn gave him only whispered yes or no answers. The War Department was situated in a tall, ugly, gray stone building. A musty smell permeated the stairwells. Caine took Zayn up to the second floor. "The meeting's going to take place in Sir Richards's office. You'll like him, Zayn. He's a good alpha."

"I'm certain I will," he said, just to be polite. "But who is he, Caine, and why does he want this meeting?"

"Richards is the director of the department." He opened the door to a large office area and motioned for Zayn to go inside. A short, brawny man was standing behind a desk. He had thin gray hair, a beak nose, and a ruddiness to his complexion. Zayn immediately felt that the man was an alpha. As soon as he looked up from the paper he was holding in his hand and spotted Zayn and Caine he started forward.

"There you are now," he announced with a smile. "We're about ready. Omega Zayn, what a pleasure it is to meet you."

He was such a nice gentleman, the omega thought. He formally bowed to Zayn and then took his hand in his own. "You must be quite an omega to have captured our Liam."

"Zayn didn't capture him, Sir Richards," Caine interjected with a smile of his own. "Liam captured him.”

"I fear you're both incorrect," Zayn whispered. "King George captured the two of us. Liam was never given a choice in the matter, but I would like to find a way to—"

Caine wouldn't let him go on. "Yes, yes," he interrupted. "You'd like to find Liam, wouldn't you? Where is he?" he asked the director.

"Waiting for the papers," Sir Richards explained. "He'll be back in just a minute. My assistant is quite speedy. Don't worry, my dear, it will all be legal." Zayn had no clue what the director was talking about but didn't want to appear completely ignorant.

"I'm not at all certain why I'm here," he admitted. "I…"

He quit speaking when the side door to the office opened and Liam walked in. Zayn couldn't remember what he was saying then, and when the pain in his chest started throbbing he realized he was holding his breath.

Liam didn't even acknowledge him but strode over to the desk and dropped two papers on top of a stack. Then he walked over to an elongated window seat and stood there staring at his omega. Zayn couldn't take his gaze off him. His alpha was a rude, impossible-to-understand, stubborn-headed man whose manners were no better than a hedgehog's, he thought.

A knock sounded at the door, and a young man dressed in a guard's black uniform looked inside. "Sir Richards, the prince regent's carriage is down front," he said.

Zayn heard the announcement, but he still couldn't take his gaze away from Liam. He didn't seem to be at all surprised that the prince was on his way up the steps. He didn't appear overly nervous either, for he leaned against the wall and continued to look at him.

The alpha crooked his finger at him. Zayn couldn't believe his arrogance. Both Sir Richards and Caine were in deep discussion over some topic or other. Their low voices were still quite close to him, and he wondered if he'd been included in the conversation. Then Liam crooked his finger at him again. It would be a burning day in heaven before he obeyed that rude command, Zayn told himself, even as he started walking toward his alpha.

His alpha wasn't smiling. He wasn't scowling either. Liam looked so serious, so… intense. Zayn stopped when he was facing his alpha, just a foot or so away. God help him, he thought, he couldn't start crying again. Liam wasn't making his torment any easier to bear. He looked so damned satisfied. And why shouldn't he? Zayn thought. All the alpha had to do was crook his finger at him, and he came running. The omega turned and tried to walk away from him but Liam reached out and pulled him back. He put his arm around his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You will have faith in me, omega. Do you understand me?"

Zayn was so astonished by his command, he let out a little gasp. He looked up at him to make certain he wasn't jesting with him. Then he remembered that Liam rarely jested about anything. Zayn was immediately consumed with anger. How dare he demand anything from him? At least he had enough faith in him to lose some, the omega thought. His eyes filled with tears almost immediately, and all he could think about was getting out of the room before he completely disgraced himself.

Liam suddenly grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look up at him again.

"You love me, damn it."

Zayn couldn't deny it, and so he said nothing at all. The alpha stared at him for a minute. "And do you know why you love me?"

"No," Zayn answered in a voice to match his. "Honest to God, Liam, I haven't the faintest idea why I love you."

He wasn't at all irritated by the anger in his voice. "You love me, Zayn, because I'm everything you could ever want in an alpha."

A tear slipped out from the corner of the omega’s eye. Liam caught it with his thumb.

"Dare you mock me by turning my own words against me? I haven't forgotten that I said the very same words to you when we set sail for Louis' island. Love can be destroyed. It's fragile, and…" Zayn stopped trying to explain when Liam shook his head at him.

"You aren't fragile," he told his mate. "And your love can't be destroyed." His fingers gently caressed his cheek. "It's what I've come to value most, Zayn. I wasn't mocking you."

"It doesn't matter," he whispered. "I know you don't love me. I've accepted it, Liam. Please don't look so concerned. I don't fault you. You were never given a choice."

The alpha couldn't stand to see his omega’s anguish. He wished they were alone so he could take him into his arms and show him how much he loved him. He was going to have to prove himself to him first.

"We'll discuss this later," he announced. "For now I have but one order, Zayn. Don't you dare give up on me."

Zayn didn't understand what he was asking him. Liam turned his attention to the door when the prince regent walked inside the office. Zayn immediately moved away from his alpha, bowed his head as any loyal subject should, and patiently waited for his leader to address him. The prince was of medium height and had dark, handsome looks. He wore his arrogance like a cloak around his shoulders. Each man bowed to the prince when he was greeted, and then it was Zayn's turn. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Omega Zayn."

"Thank you, my lord," he replied. "And thank you, too, for granting me this audience." The prince looked bewildered by that comment. He nodded, however, and took his place behind Sir Richards's desk. The two men accompanying him took up their positions as sentinels behind their leader.

Caine was concerned that Zayn might make another comment about the letter he'd written to the prince. He strolled over to stand next to him. "Zayn, I never sent your note to the prince. It's still in my pocket."

Sir Richards was discussing the meeting with the prince, and since neither man was paying them any attention Zayn felt it wasn't overly rude to whisper back. "Why didn't you send the letter? Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget," Caine said. "The letter would have interfered with Liam's plans."

"Then it was Liam who requested this meeting?" Zayn asked and Caine nodded.

"Sir Richards also put in his request," he said. "You'd better sit down, Zayn. It's going to get a little rocky. Keep your fingers crossed."

Liam was leaning against the wall, watching him. He heard Caine's suggestion that he sit down and waited to see what Zayn would do. There was a wingback chair across the room and an empty window seat next to him.

Zayn glanced over to the wingback chair, then turned and walked over to Liam. The alpha was arrogantly satisfied with his omega's instinctive show of loyalty.

And then he realized he'd come to depend upon that quality.

Liam sat and pulled Zayn down beside him in the space of a second. He almost leaned down then and there to tell his omega how much he loved him. He stopped himself just in time. It had to be right, he told himself. In just a few more minutes he would show Zayn how much he loved him.

Zayn edged away from his alpha so that he wouldn't be touching him. The omega didn't think it would be appropriate to sit so close in the presence of the prince.

Liam thought otherwise. He wasn't at all gentle when he hauled the little omega back up against his side.

"I'm ready to begin," the prince announced.

Sir Richards motioned to the guard standing by the front entrance. The man opened the door, and Zayn's father came rushing into the office.

As soon as he saw his father he instinctively moved closer to his alpha. Liam put his arm around his waist and held him closer.

The earl of Bradford bowed to the prince, then frowned when he spotted the others.

He was about to request that the office be cleared, for the matter to be discussed was a confidential one, but the prince spoke first. 

"Do sit down, Yamen. I'm eager to get this matter settled."

The earl immediately took one of the chairs facing the prince. He sat down and leaned forward at the same time. "Have you looked over the evidence I sent to you?"

"I have," the prince answered. "Have you met our esteemed director of War Operations?"

Yamen turned to Sir Richards and gave a quick nod. "We met a time or two," he said. "May I ask why he's here? I don't see that the matter has any bearing on his department. It's a question of breaking a contract, nothing more."

 

"On the contrary," Sir Richards interjected. His voice was as pleasant, as smooth as sugared ice. "Both the prince and I are very interested in just how you came by this information about the earl of Wakersfield. Would you care to enlighten us?"

 

"I must protect the person who told me," Zayn's father announced. He'd turned to look at Zayn when he'd made that statement. His gaze deliberately lingered there a minute. Then he turned back to the prince. "How isn't important, my lord. Surely, after reading the facts, you've come to realize that my omega son can't live his life with the son of a traitor. He'd be shunned by society. The marquess's father didn't act in good faith toward the king or the Maliks when he signed the contract binding his alpha’s son to my omega son. I therefore demand that Zayn be freed from this ludicrous commitment and that the gift be given over to him as payment for the embarrassment and humiliation he's had to suffer."

 

"I'm afraid I'm really going to have to insist that you tell us who gave you the information about Liam's father," Sir Richards said again.

 

Yamen turned to the prince for support. "I would rather not answer that demand."

"I believe you must answer," the prince said.

 

Yamen's shoulders sagged. "My son," he blurted out. "Zayn wrote to us. He gave us the information."

 

Zayn didn't say a word. Liam gave him a reassuring squeeze. It was an awkward attempt to give him comfort. The omega didn't protest at all.

 

Don't give up on him, he thought. Those were his very words. Zayn tried to concentrate on the important discussion underway, but Liam's whispered command kept getting in the way.

His father was giving one excuse after another as to why his omega son would share that damning information about his alpha's father. Zayn didn't want to listen to those lies.

The prince caught his attention when he motioned to one of the men standing behind him. The guard immediately went over to the side entrance and pulled the door open. A short, thin man holding a dark cap in his hands came into the office.

 

Zayn didn't recognize the man. It was obvious, though, that his father did. He couldn't quite hide his surprise. "Who is this man intruding upon our discussion?" he asked.

 

His paltry attempt to bluster his way through the ordeal didn't work. "He's Luther Grant," Sir Richards drawled. "Perhaps you've met him, Malik. Luther used to work as a senior attendant in our department. He was so trustworthy, he was given charge of the vault. It was his sole duty to keep England's secrets safe."

 

The director's tone of voice had turned biting. "Luther's going to be protecting the walls of Newgate Prison from now on. He'll have his very own cell to watch over."

 

"The game's over," Caine interjected. "Grant told us you paid him to look at Liam's file. When he couldn't find anything damning there, he looked at Liam's father's file."

 

Yamen's expression showed only disdain. "Who cares how the information was found out?" he muttered. "The only thing that matters is that…"

 

"Oh, but we do care," Sir Richards interrupted. "You've committed an act of treason."

"Isn't that a hanging crime?" the prince asked.

 

From his expression Zayn couldn't tell if he was goading his father or if he really didn't know.

"Yes, it is a hanging crime," Sir Richards said.

 

Yamen shook with fury. "I have never been disloyal to the crown," he announced. He stared at the prince regent. "When every other politician in this city has ridiculed you, I've stood firmly by your side. I even argued in your defence when you wanted to rid yourself of your omega. Is this how I'm repaid for my loyalty?"

 

The prince's face turned red. It was obvious that he didn't like being reminded of his unpopularity or of his attempt to rid himself of his wife. He glared at Yamen even as he shook his head. "How dare you speak to your prince regent with such insolence?"

 

Yamen realized he'd gone too far. "I apologize, my lord," he blurted out, "but I am desperately trying to protect my son. The marquess of Wolverhampton isn't good enough for him."

 

The prince took a deep breath. His color remained high, but his voice was much calmer when he said, "I disagree with you. I've never taken an active interest in the War Department, for it bores me immensely, but once I read the facts about Liam's father I asked Sir Richards to give me the son's file as well. Liam isn't responsible for his father's sins. No man should have to be." His voice rose an octave when he added, "My subjects could blame me for my own father's weak condition if that was the case, isn't that so?"

 

"They don't hold you responsible for your father's illness," Malik assured him.

 

The prince nodded. "Exactly so," he muttered. "And I don't hold Liam responsible for his father's errors. No, the marquess isn't responsible," he repeated in a weary voice. "But even if he were, he more than proved his loyalty by all the courageous deeds he accomplished on England's behalf. If the secrets could all be revealed, Liam would be knighted for his heroic acts. As to that, I'm told that the earl of Cainewood would deserve like treatment. Reading the files took up most of my evening, Yamen, and I now say that having all the facts before me, I feel honored to be in the same room with these loyal, distinguished alphas."

No one said a word for a minute. Liam could feel Zayn trembling. He noticed that he was watching his father, and he wanted to whisper to him that it was all going to be all right, that he'd never be able to frighten his omega again.

 

The prince spoke once more. "Sir Richards refuses to allow the information to be made public, however, and I have decided to bow to his superior wisdom in this matter. Suffice it to say that these alphas have my gratitude. I now have a bargain to put to you," he said. 

 

His gaze had turned to rest on the director. "If Yamen assures us that he won't speak a word about Payne's father, I suggest we don't lock him up."

Sir Richards pretended to mull over that suggestion. "I would rather see him hanged. However, the decision is up to you. I am but your humble servant."

 

The prince nodded. He looked at Yamen again. "I know that certain members of your household are aware of the information about Liam's father. It will be your duty to keep them silent. You'll be responsible for defending Liam against any such scandal, for if a hint of a rumor reaches me, you'll be charged with treason. Do I make myself clear?"

 

Yamen nodded. He was so furious he could barely speak. 

Zayn could feel his father's rage. His throat closed up, and he thought he was going to be sick.

"May I have a glass of water, please?" he whispered to Liam.

 The alpha immediately got up and left the room to fetch a drink for him. Caine also moved from his chair and took Luther Grant out the side door.

 

Yamen turned to Sir Richards. "I could challenge this. It's still Grant's word against mine."

 The director shook his head. "We have other evidence," he lied.

 The earl of Bradford stood up. He obviously believed the director's bluff. "I see," he muttered. "How did you find out about Luther?" he asked the prince.

 

"Your wife told us," the prince answered. "She came to her son's aid, while you tried to destroy him. Leave, Malik. It pains me to look at you."

The earl bowed to the prince, turned to stare at his son for the briefest of seconds, and then left the office.

Zayn had never seen such black fury on his father's face. He was filled with terror. He knew his mother would soon bear the brunt of his anger.

 

He had to get to her first. Zayn thought.

"Will you please excuse me?" he cried out as he rushed toward the door.

 

Zayn had barely received the prince's nod before he'd closed the front door behind him.

"Do you think he's ill?" Sir Richards asked.

 

"I can't imagine why he wouldn't be," the prince answered. "Richards," he added in a softer tone of voice, "I know how the various department heads whisper their contempt for me. Oh, I have my spies to keep me informed. I also know you've never said a word against me. Although I've incorrectly been judged as a ruler who changes his mind whenever the whim comes over me, I tell you now that it isn't so. I won't change my mind about this issue with Malik, I assure you."

 

Sir Richards walked to the door with the prince. "You do realize, my lord, that I lied when I told Malik we had other evidence against him. It really is Grant's word against his, and if he were to push this issue…"

The prince smiled. "He won't push anything," he assured the director.

 

Liam walked in by way of the side entrance with a glass of water in his hand and Caine by his side. The prince had just taken his leave.

"Where's Zayn?" Liam asked alarmed by his omega's absence.

 

"He went to the washroom," Sir Richards explained. The director went back to his desk and collapsed in the chair. "By God, that went smoothly. I couldn't be certain how the prince regent would behave. He was on the mark this time, wasn't he?"

 

"Will he stay on the mark?" Caine asked. "Or will Malik be back in his camp come tomorrow?"

The director shrugged. "I pray that he won't change his mind, and my feeling is that he'll keep his promise."

Caine leaned on the edge of the desk. "I cannot believe you let him read the files, Richards."

 

"Then don't believe it," his director answered, grinning. "I gave him only a brief summary of some of the lesser deeds accomplished. Quit your frown, Caine. Liam, for God's sake, quit pacing with that glass in your hand. Most of the water's on the carpet now."

 

"What's taking Zayn so long?" He did not know why but he felt worried, there was something nagging him about his omega's absence.

 

"I believe he wasn't feeling well. Let him have a few more minutes of privacy."

Liam let out a nervous sigh. He went to refill the glass to have something to do while Sir Richards caught Caine up on activities within the department.

 

Liam tried to be patient, but when another ten minutes went by and Zayn still hadn't returned to the office he decided to go after him. "Where the hell is the washroom? Zayn might need me."

 

Sir Richards gave him directions to the floor above. "Are the papers ready for signatures?" Caine asked when Liam turned to leave.

"They're on the desk," Liam called over his shoulder. "As soon as I get my hands on Zayn we can get this over and done with."

 

"He's quite a romantic," Caine drawled out.

 

"Actually, what he's about to do for his omega indicates to me that he really is a romantic at heart. Who would have thought Liam would fall in love?"

 

Caine grinned. "Who would have thought anyone would have him? Zayn's as much in love with him as Liam is with him. Liam's determined to start over," he added with a nod toward the papers.

"Ah, love in bloom," Sir Richards said. "Zayn will certainly be pleased with his thoughtfulness. God knows he's deserving of some happiness. It was hard on him today. Why, the look on his face when the prince made mention of his mother nearly broke my heart, Caine, and I'm certainly not given to emotion as you well know. The poor omega looked so frightened. I wanted to reach out to him, to pat him and tell him it would all wash out. I'm not usually so demonstrative, but I tell you I had to restrain myself from going over to him."

Caine looked bewildered. "I don't recall the prince mentioning Zayn's mother."

 

"I believe both you and Liam were out of the room at the time," Richards said. "Yes, that's right," he added with a nod. "Zayn sat all alone. Liam had gone to fetch some water for him.

 

"Zayn isn't in the washroom," Liam barked from the doorway. "Damn it, Richards, where'd you send him? Down the street, for God's sake?"

 

Caine stood up. "Liam, we might have a problem." His voice was harsh from worry. "Sir Richards, tell us exactly what the prince said about Zayn's mother."

 

The director was already pushing his chair back so that he could stand up. He wasn't certain what the danger was, but the scent was there, permeating the air.

 

"Yamen demanded to know who told us about Grant. The prince told him it was his wife who gave us the name."

 

"Shit"

 

Both Liam and Caine were already running out the door. "Surely Yamen wouldn't dare hurt his wife or his son," Sir Richards muttered as he chased after the two men. "You're thinking that's where Zayn went, aren't you? Charles," he shouted over his shoulder, "bring the carriage around."

 

Liam reached the ground level with Caine right on his heels when Sir Richards turned the corner of the landing above. "Liam, you don't believe Yamen is capable of hurting either his wife or his son."

 

Liam threw the door open and ran out onto the sidewalk. "No," he shouted over his shoulder. "Yamen won't touch them. He'll leave it to his brother to mete out the punishment. That's how the bastard operates. Damn it, Zayn took your carriage, Caine. God, we've got to get to him before Malik does."

 

A hack was racing down the street. Liam seized his opportunity. He wasn't about to wait for the director's carriage. He ran into the street, braced himself for the struggle, and grabbed the reins of the two horses.

 

He threw his shoulder into the side of the horse closer to him. Caine added his strength, and the vehicle came to a screeching stop.

The driver was thrown on top of the vehicle. He started shouting. The fare, a blond-headed young man with spectacles and a squint, stuck his head out the window to see what all the commotion was about just as Liam pulled the door open. Before the man knew what had happened the alpha had tossed him to the pavement.

 

Caine shouted directions to the driver while Sir Richards helped the stranger to his feet. The director was being very solicitous until he realized he was about to be left behind. He rudely shoved the man back to the ground and jumped inside the hack before Caine could pull the door closed.

 

No one said a word on the ride over to the Maliks' townhouse. Liam was shaking with terror. For the first time in his life he rebelled against the isolation he'd always enforced upon himself. He needed his omega, and dear God, if something happened to him before he could prove to him that he could be worthy, could love him as much as Zayn deserved to be loved, he didn't think he could go on.

 

In the space of those long, unbearable minutes the agitated alpha learned how to pray. He felt as unskilled as an atheist, couldn't remember a single prayer from childhood days, and so ended up simply wishing everything would turn out alright.

He needed Zayn.

 

***

The ride over to his mother's residence wasn't quite as traumatic for Zayn. He wasn't in a panic because he knew he had enough time to get to his mother first. His father would have to go to his brother's townhouse. That ride would take him at least twenty minutes. Then he'd have to spend at least fifteen more minutes working his brother into a rage for the injustices dealt to him. Assuming that Malik would certainly be in the throes of his daily hangover, it would take him time to clear his head and get dressed.

There was also the oddly comforting fact that surely in that amount of time Liam would put the pieces together and figure out he was missing. He knew his alpha would come after him.

 

Don't give up on me. His whispered command once again intruded upon the omega's thoughts. He immediately tried to get angry over the insulting demand. How dare he think he'd given up on him? How dare he?

 

He couldn't work himself up into a proper fury, for in his heart he wasn't at all certain he had the right to be outraged. Had he given up on him? No, of course not, he told himself. The simple fact was that Liam didn't love him.

 

The alpha had shown him consideration, though. He'd give him that much. He remembered how he'd treated him in his heat. His touch had been so gentle, so soothing.

He was a gentle lover. Not that he'd ever given him loving words when he was caressing him. But he'd shown him kindness, patience, and never once had Zayn truly been afraid of him. Never once.

 

But Liam didn't love him.

 

He'd spent long hours teaching him so many little things he thought he needed to know to become self-sufficient. Zayn thought it was because he didn't want to watch out for him. And while he did consider it his duty to protect those he loved, like his mother, he left the task of his own protection to his alpha.

Like his mother…

 

Louis had been right. Without even realizing it Zayn had been following the same path his mother took. He had been determined to become depended on his alpha.  If Liam had turned out to be a cruel, selfish alpha like his father, would Zayn have learned how to cringe whenever he raised his voice to him?

Zayn shook his head. No, he would never allow any alpha to terrorize him. Liam had made him realize his own strength. He could survive alone, and he certainly could stand up for himself.

 

Liam hadn't taught him how to defend himself because he didn't want to be bothered with the chore of watching out for him. His alpha just didn't want anything to happen to him.

 

His mate was a kind alpha.

 

Zayn burst into tears. Why couldn't his alpha love him?

 

 _Don't give up on me_. If Liam didn't love him, why did he care if he gave up on him or not?

 

Zayn was so consumed with his thoughts, he didn't realize the carriage had stopped until Caine's driver shouted down to him.

 

He asked the driver to wait, then hurried up the steps.

 

The butler, a new man hired by his father, told him that both his mother and his sister had gone out for the afternoon.

 

Zayn didn't believe him for a second. He pushed his way past the servant and hurried up the stairs to the bedroom level to see for himself.

 

The butler sniffed at the omega's lack of manners and retired to the back of the house.

 

The bedrooms were empty. Zayn was at first relieved, then he realized he would have to find his mother before either of the Maliks Alphas did. He went through the stack of invitations on top of his mother's writing table, but none gave him a clue as to the afternoon activities.

He decided to go back downstairs and force the information out of the servants. Surely one of them knew where his mother had gone.

Zayn had just reached the landing when the front door opened. The omega thought it was his mother returning home and started down the steps. He stopped midway when his uncle Malik strutted into the foyer.

 

The despicable alpha saw him at once. The sneer on his face made Zayn's stomach lurch.

 

"Father went directly to you with his anger, didn't he?" The omega called out, contempt evident in his voice. "I knew he would," he added. "It's the only thing he's predictable about. He thinks he's so cunning to let his drunken brother dole out the punishment whenever he's upset. Father's waiting at White's, isn't he?"

 

His uncle's eyes narrowed into slits. "Your mother should have her tongue cut out for turning against her alpha. This isn't your business, Zayn. Get out of my way. I'm going to have a word with your mother."

Zayn shook his head. "I won't let you speak to her," he growled. "Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. If I have to force Mother, I will, but she's going to leave London. A nice visit with her nephew will be just the thing. She might even realize she doesn't want to come back here again. God, I hope so. Mother deserves a little joy in her life. I'm going to see that she gets it."

 

Malik kicked the door shut behind him. He knew better than to strike Zayn, for he remembered the threat his alpha had made when he'd walked into the tavern to get his mate.

 

"Go back to the cur you're married to," he shouted. "Tessa," he added in a screech. "Get down here. I'm wanting a word with you."

 

"Mother isn't here. Now you get out. The sight of you makes me sick."

 

Malik started toward the steps. He stopped when he spotted the brass umbrella stand in the corner. He was too furious to consider the consequences. The impudent omega needed to learn a lesson, he thought to himself. Just one good hit to rid him of his insolence.

He reached for the ivory-tipped walking stick.

Just one good hit…

 


	22. 21-I love you Pagan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. XD enjoy...

**Chapter 21**

 

 

He nearly gave him a heart attack.

 

Tortured screams echoed into the street. The carriage hadn't come to a complete stop before Liam jumped to the pavement and started up the steps. The god-awful screaming made him crazed with fear for his Zayn-so crazed, in fact, that he didn't stop to notice it was an alpha's growl making all the noise. He didn't stop to open the door, either. He went through it. The frame bounded off his shoulder and landed with a thud on Malik's head. The heavy piece of wood muffled some of the louder cries.

 

Liam wasn't at all prepared for the sight he came upon. He was so stunned, he stopped dead in his tracks. Caine and Sir Richards crashed into his back. Caine let out a low grunt. He felt as though he'd just run into a block of steel. Both he and Sir Richards recovered their balance and moved to the side to see what held Liam transfixed.

 

It was difficult for the alphas to take in. Malik Malik was shrivelled up in a foetal position on the floor in the centre of the large foyer. His hands were clutching his groin. The injured alpha was literally writhing about in agony, and when he rolled over their way Sir Richards and Caine immediately noticed his bloody nose.

Liam was staring at Zayn. The omega was standing at the bottom of the steps. He looked thoroughly composed, absolutely beautiful, and completely unharmed.

 

His omega was all right. The bastard hadn't gotten to him. Yes, he was all right. Liam kept repeating that fact inside his mind in an attempt to calm down.

 

It didn't work. His hands were shaking. He decided he needed to hear Zayn tell him he was all right before he could start breathing normally again.

 

"Zayn?" Liam whispered his name in such a hoarse whisper, he doubted the omega could hear him above the racket his Uncle was making. He tried again. "Zayn? Are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

 

The anguish in his alpha's voice was almost his undoing. Tears filled his hazel eyes, and he realized that Liam's were just as misty. The look on his alpha's face made his heart ache. He looked so… scared, so vulnerable… so loving.

His alpha did love him. It was so apparent to Zayn now.

 

You love me, he wanted to shout. He didn't, of course, because there were other people present. But Liam loved him. The omega couldn't speak, couldn't quit smiling.

He started toward his alpha, then remembered his audience. He turned to Caine and Sir Richards and made a perfect curtsy.

 

Caine grinned. Sir Richards was in the middle of an acknowledging bow when he caught himself. "What happened here?" he demanded in a fluster of authority.

 

"Damn it, Zayn, answer me," Liam strangled out at the same time. "Are you all right?"

 

He turned his gaze to his mate. "Yes, Liam. I'm quite all right. Thank you for inquiring."

He looked down at his uncle. "Uncle Henry had a little mishap," the omega announced.

 

The director bent on one knee and lifted a remnant of the door away from Henry's chest. "I surmised as much, my dear," he said to Zayn. He tossed the piece of wood aside, then frowned at Malik. "For the love of God, man, quit that weeping. It isn't dignified. Did the door fell on you when Liam came charging through? Speak up, Malik. I can't catch a word of your blubbering."

 

Caine had already put the pieces together. Zayn was rubbing the back of his right hand in what appeared to be an attempt to work out the sting. Malik was clutching his groin.

 

"Uncle M had his mishap before the door fell on him," Zayn explained. He sounded incredibly cheerful, and he was smiling at Liam when he made that statement. Liam still wasn't calm enough to reason it through. He couldn't understand why his omega looked so damned pleased with himself. Hadn't Zayn realized the danger he'd been in? Hell, his nerves still felt as raw as a fresh wound.

 

Zayn slowly walked toward him and all he could think about was taking him into his arms. He was never going to let him go, not even when he lectured him on his sinful habit of taking off on his own.

 

Caine's smile proved catching. The director found himself smiling, too, though he still didn't know what was so amusing. He stood up and turned to Zayn. "Please satisfy my curiosity and tell me what happened."

 

The omega wasn't about to explain. If he told him exactly what he'd done, the director would certainly be appalled by his un-omega-like behaviour.

Liam wouldn't be appalled. He'd be proud of him. Zayn couldn't wait until they were alone and he could give him all the details, blow by satisfying blow.

 

"Uncle M tripped over a walking stick," he said, unable to stop smiling.

 

Liam finally came out of his stupor and took a good look around him. Zayn had just reached his side when he grabbed hold of him and stared intently at the red forming bruise on the back of his right hand.

That low growl he found adorable was working its way up Liam's throat. Zayn could also see/feel the rage coming over his alpha. The omega wasn't at all frightened, however, for he knew Liam would never turn his anger against him.

 

Zayn didn't want him to get all worked up on his behalf. He wrapped his arms around his alpha's waist and hugged him tight. "I'm really all right, Li," he whispered. "You mustn't worry so."

 

He rested the side of his face against his chest. The hammering of his alpha's heart indicated that his soothing words hadn't calmed him at all. Yet his voice was deceptively calm when he asked, "Did you have the walking stick, or did he?"

"He had the stick when he started up the steps to get me," he explained. "He grabbed it from the umbrella stand."

Liam pictured it in his mind. He tried to peel Zayn's hands away. "Liam? It's over now. He didn't strike me."

"Did he try?"

Zayn felt as if he were clinging to a statue, so rigid had his stance become. He let out a little sigh, increased his hold on him, and then answered, "Yes, but I wouldn't let him hit me. I remembered your instructions, and I evened the odds, just as you promised I would in such a situation. As to that," he added, "I also had the element of surprise on my side. Uncle Malik isn't at all used to having omegas defend themselves. He looked… astonished when he fell backwards." Zayn finished with a snicker.

 

"Caine? Take Zayn outside and wait for me. Richards, go with them." Liam said in falsly calm sweet voice.

 

All three of them told Liam NO at the same time. They all had different reasons. Caine didn't want the mess of getting rid of the body. Zayn didn't want Liam to go to the gallows. Sir Richards didn't want the paperwork.

 

Liam was still rigid with fury when they'd finished giving him their arguments. He couldn't get Zayn out of his arms long enough to rip the Uncle from limb to limb. He found the situation extremely frustrating. "Damn it, Zayn, if you'll just let me..."

"No, Leeyum." Zayn pleaded softly.

 

The alpha's sigh was long. The omega knew he'd won. 

 

Zayn was suddenly in a hurry to get him alone so that he could win another victory. Come hell or his hide, he would get Liam to tell him that he loved him.

"Liam, we can't leave until I know Mom's going to be safe," he whispered. "But I want to go home with you now. What are you going to do about this problem?" Zayn didn't give him time to answer. "I meant to say, Li, what are we going to do about this problem?"

 

 

His alpha wasn't one to give up easily. He still wanted to kill the uncle. He considered his plan a perfectly logical one. It would not only eliminate Zayn's worry about his mother's safety, but it would also give him the tremendous satisfaction of putting his fist through the man's face. He kept staring at the walking stick and thinking of the damage an alpha could inflict with such a weapon. Malik could have killed him.

 

Caine came up with a nice solution. "You know, Liam, Malik looks in need of a long rest. Perhaps a sea voyage to the colonies would be just the ticket to improve his health."

 

Liam's mood immediately brightened. "See to it, Caine."

 

"I'll give him to Colin and let him arrange the details," Caine said. He lifted Malik up by the nape of his neck. "A few ropes and a gag are all the baggage he'll be needing."

 

Sir Richards nodded agreement. "I'll wait here until your mother returns, Zayn. I'll explain that your uncle had a sudden desire to take a long trip. I'm also going to wait for your father. I want to have a few words with him, too. Why don't you and Liam run along now? Take my carriage and have my driver return for me later."

 

Malik Malik had regained enough of his sensibilities to make a doubled-over dash for the doorway. Caine deliberately shoved him toward his brother-in-law.

 

Liam seized his opportunity. He slammed the back of his fist into Malik's stomach. The blow sent Zayn's uncle back to the floor for another bout of writhing.

 

"Feel better, Liam?" Caine asked.

 

"Immensely," Liam answered.

 

"What about the papers you had drawn up?" Sir Richards asked Liam.

 

"Bring them to Farnmount's ball tonight. We'll borrow Lester's library for a few minutes. Zayn and I should get there around nine."

 

"I'll have to go back to the office to fetch them," the director said. "Set the meeting for ten, Liam, just to be on the safe side."

 

"May I ask what it is you're discussing?" Zayn interjected.

 

"No."

 

His alpha's abrupt answer irritated him. "I don't want to go out tonight," he announced. "I have something most important to discuss with you." he told Liam.

 

Liam shook his head. "You will have faith in me, omega," he muttered as he dragged him out the doorway.

 

Zayn let out a gasp. "Of all the galling things to say to me…"

 

He stopped when Liam turned and lifted him into the carriage. His expression looked bleak. Zayn noticed Liam's hands were shaking, too.

 

Liam wouldn't let him sit next to him but took his place across from him. When he stretched out his long legs he was trapped between them.

 

As soon as the carriage started forward the alpha turned and stared out the window.

 

"Why not?"

"It has to be right, Zayn."

What in heaven's name did that mean? "It's always right when you kiss me."

"I'll ruin everything if I kiss you."

"You aren't making any sense."

"Tell me what happened with Malik," he ordered.

Zayn let out a little sigh. "I hit him… there."

A soft smile changed his frown. "Did you remember how to make a proper fist?"

The omega decided he wouldn't answer him until he looked at him properly. A long moment passed before the alpha finally gave in.

 

He was fighting one hell of a battle to keep his hands off him. He thought he was winning the fight, too, until Zayn smiled at him and whispered, "I knew you would be proud of me. Most alphas would have been appalled, though."

 

He roughly pulled him into his lap. His fingers were already twisting into his hair. "I'm not most," he said an instant before his mouth came down on his soft lips. His tongue swept inside his mouth to taste, to caress, to tease. He couldn't get enough of his omega, couldn't get close enough, soon enough.

 

The alpha kissed the side of his neck, kniblled on the omega's ear while he worked on the buttons of his shirt. "I knew if I touched you, I wouldn't be able to stop." he breathed harshly against his ear making Zayn shiver from arousal. Liam had lost all control. The carriage stopped, but only Zayn realized that fact. He made him button him up again. It took Liam much longer, for his hands were shaking.

 

 

Liam dragged Zayn by his hand inside the townhouse. Victoria smiled at the couple when they went flying up the stairs.

The alpha regained a little of his control by the time they reached their bedroom. He opened the door for his omega. Zayn was already reaching for the buttons to get them undone again on his way over to the bed. He stopped when he heard the door slam.

Zayn turned around to find that he was all alone. Liam had left him. He was too astonished to react for several minutes. Then he let out an outraged scream. He pulled the door open and went running down the hallway.

 

Vicky caught him at the landing. "Liam just left. He said to tell you to be ready to leave by eight. He also suggested that you wear something nice."

 

"How could he have told you all that and have left already?"

 

Victoria smiled. "My brother acted as though he had the devil on his tail," she said. "He finished his instructions from the walkway out front. He's going to meet us later, Zayn. He must have some business to attend to...at least I think that's what he added when he jumped into Caine's carriage and took off."

 

Zayn shook his head. "Your brother is rude, inconsiderate, arrogant, stubborn…"

 

"And you love him."Vicky concluded.

 

The male omega's shoulders sagged. "Yes, I love him. I believe he might love me, too," he added in a mutter. "He might not truly realize it yet, or he might just be a little afraid. Oh, I don't know anymore. Yes, of course he loves me. How can you believe he doesn't?"

 

"I'm not arguing with you, Zayn. I believe Liam loves you, too," she added with a nod. "It's quite obvious to me, as a matter of fact. He's so… rattled. He's always been an alpha of few words, but now he doesn't even make sense when he mutters."

 

Zayn's eyes filled with tears. "I want him to tell me he loves me," he whispered.

 

Victoria was full of sympathy. She patted Zayn's hand and led him to his bedroom.

"Do you know that I'm everything Liam could ever want in an omega? No one could love him as much as I do. Please don't consider me inferior. I'm really not. I'm just very different from you, Vicky."

Liam's sister turned from the wardrobe to stare incredulously at Zayn. "Why would you think I would ever consider you inferior?"

Zayn stammered out his explanation of how the alphas on board the Seahawk had constantly compared him to Vicky, and how he'd always lost the contest. "And then the pirates attacked, and I was able to redeem myself in their eyes."

"I would imagine so," Victoria agreed.

"I also have courage," Zayn said. "I'm not boasting. Liam did convince me that I'm very courageous."

"We're both loyal to our alphas, too," Victoria added. "So have you thought on what are you going to wear tonight?"

Zayn turned to his wardrobe and continued to sort through, looking for an appropriate outfit.

"Liam only likes me to wear high-necked shirts," he commented.

"That's telling, isn't it?"

"I usually try to be accommodating."

Victoria didn't dare let Zayn see her expression. The anger in her brother-in-law's voice made her want to laugh. The poor love was getting all worked up again.

"Perhaps, Vicky, that is the problem," Zayn announced. "I've been too accommodating. I'm always telling Liam how much I love him. And do you know what his answer always is?" he didn't give Victoria time to guess. "He grunts. Honest to God, that's what he does. Well, no more, thank you."

"No more grunting?" Vicky asked.

"No more accommodating. I'll find the flimsiest low cut shirt there is and you know what, I've been avoiding wearing these tight black breeches well no more."

Victoria did laugh then. "That should push Liam right over the edge."

"I do hope so," Zayn answered he was too busy going through his clothes.

Five minutes later Zayn held a wine flimsy shirt with golden buttons and silky tight black breeches. Victoria thought the outfit would send Liam through a rage/ rut but she encouraged Zayn to wear it. Zayn thanked her for her approval.

 

"May I ask you something?" he started briskly.

"We're family now, Zee. You may ask me anything."

"Do you ever cry?"

Victoria hadn't expected that question. "Yes," she answered. "All the time, as a matter of fact."

"Has Liam ever seen you cry?"

"I don't know if he has or not."

From Zayn's crestfallen expression Victoria realized that wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "Now that I think about it, yes, he has seen me cry. Not as often as Caine, of course."

"Oh, thank you for sharing that confidence with me. You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

Zayn's smile was radiant. Victoria was pleased, though she admitted to herself she still didn't know exactly what Zayn was so thrilled about.

Two hours later Victoria and Caine patiently waited in the foyer for Zayn to make his appearance. Niall paced back and forth by the front door.

 

Victoria was dressed in a dark green silk gown with embroidered cap sleeves. The neckline showed only the barest hint of bosom. Caine still frowned over it before he muttered that she looked beautiful. He wore his formal attire, and she told him he was the most handsome alpha in the world. Then Niall started nagging them about making certain someone stayed by Zayn's side all evening.

 

"Don't let him out of your sight until Liam shows up to take over," Niall ordered for the fifth time.

 

Zayn drew everyone's attention when he started down the steps. Niall let out a low whistle. "Liam's going to see red when he gets a look at our Zayn."

 

Both Vicky and Caine agreed. Zayn looked like a charming handsome devil. His hair was soft and fluffy, his wine coloured shirt didn't leave anything to the imagination and Zayn left the top two buttons open, the black breeches hugged his hips tightly. He wore a velvet black choker and gloves to complete the look. His velvet black cape rested on his hand.

 

"Liam is not going to be happy about this." Caine whispered.

 

"Then you think my brother won't like it?"

 

"Of course not, he won't like it," Caine predicted.

"Good."

"Vicky, sweet, I'm not so certain this is such a good idea. Every alpha at the ball is going to be lusting after Zayn. Liam's going to have a fit."

 

"Yes."

 

Zayn reached the foyer and made a curtsy to his audience.

 

"You needn't be so formal with us," Caine said.

 

Zayn smiled. "I wasn't," she said. "I was just making certain I wouldn't reveal anything when I do have to curtsy."

 

"What about when your alpha has his hands around your neck and he's strangling you?" Niall asked. "Will this shirt prove sturdy enough, do you suppose?"

 

"Why don't you wear that cloak on your hand Zayn?" Caine suggested.

 

"Nonsense," Victoria argued. "It's too warm for a cloak."

 

The argument continued even after they were on their way.

 

The duke and duchess of Farnmount lived a scant mile outside of London proper. Their home was gigantic in diameter, with impressive manicured lawns circling the terraces. Hired servants held torches along the side of the road, lighting the way.

 

"Rumour has it that the prince has tried to buy Farnmount's residence," Caine said. "He won't give it up, of course."

"Yes," Vicky agreed, though she was barely paying attention to her husband's remarks. She was watching Zayn. "You look flushed to me," she said. "Are you feeling well?"

"He's fine," Caine said.

 

Zayn wasn't fine, though. His mind raced with his worries. "The Maliks will be there tonight," he suddenly blurted out. "None of the men would dare offend the duke and duchess. I don't understand, though, why this is the only affair the Payne family attends."

Caine grinned. "It's the only affair they're invited to attend," he explained.

"I worry about Liam," Zayn suddenly blurted out.

"Niall, I wish you could come inside, too. Caine may need your assistance watching out for my alpha."

 

"Your alpha will be all right," Niall answered. He patted Zayn's hand. "Quit your fretting."

No one said another word until the carriage drew to a stop in front of the mansion. Niall jumped down, then turned to assist Zayn. "I'll be standing right beside this carriage. When you've had enough, just step outside the front door, and I'll spot you."

 

"He'll stay with us until Liam arrives," Caine said.

 

Zayn nodded. He took a deep breath and went up the steps.

 

The ballroom was located on the top level of the four-story structure. The stairway leading up was a blaze of candles and fresh flowers.

 

A butler stood next to the entrance to the ballroom. There were three steps leading down to the dance area. Caine handed his invitation to the servant, then waited until the bell was dutifully rung. It was a signal to the other guests crowding the floor. Few paid attention, other than to give a quick look up toward the entrance, for a waltz was in progress, and they were busy concentrating on their footwork.

 

"The earl of Cainewood and his omega, Lady Victoria," the butler announced in a loud, booming voice.

It was Zayn's turn next. He handed the man the invitation Caine had given him, then stood by his side until the introduction was made.

 

"Omega Zayn Payne."

 

He might as well have shouted fire. The announcement had just the same force. A low murmur began in the middle of the crowd, and by the time everyone had added their whisper the sound had increased to earthquake proportions.

 

One couple actually bumped into another as the man and woman strained to get a better look at Zayn.

He held his head high and stared down at the crowd. He prayed he looked composed. Then Caine took hold of his hand. Victoria moved to Zayn's other side and took hold of his other hand.

 

"Zayn, dear, have you noticed that the Maliks are all squeezed up together on the right side of the ballroom, and the Paynes are all on the left? One might be led to conclude that the two families don't get along."

Victoria had made those remarks. Zayn broke into a smile. His sister-in-law had sounded so perplexed. "Rumour has it they don't particularly like each other," Zayn teased back.

"I think we'll take up the middle so as not to show partiality," Caine announced as he led the omegas down the steps.

"Liam isn't here yet, is he?" Victoria asked. "Zayn, do keep smiling. Everyone's gawking at you. It's the outfit I imagine. You look positively stunning tonight."

The next hour was a trial. Zayn's father was in attendance. He made quite a show of giving his son the cut direct. When he looked over to the Maliks side of the ballroom the guests turned their backs on him.

Everyone noticed the slight, of course. Caine was furious on Zayn's behalf until he looked at his face and saw that he was smiling. He relaxed then.

 

Dunnford Payne hadn't missed the cut, either. The leader of the Payne clan let out a loud snort, then strolled over to speak to his nephew's omega.

 

Dunnford was a large, square-framed man with far more muscle than fat. His hair was gray, thinning, and cut as short. He had a full beard, broad shoulders, and looked ill at ease in his formal black attire and crooked starched cravat.

Caine thought he was prettier than his wife.

"What do we have here?" he bellowed when he stopped directly in front of Zayn. "This be Liam's omega?"

"You know perfectly well who he is," Caine answered. "Zayn, have you met Dunnford Payne?"

Zayn made a formal bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Dunnford looked bewildered. "Are you jesting with me?"

Now he looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"He has manners, Dunnford. Surprising in a Payne, isn't it?"

 

A sparkle entered the older man's eyes. "He just became a Payne. He'll have to prove himself before I'll welcome him."

Zayn took a step toward Dunnford. That surprised him more than the curtsy had. He was used to having omegas back away from him. They never smiled, either. This one, he concluded bleakly, was different.

 

"How shall I prove myself to you?" Zayn asked. "Should I shoot one of your brothers to gain your approval, do you suppose?"

Zayn was jesting. He took his suggestion to heart. "Well, now, I suppose it would depend upon which brother you shot. Tom's always a good choice."

 

"For God's sake, Dunnford,Zayn was teasing you."

 

Dunnford grunted. "Then why'd he offer?"

 

Caine shook his head. "It was a jest in reference to the time you shot your brother," he explained.

 

Dunnford rubbed his beard. His grin was devilish. "So you heard about that little misunderstanding, did you? Tom doesn't hold a grudge," he added. "Pity, that. A good feud livens up a family."

 

Before anyone could remark upon that outrageous remark Dunnford let out a low growl. "Where's your alpha? I'm wanting a word with him."

 

"He should be here any minute," Caine said.

 

"Where is your wife?" Zayn asked. "I would like to meet her."

 

 

"Whatever for?" Dunnford countered. "She's probably in the dining room seeing about my meal."

 

"Aren't you going to say hello to me?" Victoria asked her uncle. "You're pretending I'm not even here. Are you still upset because I gave Caine a daughter and not a son?"

 

"You carrying again yet?" Dunnford asked.

Vicky shook her head.

 

"Then I am not speaking to you until I get a nephew." He turned to Caine. "You bedding her proper?" he demanded.

 

Caine grinned. "Every chance I get," he drawled out, Zayn blushed. He noticed that Victoria was trying not to smile. Dunnford was giving Liam's sister a hard glare. Then he turned to Zayn again, and suddenly the older man reached out and clasped the sides of his hips with his big hands.

"What are you doing?" Caine demanded in a whisper. He tried to push Dunnford's hands away.

 

Zayn was too stunned by the bold action to move. He simply stared down at his hands.

"I'm taking his measure," Dunnford announced. "He doesn't look wide enough to bring a pup into the world but then tom's omega wasn't either and they ended up with six kids."

 

"Are you carrying yet?" Dunnford asked.

 

Zayn's face couldn't possibly turn any hotter. He took a step forward. "You will behave yourself," he whispered. "If you touch me again, sir, I will strike you. Are you completely without manners?"

 

Dunnford guessed he was. When he said so, Zayn took yet another step toward him. Caine was amazed by his boldness. Just as astonishing was the fact that Dunnford actually backed up. "I would like a cup of punch, Uncle Dunnford," Zayn said then batting his butterfly eyelashes. "It would be proper for you to fetch it for me."

 

Dunnford shrugged. Zayn let out a sigh. "I do suppose I could ask one of the Maliks to fetch it for me," he said then.

"They'd spit on you first," Dunnford announced. "You're swaying toward our side of the family, aren't you?"

The omega nodded. He grinned. "I'll be happy to fetch a drink for you."

 

Zayn watched his uncle force his way through the crowd. There was a line waiting for the servant to ladle out a portion of the pink punch. Dunnford pushed the line of guests aside with a hard shove.

 

"I wouldn't drink any of the punch if I were you," Caine drawled out after Dunnford picked up the giant punch bowl and took several long gulps. He put the bowl back on the table, then dunked a cup into the liquid and turned to walk back across the room.

He wiped his beard with the back of his hand when he presented the cup to Zayn.

 

Caine noticed there was no longer a line in front of the punch bowl. He reached out and grabbed the punch so that Dunnford couldn't accidentally spill the pink liquid on Zayn.

 

"Tell Liam I'm wanting a word with him," Dunnford announced once again. He added a frown to his reminder, then turned his back and walked over to the far side of the room where his relatives were standing.

Zayn noticed the other guests made a wide path for the man. He decided then that he was very like Liam.

"The marquess of Wolverhampton."

The shouted announcement drew everyone's attention. Zayn turned to look up at the entrance. His heart started beating frantically at the sight of his alpha. He'd never seen him dressed in formal attire before. It was a bit overwhelming. His hair was bound behind his neck, and he wore the black jacket and pants like a mighty king. The arrogance in both his stance and his expression made his knees weak.

The omega instinctively started to walk toward him.

 

It was easy for Liam to find his omega in the crowd. As soon as his name had been announced the guests had all moved toward the corners. Zayn stood all alone in the centre of the dance floor.

He looked magnificent to him. He was so delicate, so exquisite, and so… damned naked.

Liam bounded down the stairs toward his omega. He was already taking his jacket off.

As soon as Liam came down the steps the Maliks started forward. The Payne's alphas immediately imitated that action.

Caine nudged Victoria. "Go sit down," he whispered. "There could be trouble, and I don't want to have to worry about you."

Victoria nodded. She wanted Caine's mind solely on protecting her brother. Then she spotted Harry coming down the steps. From the bulge under his jacket she surmised he was armed for any eventuality. Colin was no far behind him.

Liam had his jacket off, but when he reached Zayn he couldn't remember what he was supposed to do with it.

"Zayn?"

"Yes, Liam?"

Zayn waited for him to say something more.

 

Liam was content to stand there and stare at him. Zayn's love was so apparent in his gaze. His smile was tender. He was unworthy of him and yet Zayn loved him, Liam thought.

He broke out in a cold sweat. He started to reach for a handkerchief, then realized he was holding the coat in his hands. He couldn't imagine why. He put it back on. He couldn't take his gaze off his beautiful omega, and his arm got all caught up in the sleeve, but he finally righted the thing.

 

Zayn stepped forward and adjusted his cravat just so, then moved back again.

 

And still he couldn't speak to him. It had to be right, he told himself. Zayn deserved that much. No, no, it had to be perfect for him, not just right, he decided once again. He'd take him down to the library, get the papers signed, and then he'd…

"I love you, Zayn." His voice sounded horse.

Zayn made Liam tell him again. His eyes were filled with tears, and he knew he'd heard him the first time. "I wasn't supposed to say that...not yet, anyway," he muttered. "I love you."

Zayn's expression didn't change. Liam's did. He looked as though he was going to be sick.

 

The omega took pity on him. "I know you love me, Li. It took me a long while to realize it...almost as long as it took for you to come and fetch me, but I know now. You've loved me for a long time, haven't you?"

His relief was obvious. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?" he demanded in a whisper. "Damn it, Zayn, I went through hell."

Zayn's eyes widened, and his face turned pink. "You went through hell? You're the one who refused to have any faith in me. You're the one who would never tell me what was in your heart. I told you all the time, Liam."

 

He shook his head. His grin was sheepish. "No, Zayn, not all the time. You told me once a day. Some days you waited until after dinner. I'd find myself getting nervous."

Zayn took a step toward him. "You waited each day for me to tell you I loved you?"

Liam could tell from his expression that he was pleased with his confession. "Will you marry me?" he asked him in a fervent whisper. He'd leaned down until he was almost touching his forehead. "I'll get down on one knee if you want me to, Zayn. I won't like it," he added in a rush of honesty. "But I'll do it. Please marry me."

Zayn had never seen hhis alpha so rattled. Telling him what was in his heart was obvious torture for him. It made Zayn love him all the more, of course. "Liam, we're already married, remember?"

 

Their audience was enthralled. The couple staring so lovingly into each other's eyes was such a romantic spectacle. Omegas dabbed at their eyes with their alphas' handkerchiefs.

Liam had forgotten all about the other guests. He was desperately trying to get his plan completed so he could take Zayn home.

"We have to go down to the library," he announced. "I want you to sign a paper breaking the contract."

"All right, Liam," Zayn answered.

His ready agreement didn't surprise him. Zayn had always had such trust in him. He was still humbled by his faith. "My God, Zayn, I love you so much, it… hurts."

Zayn solemnly nodded. "I can see that it does," he whispered. "Are you getting seasick?"

He shook his head. "After you sign your paper, I'll sign mine," he stated.

"Why are you signing papers?" Zayn asked.

"I'm also going to break the contract. I don't want the inheritance. I already have the greatest gift of all," he whispered. "I have you." His smile was filled with tenderness when he added, "You're everything I could ever want."

 

Zayn started crying then. Liam couldn't stop himself from pulling him into his arms. He leaned down and kissed his omega and he kissed him back.

 

A collective sigh came from the omegas in the crowd.

 

Yet Liam's hope that the evening would turn out to be perfect for his Zayn was not completely fulfilled. By the Payne family's standards it was a huge success. By everyone else's standards it was a nightmare.

No one, however, would ever forget the brawl.

 

It began innocently enough when Liam turned to take Zayn to the library. He tugged on his hand to make him stop.

"I believe you love me, Li," he said when he had his full attention again. "You don't have to give up the king's gift just to prove it."

"Yes, I do," he returned. "I want to show you how much I love you. It's the only way you're going to believe me. You've given me your love for so long, and I've given you nothing but aggravation. It's penance, Zayn. I have to do this."

The omega shook his head. "No, you don't have to do this. Liam, you will show me you have faith in me and my love by not giving up the gift. You waited long years for that inheritance, and you're going to keep it."

"My mind's made up, omega."

"Unmake it," he countered.

"No."

"Yes."

Zayn could tell from the set look on his face that he was determined to make a noble sacrifice for him. Zayn was just as determined not to let him.

"And if I don't sign my paper?" he asked.

Zayn folded his arms and frowned up at him while he waited for his answer.

Liam looked like he wanted to throttle him but he felt like laughing.

"If you don't sign the paper, Zayn, then your family can have the king's gift. I don't want it."

"I won't have it."

 

He didn't realize they were shouting. Zayn did. He turned to look over the Paynes section of the crowd until he found the man he wanted. "Uncle Dunnford?" he called out. "Liam wants to give up the king's gift."

"Oh, hell, Zayn, why'd you do that?" Liam lamented.

Zayn turned around and smiled charmingly at his alpha. Liam was already taking his jacket off. Then Zayn noticed Harry, Caine and Colin were doing the same thing.

The omega started to laugh. He really needs help, he'd already turned into a Payne.

Liam didn't look sick anymore. A sparkle had come into his eyes. He was such a fit alpha. And he was just the omega to manage him. He was glaring at his chest. Then his jacket was around his shoulders, and he was demanding that Zayn put his arms through the sleeves. "If you ever wear this outfit again, I'll tear it off you," he whispered. "Hell, here they come."

 

The Payne alphas were moving forward like a troop of soldiers set on war. "I love you, Liam. Do remember not to tuck your thumb under your fingers. You wouldn't want to break it."

Liam raised an eyebrow over that suggestion. Zayn retaliated by giving him a slow, sexy wink. Liam grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, kissed him hard, and then pushed him behind his back.

It was, without a doubt, a night to remember. The duke and duchess of Farnmount, both surely in their late sixties, couldn't have been more pleased with the entertainment. Their little gathering would provide enough talk to keep everyone well fed in the gossip department for a good long while.

Zayn remembered seeing the stately couple perched on the top step. They each held a goblet of wine, and after the first punch was landed the duke of Farnmount directed the orchestra to begin playing a waltz.

 

In truth, however, Zayn liked the aftermath much better than the brawl. As soon as the fight was over Liam dragged him out into the night. He didn't want to waste time taking him back to the ship, and so he took him back to Caine's and Vicky's townhouse.

He was frantic to touch him. Zayn was just as frantic to let him. Their lovemaking was passionate, wild, and filled with love.

Zayn was sprawled on top of Liam in the centre of the bed. His chin was propped on top of his folded hands, and he was staring down into his beautiful eyes.

Liam looked thoroughly content. He was gently rubbing Zayn’s backside in a haphazard way. Now that they were all alone told him how much he loved him without turning grey at all. The alpha was a bit of a romantic. He opened the drawer of the table next to the bed, pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Zayn.

 

Zayn looked down at the paper to find a list of endearments.

“Pick out the ones you like,” Liam suggested.

 

He chose "sweetheart," "my love," and "my sweet". Liam promised to memorize them.

"I used to be a little envious of Vicky," he told him. "I didn't think I could ever be like her, and my staff kept making comparisons."

"I don't want you to be like anyone else," he whispered. "Your love has given me such strength Zee."

He leaned up to kiss him. "I have come to rely on your love. It became my anchor. It was the one certainty I had, and it took me a long while to realize it."

"How long will it take for you to have complete faith in me?" Zayn asked.

"I already have complete faith in you," he argued.

"Will you tell me all about your past?"

He looked a little wary now. "In time," he finally agreed.

"Tell me now." Zayn insisted.

 

Liam shook his head. "It would only upset you, love. I've led a rather black life.

I've done a few things you might consider… worrisome. I think it would be better if I just tell you one story at a time."

"Then it is only out of consideration for my feelings that you hesitate to tell me about your past?"

Liam nodded in approval.

"Were some of these things… illegal?"

His alpha looked highly uncomfortable. "Some would say they were," he admitted.

 

Zayn made his best efforts not to laugh. "I'm happy you're so concerned about my feelings, my alpha, and now I know you only hesitate to tell me about your past because I might worry, and not because you think I might accidentally blurt out anything of significance."

 

The sparkle that came into Zayn’s honey eyes puzzled him. The omega was up to something, but Liam couldn't imagine what it could be. He wrapped his arms around his slim waist and let out a loud, satisfied yawn. He closed his eyes.

"I know you love me," he whispered. "And in time…say five or ten years, my love…I'll tell you everything. By then you should have become accustomed to me."

 

Zayn did laugh then. His alpha was still a little scared. Zayn knew he trusted him, knew he really loved him, but it was all so new for Liam, and it was going to take him time to rid himself of all his shields.

 

Zayn didn't have any such problems, of course. He'd loved him for the longest time.

Liam blew out the candle and nuzzled Zayn's ear. "I love you, Zayn."

"I love you too, Pagan."

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add a little epilogue later XD.

**Author's Note:**

> comment down there yep in that box ;) Let me know what you think lovelies :D


End file.
